


Lab Rats

by mangi_writes



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Self-Insert, a self insert what is this 2008, and only a little angst, and shameless self-indulgence, but mostly a lot of fun, let's call it nostalgia, yeah yeah I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 154,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangi_writes/pseuds/mangi_writes
Summary: As if becoming the lab rat of some mad scientist wasn't enough, he had to drag me to some alternate dimension in the process. But now that I've escaped, as long as I can lay low and stay out of trouble, then maybe I'll be able to get home. That should be easy enough, right? Of course, it never is.





	1. Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks how's it going?! It's me, a full-ass adult with a a JRPG self-insert because I don't take myself seriously. I started this a few years ago out of sheer boredom and I've been plucking away at it ever since. I'm fully aware of the #discourse on self-inserts/OC-inserts but I also just think they're a lot of fun. And anyway, this is less "I got sucked into a video game, look at all my fave characters!!" and more "I got whisked away to a different dimension, where the hell am I?" so that's totally less lame, right?
> 
> Posting this here so I can have it up on a couple platforms (since FF is a little dead nowadays). I have 13 chapters done up so I'll post them gradually to keep a semi-steady update while I rush to finish the newest chapter.
> 
> Notes will mostly be minuscule and kept at the end, but I wanted to do a bit of an intro. Enjoy!!

I flopped down onto my bed face-first, letting my purse drop to the floor with a dull thud. My summer job was pretty chill as far as summer jobs go - a tiny family-owned convenience store in a sleepy retirement town. However, it got surprisingly busy, and I currently couldn't even remember the last time I'd had a day off. The days were starting to blur together.

I gazed at the calendar hanging on my wall. It was still set to April, even though it was the middle of May. I'd been finished school for a little over a month, and I still had to struggle through the months until September before I could leave this town for the last time and get back for my final year of university. Back to my friends, back to a city I actually loved.

I lay in complete silence for several moments before I heard the loud clicking of my dog's nails against the hardwood. She paused at my bed, being the skittish little thing she was, and jerked forwards and backwards several times before actually making the jump. She immediately came around to lay directly by my face, silently demanding me to scratch her ears.

"You want an ear scratch, huh Nina?" I sighed deeply, and did just that. The house was strangely quiet. It was one of those rare weekends when I had the house completely to myself. My mom was out of town for the weekend. My four-year-old niece was visiting her grandparents, meaning my sister was probably taking the opportunity to party all weekend. Thankfully, I would not be seeing her.

I started doing my nightly ritual of checking through all of my social media apps, even though there wasn't really anything new to see - my job was laid back enough that I could usually check my phone between customers.

As I was closing my apps, I decided to check Pokemon Go, just for the hell of it. Nothing good ever really spawned near my house, especially at night, but the big church and graveyard down the street was a surprising hot spot for them, with two gyms and four stops.

I was greeted by the big black silhouette of what looked like either a Ponyta or a Rapidash. Either way, I practically jumped out of my bed, only pausing when I realized that it was pitch black outside. Was I really going to wander around my neighbourhood at 10:30 at night looking for a bunch of pixels?

I answered my own question by pulling on a hoodie and my boots. It wasn't like I lived in the bad part of town anyway. At the very least, I knew practically everyone on my street. I'd be fine. It wasn't the kind of outing I'd attempt if my mom was home. Even though I was 21 and lived on my own for the majority of the year, she still had a tendency to treat me like I was 12 sometimes. Being the youngest of three girls has that downfall, I guess.

I shivered a bit as the night air hit me. I live in Canada, so even though it was May, the nights still got pretty cold. I was just thankful the snow had finally melted.

I kept a watchful eye on my phone screen as I headed towards the graveyard. I'd brought my purse with me as a sort of "just in case", but I already regretted it. All it was really doing was weighing me down.

I half-expected there to be people hanging around, fellow Pokemon players training at the gyms or hitting the stops, but the rows of tombstones were completely deserted. I was a bit relieved, honestly. This made it easier to quickly finish what I came to do.

I'd made it halfway across the graveyard when two things happened. My phone had just given a short vibration (which turned out to just be a stupid Rattata) when a low "boof!" caught my attention. An old golden retriever had run up to me, wagging its tail.

"Hi puppy!" I said happily. Seeing a dog was enough to make me forget all about the purple rat on my phone screen (not that it would have taken much). My obsession with dogs was probably bordering on unhealthy, but I couldn't think of anything on this earth that I loved more, so I shoved my phone in my sweater pocket and crouched down in front of him.

The dog let out a tiny whimper, and I noticed that he was only putting pressure on one of his front paws. Something dark was smeared across his fur. Heart thudding in my chest, I retrieved my phone and turned on its flashlight to see that a large gash was spread across its front leg, and it was bleeding freely.

"What happened to you?" I asked, my voice cracking in panic. There was a  _lot_ of blood seeping out of that cut. I stood up and glanced around, looking for anyone that could help me. But of course, as I'd noticed before, the graveyard was deserted. He'd probably gotten loose, the poor thing.

The dog started barking, and then suddenly took off with a limping gait towards the church.

"No, come back!" I called after him, tears falling freely at this point. He had to belong to  _somebody_  – if the worn, leather collar around his neck was anything to judge by. I couldn't just let him take off by himself. He wouldn't survive! And I would absolutely never forgive myself if that happened and I'd done nothing to stop it.

So I started running after him, cursing my own laziness when the dog was  _still_  faster than me with a bleeding leg. He headed towards a thicket of bushes that separated the church parking lot and the nearby elementary school. Even with my flashlight shining into the depths of the leaves, I could barely see anything. The only way I was going to be able to find him was if I headed blindly into the bushes. What if there were wild animals in there, though? Poison ivy?

My inner debate was immediately settled for me when he began yelping loudly.

"Poor, stupid thing probably got stuck on something," I muttered as I began pushing dead branches aside. I raised my voice. "Puppy! Where did you go?"

I heard a rustle to my left. I turned, searching the darkness without much luck. I could barely see anything. How was I supposed to find him in all this darkness?

Another rustle, this time from behind me. I whirled around, and let out a startled yelp. A girl was standing there, one who had definitely not been there a moment ago, her hands clasped behind her back. She was silhouetted against the harsh light of the streetlamp behind her, but I could make out a braided crown of red hair.

"Oh jeez, you scared me," I said, laughing nervously. I ran my hand through my hair and looked around again. "Um, listen, did you see a dog hanging around? He ran into these trees and he looked really hurt. I'm scared for him."

She shook her head, and when she stepped forward, I could make out a small smile on her face. "I have not. Perhaps you imagined him?"

"Uh..." She had an accent, one I couldn't place. Finnish maybe? Swedish?

The girl took another step towards me, allowing her hands to fall to her sides. My stomach clenched and my blood ran cold when I saw what she was holding -

It was a knife.

I took a step back, trying not to let out a fearful whimper, but there was another person standing right behind me, what felt like a tall man, judging by the way I slammed into his chest. His arm wrapped across my shoulders, the other hand clamping across my mouth to kill the scream building in my throat.

The girl came to stand right in front of me, holding the knife up to the light. It was strange, almost mechanical looking, and now that she was directly in front of me, I saw that it was glowing dimly in the darkness.

"This knife is nothing to be afraid of," she said gently. Her big doe eyes glinted at the man behind me. "However, the needle my partner is holding may pose more of a worry to you."

"Whmmfh?" I bit down on the man's hand, just as he used his other hand to stick a syringe into my neck. The panic causing my heart to race slowly stilled, as dull exhaustion seeped into my bones, causing me to slump in the man's arms. I was vaguely reminded of when I got my wisdom teeth out – the world slowly started turning black, and the last vision I had before passing out was the girl's ruby red lips pulling into a serene, almost oblivious smile.

* * *

"...ading on...ana."

The world slowly came back to me in hazy fragments. I could hear muffled, unfamiliar voices, and was aware of the feeling of hard, cold steel beneath my heavy body.

Heavy...my body felt  _so_ heavy, like my limbs were made of lead. I tried to lift an arm, but I couldn't move it an inch. It almost felt like it was strapped down. Why was I so heavy? Why did everything hurt? What...what had happened? I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"And...urry up. Lor...and is wait...n a report."

I felt something gently touch my forehead. A bright light suddenly erupted in front of my eyes, and I squinted, groaning in protest.

"...would appear she's waking up."

The light had cleared away some of the haze in my mind, and I was beginning to understand that something was very wrong. I struggled to open my heavy eyelids, but forcing them to adjust to the light was a difficult task.

"It's just as you said, Dr. Elias," a voice directly above me said in wonder. "There's not an ounce of mana anywhere in her body. She really must not have a mana lobe. That's amazing!"

The light went away. I felt it safe to open my eyes, and the first thing I saw was the face of an unfamiliar man. He loomed over me, giving me a look of wonder from behind a pair of thin glasses.

"Of course she doesn't," a low, lazy voice drawled from somewhere out of sight. "Neither did the last three. Honestly, Boris. Keep up. It's not 'amazing' if she's just going to end up escaping or croaking like the others."

Faster and faster I began realizing the situation. The room I was in had walls of tarnished steel. The man hovering above me was definitely some sort of scientist, and finally, the most horrifying conclusion of all:

My arms weren't heavy. I couldn't move them because I was strapped to a table.

"R-Right," the scientist said hastily. "My apologies."

I heard slow footsteps clunking against metal and a second face entered my vision. It was another man, a sleek, blonde braid slung over one shoulder and a pair of glasses perched on his elegant face. He smiled, but it was far from comforting. It was that kind of smile that a creepy little kid gets right before he kicks the cat into the pool. Devious.

I opened my mouth to scream, but it died in my throat when he placed a long finger against my lips.

"Don't waste your energy, darling. It isn't going to accomplish anything."

"Who the  _fuck_  are you?" I demanded, thrashing against the metal restraints that held me in place. "Where am I?"

He ignored my questions in favour of roughly grabbing me by the chin, turning my face from side to side to examine it.

"Hm, you seem to be in better health than our previous subject...then again, perhaps I am only remembering her in her final moments. She'd grown so thin, the poor thing."

"Answer me!" I screamed at him, but fear warped my voice into nothing more than a pathetic whimper.

"My name is Dr. Elias, if you really must know." He retrieved a flashlight from his pocket, like the ones that doctors use to see down your throat. He used two fingers to hold my lids open and shone it directly into my eye for a brief moment. "I must say, you're quite lucky. Out of all the people on your miserable excuse for a planet, you were chosen to be a part of our experiment."

"E-Experiment?" My whole body grew cold at the word. All I could think of was horror stories I'd heard about people being kidnapped by sick psychopaths and getting picked apart like a damn frog in a high school lab. My heartbeat immediately kicked into overdrive. Was that going to happen to me? Was he going to torture and kill me?

"Aw, don't cry." He wiped away tears from my face that I hadn't even known I was crying. "You're going to help a whole world of people with your little mana-less body. I just know you're going to be the one." He'd begun stroking my face, and a serene smile now crossed his lips. "Lord Gilland's gonna be kissing my feet when I'm done with you, little mouse."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said desperately. "Please, just let me go!"

"Boris," he said calmly. "Grab the mana serum, would you?"

The man, Boris, was starting to look a bit nervous at my crying, but he did as he was told regardless. I latched onto that hesitation as soon as he'd returned, carrying a syringe with a long needle and filled with a dull, purple liquid.

"Please help me!" I begged, throwing myself against my restraints once more. "Don't do this!"

"Do you think this serum will work, sir?" He trained his eyes on Elias, completely ignoring my pleas for help.

Elias took the syringe and examined it carefully. "We will find out as we always have, Boris – through practice." Using one hand, he firmly held my head in place, turning it to the side to expose my neck. I barely had time to gather air for a scream before he plunged the needle into my neck.

That was when I screamed. It was unlike anything I'd ever done before, a loud, shrill sound that pierced the air and stung my throat. The pain from the needle was a sharp, intense burst of pain, and as whatever the hell was in that syringe began spreading through my veins, the pain increased, rushing through my veins like...I couldn't even describe it. It felt like fire. This must have been what poison felt like. It stole my breath from me, and yet I continued to waste what little breath I had by screaming...and screaming...and screaming.

Elias let out a laugh, continuing to hold my head in place. I began to feel nauseous, and I had to fight back the urge to vomit as a horrible ache erupted in my skull. With blurry vision, my eyes fell upon a door, moments before it opened and a frantic assistant hurried into the room.

"Dr. Elias!"

"What is it, Danielle?" asked Elias, sounding more than annoyed.

"It's...it's  _him,"_ she said. "He's infiltrated the facility."

"Shit," Elias hissed. His hand left my head, but I refused to move an inch. The urge to vomit was becoming way to strong to fight, and each movement made it that much worse. "I wasn't expecting him so soon."

Because I was so focused on the woman in the doorway, I was able to watch with full clarity as something struck her from behind and she fell to the ground, unconscious. In her place stood a boy a few years older than me, with neat brown hair and a scar cutting up his neck, all the way to his cheek. He wielded an impressive-looking battle axe, and he currently held it stretched towards Elias and Boris.

He opened his mouth and began to speak, but for some reason, I couldn't hear his voice. His mouth formed soundless words, and I soon realized that I couldn't hear him because I was losing consciousness. I welcomed the blackness – anything to relieve me from the horrible nausea and pain.

* * *

Blacking out wasn't anything I'd ever done before, and after doing it twice in such a short period of time, I was beginning to realize that it wasn't something I was very fond of.

When I finally came around the second time, I felt like hell. My limbs weren't as heavy as the first time, which I assumed meant I wasn't tied down anymore. However, that was literally the only upside. A splitting headache raged inside my skull, and the nausea I'd been feeling before returned with full force.

"I-I'm gonna puke," I announced to no one in particular. I wasn't even sure if there was anyone around.

"Here." An unseen hand thrust a bucket in my direction, and I proceeded to empty my stomach into it. Each heave didn't really do much for my headache, but there wasn't really much I could do. As much as I hated puking, it was a relief to rid myself of the need to do it.

Once I decided I was finished, I fell back onto the bed, because yes, I was in a bed. It was really soft, warm and comfortable – a welcome change from the cold steel of that awful lab.

"How are you feeling?"

I stared around the room. It was dark, the only light coming from a couple of really weird-looking lamps – they looked like golden, glowing trees. From their light I could tell that it looked like I was in some sort of hotel room. A large bay window lay on the other side of the room, the curtains drawn, and it contained minimal, but fancy-looking furniture, including a dresser, a table and chairs, and another bed beside mine, separated by a wooden nightstand.

The boy who'd asked the question sat on this other bed. It took me a moment to realize, but I soon recognized him as the same boy from that...lab. Whatever it was.

"I've been better," I admitted, or at least, I tried to. My voice was hoarse and raspy, my throat screaming in protest.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a glass of water that had been sitting on the nightstand. I eased myself into a sitting position and happily gulped down its contents.

"Where am I?" I asked once my voice had partially returned.

"We're in Fennmont," he told me. "You've been out for a couple of days now. Carrying you all the way here wasn't an easy task."

"A couple  _days?!"_ I exclaimed. I immediately jumped to my feet, but was knocked back down by dizziness and nausea.

"Don't move so suddenly," he said sternly. "You haven't eaten in days, and the serum sapped your strength considerably. You should focus on resting."

"Do you think I care?! I need to get home!" Now that, as far as I knew, my life was out of immediate danger, I felt panic quickly surge up inside of me.

He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders to keep me from jumping up again. "I understand, but that's not exactly possible right now."

"What do you mean?" His gentle words were doing nothing to ease my nerves. "You said I'm in Fennmont, right? Where in Canada is that? What province?" I asked this, of course, assuming I actually was still  _in_ Canada. Something deep in my gut, however, told me that things were a little more complicated than that.

"Fennmont is the capital city of Rashugal," he said hesitantly. "Which is one of two major countries in Rieze Maxia, the other being Auj Oule."

I stared at him, trying to digest his words, but failing pretty badly. Rashugal? That name sounded...African, or something, but I'd never heard of it in my life. What was this Rieze Maxia, some kind of...continent? No, that didn't make sense. Unless...

No. I shut that thought down before it could even fully form. That Elias character had said something about my 'planet', and 'a whole world of people', but he was clearly mentally unstable, and so was I if I was actually going to turn to his mindless ramblings as a solution.

But then the boy gave my shoulders a squeeze to grab my attention. "Look, there's a lot I need to explain to you, but it's not exactly believable, so I think I should start by telling you that I am one hundred percent your ally."

"Um, okay..." What was he talking about?

"I mean it," he insisted. He brought one of his hands away to gently trace the scar running up his face. "I got this scar escaping from that bastard who tried to experiment on you. I was his first test subject."

My eyes widened. "Seriously? He did that to you? Who the hell is he, anyway?"

"His name is Elias Vindel," he said, and I could tell how much hatred he held for him by the way his jaw clenched just at spitting out the name. "He's a scientist who works for a group called Exodus, and his pet project is trying to develop mana lobes in people who don't have them." He placed a finger on my forehead. "People like you."

"M-Mana lobes...?" I had no idea what he was talking about, but it definitely sounded very scientific and complicated, so maybe I wasn't supposed to. "And he kidnapped you too?"

"Once. It was years ago, and I got jumped walking home from school by some weirdos who knocked me unconscious. When I awoke, I was strapped to a table with his smug face grinning down at me." He raised an eyebrow. "Sound familiar?"

"That's...exactly what happened!" I said excitedly. I mean, I obviously wasn't happy to be a part of some weird kidnapping scheme, but at least this guy knew what I was going through. Maybe he could even help me get home!

"Good, so we're on the same page." He abruptly stood from the bed and walked over to the table. Sitting on top of it was a weird-looking device that almost looked like some sort of knife – one that I recognized right away as the knife that girl had been carrying. He picked it up, weighing it in his palm, before turning back to me. "I managed to steal this from Elias when I rescued you. It's the spyrix they used to cut through the dimensional barrier and bring you here."

"Wait, what?" I gave my head a quick shake. "Dimensional barrier? What the hell are you talking about?"

He gave me an almost sad look. "This is the part of the story that's going to be hard for you to believe. It's going to sound completely insane, but you have to believe me when I tell you it's real."

I felt uneasy. Something told me this wasn't going to be solved by booking a plane ticket back home and filing a report to the police. Something a lot more complicated was going on than I realized.

"You've been taken to another world," he said. "It's called Rieze Maxia."

I wasn't sure how he'd expected me to react, but he was definitely surprised when I started laughing. I wasn't even sure why I  _did_ start laughing, but...that whole sentence was just so completely ridiculous that I didn't even know what to say.

"Another world?" I said. "Am I supposed to believe that? This is a joke, right?"

"I wouldn't lie to you in a situation like this," he snapped, dropping the 'spyrix' onto the table. "I know it sounds completely insane – I didn't believe it at first either. But after spending as much time as I have in this goddamn place, I think I'd know if this place is Earth or not, and it's not."

"I..." My eyes fell upon the glowing trees. He certainly sounded convinced, but how was I actually expected to believe such a story? He easily could have been just as crazy as that Elias guy. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"I know you're scared." He came back over and sat on the bed again, lowering his voice into a gentler tone. "I've been through it – and I've seen others gone through it. It isn't just you. But if you want any chance of staying free from Exodus, then you need to accept it."

"I  _can't!"_ I exclaimed. My voice broke and tears welled up in my eyes. "I just want to go home."

His face softened. "I'm going to try to make that happen. I  _promise._ But until that happens, you need to blend into this world. You need to become a Rieze Maxian, so that they'll never expect you of being anything but that."

I forced myself to look him in the eyes. They were green, a pale mossy colour that reminded me a lot of my dad. My dad who I didn't really talk to that much, who put all of his life onto Facebook, who was the butt of many of my family's jokes –

Who I'd never see again if I didn't listen to this guy.

"Okay," I said quietly. "Tell me everything I need to know."

Rieze Maxia. A world that was composed entirely of things called "spirits". Apparently, there was another world called Elympios that lay separate from Rieze Maxia, separated by something called the "schism". Exodus, the group that Elias was with, came from Elympios 20 years ago and were trapped here. From what Keegan knew (Keegan being the boy who had saved me), their main goal was returning to their home, which was a place that was quickly draining their supply of spirits by using things called "spyrixes". Since they didn't have mana lobes like Rieze Maxians and couldn't channel spirits, they had to kill them by using these spyrix things.

And that's where Keegan and I came in. This Elias asshole apparently had stumbled across the dimensional barrier to our world and realized it was a world without spirits. Since it was filled with humans with no mana lobes, he began developing a serum that would grow mana lobes within the brain so that he could use us to experiment on. That was roughly ten years ago, when Keegan was brought here, and now here we sat.

"What do you think?" he asked when the explanation was finally over.

"I..." Where did I even begin? "It's a lot to swallow."

"I understand. But surely you believe some of it?"

"I mean...I guess I have to," I said. I still felt sick, but at this point I couldn't tell if it was the thought of being away from home or still just side effects from the serum. Speaking of which...

"What about that serum?" I asked suddenly, running my fingers along my neck. They brushed over a patch of dried blood where the syringe had entered. "I'm not gonna grow a...a mana lobe, am I?"

"I'm still not entirely convinced that's even possible," Keegan admitted. "It's been ten years and Elias still hasn't gotten it right." He let out an exasperated sigh, as if he was talking about a little kid. "Anyway, I don't know. I don't think Elias got lucky enough to have his serum work on the first try, but that doesn't mean there won't be side effects."

"S-Side effects?"

"You should be fine," he quickly added, realizing how bad that had sounded. "I just mean the nausea and dizziness you're feeling. Since it was only one dose, I doubt anything serious will happen, but...there's really no way to tell."

I suppose there was no point in sugarcoating things for me. That didn't really seem like Keegan's style. Still, I was  _really_ scared. What if I ended up dropping dead tomorrow? What if I ended up with brain damage thanks to that asshole? I was scared, but I was also really pissed off.

"So, what now?" I asked him, fighting to keep my tone even. To my surprise, it was actually pretty easy. I felt a sudden burst of determination swell up inside of me, and even if it was only temporary, I actually felt a little better.

Keegan eyed the spyrix on the table. "Elias is smarter than I thought. He removed the spirit fossil from this thing, so it's useless as it is now."

"So how can we fix that?"

He glanced back at me in surprise. The action made him look a lot younger – or rather, more like his actual age. All of that brooding and contemplating he did made him look so old and tired, when he really couldn't have been more than a couple years older than I was.

"This thing is powerful, so any old spirit fossil won't do," he finally said. "I'd probably need to break into either the lab here in Fennmont, or back in Fort Gandala where I saved you to find one strong enough to power it."

"That sounds like it'd be hard," I commented.

He let out an irritated sigh. "You're right, it would be  _extremely_ hard, especially since they'll be on pretty high alert after me breaking in there the first time. They probably aren't just going to leave the thing lying around."

"So why don't we just wait until things have calmed down a bit?" I suggested.

"That's my plan exactly." He abruptly stood and walked over to the table. On one of the chairs sat a leather satchel, like the kind that old school children used. He brought it over and tossed it on the bed beside me.

"What's this?" I asked, but curiosity got the better of me and I started digging through its contents before he could answer.

"Your new identity."

I paused in the middle of pulling what looked like a textbook out of the bag. "Huh?"

"Keep looking," he said. "I'm going to be leaving for Auj Oule to throw Exodus off your track for a while. In the mean time, I've arranged for you to attend Talim Medical School as an exchange student from Sharilton."

"Wait, you're  _leaving?!"_ I let the bag drop to the floor. "Keegan, you can't just leave me here by myself. I'm totally defenceless! And you want me to attend a 'medical school'? I  _barely_ passed chemistry in high school, Keegan, I–"

"Calm down," he interrupted, impatiently I might add. "You don't have to become a doctor. You don't even have to pass. All you have to do is show up to class and pretend your story is true. It's only going to be until I'm able to find a replacement spirit fossil to send you home."

I bit down another annoyed comment. Instead, I started pulling stuff out of the bag. What I originally thought was a textbook was...well, it was a textbook. The title said "Complete Glossary of Medicinal Herbs in Rieze Maxia". Sounded very interesting. I tossed it on the bed beside me and kept searching.

"There should be an ID card in there," Keegan was saying. "There's also some textbooks you'll need, some cheat sheets on Rieze Maxia common knowledge, and more than enough gald for you to buy anything you'll need."

I lifted my head. "Gald?"

He sighed. "Looks like we'll have to spend a few days teaching you the basics, huh?"

"That would probably be helpful," I agreed. I found the cheat sheet he was talking about. Written neatly on it was basically a definition list – what looked like cities, important people, and just basic knowledge that I would need to know if I wanted to fit in. I silently thanked my lucky stars that I had someone like Keegan to help me through this, however moody he might be.

"Oh right," he said suddenly. "I should probably get you some food, huh? You haven't eaten in days."

At the thought of food, my stomach roared to life like some kind of vengeful monster. It was actually embarrassing how loudly it growled.

Keegan chuckled. "Right. I'll be back in a minute." He walked out the door, leaving me alone in the room.

I sighed and did my best to stand. My legs shook in protest and I was nearly knocked back down again. Never in my life had I felt so...weak. Hungry. I'd always considered myself lucky to be in as good of shape as I was in, despite my completely shit eating habits and lack of exercise, so to actually feel so drained was horrifying. I didn't like not having control of my body. I didn't like it at all.

I forced myself to drag my feet over to the window. Once there, I dropped myself onto the seat and pushed the curtains aside. A shocked gasp escaped my lips as soon as I did, because I really wasn't ready for the scene that lay before me.

Fennmont was...beautiful. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. It was a sprawling metropolis filled with light, with gargantuan trees that actually looked to have buildings carved into them. Walkways and bridges crossed over the water that ran through the whole city, and those same golden, glowing trees that lit up the hotel room were scattered across the city, giving off pollen that fell like beautiful, glowing snow.

This city...it was nuts. It looked like something out of a fantasy. The buildings were carved out of trees, and yet it looked so modern. Was this hotel carved out of a tree? How did they manage to carve a whole city out of trees? What kind of place was this?

_This is Rieze Maxia,_ my mind told me, and my inner rant slowed down a bit. I guess all of this was to be expected of a world that was made of spirits and had magic and stuff. Still, I hadn't really begun to believe any of that bullshit, but...wow. Even the sky was incredible – it was tinted a beautiful emerald colour, scattered with stars and clouds and a huge moon that sat low in the sky. It was all too beautiful to be real, and yet...here I was.

"Wow..." I sighed, folding my arms across the windowsill and letting my chin rest against them. If I was going to hide out here for a little while, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least the view was nice, anyway. So, yeah. It wasn't all bad.

But even knowing how beautiful it was, I couldn't help but long for the red walls of my room. My hand reached out to pet a dog that wasn't even there, and my fingers closed around air, clenching into a fist.

Could I really do this? Was I really going to be able to just hang around this city while I waited to be rescued? How was I supposed to sit around calmly when my life was in danger? When I might never see my family again? The very thought of it caused my throat to tighten, and my eyes grew hot.

I had to be strong. That was what Keegan would tell me if he saw me cry. But even still, the urge to cry was almost overwhelming, and I squeezed my eyes shut to trap the tears inside. Okay. Deep breaths. I just had to stop thinking about it. I was going to try and lead a normal life – go to school, maybe meet a couple of friends – and everything was going to turn out fine.

That is, if I didn't get captured while Keegan was gone. Man, this sucked.


	2. The Facade Begins

I spent the next few days recovering. Because of the serum, I had trouble keeping food down the first couple of times, but I eventually adjusted. The dishes here were a bit less traditional here than they were back home in Canada, but there were definitely things I had seen before, like rice bowls and curry.

Adjusting to this "night clime" was extremely hard. The first time I went back to sleep, I slept for almost 13 hours before Keegan woke me up to give me food. It was super disorienting, and I quickly found myself longing for natural light. The glowing petals of what Keegan called "lumen trees" were beautiful, don't get me wrong, but they couldn't bring real warmth and light like the sun could. It was a bit depressing.

Keegan was a very withdrawn person. He wasn't necessarily rude - after all, he had saved my life, and was doing his best to be patient with me throughout all of this. However, he wasn't one for talking about himself. Even when I tried getting more information about his time with Elias, he was quick to change the subject.

"So, Keegan," I said one of these times as the two of us sat by the window. I was still picking at the mess of vegetables and unidentifiable meat on the plate in front of me. He had long since finished. "You said there were others, right? Others like you and me?"

A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Yes. There were two."

"Huh..." I knew the sudden tension he was radiating was meant to be taken as a warning to back off, but I pushed past it. "Do you think you could maybe tell me about them?"

Surprisingly, though, he let out a defeated sigh. "There were two girls - Stacy, and Blair. Stacy showed up about a year after I did, after Elias decided he wasn't having much success. She...didn't last long."

I swallowed a chunk of carrot a bit too forcefully, but I kept my coughing to a minimum. The lump stayed in my throat as I stared at him with wide, watering eyes.

"A-And Blair?"

He was quiet for a long, tense moment. Something shifted in his expression, something dark and tragic, and I knew without him saying anything that he'd cared about Blair. He'd cared about her a lot.

"Blair and I spent a lot of time together in that hellhole. Eventually, I ended up escaping, and she..." He trailed off, eyes clouding over at the memory.

"Keegan?"

"She's gone," he finished harshly. "That's all that matters. Blair is gone."

He pushed away from the table, muttering something about fresh towels, and was gone from the room before I could say anything else.

I didn't ask again after that.

During the next few days, Keegan did his best to teach me things about Rieze Maxia. Things like how the currency worked, or the names of cities in Rashugal. Basic, common knowledge that was going to help me not stick out like a sore thumb. He even felt it necessary, apparently, to play fashion police and get me a new outfit.

"What is this?" I asked when he tossed the bundle of clothes on the bed. It had been about four days since I'd woken up in the hotel room, and I hadn't left it since. I was beginning to get a bit...well, bored, to say the least.

"You can't walk around in what you're wearing," he said, as if it should be obvious. "I got you something to help you blend in a little more."

I started unfolding the clothes. The outfit consisted of a plain, brown dress that laced up the front and had no sleeves. Aside from that, there was a white button-up shirt, and a pair of red tights. Definitely not the kind of outfit I'd be able to pull out of my regular wardrobe.

"It probably looks strange to you," he said. "But it's pretty average as far as clothing here goes. You won't stick out, anyway."

"Says the guy in a trench coat," I mumbled, but I knew he was probably right. He'd been able to blend in for ten years here without a problem, and he was as much of an Earthling as I was. Listening to him was my best option right now.

He rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and get dressed."

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked excitedly. I would've worn a chicken suit if it meant getting out of this damn hotel room. Well...maybe not. But still.

"Have you forgotten?" He raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the bag full of schoolbooks. "Today is your first day of class."

I froze, immediately bringing my hand up to count the days off on my fingers. He'd said I would start class in five days, and it had been...

"One..two...three..."

"It's been five days," Keegan confirmed. "I know it's hard to tell with this damn spirit clime, but it has. I can't wait around here any longer or someone is going figure out we're here."

I felt panic flare up in my stomach. I wasn't ready for this. I knew the whole point of Keegan spending these past few days teaching me about Rieze Maxia was so that I wouldn't have any problems after he was gone, but now that he was actually leaving...

"Hey." He knelt down in front of the bed so that we were eye-level. His voice took on a gentleness that I'd only heard that first day in the hotel room, and it was enough to ease my panic a bit. "I know it's scary, but it's only for a little while. I'm going to find a spirit fossil and get you home, okay?"

I stared at him for a long time without saying anything. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, you've been stuck here for ten years, right? That means you'll be able to go home too!"

His facial expression didn't change. I had thought he'd be just as excited as I was at the thought, that he'd conjure up an ecstatic smile to match mine. But he didn't. His lips barely quirked upwards before he stood once more.

"Yeah. I will, huh?" He nodded towards the door. "I'll wait outside until you're finished changing." And then he didn't offer another word – he just abruptly turned and walked out the door.

I stared after him, my smile quickly dissolving into a frown. What the hell? What was that all about?

I shrugged. Whatever. I still didn't really know Keegan that well, so I couldn't tell if that had been out of character or not. Instead of worrying, I peeled off my old Earth clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. Then, I quickly put the outfit on – first the tights, then the white shirt, then the dress over top of it all. I laced up the front to the best of my ability – which probably was still pretty shitty considering I tied knots at an elementary school level – and then headed into the bathroom to assess the damage in the mirror.

I was already severely missing my hair straightener. I'd recently cut my brown hair to my shoulders, and since then I'd been wearing it in my natural curls a lot more frequently, but I missed being able to shape bits and pieces the way I wanted. I fiddled with my black nose ring, wondering if piercings were commonplace in Rieze Maxia. My eyes were still a little bloodshot, causing the green in them to really stand out more than normal. I was paler than usual, my freckles having faded into almost complete non-existence, and my cheeks, normally on the fuller side, had thinned considerably.

I was alive, but I barely looked it.

The outfit looked good, like something straight out of a fantasy novel. I was secretly a little bit excited that I was going to get to wear this around the city and not be gawked at. It was just so fun.

Right. Well, there wasn't really much else to do to get ready. I suppose it was a blessing, not having any luxuries like hair products or makeup with me. It cut my getting ready time down to about ten minutes, if even that. I left the bathroom and called out for Keegan to come back in.

"Do they fit okay?"

I did a short little twirl. "I think so. What about shoes?"

"Your own boots should be fine," he said. "Besides, I wasn't about to go guessing your shoe size."

"Fair enough," I said with a laugh. I picked my clothes off the floor and set them on the table. I had no idea what had become of my purse. It was probably back in Fort Gandala, which really sucked. Aside from these clothes, it and its contents were all I had left to remind me of Earth. My phone, my lip balm, my wallet...all of it, gone.

"Now then, a couple of last minute preparations."

I snapped out of my daze and tuned in to what Keegan was saying. It was probably important. It usually was.

"This is your ID card," he said, handing me the card. "I'm not sure how far into their pocket Exodus has the king, so try to avoid any situations where you'd have to show it to guards. It's mostly for school-related stuff."

"A-Alright." I tucked it into the front pocket of my new school bag.

"Next, I want you to have this." He held out a pendant, which consisted of a green emerald, encased in a swirl of gold. "Many merchants and sailors recognize it as my symbol of business, and if you keep it in sight on your person then–"

"Isn't this the Kokiri Emerald from Legend of Zelda?" I asked him, fighting back a laugh. I gave him an incredulous stare.

He paused, and I could have sworn he blushed a little. "Oh, uh, yeah. It's been so long that I tend to forget I ripped it off."

"It's awesome, Keegan. Thanks." Giggling, I put the necklace on and gave him a smile. "It'll be something to remind me of home."

He gave a small sort of shrug and continued speaking, but I didn't miss his lips twitch at the corners.

"Anyway, yeah. If you're in need of buying anything or, for whatever unfortunate reason, leaving the city by boat, then that should make things a lot easier for you." Finally, he plopped a burlap sack that was filled with coins into my hand. "You already have some in your bag, but just in case, here's more than enough gald for food or whatever else you might need."

"This feels like a lot," I said, weighing it in my palm. "Holy crap, Keegan, you must be rich."

"Yeah," he said, "I'm a regular Bill Gates." He paused, giving me a serious look. "Please tell me that's still a relevant reference."

"Are you joking? How long do you think you've been gone for?" I rolled my eyes, storing the gald in the bag. I wasn't too sure how safe it would be to carry around such a large amount of money, especially if I was going to be alone most of the time, but I didn't question it, which was probably going to come back to bite me in the ass later.

Keegan gave the room a final look before turning back to me. "Well? Are you ready?"

"I guess I have to be, huh?" I said, forcing a smile. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, as they did before going to any unfamiliar place alone, but there were considerably more this time, for good reason.

I followed Keegan out of the room, and he handed me the room key after locking the door behind us. Our room was on the fourth floor of the hotel, so we took a short ride in a surprisingly sleek elevator before exiting into the main lobby. A few people milled about, and the receptionist gave Keegan a smile as we walked past and out the front door.

I let out an awed whistle as soon as we were out into the fresh air. Watching the city from a window was one thing, but staring up at the huge trees towering above us was amazing. I held my hand out and caught a piece of pollen from the lumen trees, holding it up to my face to marvel at it.

"Keep the gawking to a minimum," Keegan said under his breath. He began walking and I hurried to follow him, dreading getting lost in a place like this.

"I'm technically a tourist, right? A little gawking should be normal."

"I guess."

I looked up at the sky. While I did take night classes back home, this was a bit different considering it was seven in the morning. I made sure to take note of specific buildings and street posts around us so that I'd actually be able to find my way back to the hotel on my own.

Soon enough, we'd reached the medical school. It was especially huge, the majority of the walls covered in windows emitting brilliant gold light. Lush foliage spilled from the tops of the several trees it had been made from, cementing the fact in my mind that this really was a city carved into a forest.

"Wow," I breathed, gazing up at it. "I'm starting to believe this whole spirit channelling thing, I think."

"You'll want to find the Student Services building," Keegan was saying, clearly having ignored what I said. He pointed to a door a little ways away. "Show your ID to the receptionist, and she'll give you your schedule. Other than that, you shouldn't have too much trouble today."

I turned towards him. The butterflies seemed to have merged together to form something huge and angry, like a dinosaur or a tiger or something. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Don't look so nervous," he said, looking down at me. "You'll be fine on your own. I know it. I wouldn't leave you alone if I thought otherwise."

"I-I know." I hesitated for a moment, debating on what I wanted to do, before throwing my arms around him and squeezing tightly. "Thanks, Keegan. For everything."

"Don't thank me," he said with a chuckle. He pulled away and, much to my annoyance, ruffled my hair. "Just stay alive."

"Thanks Dad," I said with a scowl. A long silence followed, filled with unspoken words, and then Keegan simply gave me a nod.

"I'll keep in touch," he said, and then he turned and headed back into the city, vanishing into the morning crowd. I felt a pang in my chest. He really wasn't much company at all, but he was company. A friend. I was going to miss him.

I let out a long, shaky breath. Okay. I could do this. Maybe I could find some cute guy to show me around and help me study. If I got really lucky, maybe I would only get lost once. Twice, max.

The doors to the Student Services building opened into a main lobby that was quite spacious. Cushioned benches circled around beautiful plant arrangements, and a counter was set up in one corner selling food to hungry students. Bulletin boards lined the walls, and students frantically went to and fro, checking announcements and talking about upcoming assignments.

It all looked so...normal. If I could ignore the glowing trees that gave off the room's main source of light, I could almost imagine I was attending school back home, and that my situation was completely safe.

Almost, that is.

I did my best to smile at people as I made my way to the reception desk (although, most of them were too absorbed in their business to notice anyway). There were several women helping troubled students and marking things down in important-looking folders, and the one I approached wore a nametag that said "Marilyn Cornish, Student Services."

"Hi."

She continued scribbling away for several more moments before looking up and giving me a smile. "Hi there, my name is Marilyn. How can I help you today?"

"Um, my name is Maggie," I told her, handing her the ID card. My last name was listed as "Gamble", and I could only assume that had to be Keegan's last name, or at least, a fake one. "I'm here to pick up my class schedule?"

She took the card and examined it closely. "Ah, yes. You're the exchange student from Sharilton, aren't you?" More writing. "I must say, we've never done an exchange program before. You certainly are a first."

"Oh, really?" I bit back a bitter smile. _How funny_ , I felt like saying. _A lot of this is a first for me, too._

"Anyway, here is your schedule." She highlighted several things on a sheet of paper before handing it to me. "Your first class is Human Anatomy, and you'll find it by taking the elevator down that hallway, to the third floor. The doorplate should say 'Lecture Hall 3A'."

"Right. Thank you so much," I said, but she'd already gone back to writing in her folder. I turned towards the hallway she'd described and started on my way.

Since it was close to the beginning of class, the hall was pretty crowded. I pushed my way through and found an elevator, which was surprisingly empty. I searched the walls for the floor buttons, but all I could find was a flat, blank screen. I tried tapping on it and swiping my fingers across it, but nothing I tried seemed to make it activate.

Great. I was expected to attend a medical school and I couldn't even work a goddamn elevator? This was going perfectly already.

"You have to let it scan your hand."

I jumped. I hadn't noticed anyone else enter the elevator, but sure enough, a boy who looked quite a few years younger than me stood there, looking a bit awkward. It wasn't a wonder I hadn't noticed him enter – he seemed a bit reserved, with straight, black hair in need of a small trim, and an outfit of plain, white clothes.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Here." He reached past me and placed his palm flat across the screen. It flickered to life, a cool blue light washing over his hand. When he pulled it away, a menu with a list of floor numbers was displayed on the screen. He turned to me, giving a polite smile. "What floor?"

"Um, three." I told him, my cheeks burning. I felt like a total idiot, which was a common occurrence for me, but definitely not to this extent.

"Oh, me too." He pressed the number, and the elevator doors slid shut.

I awkwardly stared down at my feet. This was hopeless. If I couldn't even figure out how to work an elevator, how was I supposed to fit in among a group of genius medical students? Keegan was an idiot.

"So, you must be that exchange student from Sharilton, right?"

His question caught me off guard. Great, did everyone in Fennmont know about me? How the hell was this considered blending in? I decided to try and tackle the problem with a joke.

"Yeah, that's me," I said hesitantly. "How did you know? Has my bad reputation caught up with me already?"

"Of course not!" he said quickly, but his nervousness quickly dissolved into a laugh when he saw my barely hidden smile and realized I was kidding. "I just...well, the elevators here are a little high-tech, you know? Not really something you'd see in Sharilton, I'd imagine. Most of us here at the school are used to them by now, so it wasn't hard to figure out."

"That makes sense," I said, feeling a little better. "S-Sorry, I just don't really handle attention well. I was worried my being here was some kind of big gossip."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Nah. I only really know because I overheard Professor Haus mention it today. It's nothing to worry about."

 _Thank God,_ I thought, feeling relief flood through me. I didn't know about here in Rieze Maxia, but back home on Earth being an exchange student in university was a little uncommon if you weren't exchanging to a foreign country, especially considering I was supposed to be an arts student, not a medical student. If this was the only person who knew so far, then laying low was working out well.

The elevator finally stopped on the third floor, and we both stepped out.

"Uh, I'm Jude, by the way," he said, holding out a hand to me.

"Maggie." I shook his hand, feeling slightly awkward about it. This kid looked like a freshman in high school, but he seemed so...mature. A lot more mature than me, anyway. It made me feel even more inadequate than I did to begin with. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Did you need help finding your class?"

I looked down at my schedule. "Uh, I need to find...Lecture Hall 3A."

His face lit up a bit. "Oh, that's where I'm headed. Let's go."

I felt my stomach settle a bit and followed him down the hallway until we reached the room. It was small, as far as most lecture halls back home went, but still spacious enough to hold about fifty students. I followed Jude to a couple of empty seats, silently thinking once more about how normal everyone looked.

"So, what kind of program are you taking?" Jude asked me once we were seated. "If you attend the Academy of Arts, why are you being exchanged to Talim Medical School?"

"Uh..." _That's a really good question, Jude._ I frantically searched my brain for some kind of response. "It's this...um, sociology experiment."

I thought for sure he was going to call me out on my bullshit, but it only took about two seconds for his eyebrows to lift in curiosity.

"Really? That sounds interesting. What's it about?"

"It's like a...an adaptability experiment." I paused briefly to listen back to that in my head. Yeah, sure. That sounded like the kind of dumb assignment my first-year professor would have assigned us. "He wants us to become...immersed in unfamiliar environments, so that we can, uh, gain experience in adapting to new situations."

Jude mulled this over, and I felt like slapping myself in the face. I wondered to myself if my story sounded as completely fake to him as it did to me.

"That's pretty impressive."

I let out a breath, relieved.

"So, you aren't a med student then?"

"Not even a little," I admitted sheepishly. "But I mean, that's the whole point of the experiment, right?"

"Exactly," he agreed with a smile. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

I let the silence drag out for a moment, tapping a pencil I'd pulled out of my bag against my chin. "So, um, look. It's cool if you don't want to, but...well, I don't really know anyone here, and I don't know the city that well. Would you be able to maybe, you know...give me a bit of a tour? Just so I don't get lost on my own."

"I don't have another class until tonight," he replied. "Are you free after class?"

I took a quick look at my schedule. The week was split into days that had names I was unfamiliar with, but, thankfully, still with seven days. I made a mental note to adjust the names to help me read it better, and then focused back to Jude's question. So, right now was seven in the morning...my next class didn't start until three.

"I think so," I told him happily. "But I mean, like, don't feel like you have to, or anything. Being an actual medical student and all, you probably have to study for tests and stuff, right?"

He shook his head. "I don't mind. I was alone when I came here, too, so...I understand."

After that, the professor started teaching the class, so there really wasn't much chance to talk. Still, the tension that was sitting in my gut like a cement block was beginning to lessen. I was still a nervous wreck, but Jude seemed like a nice enough kid. Having at least one friend here was going to make things a lot easier.

After a long class spent paying more attention to adjusting my schedule than the professor's lecture, Jude and I were walking through the streets of Fennmont. I listened avidly as Jude explained all of the major landmarks and businesses, doing my best to take a mental note of all of it. He showed me the easiest path to take to get from the hotel to the school, and pointed out the shopping centre, a few of his favourite restaurants, and the seahaven (which was basically a fancy word for a port, I think).

"I'm sorry if this is really rude," I began. We were sitting in the main plaza, and my eyes were trained on the beautiful fountain in the middle as I tried to delicately phrase this question. It was in the shape of a lotus flower floating on a pond. "But, you kind of look...young, to be in university. How...how old are you exactly?"

"I'm 15," he said, laughing at my discomfort. "It's fine. I got early acceptance a few years ago for showing promising results on my entrance exam."

"Wow," I said, genuinely impressed and also a tiny bit relieved. "Sorry, I just thought maybe you looked a lot younger than you were and might have been one of those people who's super touchy about that kind of thing."

Jude laughed again, some of his shyness beginning to melt away at this point. "What about you? What are your plans for the future?"

"Well, I'm 21, and I'm going to be graduating soon," I replied, fiddling with the hem of my dress. I spoke carefully, not wanting to say something out of place. "I wanna be a writer, and...yeah. That's about it, really." Talking about my future plans was never fun for me, mostly because I often had to tell the exact same story to literally every single distant family member and random customer at work that I spoke to. Besides that, I didn't want to give too many details that would come back to bite me down the road.

"In that case, this will be quite the experience to write about," he said good-naturedly.

I forced a laugh. _Oh Jude, if only you knew._

We spoke for a while longer, and Jude told me a bit about himself. His parents owned a clinic in an island town called Leronde, which probably explained why he was going to medical school. I, in turn, told him super vague details about my own life. My mom sold medicine. My dad was a bartender. Totally general things that could be applied to Earth or Rieze Maxia.

By the time it was time for my next class, I felt a lot better. Despite being at that teenager age that I usually despised dealing with, Jude was actually very mature and I found it easy to talk to him. Doing this without Keegan around to talk about my real problems with was going to be difficult, to say the least, but I wasn't as frightened as I'd been before. Like Keegan had told me, all I had to do was wait patiently and avoid being noticed by any guards.

* * *

 

The next few days passed by peacefully and uneventfully. In retrospect, maybe I should have realized that these few days were the calm before the inevitable shit storm that was to follow, but I was too busy worrying about keeping up appearances around Jude and anyone else that I managed to get suckered into speaking to. I really tried to avoid speaking to _anyone_ more than necessary, but I was too polite not to, so it happened more than I probably would have liked.

During the past few days, I'd managed to find a clothing shop. I'd used the money Keegan had entrusted to me for "emergencies" and splurged on a few new dresses, just so I wouldn't be stuck wearing the same one everyday. I was currently wearing a pale blue one that buttoned up the front, over my regular boots and tights. It was still plain, but a lot prettier than the brown one I'd been walking around in.

It was sometime around midday, although, for as dark as it always was, it also could have been midnight. I'd already finished with my morning class, and Jude had important business to attend to, so I was sitting on a bench outside the hotel, absently highlighting random sentences from my textbook. It was a good thing actually doing well in class wasn't a requirement Keegan had given me, because there was no way I could be bothered to remember the entire glossary of medicinal herbs in Rieze Maxia. Stuff like that was why I became an arts student in the first place.

I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the water gently splash against the walkway beside me. It was hard to believe that some people just lived ordinary lives here, not even affected by how completely incredible this place was. I didn't think I was ever going to get sick of it, or cease to be amazed by its beauty.

I started doodling in the margins of my textbook. Let's see...it had been roughly eight days since I'd first woken up in that hotel room, possibly more than that since I'd actually left home. I'd been trying not to think too much about what was going on back home, but curiosity was a hard feeling to fight. Mostly, I was worried about my mother. She was protective enough as it was, and so with me being gone for over a week, she was probably sick with worry.

That thought was enough to make me tear up. At this point, I didn't really give a shit about myself. For the most part, I was relatively safe, and I was getting used to the idea of this whole "other world" business. But now, all I could think about was her crying herself to sleep, probably fearing the worst – that I'd been killed or abducted or something equally awful. I hated that I was putting her through that. She didn't deserve it. I wished more than anything that I could just let her know I was okay.

"Shit," I mumbled, wiping at the stray tears that had managed to escape. _No,_ I mentally chastised myself. This was bad. I wasn't supposed to think about home, because that led to crying, and I was trying to stay strong. Sure, I'd cried myself to sleep the first few nights, but I got over it. If I didn't think too deeply about this awful situation, then it was easy to pretend I was just visiting a foreign city.

You know, one with giant tree buildings and an eternal night. Totally normal stuff.

I slammed the textbook shut, placing it on the bench beside me so I could rise and stretch my legs. Right. I had nothing else to do for the rest of the night, so I decided I might as well take a look around and do a little shopping. I gathered my textbook under my arm, piling a couple of notebooks on top of it. I balanced them under the one arm while I tried to fiddle with the strap on my bag, taking a few, completely idiotic steps as I did so.

Naturally, I managed to slam right into someone, and the books and bag fell to the ground, the contents of my bag spilling out all over the place.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly, crouching down to retrieve everything.

"Not a problem," a voice said, and the man I'd bumped into crouched down as well to help me.

I glanced up at him and smiled apologetically. He was very attractive, with brown hair that was, for the most part, swept back out of his face. He flicked a stray lock of hair out of his face and dropped one of his brown eyes into a quick wink.

My cheeks reddened, because I was a dumb girl and literally _any_ sort of attention from a cute guy caused my face to heat up horribly. I ducked my head and gathered the rest of my things before standing up.

"I really should watch where I'm going," I said, rolling my eyes and giving an embarrassed laugh.

"Really, don't worry about it..." he said again, pausing to shamelessly glance at the ID card he'd picked up from the ground. "Maggie. Is that your name?"

"Uh, yeah," I took the card from him. "I'm, um, a student at the medical school."

"O-ho, so beauty and brains, huh?" He smiled widely, and despite the fact that I was quickly realizing what a hotshot this guy was, I still took a moment to appreciate that it was a very charming smile. "The name's Alvin. Hopefully you didn't lose any of your belongings."

Cheeks still flaring from that stupid beauty and brains comment, I took a peek in my bag. "Nope, everything seems to be here. Sorry, again."

He shrugged. "You know, I wasn't really paying attention either. How about I make it up to you?"

My heart started fluttering a bit. Was this cute, clearly a little older guy asking me on a date? I was torn between being nervous as all hell and wanting to jump at the chance to say yes.

"You don't have to do that," I said, my fingers absently playing with a chunk of my hair.

He gestured across the plaza, towards an alcove that, as I'd quickly discovered, was filled with carts that were home to delicious fast food vendors. "C'mon. I'll buy you lunch. Unless you were on your way to meet a boyfriend?"

 _This guy, I swear to God._ He must have gotten his kicks by flirting with easily embarrassed girls. Regardless, the thought of lunch was very tempting, a thought that was echoed by the slight growling of my stomach.

"I guess lunch would be okay," I told him, sliding my books into my schoolbag. I allowed him to lead the way across the plaza, and I silently took in the rest of his appearance as I walked slightly behind him. He had a gun holster at his hip, and a long sword strapped across his back. The sight of someone openly carrying weapons back home would be cause for alarm, but here I realized that it was pretty normal. The guy was dressed nicely, with a gorgeous brown jacket and a black scarf that looked like it was made out of some high quality material.

"You checking me out back there?" he called over his shoulder, his tone teasing.

I rolled my eyes, hopefully enough to distract from this stupid blush. "Mhm. Totally."

"Hey," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I wouldn't be offended or anything if you were."

"Mhm." I made a face at him, but the smile tugging at my mouth was enough to let him know I wasn't too serious. I was used to getting openly hit on at work, but most of the time it came from creepy old men, so I was a bit more accepting of this.

We ended up getting a couple of bowls of soup. After sitting down beside him on a nearby bench, I started kind of mentally kicking myself in the face. What was I doing? Was accepting some random guy's offer to buy me lunch something I would normally do back home? Would Keegan skewer me if he found out? I'd made a promise to myself to try my best and avoid talking to people, but the minute a cute guy paid attention to me I broke it? It was unbelievably stupid of me, and I only fully realized that after I was seated on the bench, silence stretching between us as he began eating. The best thing to do would probably be just to eat my soup really quickly and head back to the hotel.

I popped the cover off the container and took a long swig of the broth. Another stupid decision on my part, really, because right away it felt like I had swallowed fire. I started choking, tears falling down my face.

"I guess I forgot to mention that's spicy curry soup," Alvin said, trying and failing to hold back a laugh at my misfortune.

I shook my head, reaching for the bottled water I'd thankfully bought as well. "Yeah. To be fair, though, I probably shouldn't have tried to chug the whole thing."

"Probably not," he agreed thoughtfully.

I continued eating my soup, slowly and carefully this time. I didn't say much, instead quietly observing my surroundings. It was something I'd made a habit out of without realizing since coming here. I was, understandably, a bit paranoid, so I was constantly keeping an eye out for anyone who looked suspicious. Besides that, I was also in an impossibly beautiful city, so it was nothing for me to sit for an hour and just stare at my surroundings.

But, most of all, I wasn't talking because I had no idea what I was supposed to say. Talking to Jude was easy, because he wasn't a cute guy I was worried about making a fool of myself in front of. Never mind that this guy probably looked at me the same way I saw Jude.

"So I noticed that your ID said Maggie Gamble," he finally spoke up once he'd finished his soup. "Any relation to the merchant, Gamble?"

_Gamble...right. Keegan. Judging by what he told about that pendent, he must be some sort of famous merchant. Best not to use his real first name._

"Yeah, actually," I said carefully. "He's uh...he's my older brother."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really? I didn't realize he was young enough to have a sister your age. You're, what, 14? 15?"

"I'm 21!" I said indignantly. "What, you'd really just hit on someone so young like that?"

"Of course not," he backpedalled, but he really didn't look all that ashamed. "Relax, I'm just messing with you."

"Mhm," I said again, making the same face as before. This guy was less of a gentleman and more of a shameless flirt, but hey. A free lunch was a free lunch. I finished off the rest of my soup and tossed the empty container into the trash bin beside me. "I should probably head back, soon. Being a medical student is harder than it looks."

"Gonna hit the books, huh?"

"Books, pillow–" I shrugged. "You know, whatever. I'll decide when I get there. This night clime still messes up my sleep schedule."

"You get used to it," he assured me. "Eventually, that is."

I laughed, then looked down at my feet. "Um, thanks for lunch! I still don't know many people here, so it's nice to meet another friendly face." _Even if you're a little_ too _friendly._

He grinned. "Not a problem! Perhaps I'll see you around, hm?"

 _Come on_ , I told myself. _Would that really be so bad? You can still lay low with two friends. That's not so bad. Allow yourself at least two._

"Maybe," I said with a short nod. I gave him a small wave before heading back across the plaza to the hotel.

* * *

 

A little while later, I headed back to the school to meet Jude. It was still early evening, so he decided we should take a walk down to the seahaven for a little bit and visit the merchants. Apparently, merchants from all over Rieze Maxia set up shop in busy ports like this, and you could usually find some pretty cool things if you were smart enough not to get scammed.

"So you seem to be settling in okay," said Jude while we browsed a stall that was selling pretty charms and bracelets. Now that he wasn't at school, he'd donned a long blue coat and changed out of his white uniform. "And you haven't gotten lost yet, so that's a plus."

I gave a tight-lipped smile, not about to mention the day that I took a wrong turn coming home from school and took an extra hour to get home.

"I think so," I said instead. I paused to look longingly at a silver bracelet dangling with white and blue gems. _Restraint. You don't need it. Save the billion dollars Keegan gave you for an emergency._ "I met someone else today, actually. This Alvin guy. We kind of like...slammed into each other, so he offered to buy me lunch."

Jude laughed. "Just like that huh?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I know. He was a bit of a flirt, but nice enough. If anything, maybe I can keep mooching off of him for free meals!"

"You're terrible," Jude sighed, but my enthusiasm at being a freeloader was enough to coax another laugh out of him.

"Okay, I have to get away from this table," I finally said, backing away. "I'm going to end up blowing all of my money on one of these things. Wanna go?"

"Sure. I just have to make a quick stop at the lab to drop these reports off for Professor Haus." He pulled the papers in question out of his bag. "Did you want to come along?"

"I might as well," I replied, shrugging. "I don't have anything else going on."

The two of us made the trek back into the city, and I followed Jude's lead to the Research Lab. The further we walked, the heavier the feeling in my stomach became. Just to add to my list of idiotic accomplishments, I'd completely forgotten that this research lab was probably housing some of those Exodus guys. Meaning if the wrong person saw me and recognized who I was, I was screwed.

While the majority of Fennmont gave off warm, golden light, the lab was lit up with a cool blue colour, probably being lit by something more similar to electric or fluorescent lighting. A large pool of water surrounded either side of the bridge we walked on, the lab casting a perfect double in the reflection.

I paused halfway, on a circular opening that held a streetlight and a couple benches. There was no way I was getting anywhere near that lab.

"I'll just wait here," I said innocently, leaning against the railing.

Jude didn't question it. He nodded and continued on towards the entrance.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I let out a heavy sigh. I couldn't believe I'd almost made such a stupid mistake. I had to start being more careful if I didn't want to end up strapped to a lab bench again.

I watched from afar as Jude spoke with the guard at the entrance. From what I could tell, the guard didn't look too intent on letting him into the building, which was a bit reasonable, I thought. I probably wouldn't let some 15 year-old into a military research lab either.

I turned my attention back to where I stood, just in time to see an all-too familiar, willowy redhead walk past me. I clamped my mouth shut, cold fear freezing every muscle in my body. By the time I finally regained control of my own body, she'd already passed, having not even batted one of her long lashes at me.

I nearly collapsed against the railing, needing to grip on to it to keep myself steady. I turned out towards the water. My stomach felt like it was going to climb up my ribcage and leap out of my throat. _Shit._ What the hell was she doing here?

I peeked back at the entrance. Jude had stepped aside to let the girl speak with the guard. She twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger, looking all-too innocent as she probably sweet-talked the guard into letting her in. Sure enough, he stepped aside to allow her through, and she smiled sweetly at Jude before slipping inside.

Jude spoke with the guard for a couple more minutes before reluctantly handing him the papers and coming back over.

"That guard wouldn't even let me in to see him," Jude said. He looked annoyed, but he was doing his best to conceal it. "But that girl was able to waltz right through."

"I noticed." I cringed at how shaky my voice has suddenly become, so I forced a laugh to try and cover it up.

Jude noticed, the annoyance wiping from his face. "Hey, are you okay? You look really pale."

"Um, I'm fine," I lied. "I just feel kind of sick all of a sudden. Probably that spicy soup I had for lunch, heh."

"Do you need to sit down for a minute? I don't mind waiting."

I waved a dismissive hand. "God, no. I'll be fine, seriously. It's nice of you to offer, though."

"Uh..." Now he had a curious look on his face. He shook it off, though, and smiled at me. "If you say so. Are you okay to walk?"

"For sure," I replied. I put more effort into stabilizing my voice, and I think it was enough to convince him. We set off from the lab, and I offered one last nervous glance at the doors that girl had gone through.

Who the hell was she, anyway? Keegan hadn't mentioned anything about her, and if she was important enough for Elias to trust her with his dimension-ripping spyrix, I would have thought she'd be important enough for him to at least mention her. And then there was also her mysterious male companion who'd stabbed a needle in my neck. I had no idea what he looked or sounded like besides being tall, which didn't really narrow the possibilities down. That guy could've been anyone.

 _Shit_ , I mentally cursed. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? If she's here, then she might know that I am too. What if Keegan's plan doesn't even work, and all it accomplishes is leaving me completely vulnerable to kidnapping?_

"...good?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my inward rant to find Jude looking expectantly at me. "Sorry, what?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "I asked if you wanted to grab something to eat."

"Uh, sure." I said that, but something told me I wasn't going to be all that hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Garbage Man's grand entrance, amongst others.


	3. Bon Voyage!

"Wait, you don't know how to use spirit artes?"

I cringed. Jude, at the very least, had the decency to keep his voice down, but it was still loud enough in the crowded lobby of the Student Services building to make me paranoid. We were seated on one of the many benches, sandwiches in hand. He'd asked me something about if I'd had any spirit channelling-related incidents that day, to which I'd told him that, "No, actually, but I've never really been able to do it anyway."

And now, here I was, regretting I'd even opened my mouth in the first place.

"No," I said, looking around nervously. "But I mean, it's not really a big deal, is it? Is it really so weird?"

"It's not _completely_ unheard of, but it is pretty uncommon." He looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching his hand out to my forehead.

I pulled back, out of his reach. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to check your mana lobe," he said, reaching out again.

"Stop that." I swatted his hand away and made a face. "I've had it checked before. It's fine, I just can't use it for some reason."

He stared at me for a good minute before letting out a sigh. "Well, if you say so. I was just curious, that's all. I've never met someone like you before."

"Oh, I'm special, alright," I muttered, absently picking at a hangnail. I was silent while I waited for my heartbeat to return to normal. Would he really have been able to tell I didn't have a mana lobe just by touching my forehead? What would he think of me if he knew? Would he think I was some kind of freak?

It was exactly the kind of attention I didn't want. I bit into my sandwich, silently praying that Keegan figured something out soon. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to keep this act up.

"So why did you ask me that, anyway?" I finally said, hoping to move the subject away from myself. "About the spirit artes, I mean. Is something wrong?"

He shrugged. "No, not really. I've just heard that there have been a lot of people coming to the hospital for spirit-related injuries today. I don't really know much about it – but I guess I'll find out later."

"Why, what's happening later?" I asked curiously.

"Residency training with Professor Haus," he said, and I didn't miss the way his cheeks flushed slightly and his lips pulled into a proud smile. I didn't blame him for being proud of himself. He was at least four years younger than the rest of the students here, and he was already about to graduate and become Professor Haus's assistant. He was doing a lot better than most 15 year-olds.

"Sounds fun! So, what, you help him take care of patients?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It's hard work, but I consider it an honour to get to work with someone like him." He glanced up at the large clock on the wall, his eyes widening when he realized the time. "Oh, crap! I'm going to be late for class." He popped the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

"You always seem to be in a hurry," I said amusedly. I stretched back on the bench, folding my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, well _one_ of us isn't an arts student who doesn't even need to pass," he shot back with a good-natured laugh.

I gave him a look of false shock. "Jude! It hurts me to know you don't think I take my studies seriously.

"I'm very sorry." He rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock again. "Hopefully class doesn't run late today. I have residency training at one, and I'd hate to be late."

"Just remember to take a minute to breathe," I told him, and I was only half-kidding. I got the feeling that this kid didn't give himself much time to relax.

"I'll try," he said seriously, and then headed off to class, nearly knocking someone over as he rounded the corner.

I laughed and shook my head. Well, Jude was right about one thing. I definitely wasn't taking my studies very seriously. While I'd always considered myself smart when it came to school, during my last two years of high school I'd come to a stage in my life where I was only good at applying myself to things that were either necessary or interesting, and most of the stuff I was learning was neither.

Thankfully, Keegan had enrolled me in the minimum amount of classes, and so while Jude always seemed to be rushing to or from a class, I'd only had two classes this morning and I was finished for the day. If only university back home was this easy. I was going to be so spoiled if I ever went home.

I paused, feeling a pang in my chest. _When_ I went home. When. Not "if". There was no uncertainty about it. I was going to get home. Keegan was going to help me out, I just knew it. I couldn't afford to have any doubts, because holding on to that determination was the only thing keeping me sane.

I forced a smile onto my face. I probably looked really dumb just sitting here, grinning to myself, but I didn't care. There was that whole saying about how if you make yourself smile, you'll actually start to feel happier, right? That was what I was doing. It worked a little, anyway.

I gathered up the rest of my things and piled them into my bag. It was just after 11 am, which left plenty of the day open to do whatever I wanted. Not that there really was much to do. I could only wander around the city so many times before my legs got sore from the walking. Things weren't too bad when Jude was free to hang out, but that wasn't really all that often. Other than that, I didn't have anyone else to talk to, other than that Alvin guy. But even so, I hadn't seen him since we'd met that afternoon a couple of days ago. This whole "limiting myself to two friends thing", while probably the smart thing to do, was a little bit boring.

Regardless, I headed outside to see what I could find. Maybe I could find a bookstore or a cafe or something and spend some time there. I could also always take a walk to the seahaven and stare longingly at jewellery that I'd never actually buy. So many thrilling options.

I ended up finding my way to a street that was lined with specialty shops and restaurants. The buildings were close together, and the foliage from the treetops seemed to intertwine above the street, making it even darker than usual. The light from the lumen trees made up for it, though, casting a golden glow over everything.

I did manage to find a bookstore, and while none of the titles or authors, obviously, looked familiar to me, I picked out a couple anyways and just kind of hoped that they didn't turn out to be duds. After that, I decided to head back to the plaza so I could sit outside the hotel and read.

Once I got there, I stood and looked around for a minute. If I was going to read for a couple of hours, which I planned to if these books were actually any good, then I wanted to be comfortable. I scanned the area for my options. There were benches, but they weren't exactly what I'd call comfortable. The ground wasn't a much better option. Hmm...

In the end, I managed to find a patio table that was set up outside the hotel. It wasn't exactly a new discovery – most days that it was nice outside I usually ate my meals out here. The chairs were a dark green metal, but with black cushions that made them the perfect option. I sat myself down at an empty table, cracked open the first of three books, and started reading.

* * *

 

I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep until I felt someone's hand gently rousing me awake. I groggily lifted my head from the now drool-stained page of my book and looked around. What the heck? When had I fallen asleep?

"Sorry to wake you. You looked pretty comfortable."

I glanced up. Jude was standing there, now changed into his travelling coat, with a barely hidden smile on his face.

"Jude?" Suddenly very self-conscious, I wiped the drool off of my face and ran a hand through my hair. "What time is it?"

"Uh, almost six," he replied. "How long do you think you've been sleeping for?"

I blew some air out past my lips. "God, I don't even know. A couple hours, at least."

Again, he got that weirdly curious look on his face that he tended to get sometimes after I said something. For the life of me, though, I couldn't figure out why, and I knew he was too polite to bring it up, probably. Did I have a weird accent, or something?

"Anyway," I went on, closing my book. "What about you? How did training go?"

"Unexpectedly," he said, after a brief pause to choose his wording. "Professor Haus had to go to the Laforte Research Lab again – apparently that night we went, they asked him to be a part of some kind of special secret research for the government."

"Is that so?" My body went stiff. Secret government research? I definitely didn't like the sound of that, especially considering what Keegan had told me about Exodus working with Rashugal. Hopefully it wasn't anything to do with that.

Jude nodded. "Yeah, which is pretty cool and all, but that meant I had to take over for him. It was a lot of work."

"I'd imagine," I agreed. "You look pretty tired. Heading home for the day?"

"Not quite," he said, yawning to prove my point. "I actually have to go get Professor Haus from the lab. He's going to be awarded the Howe Prize!"

I didn't say anything right away, trying not to give him too blank of a stare. Of course, I had no sweet clue what that was, but judging by his enthusiasm, it was probably some kind of prestigious award. Maybe like the Nobel Prize?

"That's great!" I finally said happily, perhaps a second too late. "I bet you'll be next in line, huh?"

"I could only ever dream," he said with a forlorn sigh. "Anyway, I should probably get going. Maybe I'll see you later?"

I nodded, fighting back a yawn myself. "If I don't fall asleep again, that is."

We shared a good laugh at that, and then said our goodbyes as he hurried back across the plaza towards the lab. As soon as he was gone, my stomach let out a loud growl, and I decided that it was time to eat. It was a good thing Keegan had left me lots of money, because I knew for sure that back home I would never be able to afford eating out for pretty much every meal except for breakfast (because hell yes, the hotel served free breakfast to its guests).

I decided to just grab something quick from across the plaza and browsed the few vendors that were set up there while I ate. I slurped at the noodles slowly, my logic being that it would take up more time until I could go home and go to bed. However, it really only managed to kill about a half hour, and then I was bored once again. Hmm, what to do?

I sighed and headed over to a railing to stare down at the water. If all else failed, admiring the scenery was always an excellent time killer. I leaned against the railing, secretly spying on unsuspecting citizens roaming the streets across the river.

Time passed, and as it did, I began to get the unsettling feeling that someone was watching me. More specifically, that the guard standing watch a couple of meters away was watching me. It had started normally, with just a few spare glances in my direction every ten minutes or so. But soon enough, it had evolved to full-on staring.

 _Shit,_ I thought in a panic. _Why is he just staring at me? Am I doing something wrong? I can't be seen by guards. I can't, I can't, I can't, I -_

"Excuse me, miss?"

_That's it. I'm going to throw up. I've been found out. I'm going to end up back in that lab and probably die there, and -_

"Yes?" I replied, turning to flash him an innocent smile. I was amazed at how calm I was able to force my voice to sound, but my body had begun shaking already. These guards weren't just regular soldiers in military uniforms – this guy was wearing a full suit of metal armour, a tall spear grasped firmly in one hand. So, naturally, his appearance didn't help to calm my nerves.

"I'm sorry, but may I see some identification?"

 _Shit._ "Um, of course! Do you mind if I ask what for?"

"It's probably nothing," he replied calmly, but I didn't miss the way his fingers tightened around the shaft of the spear. "We have a warrant out for a girl about your age, and I just need to confirm that it isn't you."

"O-Okay..." I began digging through my bag, fingers shaking so badly that they were barely able to work the buckle on it. I was doing my best not to start crying. A warrant for some girl my age, from the government? It had to be me. They really were looking for me. Keegan had told me to avoid having to do this, but what choice did I have? _Not_ showing my ID would just make me look even more suspicious.

I managed to grab a hold of it and reluctantly handed it over. He took it, lifting the visor on his helmet to get a better look at it.

"Gamble, huh..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and read the contents. "Strange. Everything on your card matches this description except for the last name. Why might that be?"

My eyes widened, and I did my best to sound as innocent as possible. "Um, that's really weird. I swear, I have no idea. I'm just a student, not some kind of criminal."

"Hmph." He handed me back the ID card, but continued to eye the paper he held. "Even still, you look quite similar to the girl in the photo we were shown. To be safe, I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

 _Photo?_ My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. How the hell did they have a photo of me?

But then, my whole body froze as I realized that yes, they probably did have a photo of me. While my phone's battery had probably died long before they'd figured out how to search it for photos, they had also taken my wallet, which held my _real_ ID card, and had a photo of me on it.

And now I was being brought in for questioning. My fate was pretty much sealed. How the hell was I going to reason with a city guard? My eyes burned – the waterworks were about to start, if I didn't pass out first.

"Hey, Jill! There you are!"

At first, I ignored the slightly familiar voice, because who the hell was Jill? Definitely not me, and I had bigger things to worry about right now. However, when I felt someone's arm sling around my shoulders, I realized that this person was talking to me.

"Alvin?" I said, my voice tiny and afraid.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said happily, giving a greeting nod to the guard. "Maggie told me to find you and let you know there's been a mixup. You took her ID card by mistake."

"What?"

He winked down at me, so quickly I barely noticed it, and looked at the guard. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation while I was walking up. You're looking for a girl named Maggie, right?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside," the guard said gruffly, but there was no missing the confusion in his face. "You're interfering with official military business."

"I realize that, really. But see, this isn't Maggie," said Alvin, and I was amazed at how calmly and smoothly he was able to just lie right to a guard's face. "This is my friend Jill. Like I said, there was some kind of mixup and their IDs got switched." He shrugged. "I don't know the whole story. Poor Jill here didn't even realize, did you?"

I blinked slowly, my head reeling. "Uh, yeah, that's right." I glanced down at the card in my hand and slapped a hand to my forehead, forcing out a laugh. "Wow, I'm dumb. I can't believe I didn't notice."

"Maggie is having dinner at the High Flag Tavern, if you wanted to go find her. If there's some kind of trouble, I'm sure she would be happy to know." Alvin smiled, giving my shoulders a squeeze. "As for my friend and I here, I was just meeting her so we could go grab a coffee. You wouldn't mind letting us hit the road, would you?"

The guard looked back and forth between the two of us for a long, agonizing minute. Finally, he sighed and tucked the paper back into his pocket.

"I suppose that's fine. I'm sorry for the confusion, miss. I'll go have a chat with your friend." And with that, he was off to the tavern where our imaginary friend was waiting, and I was able to breathe properly again.

"Holy shit," I breathed, pretty much collapsing against the railing. Alvin grabbed my arm to steady me, raising an eyebrow.

"You mind telling me what the hell I just got you out of?"

"Just...give me a minute to calm down, would you?" I said shakily. I wiped the layer of sweat off of my forehead and squeezed my eyes shut, doing my best not to start bawling right in front of him.

"You realize I might not be around next time to do that, right?" he pressed on, frowning. "Are you in some kind of trouble or something?"

 _"I can't–_ " I cut off, cringing as I realized I'd started to yell at him. I took a deep breath and started again. "I can't say, exactly. It's a really long story, but the short version is that I'm basically in a shit load of trouble if they actually bring me in. I'm supposed to be laying low, but now that guy is going to realize that I actually am Maggie and he's going to come back here and–"

"Shh. You need to calm down before you start hyperventilating."

 _Too late for that,_ I thought, as my breathing began to hitch and come out quickly and shallowly.

 _"Hey."_ His tone was firm, and his hand gently touched the side of my face in an effort to calm me down. "Look, I don't know the whole story. I don't need to. But, if you're in some kind of trouble with the guards, then you should probably get out of town."

His gentle touch had begun to calm me down a little, but as soon as he mentioned leaving town I started panicking again.

 _"What?!_ No. No, no, no, I can't do that! Where am I supposed to go? I'm supposed to wait here for Kee...for my brother to come back. I can't just take off on my own!"

"Well, where _is_ this brother of yours, anyway?"

"In Auj Oule," I said quietly, still rational enough in my panic attack to not give too much information about Keegan away. "But I have no idea where."

"Okay..." He tapped on his chin, taking a moment to think. "Well, what about your parents? Where are you from?"

"Sharilton, but..." I trailed off. But what? Keegan had given me extra money specifically for this reason – an emergency. Leaving the city by boat hadn't been totally out of the question for him, but the thought was still daunting – no, scratch that. It was absolutely _terrifying._

"Sharilton, huh?" Alvin pondered that for a minute. "Well, it's still in Rashugal, but it's better than nothing, I guess. There's probably a boat leaving in the morning, I would imagine."

"I can't wait that long," I said, already digging in my bag for my coin purse. "Do you think there would be any ships sailing tonight?"

"Maybe a few," he began, "but–"

"Thank you so much, Alvin." I reached up and gave him a hug, squeezing as tight as I could. "You have no idea what you helped me out of. Hopefully we'll meet again someday."

"Uh, you're certainly welcome!" he said with a laugh. "But, don't you think–?"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I took off across the plaza, throwing the doors open to the hotel and running as quickly as socially acceptable across the lobby. Who knew if I was going to end up in Sharilton or not? I'd worry about that later. Right now, all I was concerned with was packing my things and getting my ass to that seahaven.

* * *

 

By the time I'd made it to the seahaven, my lungs were on fire. I'd sprinted any opportunity I got, only slowing my pace whenever a guard came into view. Finally, though, I reached the seahaven, and only paused a brief moment to catch my breath before heading over to the dock.

A small booth was set up just before the loading area, and a young man in a uniform sat behind the counter, looking just about ready to be done for the day. He perked up slightly as I approached, painting on that fake customer service smile that I knew all too well.

"Um, hi," I said, glancing over my shoulder before continuing. "When is the next ship for Sharilton leaving?"

He looked a bit confused at my phrasing. "If you mean the Sapstrath Seahaven, then I'm sorry, but the next ship doesn't leave until the morning."

I resisted the urge to curse. Alvin had been right. There was no way I was waiting around in this city until the morning, though. I adjusted the strap on my knapsack and bit my lip, giving him a hopeful look.

"Are there _any_ ships leaving tonight?"

"There is a ship set to depart for the Aladhi Seahaven shortly," he said, after glancing down at a schedule sheet. "However, it's a cargo ship. It isn't exactly open to passengers."

"Please," I said desperately. "It's really important that I leave as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, but–"

It was then that I remembered the pendant Keegan had given me. I hastily pulled it out from under the collar of my dress and showed it to him.

"You know the merchant, Gamble, right?" I asked him. I had to resist the urge to use Keegan's first name. I wasn't entirely sure if that was common knowledge, and I didn't want to put him at any risk. "Well, he's my brother. He told me to show this if I needed to get on a ship."

His eyes widened. "Oh, wow! My apologies, miss. Mr. Gamble does a lot of business through the merchant ships here. I'm sure if you show that to the captain he'll make an exception for you." He pressed a button on the wall beside him, and the barrier blocking off entrance from the loading area lifted. "Have a safe voyage."

I had to stop myself from letting out pretty much the hugest sigh of relief in the history of relieved sighs. I hurried past him and over to the ship he had pointed to. It was pretty huge – bigger than any ship I had ever seen, anyway, which still wasn't really saying a lot. Sailors in white and blue uniforms hurried to and fro, no doubt preparing to set sail. I walked up to one of the ones who still stood on the dock, lifting crates and carrying them onto the ship.

"Um hi," I said awkwardly. "I was told I could speak to the captain?"

"I told him no passengers!" someone called from the ship. I glanced up to see a tall, pretty intimidating man standing at the head of the gangplank. He had snow-white hair, and a beard that reached past the base of his neck – a very stereotypical looking captain.

"I-I know," I began nervously. "But, well...my brother is the merchant, Gamble. You know him, right?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Is that so? I wasn't aware Gamble had a sister."

"I have this necklace; it's his symbol."

"Come show me."

I eyed the gangplank nervously. I barely knew how to swim; boarding boats had always been something that made me nervous. However, ending up back in the hands of Exodus made me just a little bit more nervous, so I swallowed my fear and walked up to him.

Once on the ship, I held the necklace away from my neck so he could see it. He examined it closely before seeming satisfied and let out a booming laugh.

"Well, I'll be! You really are his sister, huh?" He clapped me on the back, hard enough to make me lose my balance. "Sorry for any hostility. You wanna sail with us?"

"Yes please." I gave him a smile, feeling much of the tension drain from my body. I wouldn't be completely at ease until the ship left the seahaven, but for now, it was a start.

"Very well. We set sail in about 20 minutes. Make yourself comfortable." He gave me a curt nod and walked away, leaving me alone.

I sighed heavily and leaned against the railing of the ship. For the time-being, adrenaline was keeping me from having a _total_ meltdown, but I knew that as soon as I was left alone with my own thoughts for longer than an hour, it was really going to sink in that the plan Keegan had set up for me had really fallen apart, and I was going into the rest of it blind.

Aladhi Seahaven. I had no idea where that was, but I was pretty sure it was in Auj Oule. Auj Oule could potentially have been ideal for me – maybe finding Keegan was the best option right now. The whole distraction method clearly hadn't worked, so I would probably be safer if I just met up with him again.

I listened to the sound of the ocean lapping against the dock, using it to calm my nerves. However, that peace was shattered when the sound of shouting could be heard from the dock. I immediately tensed, running to the end of the ship to get a better look at what was going on.

 _Jude...?_ My heart started pounding.

Sure enough, Jude was standing in the port, and with him was a girl I'd never seen before - tall and slim, with long, billowing blonde hair and a skimpy outfit. A group of guards was circling them, the leader of which was barking at them to stop where they were. People milling about the port gathered around in curiosity, and once they began murmuring to each other, I couldn't really make out what was being said.

_What the hell did you manage to get yourself into, Jude?_

"Trouble?" a sailor who had come to stand beside me asked.

I shrugged, biting my lip nervously. I sure hoped not.

"Jude Mathis," the leader said, and I turned my attention back to the scene. If I really strained, I could hear what was being said. From what I could tell, the leader sounded a bit sad. "I have...a warrant for your arrest. There's one for her too. I'm authorized to use force if necessary, but I don't want to hurt you."

"But wait, just hold on a minute!" Jude exclaimed desperately. "We may have done a little breaking-and-entering, but that hardly makes us public enemy number one!"

Breaking-and-entering? I remembered the night that the guard wouldn't let Jude into the lab. Had he snuck in with this girl? Had he seen something he wasn't supposed to? My mind was racing with possibilities. I wanted to do something to help, but from behind me I could hear the captain barking orders, and I knew we were about to set sail.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the guards raise their weapons. The girl put a hand on her hip and said something to Jude.

"Mr. Eldin!" he pressed.

"I'm sorry," this "Mr. Eldin" said sadly, "but I'm afraid I have my orders."

The girl stepped forward, drawing her sword and taking on a fighting stance. Jude jumped back a bit, looking from her to Eldin.

"Then we'll do it the hard way," Eldin said with a sigh. He gestured to his men. "Go on, get her!"

One of them held out a staff, and a great ball of fire shot from the top of it. I bit back a scream as the girl smoothly dodged it, and Jude scrambled out of the way. It sailed right past them, into the hopefully vacant booth with a loud explosion that sent several dockworkers flying. The crowd around them quickly dispersed with frightened screams as ash and dust rained down on the dock.

Behind me, the ships horn sounded, loud and deep. I felt the deck jerk beneath me as we began to slowly get into motion. The girl suddenly turned, leaving Jude behind to rush up the length of the loading area and jump with amazing speed and grace onto the deck of the ship. Several sailors scrambled out of the way, looking shocked.

I stared at her in awe for a moment before remembering the real problem at hand.

"Shit, Jude," I hissed, looking back to the dock. It was slowly but surely beginning to get farther away, and the guards were moving in on him. I wanted to yell out to him, but what good would it have done? He was about to get arrested, and there wasn't anything I could do to help.

From the corner of my eye, I saw movement. A blur of brown as a tall man in a very familiar coat broke through the group, dropping each soldier to the ground with only a couple of hits. Jude took a few steps back as the man took a pretty dramatic pause, then immediately reached up to adjust his scarf.

"Alvin, too?" What the hell was going on?

"You know those two?" I'd almost forgotten that sailor was still standing there. I simply nodded, keeping my eyes locked on the scene in front of me. A few sailors had gathered to speak to the girl, and I heard the captain's loud, booming voice as well. I drowned it out, for the time being.

Alvin slung his arm around Jude's shoulders, exchanging a few words before even more guards began flooding the seahaven. A brief look was exchanged between the two of them and then they started running, Jude lagging behind considerably. Alvin noticed this and fell back to scoop him up under his arm, jumping up on a pile of crates and continuing to run. Was he trying to get on the ship?

 _Shit, hurry up!_  I wanted to shout, but fear kept me silent.

He leapt up onto a 2×4 being moved by a crane, and when he reached the end, he jumped without hesitation, coming down to land on the deck of the ship with a hard thunk that nearly shook the boards beneath me.

I fought to keep my jaw from dropping. That should not have been possible. Did everyone in this world have super strength or something and Keegan had just neglected to tell me?

"What's going on here?!" the captain barked angrily, having had to scramble out of the way to avoid being landed on.

Alvin, who was still seated on the deck, glanced up at the captain and gave him a sheepish smile. "The military's doing drills or something on shore. We were just...getting out of their way."

"That ain't what it looked like," the captain said hotly.

"C'mon!" Alvin insisted cheerfully. "Do you really think a pipsqueak, a pretty girl, and a dashing man like me would be up to no good?" He turned to wink at the girl, giving a lazy two-finger salute.

The captain looked like he wanted to rip Alvin a new one, so I decided I should probably step in.

"I-It's okay!" I called out, hurrying over.

Jude, who was still recovering from the rough landing, glanced up in shock. "M-Maggie!?"

"I know them," I told the captain, giving Jude a small wave. "It's okay. You can trust them, I promise. If anything happens, I'll take responsibility."

"See? What did I tell you?" said Alvin. He slung an arm around my shoulder and muttered, "I see you found a ship to sail, huh?"

The captain still looked unimpressed, but he seemed to trust me enough, so with a final, wary look at the uninvited trio, he left us all alone.

Jude got to his feet, finally, and gave me an incredulous look. "What's going on? How come you're on this ship?"

"I could ask you the same question," I said, scowling at him. "What's this about almost being arrested? What the hell happened?"

"Is this a friend of yours, Jude?" the girl asked, finally walking over to join us. Now that she was up close, I was able to take in her appearance more closely. To make a long story short, she looked like something a horny guy created in a lab – tall, with a slim waist, huge boobs and mile-long legs, all barely covered by a mini skirt and tube top. Her eyes were pink, and while most of her hair was a dark blonde, the tips of it were dyed a lighter blonde, and one stray strand that seemed to defy gravity a sort of turquoise green.

"Yeah," said Jude, while I was busy gawking at the hottest woman I'd ever seen. "We go to school together. Maggie, this is Milla."

I nodded, giving her a short wave. "Uh, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Her voice was low and almost monotonous.

"So, is he your partner in crime?" Alvin asked me in a joking tone. "Part of the reason you wanted to skip town?"

"Definitely not," I replied. "Especially considering I didn't break any laws." At this, I gave Jude a pointed look.

"Look, it's all just a big misunderstanding," Jude insisted. "Do you really think I'd purposely break the law?"

I sighed. "Of course not. That's why I'm really curious to find out what happened."

"That doesn't really matter right now," Alvin said casually, coming to stand between the two of us. "What matters is that everyone's safe, right?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," I said gratefully. "You're like some kind of hero to misunderstood youth."

"Wait, that's right!" Jude glanced between the two of us, looking confused. "You two seem to know each other."

"We're actually married," Alvin said with a very serious expression. So serious, in fact, that I knew gullible little Jude probably actually believed him. "It's been nearly a year, since the tragic incident that split us apart..."

Jude's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"No, you dummy," I said, rolling my eyes. I gave Alvin a hard shove. "This is that Alvin guy I told you about, as chance would have it."

Jude's face did an instant deadpan, one so perfect I almost wished I'd had a camera to capture it. "Huh. From what you've told me, that definitely makes sense."

"Huh," said Alvin, a jokingly bitter smile on his face. "For some weird reason, I don't get the impression he's heard good things about me."

"Where is this ship headed?" Milla asked suddenly, cutting across the group to stand in front of me and effectively leaving Alvin's musings unanswered.

"Um, the Aladhi Seahaven," I replied, not wanting to meet Jude's eyes. I knew exactly the kind of reaction he would have if he realized he was being spirited off to Auj Oule. Maybe if I was lucky, he wouldn't catch on. That could happen, right?

"Wait a second," he said in alarm. "Did you just say the _Aladhi_ Seahaven?"

"Um, yes." I reached out to grab him by the shoulders, looking him square in his amber, _very_ panic-stricken eyes. "Listen, Jude, please don't freak out. Everything is going to turn out fine, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." He cast his eyes downward, looking more bummed out than I'd ever seen him.

Alvin clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there, kid."

I knew something like that from someone like Alvin really wasn't going to do much to cheer him up, so I grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk. We can swap our horror stories. Sound fun?"

He forced a small smile. "Yeah. Okay."

The two of us left Milla and Alvin to mingle (the very thought made me laugh, considering Milla was clearly very serious and Alvin was...well, he was Alvin), and walked to the other end of the boat. Jude remained pretty quiet, staring sadly at the wooden planks beneath him. I figured it would be best for me to talk first.

"So...you're probably wondering why I was just randomly skipping town, huh?"

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked. The anxiety in his expression gave way to curiosity, at least a little bit, anyway. "Last time I saw you, you were passed out drooling on a book."

"Rude."

"Kidding. But seriously, did something bad happen?"

I started chewing on my lip. Sure, it was one thing _saying_ that I was going to tell him what happened, but it also wasn't like I could just tell him the whole story. Jude was trustworthy and all, but I definitely wasn't about to drop the whole "otherworld" bomb on him. So where did I start?

"I had...a run in, with this guard," I began, choosing my words carefully. "They were looking for someone with the same name as me, and apparently she looks a lot like me."

"Really?" This was enough to catch his interest completely, although he mostly looked concerned. "So they tried to bring you in for questioning?"

I nodded. "Yeah. The only reason that didn't happen is because Alvin happened to show up and get me out of it. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't?" I shivered then, and whether it was from the cool sea breeze or the thought of ending up under Elias's "care" again, I couldn't say. "A-Anyway, Alvin made it pretty clear that it would probably just keep happening, so..." I trailed off, shrugging. The rest was pretty self-explanatory.

"That's an awful big coincidence though," said Jude. "Are you sure it isn't you they're after?"

 _"Jude!"_ I smacked his arm, faking anger. "What, you think I'm really some kind of criminal?

"That's not what I mean!" he said defensively. He let out a laugh when he realized I was joking. "It's just...after what I've seen tonight, it wouldn't surprise me if the military _was_ up to something bad." At this, his face fell again, the small amount of cheer I'd managed to transfer to him snuffed out like a flame.

"Jude...what exactly happened?" I asked quietly. "And who is that girl?"

He didn't speak right away. When he did, it was in a quiet, troubled voice. "Like I said, her name is Milla. I caught her sneaking into the Research Lab and decided to follow her, since I was worried about...about Professor Haus." He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I ended up stumbling across this room with...all of these weird tubes, and...Professor Haus he...he was inside one of them."

"What?!" At that, I was instantly more alert, training wide eyes on him. "What do you mean? Is he okay?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head as if to block out the memory. "It wasn't just him. There were others, and these tubes...they were draining the mana out of their bodies. I watched him disintegrate right in front of me."

I clapped a hand over my mouth, my stomach churning. "But, that's..."

"Anyway," he said, and it was in a cold tone that suggested, again, that he was blocking the painful memory from his mind. "There was this weird girl in red there, and this huge, mana-sucking weapon...then Milla summoned the Four Great Spirits, and they were captured, a-and..."

"Calm down, Jude," I said gently, although it was hard to act calm myself when he was spewing out so much insane, troubling information. "So, some weird girl in red. Start with her, maybe?"

"O-Okay..." He took another deep breath to calm himself down. "When I got to the room with the...you know. When I got there, this girl in red attacked me. I have no idea who she was, and...she would have killed me, if Milla hadn't shown up."

"Holy shit, Jude..." I breathed. I ran my hand through my hair and looked out at the ocean. The emerald sky stretched out for miles, creating the most breathtaking view I'd ever seen. "Okay, and that weapon? Do you think that's what killed...well, you know."

"Mhm." He glanced over his shoulder towards Milla and Alvin. Despite my reassurances to the captain, the old man was currently over there grilling the two of them. Alvin no doubt had the charm cranked up to 11, but I doubted it was working on the old man. "I think Milla came to the lab to destroy it. She told me...well, she says that she's Maxwell."

"Maxwell?" I wracked my brain for the limited knowledge I had on this world. Maxwell...some kind of...lord of something...Lord of Spirits, maybe? "That's...the Lord of Spirits, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I found it hard to believe at first too, but then I saw her summon the Four. That machine thing...something she called a spyrix. It captured the Four, and now she's just like a regular human. She can barely swing a sword now."

I nodded thoughtfully, doing my best to look shocked. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was a pretty intense story, but Jude had lost me with all this talk of summoning the Four.

"I can't believe that happened to you," I said, shaking my head. "And after all that, the military tried to arrest you? Didn't you explain what happened?"

"I tried to! They wouldn't listen to anything I had to say, which...leads me to believe that they're in on the whole thing..."

As he trailed off sadly, I cursed under my breath again. This whole thing was seriously messed up. Was the Rashugal military seriously so corrupt that they'd just hunt down a couple of kids who hadn't done anything wrong? It was such bullshit!

"Arghhhh, dammit!" I let out a frustrated groan, stretching my arms out and placing them on the railing. I took a moment to stare at the sea again to calm myself, and then forced a smile on my face. "Oh well! Look on the bright side."

Jude let out a humourless laugh. "There's a bright side?"

"Yep! Now we've both been screwed by the military. It gives us something in common, right?"

He stared at me with a blank expression for several long seconds before cracking up into real laughter. He shook his head, giving me a light punch "You're awful."

"Hey, it made you laugh, right?" I said cheerfully. Okay, so maybe it was the shittiest silver lining of all time, but at least I'd gotten Jude to crack a real smile. Something told me that with both of our lives quickly going up in flames, stupid jokes like that were the only thing that would keep us from going insane


	4. Ingesting Calories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total idiot and realized I posted the first couple of chapters without my italics and line breaks transferring over, so certain parts are probably a total mess. I've gone back and fixed any errors for anyone who cares about that kind of thing!!!

It wasn't much later that Alvin and Milla came strolling over to us. Alvin had his arms outstretched, hands clasped behind his head as he loudly complained about the captain's constant badgering.

"That captain needs to lay off a bit," he said irritably. "Is he planning to grill us the entire voyage?"

"What do you expect?" said Milla. "We don't have any sort of identification."

"We also all watched your guys' spectacle on shore," I added helpfully once they reached us. "So naturally your excuses aren't going to hold up very well."

Alvin waved a dismissive hand before training his gaze on Jude. "What about you, kid? How are you making out?"

"Fine." He offered Alvin and Milla (mostly Milla) a half-assed smile before looking back out to sea. "I just...can't believe we're going to Auj Oule."

I couldn't even imagine what Jude was going through right now. While it was true that I'd been forced to flee Fennmont as well, I also hadn't been forced to abandon a medical school I'd worked for years to be admitted to, consequentially most likely ruining my future. It would be the equivalent of me breaking into Parliament and then fleeing the country to France or something. Overall, just not a good situation. He was bound to be pretty bummed no matter how many stupid jokes I threw his way.

I looked up at the sky. Slowly, but surely, the emerald stars were beginning to fade away in place of late evening sky, the sun slowly dipping low below the horizon and painting the ocean in gold hues.

"Look," said Alvin, nudging Jude. "We're leaving Fennmont's spirit clime."

"Finally!" I said happily, leaning back on the railing. "It feels like I haven't seen blue sky in forever."

Jude remained silent. It was pretty clear that he didn't need any more reminders that we were leaving Fennmont.

"Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" Jude said suddenly, turning to Alvin.

"Fire away."

"Why did you save us? What's in it for you?"

"Well, cash, of course." Alvin smirked, as though it should be the most obvious answer in the world.

Milla crossed her arms. "How does saving us make you money?"

"Simple," Alvin replied, and he began pacing around. "I figure you must be in serious trouble if the military's after you. Now that I've swung to your rescue and impressed you with my derring-do, I can charge you for my services."

I gaped at him. He'd just saved these two from being arrested, and now he was going to make them pay for it? What a swell, caring guy. I shook my head and gave him an incredulous look.

Jude shared my sentiments. "Charge us what?" he asked, patting down his pockets. "I'm nearly broke."

"Same goes for me, I'm afraid," said Milla. I gave her another once-over. Well, she certainly seemed to be travelling light. I didn't even see a bag – nothing more than the sword on her hip. Perhaps being the "Lord of Spirits" made you exempt from personal hygiene and paying for things?

"Seriously?" Alvin glanced between the two of them, frowning. "I take more than just cash, you know. Don't you have any precious metals? Jewels? Rich relatives about to croak?" He dropped a good-natured wink after this, but it was clear that he was seriously grasping for straws.

"Nothing on me," said Jude. His gaze found its new home on the ground once again. "Everything happened so fast. Most of my things are back in Fennmont."

Milla thought for a minute, but ended up shaking her head all the same. "I doubt I have anything that would sell for a high price either."

"Is this how you make a living?" I asked him. "Saving young folks from being arrested and then charging them money for it?"

"Yeah, what exactly do you do, Alvin?" Jude asked. "You look like a soldier, but...well, you sure don't act like one."

Alvin chuckled. "Heh! Well, you're on the right track kid – I'm a mercenary."

"So hired muscle, huh?" I said. All I could think about were those thugs people sent after you in Skyrim when you stole an apple or something from their house.

"Something like that," he said, giving me an amused look. "Regardless, it's a hell of a lot better than being a soldier. We don't have to follow orders. We set our own hours – and we help people! For a price, that is."

_How noble._

"Well, it would seem like you helped _us_ for free," said Milla, pretty much settling the fact that neither one of them were going to pay him.

"Ah well," he said forlornly. "It's a risk of the trade. Maybe I'll find some paying customers in Auj Oule, huh?"

"I'm sorry about that," said Jude, and I knew he genuinely felt bad.

"Well, you helped me too," I spoke up, digging through my bag. I pulled out one of the coin purses Keegan had given me and loosened the drawstring. "The least I can do is pay you a little extra to make up for it, right?"

His eyes widened. "O-ho! Check out moneybags over here. Get that from your big brother, did you?"

I ignored the sly dig, but only because he'd gotten my ass out of some pretty hot water. "Well, yeah. So, how much for saving three people?"

"M-Maggie!" Jude placed a hand on my arm before I could start digging through the pouch. "I can't let you do that. That's your gald – you hold on to it."

"Jude is right," said Milla. She offered me a small smile, and the action made her usually cold face look much more approachable. My heart did a little flutter. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I cannot accept it."

"You guys don't have to," I said, and then turned to Alvin. "Well, Alvin?"

"As much as I'd hate to do this, I agree." He slung an arm around my shoulder and grinned. "I wouldn't feel right taking so much money from such a pretty little lady like you."

I scowled, shrugging away from him. "Fine! I guess that's fine. But Jude–" I pointed a finger at him and made my voice stern. "Once we get to shore, you're going to let me buy you some new supplies, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a smile. My voice wasn't the least bit intimidating, but he knew I wouldn't give up until he said yes.

"Now that you mention it..." Alvin grabbed my wrist and started leading me away from Jude and Milla. "How about you and I discuss your payment?"

"Of course," I said. I held the pouch out to him. "Like I asked – how much?"

"I'll make you a deal," he said, dropping his voice as we passed by some sailors. "I'll only take 800 from you, but in exchange, I'd like some information."

"Information?" My stomach stirred a bit. I don't know why I'd bothered playing dumb – I knew exactly what kind of information he wanted. It was the kind that I'd _started_ to divulge, but only because I'd thought that we'd never meet again and I'd never be put in the situation where I'd have to finish.

"Yep."

I chewed on my lip, buying a few seconds of mental preparation while I stared at the churning ocean waves. There wasn't much point in trying to lie like I'd done with Jude – Alvin knew the guards were after me. He knew I was terrified of them – I just had to think of some reason _why._

"It's...a long story," I said sheepishly. Yeah, right. As if he was going to buy that.

"Is that so?" He hoisted himself up onto a pile of wooden crates and patted the space beside him. "Lucky for us, it should take until at least tomorrow afternoon to reach Auj Oule. Plenty of time for 'long stories'."

I groaned, reluctantly jumping up beside him. Hopefully halfway through this conversation the top of the crate would break and we would fall through into a bunch of smelly fish or something.

"It isn't just long," I said carefully. "It's...I don't know. I can't really tell you the full version."

"Aw, c'mon. What's wrong? Don't you trust this face?" Alvin flashed me one of those same dazzling smiles he'd used to convince me to let him buy me lunch, and despite all of my nerves it was enough to make my face flush.

"Oh, I don't know." I forced myself to laugh, hoping it would alleviate some of my nerves. "Look, it's not like I don't want to tell you – you saved me from those guards, so you seem pretty trustworthy. But..." _You probably wouldn't believe me, even if I did. I barely believe it myself._ "I...just can't explain it all. The details, I mean."

"Then just give me the gist of it," he suggested. He opened his bag and pulled out a couple of packaged potato salads, the kind with the plastic fork attached to the top. My stomach stirred, both with hunger and the complete familiarity of the sight. It was just...normal. Comforting. "Over a nice, lukewarm meal, huh? How about it?"

"You found my weakness," I said with a sigh, grabbing the package from his hand. "Okay? You're lucky that potato salad is in my top five favourite foods or this would not be happening right now."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," he said cheerfully. Taking a bite of his own food and giving me an expectant look, he waved his hand for me to begin.

"Okay, uh...um...hm." I popped the cover off of my food and took a huge bite. Alvin was right – it was pretty lukewarm from sitting in his bag for God knows how long, but it was still delicious. It reminded me of home, filling me with a sense of comfort. "I...don't know how much Milla has told you about what happened in that lab, but basically, the Rashugal military is...well, it's not a good situation. They're...experimenting on people."

His eyebrows flew up. "Really? That's the first I've heard of that."

"Mhm. A-Anyway, I wasn't just...going to school in Fennmont. I-I was...hiding out. From the guards."

"I've figured that much out," he said, nodding thoughtfully. "The guards looking for a girl who looked just like you, with the same name? I'd say that's a little bit more than a coincidence." He sighed, stretching his legs out and taking another bite. "So then, what is it? You're an escaped test subject, then? They're looking to stop you from leaking what happened?"

Huh. That wasn't a total lie, was it? From what I'd gathered, the only way anyone would be able to tell I didn't have a mana lobe would be to use some kind of spirit channelling to check. As long as Alvin didn't do that, I was safe to latch on to the lead he'd given me. The thought of that needle plunging into my neck and sending fire through my veins was enough to cause a lump to form in my throat, and I knew it wouldn't be difficult to sell the story.

"Y-Yeah," I said quietly, staring down into my potato salad. "They...captured me, from Sharilton. I still don't really understand what happened, but I ended up in Fort Gandala, strapped to a table with some _freak_ poking needles into me." My voice had grown shaky. I was on the verge of tears, so I hastily sniffed them back and laughed. "S-Sorry. I really shouldn't be telling you all this."

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. He made a zippering motion across his lips and winked. "My lips are sealed. That was plenty enough payment for me."

I sighed a shaky sigh of relief and smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you, Alvin. But, um, can I ask you a question now?"

"Hm? Sure thing. What is it?"

"Who's this 'Jill' that I was impersonating?" My tired smile gave way to an innocent one as I tried to pick some of my own information out of him. "Some kind of girlfriend?"

He looked super surprised to hear me mention that name – and I mean _really_ surprised, like he'd just seen a ghost or something. He quickly recovered though, smoothing his expression back into that same carefree smile of his.

"Who says it's anyone at all? Couldn't I have just thrown out a fake name?"

"Maybe. But that would have to be some quick thinking. Usually when I'm saving random girls from sleazy guys at the bar, I use the name of someone I actually know." When his expression gave him away, I dug an elbow into his side. "See? I knew it. So who? Your girlfriend? Or maybe an ex?"

"Something like that," he said cryptically. "A bit of an old flame, you know? It was just the first name that came to mind." He finished off his salad in one, huge, bite and then hopped up from the crate, stretching his arms out. He smirked. "Why, jealous?"

I blushed, turning my head away. "Obviously, Alvin. You caught me."

He shrugged. "Hey – you better watch the sarcasm. Some people tend to interpret it as the truth, you know."

"Well then those people are clearly not very smart," I said, jumping down as well. I started shovelling the rest of my meal into my mouth, hoping that maybe if I choked on it he would feel bad for me and stop teasing me. Regardless, I definitely hadn't missed the way he'd smoothly deflected my own teasing jab by sending it right back at me. This "Jill" girl was clearly a soft spot for him, but he was such a master at embarrassment that I was never even going to get to use it against him.

"Hey, guys."

_And cue Jude, clearing up the awkward moment._

"Hey, Jude," I said happily. "What's up?"

"Not much," he replied. I noticed he was holding a couple of pillows and some blankets. He held them out to us. "There are no beds they can spare us, but they did have extra bedding so we can set up camp on the deck."

"Cozy," Alvin commented, glancing up at the sky. "At least it doesn't look like it's calling for rain."

"Aw, well this will be fun," I said optimistically. "It'll be like a little slumber party, and we can tell ghost stories and play truth or dare–"

"Truth or dare with Milla," said Jude, and the very thought forced a laugh out of him. "That would be pretty interesting, I have to admit."

"Then let's get to it!" I looked up to the upper part of the deck (the, uh, port? The starboard? I'd never been good with parts of the boat) and saw that Jude and Milla had already set up their makeshift beds. Milla currently stood nearby, staring thoughtfully out to sea. The way she was so serious all the time struck me as odd. She looked around the same age as me, and yet she acted like some kind of sombre, old sage or something. Then again, Jude had told me she was apparently the "Lord of Spirits", so that probably wasn't too far off the mark.

Alvin clapped me on the back. "Well then, shall we go? We should try to set up close together, in case it gets cold tonight and you want to borrow my body heat."

"You're awful." I rolled my eyes and elbowed him lightly in the gut to distract from the stupid blush that had formed in my cheeks yet again. "You don't want to get too close to me anyway – I'm a squirmy sleeper."

I didn't offer much more room for banter. Instead, I took the bedding from Jude and headed over to our little campsite. I definitely wasn't looking forward to sleeping on hard, wooden planks, but it was just for one night. I'd never slept under the stars before, or next to an ocean, so at least the combination of the two would make for an exciting sleep.

I gave a quick hello to Milla and started unfolding the blankets. To my surprise, she actually left her spot to come stand by me, giving me a curious look.

"So, you and Jude are classmates?"

Milla was the type of person who, when she looked at you, it was with her full, undivided attention. Her stare was a bit arresting, and I found myself getting flustered trying to return it. Instead, I focused on setting my bed, cheeks burning.

"Uh, yeah! Well, I mean...not anymore, I guess."

She placed a hand on her chin. "Why is it that you were on this ship? Jude seemed surprised to see you."

"That's...a long story, I'm afraid." I laughed, running a hand through my hair. I'd only told Alvin because I sort of owed it to him. I wasn't about to recount the whole thing to this stranger. "Um, I basically got into some trouble with the guards as well – a total misunderstanding, but I didn't feel safe there anymore. Hopefully...I'll be able to find my brother once we reach the shore."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

Annnnnnnnd awkward silence. For me, it was awkward, anyway. For Milla, she had simply finished saying everything she wanted to say. I got the impression that she didn't really concern herself with how others viewed her, which was pretty admirable, really, but made for awkward conversation.

About 20 minutes later, we were all set up and tucked in to our cozy little beds. I had pretty much collapsed against the deck upon setting up my bed, feeling the day's events take a sudden, harsh toll on me. The ocean crashed gently against the hull of the ship, instantly soothing my frayed nerves. As I stared up at the starry sky, I mulled over the day's events in my mind, and thought about what was going to happen once we reached our destination.

Getting a hold of Keegan somehow was going to be my first objective. I took the pendant out of my dress and held in front of my face, watching the moonlight glint off of the emerald. This thing had gotten me aboard this ship, and pretty much every sailor I'd spoken with knew who "Gamble" was. Going by that logic, it wouldn't be too difficult to find someone to help me out, right?

I sighed softly, turning over on my side. I'd, for some reason, decided to replace the gorgeous view of the sparkling sky with the back of Jude's coat. I followed the pattern on it, hoping the motion would lull me to sleep before I started to think about the more frightening aspects of the day.

But, of course, it didn't. Left to myself like this, the reality of the situation was finally starting to sink in. Keegan's plan had failed, and now I was wandering blindly into Auj Oule. Was I just going to be stranded in the seahaven? There had to at least be an inn or something there, right?

I squeezed my eyes shut. Okay, deep breaths. I had to keep looking on the positive side. As long as I was away from Rashugal soldiers and not captured, that was what mattered. Anything else, I could deal with as it came at me – as long as I was alive, there was hope of returning home.

Alvin hadn't been too far off the mark – it had to be a little bit past noon when we reached Aladhi Seahaven the next day. The sky was tinted a pale pink colour, and I had one of the sailors explain to me that it was because of the spirit clime here. The sky was pink during the day, but, thankfully, still darkened to give way to stars and moonlight at night. Good. If I was going to be staying here for a little while, then I was glad I wouldn't have to put up with that eternal night, however pretty it might have been.

The four of us gave our thanks to the captain (well, mostly me, considering I was the only one who'd actually been given permission to sail) and disembarked, coming to a pause just outside the gates of the loading area. Jude was looking around, a thoughtful frown on his face as he took in the sights of the seahaven.

I followed suit and gave the place a once-over. Layout-wise, it was pretty similar to the one back in Fennmont, with the exception of what was clearly an inn nestled into the tall, walled gates of the place. It was certainly lively, with many people crowded around the shop stalls and sitting on benches with their luggage.

"It's hard to believe we're in a whole different country," Jude finally spoke up, looking back at Alvin and me. "It feels just like home."

"This part of Auj Oule is hardly what I'd call exotic," Alvin said casually. "The further into the mainland you go, the more differences you'll probably start to notice."

Jude nodded, and that same, sad look I'd been noticing more and more crossed his face. However, this time he seemed to notice it on himself – he gave his head a shake and looked back across the port, towards a bulletin board.

"Hey, there's a map! Let me check it out for a bit." And with that, he'd rushed off to examine it, if only to give his mind something else to focus on other than his own misfortune.

Alvin shook his head, looking impressed. "Brave kid, the way he plays it cool."

"Decided to make the best of it, has he?" Milla commented. Her pink eyes focused curiously on him. "He's not as immature as he looks."

"Would it kill you to show a little concern?" Alvin said suddenly, and while his voice didn't drop the carefree tone, he almost sounded a bit scolding. "You dragged him into this, right?"

"He insisted on helping me," she said simply. "I told him again and again to go home, but he wouldn't listen." She glanced away from Alvin, back to where Jude stood. "He's here of his own accord."

"That sounds like him," I agreed. "Helping people is his thing – he's a good kid."

Alvin took in our words before laughing and giving his head a shake. "I see. He believes he got himself into this mess, so now he has to put on a brave face."

She didn't reply, instead choosing to join Jude by the map.

"Either way, he's acting like an adult," Alvin continued under his breath.

"I get what you mean," I agreed. "Jude really is pretty mature. More mature than me, anyway."

"That can't be too hard! You're...what, 12? 13?"

I gave him a rough shove, scowling over my shoulder at him as I hurried to join Milla and Jude.

"North of here..." Milla was murmuring, trailing her finger along the map.

"What's up?" asked Alvin once he'd caught up as well. "You leaving now?"

"No..." She turned around to give Alvin a thoughtful look. "Alvin, you must be well-versed with a sword. Mercenaries like you must have some battle chops."

"Well, yeah, of course," he said proudly.

"Could you teach me how to use one?"

"Huh?" He blinked slowly, looking pretty confused. Not that I blamed him – after that impressive show back in Fennmont she'd given, it was hard to believe that someone like her needed sword training.

"I don't have the Four to back me up anymore," she clarified. "If I can't wield a sword, what's left?"

"The Four...?" Alvin trailed off, looking hopelessly between Jude and me. "Not sure I follow, but I'd be more than happy to teach you...if only you had some cash."

I rolled my eyes, pacing away from the group a bit to stare up at the sky. The inn was my first destination. From there, I would try to think up some kind of plan as to what to do next – perhaps write a letter and get it sent to Keegan somehow? Considering in a place like this, a quick text message or phone call was clearly out of the question.

"So you won't help?" Milla asked.

Alvin thought about it for a moment before coming to some kind of decision. "Here, why don't we make some moolah _while_ I train you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jude, finally tearing his eyes away from the map.

"Well..." Alvin gave the seahaven a quick scan. "There's got to be some paying customers here in the seahaven, right? Let's take a look around and see if anyone has any problems that need to be taken care of. You know – gathering things, killing monsters – that sort of thing."

"Sounds good," said Jude, and he looked over at me. "What about you? Are you going to come with us?"

"Sounds a little too dangerous for me," I said hesitantly, having shrunk back at the mention of monsters. Keegan had explained to me that such a thing was a reality here – that taking a walk on a highroad between cities was a lot more dangerous here than it would be back home, but I still didn't plan on coming face to face with a monster unless absolutely necessary. "I'm...not really one for fighting. How about I get us some rooms at the inn, instead? Considering I'm pretty much the only one here who isn't broke."

"That would be very generous of you," said Milla. "Are you sure you don't mind doing that?"

I waved my hand. "My brother gave me more gald than I know what to do with while I was in Fennmont. It'll probably just sit in my bag forever if I don't put it to good use."

"Thanks, Maggie," said Jude, smiling at me. "Maybe when we get back I can teach you a few punches or something in return."

"That would be wise, if you are unable to fight," Milla agreed. "Given your current situation, being able to defend yourself is an important skill to have."

"Sounds great! T-Thanks." I gave both of them a grim smile. No, it certainly did not "sound great". Just the very thought of having to be in a situation where fighting would be necessary made me want to throw up. Still...I could see their point. Being stuck alone and defenceless really hadn't worked out so well for me the last time. Maybe I _should_ learn a few punches...buy a weapon from the merchants, pay Alvin to help me use it – anything to keep what almost happened in Fennmont from happening again.

"Oh, wait, Jude!" I said suddenly before they could walk away. I reached into my bag and handed him one of my coin purses. "Go get yourself whatever you want for supplies. You can just give me the rest back after."

"But–"

"Hey. What did I say?" I shoved his hands away from me and stepped back before he could try and give it back to me. Even when he tried to protest again, I gave him a short wave and turned away to start heading to the inn.

"We'll see you later then!" Alvin called, drowning out Jude's voice completely.

"Yeah, see ya!" I snickered to myself and kept walking.

The inn was, as I'd mentioned before, built into the wall of the seahaven gates. Approaching the door, I wasn't quite sure what to expect of the interior, but I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that it was actually really nice, and well-lit with lamps and ceiling lights. The lobby contained a long, curving main desk, with a set of couches surrounding a table in one corner and a bar in the other, with tables and chairs lining the wall. The floor was a mix of hardwood and stone, and my boots made a light clicking sound as I approached the front desk.

"Welcome!" the man at the desk said kindly. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hi! Um, let me see...I'm going to need four rooms," I told him. "How much will that be?"

"That'll be 200 gald per room," he replied, and began rummaging beneath the desk, presumably for room keys.

"Perfect." I brought the second coin purse out of my bag and counted out the right amount, and in return he handed me four room keys.

"You'll find your room just down the hall, and then turn left," he told me. He then glanced down at an envelope sitting on the counter in front of him. "Ah, yes, by the way – your name wouldn't happen to be Maggie, would it?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Um...it depends what's in that envelope," I said nervously. Of course, that pretty much had answered his question right there, but he was an innkeeper, right? If I decided to keep up the charade of being "Jill", then who was he to ask questions?

"It's a letter we received this morning," he replied, naturally looking a bit wary at my reaction. "From a Mr. Gamble. It was delivered on the off-chance that you ended up stopping by. Is...that the kind of thing you're interested in?"

"Yes." I let out a huge sigh of relief and grabbed the letter from him. It was from Keegan – perfect. "Thank you so much, sir. Um, would I be able to leave three of these keys at the desk? My friends are going to be coming later, and it would just be easier that way."

He nodded. "Yes, of course. Have a nice stay."

I nodded back at him and, adjusting the strap on my bag, headed down the hallway located to the right of the desk. I followed his instructions and was safely inside my room within minutes. The room wasn't nearly as nice as my luxurious accommodations in Fennmont, but it still wasn't bad. There was a double bed with a nightstand, as well as a couple of armchairs and a table. There was also a small (and when I say small, I mean small) bathroom with your regular bathroom stuff – and a shower stall that didn't even look big enough to fit me inside of it.

I sighed heavily and sank into one of the armchairs. I wasted no time in tearing open the envelope and pulling out Keegan's letter. My eyes blazed through the contents.

_Maggie,_

_I've written several versions of this letter and sent it to several seahavens in Auj Oule, in hopes that one of them will reach you. News of what happened to you in Fennmont quickly reached me, and while it's unfortunate that it happened, I can't say I'm surprised. As I'd feared, it's clear that Exodus has some pull with the Rashugal army._

_I understand that you're probably terrified, now that this plan has fallen through. The most important thing is to stay calm. I have, thankfully, devised a backup plan in case of something like this happening. What you should do now is find a way to make it to Sharilton. While it's still in Rashugal, I have a lot of business contacts there – enough that you will be much safer there than in Fennmont. The journey will be dangerous alone, so I suggest using some of the gald I've given you and hiring someone to take you there. Being alone at all right now is probably a bad idea – I'm sorry that I ever thought otherwise._

_I would suggest looking into getting yourself a lilium orb, as well. I don't like the idea that you'll have to fight, but at the very least a lilium orb will allow someone even as inexperienced as you to defend yourself if needed. You can usually get one from any weapons or armour merchant._

_I'll have someone waiting to receive you in Sharilton. Aside from that, your only worry now should be reaching the city itself. As for me, since the plan to throw Exodus off your trail was clearly a failure, I'll continue to look for a spirit fossil to help get you home. If there are any updates, I'll let you know._

_Keegan._

My first reaction to the letter was to laugh. Leave it to Keegan to write such a dry, formal letter. It was so like him. Still, I was thankful to hear from him, to have some sort of plan formed in my head thanks to him.

"Sharilton..." I dropped the letter on the table in favour of rubbing my temples. Well, at the very least, going to Sharilton would fit with my cover story – it would make sense for me to want to return to my hometown after everything that had happened. And even though it would be going back to Rashugal, I trusted Keegan's judgment – despite the fact that it had been totally awful the first time around.

But now I needed to find someone to take me there. Alvin, maybe? I mean, he was a mercenary – that was his job, after all, and I already knew I could trust him. Hiring some random person from the seahaven just didn't really sit right in my stomach. Plus, Alvin was decent company, so I knew I wouldn't want to throw myself off a cliff if I had to go on a long trip with him.

"Okay," I murmured to myself. "So, I'll ask him when he gets back, then."

With that much...well, _kind of_ decided, I started digging through my bag to take stock of what I'd managed to haphazardly throw inside. I had one spare dress, which took up the majority of the space in my bag as it was. I hadn't bothered to bring any school books, but I had shoved in a couple of the novels I'd bought in Fennmont. There was a toothbrush, a hairbrush, my coin purse...other than that, nothing. What kind of provisions would a trip to Sharilton require? I would probably need to buy some food or something, right? Some medical supplies, maybe? Whatever. That was something I could sort out with Alvin. He had experience with this kind of stuff.

Speaking of "experience", that reminded me of Keegan's comment about the lilium orb. Jude had sort of briefly explained his to me one time – it was basically something that, when you wore it, it...brought out your inner potential, or something like that. It basically made you stronger. Definitely something I was probably going to need if I was going to survive in a world like this.

I glanced out the window. It was a little hard to tell with the rose-tinted sky, but I knew I still had plenty of time to kill before Jude and the others got back from doing whatever it was they were doing. I grabbed my bag off the table, making sure I also took the room key with me (because, let's face it – getting locked out of my room would totally be something I would do). Hopefully I'd be able to go find a lilium orb, and not almost get arrested in the process.

* * *

 

So, that's what I was up to a little while later. I'd wandered over to the merchants and had ended up finding an accessory-dealer who had a few lilium orbs for sale. The orb itself was set into a silver ring, and when I twisted it, the translucent, shimmering image of a spider's web projected from the orb.

"The more you use the orb, the more of your inner potential it can unlock," the shopkeeper explained to me. "Developing the orb, in turn, helps to make you grow stronger."

I listened to his words, transfixed on the beautiful image of the web. I couldn't imagine something like a tiny ring making me feel stronger. Still, as soon as I slipped it onto my finger and began playing around with it, I felt some kind of change...it wasn't really something I could explain. More of a bounce in my step, a bit more energy – then again, I also could have been totally imagining it. Either way, I thanked the guy for his help, paid him, and then wandered down closer to the water.

I plopped myself down on a bench and gazed out over the ocean. The sun sparkled off of its surface, and the sight of it reminded me of home. In my hometown, there was a huge, wide river that cut through the middle of it. It was hard to go anywhere and not be able to see it. Sitting here, focusing on nothing but the water, it was easy to imagine I was just sitting at the waterfront back home, watching the sunset. Never mind the fact that the horizon was seemingly endless. Never mind the fact that I couldn't see the huge bridge connecting the two sides, or the bright lights of the mall, the fast food restaurants, the movie theatre. Ocean, or river – it didn't really matter. I breathed in the sea air and let it soothe me. I pretended things were fine. I pretended I was home.

I sat like that for quite a while, absently fiddling with the new ring on my finger. Every so often, I would turn around to check if Jude and the others were back yet. My stomach growled periodically; I was getting pretty hungry, and it was probably getting pretty close to dinnertime. Still, the polite thing to do would be to wait until the others got here. Or maybe I could order something now so that it would be ready by the time they got back?

Either way, I didn't have a chance to make a decision, because I glanced over my shoulder and was able to see that the trio had just arrived, and were now speaking to a girl standing by one of the tall columns. Jude and I caught gazes, and I smiled and waved at him. As soon as they were finished, the three of them headed over to see me.

"You're back!" I said happily. "How did things go?"

"Not bad," Jude replied. "Even with everything that's happened, Milla's a fast learner. We got paid pretty well, too." That being said, his eyes lit up as he remembered something and his hands rooted around in his pockets before pulling out my coin purse. "Here's your money back. Thanks, again."

"You're welcome! I got us some rooms at the inn, by the...way..." I trailed off slightly as my attention was drawn to Milla. She stood a little behind Alvin and Jude, and she seemed to be swaying slightly. "Um..."

She fell right over, pretty much face-planting on the ground.

Jude and Alvin both jumped in surprise, and I hopped off of the bench to hurry over to her. I crouched down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Milla, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Jude crouched down as well, slowly turning her head to the side to press the back of his hand against her forehead. "Hmm, no fever. How are you feeling?"

"I don't seem to have any strength," she said, her voice shaky and weak. Then, as if on cue, a loud, angry growl erupted from her belly.

The look of concern on Jude's face dimmed significantly after that. "Um, have you been eating properly?"

"I've never eaten."

My eyes widened. Wait, what? She couldn't have been serious, could she?

"Ever?" said Jude in disbelief.

"Through Sylph, I drew life from the air," she explained simply. "With Undine's power, I received sustenance from the water."

I guess what she said kind of made sense. If what Jude said about her being some kind of all-powerful "Lord of Spirits" was true, then wouldn't that mean she was technically a spirit herself? Spirits wouldn't really need to eat food, would they? Didn't they eat mana or something?

"What's she talking about?" asked Alvin. He crossed his arms and gave Jude a nudge in the back with his knee.

"I guess the spirits gave her all the energy she needed," said Jude. As if that was supposed to answer Alvin's question. He looked back down at Milla and started to lift her into a sitting position. I did my best to help. "Well, now you're going to have to nourish yourself the old-fashioned way."

"I see," she said, and to my surprise her lips pulled into a smile. "So this is what you call hunger." Then, she actually _laughed,_ which threw me for an even bigger loop. It was seriously out of place coming from her, but also charming. "Fascinating."

Once I was sure Jude and Alvin wouldn't have a problem hoisting Milla to her feet on their own, I stood and stretched my arms out.

"Let's head back to the inn, then. I got rooms for each of you, and we should be able to order some food, right?" I smiled at Milla, who was currently being kept in balance by Jude and Alvin. "I'm pretty hungry too, but I mean, probably not 'never eaten a meal in my life' hungry."

"Now that you mention it, I could use some grub myself," said Alvin. He stepped away from Milla and gave her a once-over. "You think you can make it to the inn?"

"That shouldn't pose a problem," said Milla. She stepped away from Jude to test her balance, and while her face was particularly white and she still was still swaying all over the place, she nodded and began leading the way to the inn.

"Welcome back!" The innkeeper greeted me with a smile as we approached the desk. "I see you've reunited with your companions. Would you like those room keys now?"

"Yes please," I said with a polite nod. "Um, would it also be possible to get something to eat, please?"

"Oh, my apologies, but our cook isn't in yet," the innkeeper replied with a frown. I noticed him lean around me to look over my shoulder with a worried look. Naturally, he was looking at Milla, who continued to sway back and forth and was barely standing on her feet. She let out a frustrated sigh and hung her head. "Uh...hey, is she okay?"

"Can we at least use your kitchen?" Jude asked desperately.

The innkeeper took one more look at Milla and nodded hastily. "Yes, please do. Your friend here looks like she's about to pass out."

"My stomach," said Milla, and she didn't sound bothered at all, but rather brimming with curiosity. "It really is growling. And here I thought that was just a silly human expression."

While Milla laughed to herself, Alvin shook his head in disbelief. "I can't tell if that's just her personality, or if the hunger is making her delusional."

"You guys wait here," said Jude. "I'll go make us something to eat." He followed the innkeeper down a nearby hall to find the kitchen, leaving Alvin, Milla and I to hang around and wait.

"Let's get you sitting down before you fall over again, hm?" I took Milla's arm and led her over to one of the tables in the corner. I helped her slide into the bench and then scooched in beside her. Alvin sat on the other side, letting out a sigh as he leaned back.

"I see you got yourself a lilium orb," he commented, his eyes honing in on the ring on my hand.

"Oh, yeah." I started fiddling with it once again, allowing the web to bloom to life in front of my eyes. "I figured after everything that happened, it would be smart, you know?"

"I definitely have learned the advantages of having one since starting my journey," Milla mused, admiring her own. "After losing the power to control the Four, it has helped considerably in furthering my abilities."

"What about you?" Alvin asked, nudging my foot under the table. "I know Jude promised to teach you to throw a punch, but how about I show you a few moves with a sword? Put that new baby to work, huh?"

"Uh..." My eyes trailed down to Alvin's sword, and the very thought of having to fend that off caused me to sweat. What if he accidentally impaled me or something? Could I even lift a sword? I had basically no muscle whatsoever – it was probably a lost cause.

"Jude's probably going to take a while," he insisted, hopping to his feet. He walked around to my side of the table and held his hand out. "C'mon – we'll get some cheap wooden swords from the market so that you won't hurt yourself. Just to get the motion down."

I gulped, and then looked at Milla from the corner of my eye, hoping that maybe she would speak up with some kind of wise advice like "Teaching someone with no experience in fighting to wield a sword is probably ill-advised. She is likely to only injure herself and others."

Unfortunately, all she was thinking about at the moment was probably how hungry she was, so all she said was, "That sounds like a good idea. I shall wait here for Jude to finish cooking."

_Dammit, Milla. Aren't us girls supposed to stick together? Can't you sense how much I totally do not want to do this?!_

I sighed heavily and took Alvin's hand. "Fine. I guess a few lessons couldn't hurt."

"Perfect!" he said with a grin, and yanked me to my feet. "Then let's go work up a good appetite, shall we?"

I muttered under my breath while Alvin cheerfully bid goodbye to Milla. We headed over to the merchants, where Alvin was able to cheaply procure a couple of practice swords that, while not wooden, had rounded edges specifically for practicing. I wasn't really an expert on swords, but it looked to just be a simple sword – not too long in length, and one I would probably be expected to hold in one hand. I'd held replica swords before in my life, and while I'm sure the weight couldn't be compared to a real sword, they were still heavy enough.

So, when Alvin handed me the sword, I wasn't too surprised when the weight of it dragged my body down a bit, and I had to struggle to steadily hold it up in my right hand.

"Heh, you really are a little weakling, aren't you, squirt?" Alvin said teasingly. He'd abandoned his actual sword in favour of the practice one, but even that one seemed to rest naturally in his hand.

"You don't have to say it like that," I said with a scowl. "Even if it _is_ true. And don't call me 'squirt'."

He raised his free hand in a sign of surrender. "Sorry! I'll try not to do it again. Now then, why don't you start off with just a simple stance? Just try to hold the sword up properly."

"Uh..." I shifted my grip around the handle, doing my best to keep the muscles in my arm tight enough to keep it steady. I tried to straighten my posture, spreading my feet apart slightly to help me keep more balance. Really, I was just trying to copy anything that I would have seen in a movie, so who knew how well it was actually working.

Alvin circled around me, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hm...well, it's a start. Try spreading your feet a bit more – and keep your shoulders a bit more square." He used his free hand to guide me, using the flat of his sword to press against my back and fix my posture. "Balance is pretty important – wouldn't wanna fall down and scratch up that pretty face of yours."

As he spoke, I could already feel my arm beginning to shake with the weight of the sword. I bit down on my lip, using the pain to distract me from the growing ache in my upper arm.

"It'll take a while to get used to," he said, letting out an obvious laugh at my discomfort. "The lilium orb should help you build up muscle a bit faster, though."

I _did_ notice that, while putting strain on my arm, the sword was not nearly as heavy as I imagined it was supposed to be. I'd been holding it steadily a lot longer than I'd expected of myself, so the lilium orb was the only explanation I could really think of.

Alvin paced around me once more before coming to a stop in front of me. "Alright, now try a couple of swings."

"Um...okay..." I did as he said – I tried a couple of short swings, to the best of my ability. As soon as I added movement to my already-shaky grip, the sword wobbled horribly, resulting in some of the most pathetic swings either of us had probably ever seen. "Ugh, shit. I suck at this, don't I?"

"It's your first time, kid. Obviously you aren't going to immediately be a master at it."

"I don't think I like 'kid' much, either," I muttered under my breath, but the sound of it went unheard as Alvin commanded me to try again.

Our little training session lasted about half an hour before Jude stuck his head out the door to call us inside for supper. My muscles screamed their thanks to him, and I had to resist the urge to drag the sword along the ground as we made our way to the door.

I pretty much collapsed into my chair inside. Four steaming bowls of what looked to be some kind of stew sat on the table in front of us, and I saw that Milla was already eagerly digging into hers.

Well, I guess there was no point in waiting; I followed her example and took a huge bite of mine, not even caring that it was still extremely hot and pretty much burning my mouth. I was too hungry to care at that point.

"Hey, not bad," Alvin said, looking more than impressed as he took his first bite.

"'Not bad'?" Milla repeated in awe, hardly audible with her mouth as full as it was. "It's good!" She swallowed a large mouthful and then gave us all a surprisingly warm smile. "I quite enjoy ingesting calories with you. Humans should learn to cherish these simple pleasures."

"Oh, trust me, I do," I said with a laugh. Her amazement at food was hilarious, but I really couldn't blame her – there really was nothing like filling your belly with an amazing meal when you were super hungry. To think that she'd never had the chance to experience such a thing – it was sad, really. I felt pretty bad for her.

"How did training go, by the way?" Jude asked. He was given pretty much an immediate answer when Alvin's lips pulled into a shit-eating grin pointed in my general direction, and I let out a heavy groan.

"Terrible," I said shortly, giving a large chunk of potato a moody stab. Huh, maybe I could just use a fork to stab enemies to death.

"Hey, now, give yourself more credit!" Alvin's tone was just oozing sass. "You did about as well as to be expected of a beginner."

I rolled my eyes in Alvin's general direction. "That's funny. You sound about as sincere as to be expected of someone like you."

Milla glanced between the two of us, frowning. "So, I take it the lessons will not continue?"

"Oh, they're going to continue," I told her, although it was very reluctantly. "As shitty as it is, I know that it's necessary. And this lilium orb should help me a bit. I'm going to have to just put up with it."

She nodded deeply. "I empathize with your resolve. If we always gave up after the first try, then nothing would ever be accomplished. Perseverance is necessary to complete our goals. I wish you well in your learning."

"Thanks, Milla," I said in surprise, my lips giving way to a smile. She sure did have a way with words.

Aside from that, there wasn't much else conversation as everyone gladly finished up their meals. Before arriving in Rieze Maxia, I was what you'd consider a picky eater, without a doubt. But since arriving here, I'd come to be a lot more adventurous with my food choices, so I ended up cleaning my bowl – even eating the vegetables I would have normally pushed to the side.

It didn't take long after finishing our meal for Milla's head to hit the table, a light snore coming from her throat as she experienced what was probably her first food coma. I absently played with my fork while we all watched her in amusement. It was funny, really – while my first impression of her as a cold, serious, mysterious beauty wasn't too far off the mark, she definitely had her quirks as well, which I was quickly finding out. Seeing her do stuff like this made her a lot more approachable, in my opinion.

"This might be her first time sleeping, too," Jude remarked drily.

"And apparently she never ate before today, either," said Alvin, looking, as always, lost as to what was going on with her. "Who in the world is she?"

"She claims she's Maxwell," Jude said quietly, his amber eyes falling on Milla's still form.

Alvin's mouth fell open and he gave him an incredulous look. " _That_ Maxwell?"

"Yeah. She's apparently a spirit in physical form."

"Not just any spirit." Alvin took on a lordly, wise tone. "The Lord of Spirits, Wielder of the Four Elements, the Eldest Spirit...Maxwell has many names." He gave his head a shake, his wide eyes flitting from Jude, to me, and finally, to Milla. "And now we add Milla to that list? She's supposed to be the Spirit Maxwell? You gotta be kidding me."

"Is Maxwell really that mighty?" Jude asked in wonder.

"Of course. That's why this is so hard to swallow." He gave his head another shake and gazed at Milla, this strange woman who'd just passed out after inhaling her food. "I grew up hearing bedtime stories about Maxwell."

"And now 'Maxwell' is snoring on the table beside you." My voice held a sort of dim amazement to it. I definitely understood his disbelief. In my mind, I tried to compare the situation to something back home. I guess it would be sort of like someone claiming that they were God in physical form? I mean, if somebody tried to tell me that, I would just write them off as crazy. Putting that into perspective, I gained a new clarity on just how crazy this situation was. Except that it was real, because Jude had witnessed the proof – her summoning of "the Four", back in Fennmont.

"What in the world would a spirit like that be trying to destroy?" Jude murmured to himself. Despite telling me himself how amazing Milla supposedly was, I don't think he'd actually quite realized just how important of a person...er, spirit, she really was, and now he was just kind of staring off into space, lost in a daze.

"Trying to destroy?" Alvin gave him a curious look. "What're you referring to?"

Jude looked up at him in surprise, as though unaware he'd been speaking out loud. "She called it a spyrix, I think. The device from the laboratory."

"Hmm..." Alvin looked away, seeming to be deep in thought over the matter. I doubted he had any clue what Jude was talking about though, as he failed to provide any sort of insight.

"Maybe I should just ask Milla about it..."

"I don't know," said Alvin, snapping back to reality. "You have a nasty habit of poking your nose where it doesn't belong. Your accursed curiosity made me a wanted man, too, you know."

"I think your love for money did that," I added helpfully, while Jude heaved a heavy sigh. "You're acting like Jude dragged you into it."

"Details, details," Alvin said dismissively. "My point is, think hard before asking, okay?"

Jude smiled at him regardless, doing his best to make it genuine. "Yeah, you're right."

"I usually am," he shot back with a smirk. He stifled a yawn before glancing out the window. "Well, it's getting late enough. Guess we should try to get the sleeping beauty back to her room, huh?"

"I'll take care of it," Jude offered, as I'd suspected he would. He was quick to leave his seat and hoist Milla to her feet, slinging her arm around his shoulders so that he could bring her to her room without waking her. He nodded his head at us and whispered, "I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit."

I watched him go with a barely-hidden smile on my face. I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed it before, but now it was perfectly clear – poor Jude had a _huge_ crush on Milla. In fact, I wasn't sure what was cuter – the fact that he had a crush on her, or the fact that he actually thought he was doing a good job of hiding it.

Not that I blamed him, really. I think I had a little bit of a crush on her too, to be perfectly honest.

"Poor kid has it bad," Alvin said with a sigh.

"Oh my God, I know," I said, shaking my head and trying not to laugh too loudly. I started gathering up the empty bowls to bring them back to the kitchen to be washed. "Don't you dare tease him about it, though. I swear, I'll hurt you." I pointed a fork in his direction for good measure.

"You're not even a little bit scary," he said matter-of-factly, reaching across the table to pluck the fork out of my hand. "And while we're chatting, what's up with the weird slang you keep using?"

"Weird...?" I trailed off, frantically combing back through what I'd said. What was so weird? And then my stomach did a tiny flip because I realized he was probably talking about me saying "oh my God". That was pretty much one of the most common sayings in the English language back home, but here? Was there even a "God" in Rieze Maxia? Or did they all just sort of worship Maxwell? Either way, I'd definitely fucked up somehow, so I quickly tried to backpedal. "Oh, um, that. Yeah, that's just something some of my friends back home used to say all of the time. I guess it must have rubbed off on me."

He said nothing; he simply raised an eyebrow at me, clearly skeptical.

"A-Anyway." I cleared my throat and focused my eyes on the bowls I was stacking. "I actually had something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh?" His curiosity was piqued enough that he decided to momentarily drop the subject. "And what might that be?"

"Well, I was wondering what your plans were...I mean, now that we're all in Auj Oule."

He shrugged. "Beats me, kid. I'll go wherever the wind takes me...and wherever there's a profit to be made, of course. Why do you ask?"

"I actually have a proposal." I had to clear my throat then, because, for some reason, I was getting really nervous and flustered, which usually resulted in a string of gibberish spilling from my mouth. "I wanted to return to my hometown...to Sharilton. But, since I can't really protect myself or anything, I was thinking of maybe...well, uh, hiring your...services?"

"You want me to escort you to Sharilton?"

"Uh, yeah." I stared avidly at a particular pattern in the grain of the table. "If you don't mind. I can pay you and all, so it's really just depends if you want to or not."

He thought about it a moment before scratching the back of his head and shrugging. "Sure, I don't see why not!"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Yep!" He walked around the side of the table until he was standing next to me. He held his hand out. "Sounds like an easy job, and I know you're good to pay me. Should be fun! I'll get you there, one way or another."

"Great." I smiled and shook his hand happily. "Then, I guess we'll wait and see what Jude and Milla are planning before leaving...tomorrow?"

He nodded. "That's probably for the best. I'm sure Milla can handle herself on her own, but Jude..."

I didn't bother filling the silence. We both knew how that sentence was going to end. It wasn't that I didn't think Jude was mature enough to handle himself, but after everything he had just gone through, I was definitely worried. He was only 15 years old. When I was that age, I was just getting my braces off and still going through my vampire phase. My biggest concern was finding a boyfriend now that my teeth were free from their metal prison. This whole thing had to be hard on him. I wasn't sure how much I could help, but I definitely didn't want to take off for Sharilton without knowing he was safe.

"But, hey," Alvin said suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you sure you wanna be going back to Rashugal right now? I mean, it wasn't exactly smooth sailing for you in Fennmont, now was it?"

"I have to," I insisted, even though I knew he was right. "There's no where else for me to go. And it's my home."

He didn't say anything right away, and I had to wonder if it was because he could tell that last part was a huge lie. To me, it sounded like I was dreading "returning home", like it was the last place in the world I wanted to go. Maybe it was. Being in Auj Oule held a lot more potential for being safe than being in Rashugal did, especially if it meant being as far away as possible from that bastard, Elias.

"Whatever you say," he said at last. "As long as you know what you're doing."

"Yeah." I sighed heavily and gathered up the remainder of the dishes, giving Alvin a small nod before heading off to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have so much fun with the sword-training portions of the story. This chapter was a lot of fun for character interactions in general.


	5. On The Move

I woke up early the next morning. The sun was only just rising, slowly filling my room with a soft, pink haze. I wasn't sure what had roused me awake – maybe a nightmare, or some kind of loud noise. Either way, I lay there with my eyes glued to the ceiling, and they made no move of closing. Sighing in annoyance, I threw the covers off and rolled out of bed.

I barely bothered smoothing my hair down before heading out to the lobby, tossing my key between my hands. Of course, now that I had actually decided to get out of bed, my eyes were growing heavy once again, and my body was wracked with yawn after yawn. I clapped a hand across my mouth as I approached Milla, the only other person who was apparently crazy enough to be awake at such an hour.

"Hey," I said sleepily, joining her at her spot at our table from last night. She looked like she'd just finished a three-course meal with the amount of empty plates spread out in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sleep is very refreshing," she replied with a nod. "I can see why you humans would enjoy partaking in such an activity. Why is it that you are awake?"

"I wish I knew." I sighed heavily. "It's definitely not like me to be an early riser."

"I have been awake for some time as well." Her eyes flitted to the window. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "I've been thinking over what my plans will be, now. Perhaps you have the same problem."

"I'm going to Sharilton. It's where I'm from. Alvin's gonna take me there."

"I see." A long pause. "That's not a bad idea. I was thinking of doing the same."

"Oh, really? Where are you from?" I felt the need to speak carefully, for whatever reason. It wasn't like Milla was the cold, mysterious stranger I'd originally made her out to be, but it still wasn't far off the mark. The fact that I could potentially learn more about her was exciting.

"Nia Khera. It's a village north of here. My shrine is located there. If I return, perhaps I could successfully summon the Four once again."

My eyes widened, a smile forming on my face. "Oh, wow! I hope that works out for you. Is Nia Khera a nice place?"

"I suppose you could say that," she said, and I wondered if she was aware of the fond smile that crept across her lips. "Although, it would depend on your definition of 'nice'. I will say, the people are nice, and the air is very clean. It's quite peaceful." She gave me a curious look. "I haven't been to Sharilton. Do you enjoy it?"

"...Yeah." Had that been too long of a pause? I still wasn't entirely able to discern just how perceptive Milla was. Could she notice that my eyes had kind of gone out of focus? Was my voice super weird and warped? I grabbed on to the feeling of my real home, and held it close to my heart while I tried to elaborate. "I mean, I grew up there. I have so many memories of there, and...I just really miss it."

"Morning, ladies!"

I dug my nail into to arm to keep from sighing in relief. And there was Alvin, saving me from an awkward situation (which was funny, really, since he was often the one causing them).

"Good morning, Alvin," Milla greeted him with a nod. I yawned and gave him a short wave. Then, I took one look at his stylishly messy bedhead and tried to discreetly reach up and comb my fingers through my own hair.

He took a seat next to Milla. "So, what's all the gossip this morning, ladies?"

"Discussing plans," said Milla.

"And cute boys, naturally," I chimed in.

He leaned across the table and smirked. "Is that so? In that case, I imagine my name has popped up, right?"

"Nope!"

His smirk fell.

"I believe she is joking," said Milla, in that almost obliviously-serious tone of hers. "We did not speak of you, other than to discuss your plans to make for Sharilton."

"Ah, speaking of which – what now?" He reached across the table to pluck a piece of fruit from the bowl in the middle. "What does the great Lord Maxwell plan to do next?"

"Good morning!" That was Jude, walking over to the table and having a seat next to me. He looked surprisingly chipper for a 15 year-old boy awake this early in the morning.

"Good day, Jude," said Milla. "I was just about to share my plans with Alvin. Perhaps you would be interested?"

The morning cheer melted from his face a little. A good night's sleep had probably pushed most thoughts of his current predicament from his brain, but now that there were talks of the future, his worries were clearly back.

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking of returning to Nia Khera."

"Is that your hometown?" he asked.

"More accurately, it's where my shrine is," she replied. When Jude's mouth fell open in a sort of daze (most likely because mentioning a "shrine" really did sort of put emphasis on the fact that she was some sort of spirit lord), she continued, "If I go back, I might be able to re-summon the Four."

"So, she really is Maxwell," Alvin muttered to himself.

"This is where you come in, Jude. Will you accompany me to Nia Khera?"

"W-What?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise, now hidden by the mess of black bangs hanging across his forehead.

"It's true that you brought your current situation upon yourself, but I bear some of the blame as well." Her expression was about as close to feeling guilty as I imagined it could get, which still wasn't very guilty. "I'll put in a good word for you with the people of Nia Khera. I'm sure they'll look after you."

Alvin let out a surprised laugh. "Wow, you've put a lot of thought into this."

"Yes," she said, and nodded resolutely. "Remember when you told me that I seemed unconcerned? I decided to take that to heart."

Jude looked unsure of what to say. He was staring at Milla with wide eyes, his lips moving to form silent words until he finally managed to get out, "M-Milla...you don't need to practice your swordplay anymore?"

"No need to concern yourself with my martial abilities," she said confidently.

"Well, if nothing else, you know how to swing the pointy end," Alvin added helpfully.

"Okay," said Jude after another long pause, and this time he sounded surer of himself. "I'll come with you.

Milla seemed pleased with his answer. "Good. You needn't worry."

"I'm glad," I said with a relieved sigh. "I was really worried about what you were gonna do, you know." And then I resisted the urge to ruffle his hair and call him "kid", because he was 15, not 10. Plus, I wasn't Alvin.

"Wait, what about you?" Once again, cue the trademark "Jude Mathis worrywart face". "What are your plans now?"

"Alvin's going to take me to Sharilton," I replied. "I got a letter from my brother yesterday – he says I'll be safe there."

"You're going back to Rashugal?" He didn't look too thrilled at the thought. "That's...are you sure that's a good idea?"

I shrugged, letting out a heavy breath. "Nope. But that's my only action plan right now. My brother's never let me down before."  _Except for when he told me I'd be safe in Fennmont,_ a dry voice in my head reminded me.

He didn't look convinced, but he still nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want to do, I won't stop you."

"As if you even could!" Alvin said jovially. He reached across to lightly punch my arm. "This girl's a natural-born swordswoman. She'd kick your ass!"

"I'm gonna kick  _your_ ass if you don't quit it!" I tried to slap his hand away, but he was too quick for me.

Jude laughed nervously. "Looks like the two of you are going to have quite the journey."

 _You've got that right, Jude._  I stifled a yawn. I already wanted to go back to bed and I'd only been awake for half an hour. Something told me this was going to be a  _long_ day.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

The four of us stood at the gates to the city. I'd let the words slip from my lips in an effort to relieve the suddenly awkward silence. I wasn't sure why the silence was awkward, or why there was even a silence at all – all we were doing was seeing Milla and Jude off. Our ship didn't leave for another couple of hours, so we planned on waiting around the seahaven until it was time to leave. I just had this inexplicable feeling deep in my gut, as if something bad was going to happen. I knew Jude would be safe in Nia Khera, and that I was being paranoid for no reason, but I just couldn't shake it.

"Hey, don't look so sad," Jude said with a small smile. "It's not like we won't ever see each other again. I'll probably be able to come back to Rashugal after everything's sorted out, and then I'll come visit you in Sharilton!"

I tried to return the smile. "Yeah, you're right. Heh, sorry." Still, I reached out and gave him a hug, and I held on long enough that it was probably weird but I didn't really care. If things went well, and Keegan found a spirit fossil like he was supposed to, then this very well could have been our final goodbye.

"Stay safe on the road," said Alvin.

"You have my gratitude for assisting me in my training," Milla said with a short nod. She turned to me and offered a polite smile. "I wish you well on your travels."

"Thanks, Milla," I said. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Jude glanced at her, and they shared a look of understanding. We offered each other a few final goodbyes and then they started down the road.

Alvin shoved his foot into the back of my knee, causing my leg to give out momentarily. I whirled around to smack him, narrowly avoiding him as he hopped out of the way.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Quit acting so forlorn," he said casually. "You look like you're sending that kid off to his death."

"I could be," I muttered irritably, but I left it at that. There was no way Alvin would understand how I felt right now, and it wasn't really like I could just tell him, so I simply sighed quietly and started wandering over to the shops.

"Maybe you should get yourself a real sword, moneybags." Alvin had come to stand behind me, thoughtfully examining the wares of the weapon merchant over my shoulder. "That practice sword might deal a nice blow to the head, but it probably won't be much help in a real fight."

"I don't plan on being in a 'real fight'..."

"I don't think many people 'plan' on it, kid." He reached around me to point to a sword hanging on the shelf, one that was very similar in size and shape to my practice sword. It had a pretty little flower design on the handle, as well as on the sheath. Alvin grabbed it off the shelf and unsheathed it to demonstrate – the blade was sharp. Awesome.

"This is a very bad idea," I told him. My eyes refused to leave the blade's sharp point. "I'm probably gonna end up dropping it and stabbing myself in the foot or something."

"You're being dramatic, just give him the money."

I groaned, digging through my bag to find the money. I counted out the correct amount and reluctantly handed it over to the merchant.

"You'll thank me for it later," said Alvin. "You know, when you're face to face with a wild monster and actually have something to fight back with."

"I thought that's what I was paying  _you_ for," I mumbled. I took the sword from Alvin and attached it to my belt, on the opposite side of my training one. The added weight felt awkward, but at least it wasn't putting strain on my shoulders or back.

I headed over to the dock to stare at the ocean – you know, stereotypical moody teenager stuff. A ship was slowly making its way to shore, and I focused deeply on the rippling waves it formed in the water. In my mind, I started to make a list of everything I was going to have to do before I got to Sharilton. If I still had my phone, then I would have opened up the notepad and made an  _actual_ checklist, but for now, a mental one would have to do.

1\. Long, relaxing, but probably also very boring boat ride. Meh.

2\. Probably stay at the seahaven for the night and stock up on some supplies.

3\. The actual walking part of getting to Sharilton, which would be super awesome with the long distance and having to deal with monsters lunging at us from the bushes or something. Remind me why no one had invented cars here?

4\. Get to Sharilton – alive, preferably.

5\. ?

I sighed, running a hand through my hair to keep the sea breeze from blowing it in my face. I was trying not to think about the actual destination, and more about the millions of problems I was going to have to face getting there. Still, the actual destination was  _probably_ something I should have been worrying about, considering the fact that I had no clue what I was going to be walking into. Keegan had assured me it was safe, and while I believed him and everything, it was just a little bit nerve-wracking to be heading into the situation blind. How was I supposed to know where to go? Why did he have to be so goddamn cryptic?

I stood there for a little while longer, watching the ship finally make its way to the dock and make preparations for people to disembark. Eventually, I lost interest and decided to head back to the inn to grab something to eat. We still had a few hours, so maybe I would take a nap in the lobby or something like that.

After grabbing a ham and cheese sandwich from the food counter in the inn lobby, I walked back outside, scanning the area to see where Alvin had gone. It didn't really surprise me that he was nowhere to be found. I decided to give up on it, and sat on a bench close to the water to eat my sandwich in peace.

I hadn't even remembered stretching out across the bench and falling asleep until I felt someone urgently rousing me awake. I jolted upwards, squinting up at Alvin in annoyance.

"What?!" I exclaimed irritably. "What is it?"

"We have a problem."

My annoyance faded to make way for alarm. "What kind of problem?"

He pointed towards the docks, where a congregation of what appeared to be soldiers were gathered. Shit. Shit, shit,  _shit._

"We have to hide!" I hissed, jumping up from the bench. Stray breadcrumbs fell from my clothes to the ground.

"Whoa, not so fast!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me aside to hide behind a tall stack of crates anyway. He crouched, peering out from around the corner of the crates. "That's not all of it."

There was a bad taste in my mouth. I felt like I was going to vomit. "Seriously? There's more?"

"You're not the only one they're looking for, kid." As if to emphasize his point, he glanced over his shoulder towards the gates. "We just said goodbye to a couple of fugitives a couple of hours ago."

 _Shit._ Milla and Jude. They were headed towards Nia Khera, and they had no idea that a group of Rashugal soldiers were right on their tails. They were going to be ambushed!

"I'm sure Milla can handle a couple of soldiers," said Alvin. He ducked back into our hiding spot and turned to face me. "We should find a place to lay low until the soldiers leave the seahaven and then get the quickest boat out of here."

"But..." I frowned. But what? Why was I trying to argue that? It made the most sense – it was the safest option. "But what about Jude?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What about him? He's pretty tough, plus he has Milla looking out for him."

"They can't fight off an entire army by themselves, Alvin!" I felt dangerously close to tears. How could I just run away to Sharilton and let Jude and Milla get captured without even trying to warn them?

"It isn't an entire army," he said patiently. "Besides, what's your brilliant plan? Run after them?"

I didn't say anything. That was exactly what I wanted to do, but it was pretty much the dumbest thing I  _could_ of done.  _Stay out of it_ , I wanted to tell myself.  _All that matters is getting home. All of these people will be nothing more than part of a bad dream once you're home. None of this will matter. None of it._

"I want to," I admitted quietly. "It's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean you have to."

I groaned, almost loud enough to warrant concern that we would be heard. I fiddled with the strap on my bag for a moment before mumbling, "I'll pay you extra if you take me."

He cursed under his breath, softly, without any real anger under it. He stood from his crouched position and adjusted his scarf.

"They'll probably try to stop in Hamil for the night," he said finally. "If we're quick, we should be able to catch up with them there."

I gave him a broad smile. " _Thank you,_ Alvin."

* * *

After discreetly slipping out the gates while we had the chance, Alvin and I were now walking along the highroad. The road was lined with trees and high rock walls. There was a bare, worn path of dirt that snaked through the grass and offered some semblance of guidance, but other than that, it really wasn't much of a road. I mean, there were no cars here, so what use was there for paving roads?

As we walked, I continued to glance over my shoulder at the gates to the seahaven, which were slowly getting further and further away. My hand was permanently poised upon the handle of my sword, ready to wildly swing it any monsters that tried to make me their lunch.

"You need to calm down," Alvin said casually. He, meanwhile, was walking with outstretched arms, his hands clasped behind his head. "The monsters usually won't bother you if you stay on the road."

"Usually," I muttered. My grip tightened. I could see movement in the distance, off the roads. I refused to focus on that. I didn't want to see a monster. I didn't. If I didn't see one, I could pretend they weren't real.

"You're just going to tire yourself out if you keep being all tense like that," he went on. "Seriously, we're probably gonna have to walk well into the night if we wanna catch them while they're camped out for the night."

Reluctantly, I let my hand fall to my side. Stupid Alvin. He was probably right.

...at least, these were my thoughts  _before_ I heard the weird, high-pitched " _gabbit!"_ and was pushed out of the way so Alvin could swiftly swing his sword at the beast right behind me. It jumped back, and in the brief pause afterwards I was able to fully take in its appearance. It was a tall, ugly thing, with long, knobby fingers and a long spiky club for a tail. Upon hearing its battle cry, several others had gathered around us, leaving us in the middle of a nice, old-fashioned monster circle.

I'll admit it. I was not brave in that moment. I latched on to Alvin's arm and let out the girly-est scream imaginable. Naturally, that got the monsters all worked up and I could see their large tails swish back and forth menacingly.

"Cut it out," Alvin said sharply, giving his arm a shake. "You have that sword for a reason. It's time to put it to good use."

"I can't!" My voice immediately cracked. I was on the verge of sobbing. "Alvin, I really can't!"

One of them lunged at Alvin from behind. He whirled around to fend it off, just as another lunged at me. I dove out of the way, wiping out and scraping my hands against the dirt. When I managed to scramble to my feet, another swung its tail at me and I barely avoided getting hit.

I threw a glance over my shoulder. Alvin was busy fighting off his own attackers. He didn't have time to protect me. My heart pounded painfully against my chest as, with shaking fingers, I drew my sword.

The monster in front of me tensed, sensing the new threat. " _Gabbit!"_

"No!" As the monster pounced, I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away, holding my sword out in front of me and swinging wildly. I felt it slice cleanly though flesh and fur, heard the monster let out a pained gurgle, and felt a hot spray of blood hit my arm.

I finally opened my eyes to see that the monster was still alive, and bleeding heavily from a gash I'd made in its chest. I barely had time to feel faint at the sight of so much blood before the thing pounced. I let out a startled cry and held my sword out in front of me. The beast pinned me to the ground, lodging the sword into its own chest in the process. Its large hands slapped at my face for several moments until it gradually lost strength and I was able to shove it off of me. Once it was on the ground, I went into a panicked frenzy and started stabbing the thing, refusing to stop even after it lay in a pool of blood and was clearly very much dead.

"Hey." I felt Alvin's hand on my shoulder. "It's dead–"

" _No!"_ I jerked away at the contact, falling back onto my butt. I was broken out of my trance, and now fully aware of the fact I sat in a pool of monster blood. Alvin had slain the others. With the danger gone, my fight-or-flight response (which had clearly chosen fight) faded, and I allowed my self to let out a terrified sob. I clapped a hand to my mouth to muffle it. "Oh my God."

"That...wasn't bad," Alvin said quietly. "You killed it, anyway."

"That was awful," I whimpered. I threw my sword to the side. I didn't even want to look at it. "I've...I've never killed anything before. I mean, I've killed spiders, but that's not...I mean that can't even  _compare_ to–" I cut off, feeling overwhelmed by my own words.

"You've...never seen a monster before, have you?"

I shook my head. Of course I hadn't.

He sighed and held his hand out to me. "C'mon. You did good, kid."

I laughed at that, bitterly and without humour. Still, I grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. My dress, once pale blue and pristine, was now covered in blood splatters that would no doubt fade to stains. The same went for my white tights.

"I mean it," Alvin insisted. He bent over to pick up my sword. "It wasn't the most elegant fight, but you got the job done. You didn't run away."

"I don't even want to look at that thing," I said, in regards to my sword. Alvin ignored me and slipped it back into the sheath attached to my hip.

"It'll get easier." He took a knife from his belt and knelt down in front of one of the fallen monsters. He then grabbed a fistful of fur and started expertly cutting it away from the body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

"Merchants will pay good money for materials like this," he explained. After getting what he wanted out of that one, he moved on to the next. "They count on people selling them raw materials for trading opportunities. In return, the people who give them the materials – in this case, us – will usually get rewarded with gald and sometimes discounts on merchandise."

I nodded my head, showing I understood, but couldn't say anything. It was safe to say I'd been in a state of denial all this time. Being in a city, I'd been able to tell myself things were normal. Maybe, deep down, I'd secretly believed I was still on Earth – that this was all going to be easily solved.

I stared down at the blood on my fingers. This was not Earth. This was a world where swords were as common an accessory as handbags, and monster parts were traded around like goddamn coupons.

This was Rieze Maxia, and even though I'd escaped Elias, I was not out of danger. Not by a long shot.

* * *

It took a couple more hours of walking before Alvin could get me to speak again – not that it stopped him any. He gabbed on and on about anything he could think of, and while I knew he was trying to help in his own, weird way, it was almost making things worse.

Anyway, my point is, when I finally  _did_ speak, it was to complain.

"My legs are gonna fall off."

"You really are a city girl," Alvin said in disbelief. "I can't believe how out of shape you are."

I immediately got defensive. "Okay, sorry I'm not used to walking to a whole other city Mr. 'Completely Awesome and Perfect Mercenary'."

"I forgive you."

I let out a  _very_ irritated groan. Okay, I'll admit – I  _sucked_ at being healthy. My idea of exercise was the collective 20 minutes it took to walk to and from work everyday – which often did  _not_ happen in the harsh Canadian winters I was used to. So, yeah. Walking for an  _entire freaking day?!_ Nope. It was all I could do not to cry from the burn in my leg muscles. Plus my face was really starting to hurt from getting smacked around by that monster from earlier. I probably had a black eye.

We'd encountered several more monster battles after the first – things like giant scorpions with hugely oversized stingers, and things almost reminiscent of wolves. We fought them all off without much incident – or rather, Alvin did. None of them came in terribly large groups, and Alvin managed to kill every single one of them. He insisted he didn't mind, and that he was fine to keep going, but the sun had barely set and I could tell he was beginning to tire out.

"We should stop to rest," I said finally, slowing my steps.

Alvin stopped, giving me a surprised look. "Are you kidding? The night's barely started! We have a few more hours to go if we wanna manage to catch up to Jude and Milla."

"You're exhausted, Alvin. You've done all of the fighting all day and it isn't fair..." I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. "I'm sorry."

"Hey now, I'm a mercenary, remember?" As if to reinforce his point, he tapped his sword. "Fighting is my job. Besides, there will be a lot less monsters on the road now that night has fallen. It's the perfect time to keep going." His tone was as enthusiastic as ever, but I could see in his eyes that he really was tired. Regardless, he didn't plan on giving up. He was pretty stubborn that way.

"Then I'm going to fight now," I said firmly, and for the first time since that afternoon, I fully gripped the handle of my blade. It caused my stomach to twist, but I didn't let go.

"You really don't have to," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm gonna." I shrugged. Maybe acting like it didn't bother me would translate into my  _actual_ feelings on the matter and I'd grow some nerve. After all, I knew now that I was, at the very least, able of killing a monster when my life depended on it. My fear of dying provided me with the brief burst of adrenaline I needed to get the job done. I'd deal with the horrible repercussions afterwards.

"If you insist. Just don't push yourself – you're still an amateur."

"I take offense to that." I offered him a wry smile – it was the best I could do, but it seemed to do the trick. The two of us continued walking, and this time, I did my best to contribute to conversation.

"Do you think Milla and Jude will stop for the night?" I wondered aloud.

"Hard to say," said Alvin. "Milla strikes me as the type who wouldn't want to waste the time, but she's also still getting used to 'living without the Four'."

"Plus I doubt Jude could keep up with her," I added with a laugh.

"That too."

We walked for most of the night, stopping only for a brief break to refuel our energy with food. I could feel myself getting seriously drowsy, but at the same time, I knew there was no way I'd be able to sleep out in the open with the fear of getting mauled in my sleep hanging over my head. So, I used that as motivation to keep myself awake and kept on trucking.

As the sun began to slowly creep into the sky, the tall rock walls gradually gave way to roiling plains and fields filled with crops. The amber light of dawn was made even more breathtaking by the naturally rosy sky, and so it felt as though the world was slowly bursting to life with colour around us. The path had begun to slope upwards, and as I paused to catch my breath, I quickly lost it as I took in the view we'd left behind – seemingly endless plains bathed in pink light.

For that brief moment, I forgot my worries.

"In a few hours, we'll reach Hamil," said Alvin, breaking me out of my reverie. "Since we haven't found Milla and Jude yet, I'm guessing they're gonna crash there for the night." As an afterthought, he added, "If they haven't already made it there. I'm not gonna lie – we haven't really been hustling."

I blushed, feeling guilty again. I know he hadn't meant it that way, but I knew it was my fault we'd been moving so slowly. Even now, I felt like I was going to collapse at any minute. The thought of walking for another few hours had me screaming on the inside.

However, the thought of a nice bed to crawl into pulled me forward, and I found the strength to move my feet.

"What is...Hamil like?" I asked Alvin. My voice was low and scratchy, and I had to force words out between heavy breaths.

Alvin shrugged in response. "I've never really been there. As far as I know it's just some tiny little backwater farming town."

I frowned. "Should we really be...headed there if we have...the Rashugal army following right behind us?"

"They're coming regardless. Better we get there soon and warn Milla and Jude so we can get the hell outta there."

He made a good point, but I was still worried. I hated the thought of some tiny, innocent town getting screwed over because of us. I hoped we'd be able to get to Hamil, find Milla and Jude, and, as Alvin had so eloquently put it, "get the hell outta there" before we caused the people there too much trouble.

As close as we were to the town, the monsters were far and few between. I'd had one particularly close encounter with a wolf, where it had almost had the opportunity to sink its fangs into my arm. I'd managed to drive my sword through its chest before it'd gotten the chance to. The shock from actually killing something was still huge, and I still had to turn my head as Alvin pried some of its fangs from its bleeding mouth, but there was no meltdown afterwards. I was able to tell myself that it was a matter of life or death – I could shut down completely and let myself be torn apart, or I could fight for my life. Live. The choice became simple, and I was able to use that as motivation, as long as I didn't allow myself to think about it afterwards.

Eventually, the hills became dotted with actual farmhouses, with heart-wrenchingly familiar sights like cows and horses. The buildings were built with grey, stone bricks, with wooden framing and long, red shingles on the roofs. The roofing gave me a very eastern feel, and that made me happy – it was something I could place. Something familiar. It wasn't exactly like home, but it also wasn't giant tree-houses built on a lake under an eternal night.

Wooden fences began lining the trail beside us as it dropped down steeply into the lands below. Houses dotted the different levels and cliffs, with ladders leading to upper levels. We'd finally reached what I expected was the main of the town, and my heart swelled with joy. Civilization at last!

"Look at all of those trees," I breathed in amazement, gazing around at the multitude of fruit trees that dotted the area. All of them were filled with delicious-looking poranges and napples (the fruit here was so weird – they had regular apples and oranges, but then also these weird other ones? I didn't pretend to understand it, but they were good regardless).

Alvin stopped and sniffed the air. "I'm catching a whiff of cider. They must have orchards here."

"I wonder if Jude and Milla are here." I took another look around. There was a fair amount of people around – sitting on porches, strolling down the path, standing around chatting. An elderly woman took note of our arrival and approached us. She had snow-white hair that was braided and pulled back into a ponytail, save for one small streak of orange. Her smile was worn and kind, and she wore a baggy red tunic with thick fur around the shoulders.

"My, what are the odds?" she said warmly. "It isn't everyday we get visitors, and yet the two of you are the second pair to arrive!"

I perked up at this. "There's another pair here? Is it Jude and Milla?"

She looked a bit puzzled. "Why...yes, I believe those were the names I heard. Do they happen to be friends of yours?"

"Something like that," said Alvin. He flashed her his signature charming smile. "You don't happen to know where they are, do you?"

"I've allowed them to stay the night in my home," she replied, and gestured at the large, two-story house a little way down the path. "I'm the mayor of this town. Would you like me to bring you to see them?"

"That would be awesome," I said enthusiastically. I felt all of the tension drain from my body in that moment. We were in town, we were safe (for the time-being, anyway), and about to be reunited with Milla and Jude. It hadn't even been a day since our stressful farewells – ones that I thought were going to be final. I'll admit, I was excited to see them again, even if it was only to bring them bad news.

The mayor paused, her eyes widening in horror at the bloody mess that was my dress. "My, what in the world...?"

"M-Monster fighting..." I said quietly. I'd almost forgotten about it, but her reaction was enough to remind me that yes – I'd fallen into a puddle of monster blood. I'd had to kill things. I was a mess.

"Oh, dear," her expression then changed to a sympathetic one. "Your poor dress is ruined. I may have some spare clothes you can have back at the house. We'll have to give you something for that eye, too."

"I would really appreciate that." I gave her a grateful smile, discreetly reaching up to touch my face.  _Ouch._ Yep, that was definitely a black eye. I was dreading looking in the mirror later.

The mayor's house was beautiful, even from the outside. It was built partially on a hill, so we were forced to climb a tall, turning set of steps to reach the large wrap-around porch. Once inside, I was immediately warmed by the coziness of it. Light filtered in through the frosted, patterned windows, and additional light was provided by lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The walls and shelves were filled with paintings, plates, and knickknacks, and a good old-fashioned wood-stove was burning up against one wall.

Probably the best sight of all, however, was that of Milla and Jude sitting at the large dining table in the middle of the room.

Jude's eyes widened in confusion when he saw Alvin and I standing in the doorway. "A-Alvin? Maggie?!"

I laughed awkwardly, giving him a small wave. "Uh, hey Jude. Long time no see!"

"Hm?" Milla turned in her chair to look at us, and her expression was as close to confused as she could come as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, you know – just dropping in," Alvin said casually. He discreetly nodded his head in the direction of the mayor, and his point was clear – this wasn't something he wanted to discuss in front of her. "We knew you guys were in the neighbourhood so we thought we'd come visit."

It was a wonder the mayor didn't notice the heavy tension in the room – there was enough of it pouring out of Milla alone.  _I_ noticed it anyway, and it was making me super uncomfortable until Jude finally spoke up and said:

"H-Hey, how about we go for a walk?"

"Not so fast!" the mayor said suddenly, and it was with the tone of a stern grandmother. She clamped a hand on my shoulder. "You are not going anywhere without a bath and a change of clothes – you look exhausted, young lady."

She  _did_ have a point, but all I could think about was a long line of soldiers marching their way through town and mowing down anyone in their way. We really had to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Good idea!" Alvin cut in, clapping a hard hand on my back. When I tried to speak out in protest, he raised his voice to talk over me. "I'll take a walk with these guys and fill them in on our plans."

" _Alvin–"_

 _"_ You're a mess," he said firmly. "You'll scare the townspeople."

I felt like hitting him, and I might have if the mayor had not been standing right there. Regardless, I allowed her to lead me up the stairs while Jude, Milla and Alvin headed out the front door, Alvin giving me an infuriating wink as they did.

* * *

About an hour later, I had myself scrubbed clean (after almost falling asleep in the tub) and changed into a fresh set of clothes. My old dress was a lost cause. I'd allowed the mayor (Edith, as I'd discovered her name was) to get rid of it, and I was now dressed in a slightly oversized green tunic, with fur around the collar and sleeves – much like the mayor's. I had to admit, it was  _super_ comfortable. Plus, it was nice to have something a little warmer to wear – I'd noticed that the further north we'd got, the colder it became.

I also cautioned a look in the small mirror sitting on the bathroom dresser. It was hard to tell in the dim lantern light, but my face did  _not_ look good. A nice splatter of deep purple colour was spread across my eyelid and beneath my right eye, blooming especially nicely on my cheekbone, where the skin was raw and red, just short of bleeding. Other than that, I also had a cut on my lip, and a series of red welts on the left side of my face. Those freakishly big hands had really done a number on me.

Anyway, I threw the tunic on over a fresh pair of brown tights and my boots and headed downstairs. The others still hadn't returned yet, so I walked outside to see if I could find them. I paused on the porch of the house to take in the view – vibrant green fields stretching into the distance, practically farther than I could even see.

The villagers were pretty friendly. Most of them waved or nodded their heads in greeting as I walked passed. Hamil wasn't very big, and Edith had said they didn't get very many visitors here, so seeing a fresh face was probably exciting for them. It was a welcome change from Fennmont, a big city where everyone was so caught up in their own business that they rarely stopped to notice their surroundings – kind of like big cities back home.

I finally caught up to the others in what was the coolest orchard I'd ever seen in my life – the trees stretched up into the sky, so tall I had to crane my neck to see the tops of them. Wooden walkways had been constructed around the top, going from tree to tree so that people could easily reach the fruit on the branches. Milla, Alvin and Jude sat at one of the picnic tables arranged in a small cluster halfway across the clearing.

"You look better," Milla noted as I approached.

I awkwardly climbed into the seat next to Jude. "I feel better. Or at least cleaner, anyway."

"Alvin told us what happened," Jude said in a low voice. He glanced around nervously before continuing. "We're going to take the rest of the day to rest and then leave Hamil once night hits."

"Shouldn't we leave  _now?"_  I fought to keep myself from sounding too exasperated. "They were just getting into the seahaven when we left – they can't be too far behind us."

"I know I said we were moving slow, but there was also only two of us," Alvin explained. "Large groups cover less distance. It's a fact. The world's not gonna end if you and I take the rest of the day to rest. We're gonna need sleep if we plan on making it to Nia Khera in one piece."

I raised an eyebrow. "We're going to Nia Khera now?"

"It only makes sense," said Milla. "I still haven't paid Alvin for his services, and the army is after you, as well. We should lose them after entering the Kijara Seafalls. After that, it will be safe for you to head back the way you came."

 _More travelling,_ I thought bitterly.  _Sweet. Probably more fighting, too._

"You and Alvin should head back to the mayor's house and get some rest," said Jude. "By the sound of things, the two of you had a rough journey." At this, there was no missing the hint of sympathy in his voice, especially when he offered a quick glance at my eye. Great, so I'd only been gone an hour and Alvin had already managed to spill the beans about my little meltdown? I made no secret of shooting him a dirty look.

"The kid's right," was his unapologetic response. He got up from the table and came around to ruffle my hair. "Girls your age need their beauty sleep."

"I'm actually going to kill you," I muttered under my breath, angrily swatting his hand away. I shoved him away and got up from the table. My legs shook just holding up my own weight – all that walking had made my calves freaking  _hurt._ Going to sleep probably wasn't going to make it much better.

"We'll come wake you up when we're ready to leave," said Jude.

"Aren't you guys going to get some sleep too?" I asked.

"We slept for most of the morning," he explained. "Once we get some distance from the town, we'll find a place to hide out and camp for the night."

That was enough to give me some relief. So we wouldn't be going right back into walking for  _that_ long. I would only have to worry about my legs falling off for a few hours, as opposed to a night and a day. I could deal with that. I could.

So, Alvin and I returned to Edith's house. She had a spare room with two beds, both of which with blankets that were slightly wrinkled and out of place. Jude and Milla must have slept in them this morning.

I let out a contented sigh as I flopped face first onto the bed. The pillows were extremely fluffy – probably stuffed with the Rieze Maxian equivalent of down or something. Every inch of my body seemed to cheer in celebration of finally being able to rest my weary bones.

"This is going to be the best sleep of my life," I murmured. "Even if it's only going to be a few hours."

"You need a cuddle buddy?" Alvin called from the other bed.

The last thing I remember doing before plunging into the depths of sleep was flipping him off and hearing him laugh in response. It was the fastest I'd ever fallen asleep in my life.


	6. Beach Trip

"Rise and shine, kid. We gotta get moving."

Hearing Alvin's voice in my ear and feeling his hands gently shake me awake caused me to let out the loudest irritated groan ever. I swatted him away, still half-asleep, and stuck my head under the pillow to escape him. Stupid jerk. Couldn't he see I was trying to  _sleep?_ So inconsiderate.

To prove my point, the pillow was briefly ripped away from me before we were reunited in the form of Alvin smacking me in the head with it.  _Hard._

" _Ow!"_ I sat up and tried to glare at him, but the moving of my facial muscles caused stinging pain all across my face. So once again – ow. "Alvin, what the hell is–?"

"Our buddies finally caught up to us," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the window. "It's time for us to leave."

"Shit," I hissed, immediately leaping out of bed and rushing over the window. I cautiously cracked it open and peered out. A group of red-clad soldiers stood near the entrance of the town. Edith stood defiantly before them, no doubt questioning their presence. Next to her stood a tall, giant of a man in a long, bright yellow coat.

"We'll leave town through the western exit," Alvin was saying. He was taking the liberty to pack up all of my loose things into my bag. "There's a side door downstairs we can slip out through without being seen. Milla and Jude are waiting for us."

I took my bag from him, heart pounding painfully in my chest. My fingers shook so badly that it was a wonder I didn't drop it on the ground. For a moment, I was paralyzed – frozen in place by the fear that these guys were actually going to catch us and bring us back to Rashugal, where they would probably kill Milla and throw Jude in prison and throw  _me_ back on that  _fucking medical table and –_

Alvin gave me a rough shake. "Hey. No time for spacing out – let's move."

"Uh, r-right." I followed him downstairs, where Jude and Milla were anxiously waiting by the door. Milla's hand rested firmly on her sword, ready to draw in a moment's notice. Quietly, Jude cracked the door open and, one by one, we all slipped outside and crept down the stairs of the back step. As we snuck away from the house, I could barely make out the deep, baritone voice of the man in the yellow coat.

"Who's that giant guy?" I whispered to Alvin as we made our distance from the mayor's house. The way we walked, cautiously and half-crouched, made me feel like I was on some sort of secret mission. If the situation hadn't been so tense, I might have started humming the Mission Impossible theme song or something.

Alvin shrugged in response. "Beats me."

The trail we took led further up into the mountains, and eventually we came to a fork in the road – one path led to the orchard we'd all sat in earlier, the other off into some unseen location (our exit, probably). A small house sat in the middle, probably the smallest that I'd seen in the village so far. It looked to be in a slight state of disrepair – a shingle missing from the roof here, a missing board on the deck there.

Unfortunately, I was so preoccupied with checking out this house that I almost walked right out into the open. It wasn't until I felt Jude drag me back and pull me down into their hiding place that I realized there were soldiers stationed at the exit, and I'd almost given us away.

"The soldiers beat us here," Jude said under his breath. If he knew how, the kid probably would have cursed.

"Any ideas?" I asked. My voice shook as the panic I was feeling began to spill out.

Milla stood defiantly, already about to draw her sword. "We force our way through."

"Right, and fast," Jude agreed, much to my dismay. "Before any more arrive."

" _Guys!"_ I gaped at them. What the hell Jude? He'd clearly been hanging around Milla too much, since her boldness was obviously starting to rub off on him.

Alvin, thankfully, agreed with me. "So that's your plan? Just charge through? I thought I was hot-headed."

I heard the sound of footsteps crunching on dirt behind us. I stifled a scream, just as Jude whirled around, fists ready to pummel the new threat.

...Only it  _wasn't_ a new threat, but rather, a little girl. She looked like she was about 10 or 11, dressed in a long, elegant purple dress – like something you'd see on a gothic lolita doll, with ribbons and layers and a wide-brimmed skirt that billowed out over tall boots. Her blonde hair hung in her face, which was currently flushed as she hid behind some kind of weird, purple stuffed toy.

"E-Excuse me," she spoke up timidly.

Jude relaxed, his fist slowly unfurling and falling to his side. "What is it?"

"Um...what are you doing?" Her big green eyes fell to the ground, and she swayed back and forth. I had to bite my tongue – I really didn't mind kids, but now was  _really_ not the time for this kind of thing. I cast a nervous glance towards the soldiers.

"We're trying to figure out how to get past those soldiers," Milla explained simply.

"Way to cut to the chase," said Jude, sighing.

"So...those people. They're...in your way?" The girl thought hard about this for a moment, before slowly turning to focus her gaze on the soldiers. Her brow furrowed in thought.

Then, the weird-looking thing she was holding suddenly opened its zig-zaggy mouth in a broad, black grin, its eyes popping open.

The four of us jumped back in alarm, especially when the thing suddenly lifted from her arms and zoomed over to the soldiers. It bounced from head to head, the soldiers letting out cries of surprise and pain.

Alvin looked on in a sort of mild horror. "What in the world...?

"How did you do that?!" I asked in amazement. It almost looked like some kind of remote-controlled toy, but not one I'd ever seen before. She didn't have any sort of remote or means of directing it at all, but the thing looked all-too content to be bouncing between heads over there.

"What's going on here?"

The loud, booming voice made me jump about a foot in the air. I latched onto Jude's arm, recoiling when I realized it had come from the man in the yellow coat – he'd approached from behind the girl, and was even scarier up close. His skin was a golden brown, with a long, brown beard that split into two pieces, almost looking like a fish tail. Thick, white fur lined the broad shoulders of his coat, and he wore a  _giant_ hammer strapped to his back – I felt bruises just looking at the thing.

He had no business with us, though. At least not right away. He approached the girl, his expression giving away that he was not very pleased.

"Child!" he said, his tone scolding. "You know you're never to leave the shed!"

The girl bowed her head. Any pride her expression had gained from "helping us" was sucked out and now she just looked really upset.

The man then noticed the soldiers (who, at this point, were in rough shape – one lay on the ground, groaning, while the other tried to fend off the girl's toy), and his face turned red with rage.

"Rashugal troops? Curse you! How  _dare_ you come here?" He lumbered past us, as though we weren't even there, and went to the troops. I swear, I almost felt the ground shake as he did; the guy was  _freaking huge._

With the man's approach, the toy halted its assault and zoomed back over to its owner, who promptly took off down the path towards town, the toy floating along behind her.

"Huh? Where's she going?" Jude wondered out loud.

I heard a loud grunt of pain. Whirling around, I saw that the big guy (who I'm just gonna call Hagrid, for now) had his hammer out and had just knocked the remaining soldier off of his feet. The second one struggled to get up, reaching for his spear, but Hagrid brought the hammer down onto the soldier's hand. I could practically hear the bones of his fingers cracking under the weight.

Once the soldiers were out of commission, Hagrid hurried back over to us. There was a sense of urgency in his expression.

"Which way did she go?"

"Toward the square," Jude offered hesitantly.

"What? No! She mustn't!" He almost started to bolt after her, but paused to give us a once-over. "You all must be outsiders. You should hurry and leave this place." And with that, he took off down the path after the girl.

"I have no idea what just happened," Alvin said casually, giving his head a shake, "but I ain't complaining. Things just got easier for us."

"Let's get out of here," Jude agreed.

The others began heading toward the exit, but I felt stuck in place, for some reason. My eyes drifted back towards the town, and I had this weird, heavy feeling in my gut.

"I'm kinda worried about that girl."

Milla paused. "I wouldn't worry. That man seems to care for her. She's probably in good hands."

I didn't say anything in return, but despite Milla's apparent wisdom, I wasn't convinced. She'd been wearing a shy smile on her face as she'd helped us, but any trace of that had vanished upon Hagrid's arrival. She'd run away as soon as his back was turned, and what was all that bullshit about "you're not allowed to leave the shed"? This whole situation gave me a bad feeling, but I didn't have time to worry about it, because the others were practically dragging me towards the exit.

* * *

We walked the trail in silence for a little while. Although Alvin was convinced that Hagrid had scared the Rashugal soldiers off of our tracks, Milla was still keen on getting some distance from the town before stopping. Her sharp eyes scanned our surroundings for potential spots to camp out, spots that would give us shelter and hide us from view.

"You know that girl we saw back in town?" Jude finally said, after we'd been walking for a little while.

"The one with the weird doll thing?" said Alvin. "What about her?"

Jude gave him a look. "You didn't think that was odd?"

"You can't waste your energy on other people's business." He waved a dismissive hand. "All part of growing up, kid."

"I'd hardly consider you a grown up," I muttered, earning myself a light punch in the arm.

"Besides, she was controlling that doll and shady people were chasing her," Jude insisted. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Eh, plenty of that going around. Just look at ourselves." He shrugged. "I think we have enough on our own plates. You really want more irregularities in life?"

Jude didn't respond right away. I couldn't really say much to that either – my answer was a definite "no", but it wasn't that easy in this case. She was a young girl. There was obviously something weird going on – maybe it wasn't our place to get involved, but what if something bad happened because we hadn't?

The hills turned to miniature mountains that stretched up and surrounded us as we walked, as though we were at the bottom of a canyon. Much of the sunlight was blocked by the large shadows they cast, and Milla was able to find a suitable indent – a shallow cave located next to a small pond that was hidden from the plain view of the road.

"This should do nicely, for now," she said as we came over to inspect it. "We'll camp here for the night and set out first thing in the morning."

I glanced up at the sky. The whole spirit clime thing made it kinda hard to tell, but if I had to guess, it was around suppertime. We had a couple of hours to kill before night fell, meaning, if all went well, I'd be able to get a full-night's sleep. I felt like cheering and dancing, but I was really freaking tired so that obviously wasn't going to happen. Instead, I settled for plastering a smile on my face and plopping down into the sparse grass.

"Camping, huh?" I said, absently plucking at the grass. "So, what's first? We have to make a bonfire, right?"

"A small one should come in handy, yeah," said Alvin. He briefly took in our surroundings. "Guess I should find some firewood..."

"No need," said Milla, and then fire materialized out of  _freaking nowhere_ between her hands and she shot it towards the grass.

"Yikes!" Alvin scrambled out of the way, shooting Milla a wide-eyed look. "Why don't you warn us before you go and do something like that?"

I swallowed back amazement, instead trying to pass it off as surprise. Shooting fireballs out of her hands? Was this something that was normal for the "Lord of Spirits"? Shortly after, I remembered – spirit artes. Right, that was something that pretty much everyone could do here. The whole reason I was being hunted down – because there was a world where people weren't able to. A world just like mine. Still, this was the first time I'd really seen it in person, and it was...alarming, to say the least.

"My apologies," said Milla. She sat down in front of her handiwork and sighed. "Now then, what's the plan for our meal? I'm quite hungry."

Alvin began rummaging around in his bag. "Uh, let's see. I think I should have a couple of pre-packaged meals left from last time I stocked up. We'll probably have to look into hunting on the way to Nia Khera."

A package was tossed into my hands. The label read "spiced chicken rolls" – it looked like a spring roll, probably stuffed with vegetables and chicken. I stared at it, contemplating. Okay, so what would be in this? Chicken, maybe cabbage, probably onions... _hopefully_ not mushrooms. I'd have to plug my nose or something and force it down.

"If you pass them to me, I will heat them up for you," said Milla. She currently had her own in her hand, and a faint orange light was emitting from her hands.

"Wow, you're like a human microwave," I said in amazement. I moved to hand Jude my food, but he didn't take it right away. He was just giving me a weird look.

"A human what?"

"Oh, uh, shit..." I waved my hand, practically shoving the package at him. "Nothing. Forget I said anything. She's a spirit, anyway. Yeah...so, uh, Kijara Seafalls huh? What are those like, by the way?"

"You're really bad at changing the subject," said Alvin. He lightly bumped me on the head with his fist. He looked a lot more suspicious of me than Jude did.

"You're really bad at being  _nice,_ " I shot back.

Jude shook his head before handing me back my freshly heated food. "Whatever. Anyway, the Kijara Seafalls are in Auj Oule's water clime. Water flows in from the ocean in the form of waterfalls, and the whole area is like a beach."

"That sounds really pretty!" I said happily. Despite the fact that I could barely do the doggy paddle, nothing in the world made me happier than water. Pools, rivers, oceans – anything. I was now very excited for our destination – even if a sea monster ended up making me its lunch.

"I suppose it is a nice view," Milla mused. Her mouth was half-filled with food.

Sighing in relief that the subject had been changed, I bit into one of the chicken rolls. The gag reflex instantly kicked in; there were definitely tomatoes in this.  _Gross._ I did my best not to make a face and forced it down. I casually dug my fingers in and started picking out the tomatoes.

"How's your face, anyway?"

With the hand that wasn't all covered in food, I reached up and gingerly touched my cheek. Yep, ow. That still hurt.

Jude saw my reaction and frowned. "I'm sorry. With all the excitement, I didn't even think to try and do anything for it. Let me see..." He held his hands out in front of my face, and I squinted slightly as a bright light emitted from his fingertips. My face suddenly felt really cool, like ice water was filling up behind my cheeks, and the dull pain I'd been feeling eased away. When he was done, Jude lowered his hands and gave me a nervous look. "Well? Any better?"

Cautiously, I moved some muscles around and had to stifle a gasp. The pain was  _completely gone._

"Don't look so surprised," he said with a self-conscious laugh. "I'm guessing by the look on your face, it worked."

"T-Thanks. Sorry." I smiled at him.  _Calm down, idiot. Spirit artes. It's normal here._

"It's okay. I guess I can understand your situation – why you wouldn't really be used to it."

Alvin had raised his eyebrows again, looking ever-suspicious, so I rushed to change the subject.

"You'll make a good doctor, Jude!" I blurted, taking a bite of my chicken roll. I felt a slimy piece of tomato slide down my throat and started coughing. "H-Honest!"

Alvin didn't say anything this time, but I definitely saw the laugh he was trying to hold in.

Milla was the first one out that night. As soon as she'd started lightly snoring, Alvin had gone off somewhere for a walk, leaving only Jude and me. I was curled up under one of the thin blankets we'd managed to score from Hamil, using my bag as a pillow. Jude however, looked pensive, sitting up against the cave wall and staring into the fire.

"What's up?" I asked him quietly, so as not to wake Milla.

He glanced at me briefly. "I'm just thinking about this whole thing. A-About Milla's mission, that is."

"She...wants to destroy that thing, right? The spyrix?"

"She called us infants. Humans. She wants to destroy it because she doesn't think we know what to do with something so powerful."

I thought about Elias. About the spyrix he'd used to bring me here. I couldn't help but agree with Milla, in a way. Human were just infants, especially if you compared them to greater beings like spirits. Given power, humans would abuse it. Earth or Rieze Maxia, it didn't matter. That was one strong similarity they seemed to have.

"Humans don't exactly have the best track record though, do we?" I asked, giving him a bitter smile. "Maybe she has a point. If she thinks it's for the best..."

"Maybe."

"Jude...I wouldn't let what she said bother you." I looked at Milla. She looked so different when she was sleeping. All of the usual stern determination was completely gone. She looked very much at peace. "Milla's a spirit, right?  _The_ spirit, or whatever? If she thinks this is what's best...it probably is. I don't think she meant to lump you in with whoever's trying to abuse that spyrix thing."

"I know." He switched views from the fire to instead stare up at the sky. "I'm just overthinking things. There's so much going on."

"Well, you're not in it alone," I reminded him. "I'm caught up in this crazy situation too, and so is Alvin – although, I kind of think Alvin likes the thrill of it all."

"You're right," he said, smiling at last. "Sorry. I just feel as if Milla doesn't have as much faith in humans as I do."

"Yeah." I didn't say anything more after that. If Milla really  _was_ the Lord of Spirits, then chances were she'd been around long enough to have a reason not to have faith in humans. Years of experience probably did that to her.

* * *

We made good time the next morning. Milla, naturally, insisted on getting up nice and early, and we didn't waste too much time hanging around before we were back on the road again. The further away from Hamil we got, the more relaxed I became (despite the fact that my legs were still killing me), and I stopped glancing over my shoulder in paranoia to take in the changes in our surroundings. The sky was particularly noticeable – it was slowly fading into a more normal, blue colour. The first blue sky I'd seen since arriving to Rieze Maxia. I wanted to cry.

The others chatted to pass the time, and I listened in with a mild interest. I started to tune it out a bit when I realized they were talking about Auj Oule politics, but I got the basics of it – Auj Oule was made up of a bunch of different clans that had been brought together by some King Gaius guy to form the country itself. Apparently they were always fighting amongst each other, though.

Eventually, the dirt and grass path faded to sand beneath our feet, and I was able to feast my eyes upon the wonder that was the Kijara Seafalls. The most noticeable aspect was the large rock outcrops that stretched into the sky and swooped over like jagged stone waves. There were palm trees and sparkling salt water everywhere, and in the distant I could see the rushing waterfalls. I breathed in the salt air, gazing at the sight in awe. It was slightly warmer here, maybe because of the spirit clime or something, and I worried the thickness of the tunic I was wearing was going to be too warm.

"Once we cross the Kijara Seafalls, we'll reach Nia Khera, the village of the spirits," Alvin explained, mostly for Milla's sake. He glanced over his shoulder. "At least the soldiers didn't come after us."

"I hope we didn't make trouble for those villagers," said Jude, hanging his head. "They were so kind to us, too."

"What else could we do but run?" said Alvin with a shrug. "Rashugal's troops showed up."

"The villagers picked the fight," Milla said simply. I knew she was talking about Hagrid in particular. "Not us."

"How can you talk like that?" said Jude. "Maybe they were trying to protect us?"

"If you're worried about them, then maybe you should go back." She met him with that steely stare of hers, and when he faltered and couldn't find the words to say, she turned on her heel and started walking away. "It was a pleasure knowing you, Jude. Thank you for all of your help."

Jude stared after her, looking stunned. "How...can you be so cold?"

She stopped to look back at him. "You'd rather I get emotional? I'm afraid I don't have that luxury. What is it you humans say...? 'I have no time for waxing sentimental'."

I trained my eyes on the waterfalls in the distance. This was getting real awkward, real fast.

"Because of your mission?" he asked quietly.

"Precisely."

"So you think your emotions would prevent you from doing what you have to do?"

"Can a person still perform their duty if they become emotional?" she challenged calmly.

Jude was quiet for a moment before giving her a desperate look. "Only one way to find out. You'd have to try and see."

"Well then, you should take your own advice."

"Huh?"

Finally, Milla turned to fully face him, and although her words this whole time had been jarringly cold, her face was calm. Almost encouraging.

"Just be yourself, and do what you have to do. Maybe then you'll have your answer."

"I...suppose."

"Don't go thinking you have to act like the great Lord Maxwell here," Alvin finally chimed in casually. "You're only human."

Jude mulled his words over before saying, "Hey, are you on a mission, too?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he said with a sigh, coming over to sling his arm around Jude's shoulders. Jude staggered, surprised at the sudden extra weight. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to make you feel like the odd one out now! We know goals of our lady friends here, don't we? So what are  _you_ gonna do, huh kid? Go back to the village?"

Jude stared after Milla, who was patiently pacing around by the water as she awaited his decision. His eyes narrowed with a sudden resolve and he said, rather forcefully, "No."

"Alright!" said Alvin, releasing Jude and stepping away from him. "Then let's go."

I stared at him. A weird feeling was buzzing deep in my gut. What was my mission? Getting to Sharilton? Staying alive? At this point, it felt like I was just kind of wandering from Point A to Point B, filling in time until Keegan was able to get me home. Tagging along with Milla and Jude like this, I felt like I was at least actually accomplishing something. Having a specific destination in mind had me feeling like I wasn't just a sitting duck.

It didn't really matter, anyway. It wasn't like I was going to risk my life by joining Milla on her mission just for the sake of not being bored. She could save Rieze Maxia on her own; she was perfectly capable of doing so without the "help" of someone like me.

In any case, I kept myself from having a Jude-style inner crisis and followed after the others. The sand was mostly packed tightly together, so it wasn't too difficult to walk across it. However, the area was covered in rocky platforms, so we eventually to do some climbing. When we came to the first platform, which was a little taller than eye-level and had vines clinging to its sides, I gave it a doubtful look.

Alvin slapped me on the back, startling me into a jump.

"What's wrong? Don't know how to climb?"

"Shut up, of course I do." I pushed away from him and immediately attached myself to the vine, first securing my feet within its natural footholds and then attempting to pull myself up. This, however, resulted in me desperately trying to free my feet to continue the climb, and then falling flat on my ass in the process.

Naturally, Alvin made no attempt to hide his laughter, but what  _really_ came as a surprise was the pained sound coming from Jude as he tried to hold his in. I glared at him.

" _Listen._ I'm a city girl. The only thing I'm used to climbing is the stairs."

"I-I'm not laughing!" Jude clamped his mouth shut, but the smile still remained.

I sighed and tried again, this time moving quickly so that my feet had no time to get stuck. I pulled myself up and over the ledge. Milla stood there already, having expertly climbed the vines herself as soon as we'd reached them.

We continued onwards, and I slowly got the hang of climbing, although it made the muscles in my upper arms ache. We eventually came to a flat stretch of sand, which was followed by a series of large, flat stepping-stones spread across a pool, and I paused for a moment to stretch my arm muscles and crack my joints.

"I could walk through this place forever," I said happily as I stared out at the sparkling water. "It's so peaceful!"

"Not for long," I heard Milla mutter, and then she let out a battle cry and I heard steel clashing against something hard. I turned around and stifled a scream when I saw a tall, fish-looking thing with a menacing face, standing on two stubby fins and holding a huge fishhook.

"Out of the way!" Alvin yelled, suddenly shoving me out of the reach of one of them. The fish's hook sliced a shallow cut into my hip and I hissed loudly. "Draw that sword of yours."

I paled. "W-What?! Alvin, I  _can't!"_

He brought his sword up to block a fishhook, using the other hand to fire a shot from his gun. The fish backed off, and he used the brief opening to take the liberty of unsheathing my sword for me and shoving it into my hands.

"You killed the goblin, you killed wolves, you can  _kill_  this merfish! Don't go soft on me, now!" He backed off to close the distance between himself and the merfish and started slashing at it.

As soon as he was gone, another one lunged at me. I raised my sword, quickly, just in time for the hook to latch onto the blade. Panic and adrenaline pushing me forward, I slid the sword free and then swung wildly. I ducked to narrowly avoid the fishhook cutting into my head and then charged, burying the blade deep into the merfish's gut. Lovely things like intestines and other gutsy things came spilling out around my sword, but I swallowed back my revulsion and kept stabbing the thing until I was sure it was dead.

Mine was the last to fall, and I held my breath as I used its body to wipe the blood and guts off of my sword.

Alvin gave me a hard clap on the back. "There you go, kid! You did fine."

"Yeah." Shivering, I gave him a grimace and sheathed my sword.

Jude was giving me a look of concern. He ran his hands over the cut on my hip and the stinging ceased.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, that feels much better," I told him with a smile. "Thanks."

"That's...not really what I meant..."

"I'll be fine. Really." I squeezed his arm, hoping the action was reassuring. At the very least, he returned my smile.

"How much farther is it, anyway?" asked Alvin.

Milla glanced around, frowning. "I'm not entirely sure. I think we're close."

"The closer we get, the more curious I am," said Jude. "Is it a nice place?"

"Hmm..." Milla thought about it for a minute and then smiled, much like she had when I'd asked her about it the other morning. "Yes. I'm very fond of it. It has a certain kind of...serenity. When I meditate there, it feels like my power is concentrated."

Jude, of course, gave an amazed reaction, while Alvin let out a large yawn and stretched out his arms.

"Let's take five. All that climbing was murder on my feet, and the fight really tuckered me out."

"We can rest once we reach the village," Milla said simply.

"Oh come on,  _relax,_ " said Alvin, and his arm found its home slung around Jude's shoulder. He winked at him. "Nia Khera isn't going anywhere, right? Rest a while. These city slickers aren't used to all this tough walking."

"Oh, um, sure!" said Jude, struggling awkwardly to get away. "Hey, I won't argue with that."

I let out an almost giddy laugh. "Me either! Please, Milla?"

She sighed irritably. "Very well."

We walked a little farther away from the beach, onto a flat, rocky island that stretched across a pool tucked into a waterfall-filled alcove. The sight was very pretty, and the sound of rushing water was a little overwhelming. Milla continued onwards to be alone, and I got the impression she wasn't very happy with stopping.

Alvin plopped down onto the rocks, pulling off his boots to dip his toes into the water.

"Thanks, Alvin," said Jude. He had to speak loudly to be heard over the roar of the water. "You're a pretty considerate guy, aren't you?"

He leaned his head back to look at him. "Well, I do have to admit, you had me worried, kid, trying to act all tough like that."

"Oh, yeah. Is it really that obvious?" He gave a self-conscious laugh and waved a hand. "Anyway, I really am fine. And I've found that I'm pretty good at pushing all the complicated stuff out of my brain."

"Is that right?" Alvin didn't look entirely convinced.

I thought about Jude's words. Could it even be that easy for him to just shove everything out of his head? I didn't exactly believe him either, because I'd been trying to do just that for days, and I was definitely more out of my element than he was.

Some kind of commotion sounded out from the direction Milla had gone, and our attention was immediately drawn.

"What was that?" I asked nervously.

Alvin was immediately on his feet and running off in that direction, with Jude close behind him. I hesitated, not keen on running straight into danger again, but I ultimately decided to follow them.

I wasn't quite prepared for the sight we came upon, and I had to stifle a gasp. Milla floated in the air, seemingly bound in place by chains of light. A beautiful woman stood upon a tall rock in front of her, holding some sort of spell book. The woman was a tall, slim blonde, with thin glasses and what looked to be cat ears formed out of her hair. Her outfit was like a blue jumpsuit, cut right down the middle to display a shit ton of cleavage that was only really held in place by corset-like ties. She looked down as we approached, a smirk on her face as a freaking  _tail_ swished out from behind her.

"Who are you?!" Jude exclaimed in alarm.

Alvin had a weird look on his face – an intense glare, mixed with some sort of strange emotion.

"You like her?" the woman asked. Her voice was that silky, sultry kind of voice – I was having trouble believing she was even for real right now. She looked like something out of some horny dude's weird anime fantasy. "Is she the one who caught your eye?"

"Alright, let her go," said Alvin, taking a threatening step forward. It was then that I realized she'd been talking to Alvin when she posed her question. "I could care less what you're here for, but she's my employer right now."

"Then stay back," the woman snapped. "Unless you want me to kill your golden goose."

"Alvin, do you know this girl?" I asked under my breath.

"That doesn't matter," he muttered back to me. "We need to get Milla out of there."

"Alvin, look" Jude hissed, pointing up to the cliff wall. I followed his gaze and found he was staring at a large rock jutting out from the wall. "That rock, to the right. Can you hit it?"

Alvin gave him a look. "Jude, now's really not–"

"Take a look," Jude insisted. "It could be the key to saving Milla."

"Alright," said Alvin, taking his gun out. "You two ready?"

"Yeah," Jude said with fierce determination.

"Ready for what?!" I whispered in alarm.

Alvin flicked his gun to peer into the magazine, but otherwise didn't respond. What were these two up to? What was I supposed to be preparing myself for?!

Realizing that Alvin wasn't paying any attention, the woman clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Oh, you're just going to watch her die, then? With friends like that..." She trailed off as Alvin aimed his gun at the rock on the wall, a confused frown forming on her face. He fired several shots at the thing, and when he was done, he switched his aim to her. The rock shook slightly, but other than that, nothing happened.

"Is that supposed to be a warning or something?" I asked, feeling hopelessly lost.

My question was answered when the rock suddenly sprouted several thick, long tentacles and detached itself from the surface of the wall. It hit the ground with a loud, rumbling crash, and the woman was so startled that she lost her hold on Milla. The chains shattered, and Milla landed safely on her feet.

The monster flung itself towards the pillar the woman was standing on. It hit with such force that the woman was flung backwards. She hit the wall behind her, slamming her head and falling unconscious before landing in the water.

"What's the expression?" Milla asked as she ran towards us, sword drawn. "'Out of the frying pan'?"

"And into the firefight," Alvin finished, giving our new target a good once-over. "Come on, let's clean up this mess."

"Are you  _joking?!"_ I exclaimed as the thing landed back on the ground again. It looked like a giant hermit crab, with two long, dangerous-looking tentacles and a tail to match. The rock I'd previously thought it was acted as a shell on top of it. Wolves and merfish were one thing. This creature was the biggest thing I'd ever seen in my life, and Alvin actually expected us to fight it? "Why aren't we running?!"

"We won't escape that easily," Milla informed me. "This creature is angry. It'd be best to finish it off."

"But–!"

"It's charging!" Jude shouted.

The beast suddenly launched itself through the air towards us, and I had no time to react before Jude tackled me out of the way. I barely caught myself with my hands, scraping my palms on the rocks. The beast immediately started slapping at Milla with its tentacles. She did an impressive series of flips and spins to avoid them.

I scrambled to my feet. "Jude, I really can't do this."

"I know you're scared," he began, but had to cut off as the monster spun around, shooting a sharp jet of water out of its mouth. The water hit my stomach with an almost piercing intensity, and I was flung backwards.

As I struggled to catch my breath, I felt something change. Something sparked through my body, starting at the finger my lilium orb was on, and then travelling all the way up to my head. Jude was suddenly beside me, and with a flash of light, I felt instantly better, and was able to jump to my feet.

I gave him a surprised look. "What did you just do?"

"You have a lilium orb too, right?" He gave me a reassuring smile. "In that case, we can link. Alvin taught me how to do it. You feel the change right? The connection?"

I paused to think about it. I wasn't sure how, but I'd suddenly become a lot more aware of Jude's movements. I felt almost as if I could predict them – could move  _with_ them somehow. It was really, really strange.

"I-I think so."

He held up a fist. "I know it's scary. But I have your back, okay? Between the four of us, we'll take this thing down. I won't let you get hurt."

I could feel my eyes growing hot with tears, so I quickly turned away from him and pulled out my sword.

"Thanks, Jude."

The monster shot out another water jet, but this time, we were ready. Jude did a quick sidestep, and I was able to jump out of the way. Alvin took advantage of the fact that the monster was paying attention to us and fired off several shots into its underside. Milla then swept in, taking a slice at one of its tentacles. The blade cut deep, and the creature let out a pained cry before spreading out its tentacles and spinning around quickly. All of us were knocked down once again.

Thanks to Jude, I was quickly back on my feet. While he ran in and got a few quick strikes in, I sized the thing up. My hands shook. Even if I wanted to attack this thing, how was I going to go about it without getting killed?

The creature spun around to shoot water at Milla, and I was hit with a sharp spike of bravery. I ran forward and, before I could become too afraid to act, stabbed my sword into its side. The monster let out a loud howl of pain, and I was briefly stunned with what I'd just done. I'd...actually hit it. A proud smile crept across my face...

...and was immediately wiped away as the thing swung around and I didn't have the sense to let go of my sword. I held tightly to it, not wanting to lose it, and so I ended up being flung backwards, my head hitting the ground with a sickening thud. The only consolation I had was that my sword was still grasped firmly in my hand. That was it. Other than that, I felt like I was going to throw up.

Jude was at my side in an instant. His hands glowed as he passed them over my head, and the horrible, throbbing pain subsided. I gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "Are you alright to stand?"

I allowed him to help me up, and although I swayed a little, I was otherwise fine. I turned my eyes to the fight just in time to see Milla slice one of the creature's tentacles clean off. She was rewarded by the thing letting out a feral scream and charging at her. It crashed into her and she went flying backwards, landing in the water with a big splash.

"Milla!" Jude exclaimed in alarm. He ran at the beast, letting loose a fierce uppercut punch that almost seemed to glow and spark as it hit. " _Demon Fist!"_

I was caught off guard by the attack, as always. I'd seen Jude and Alvin and Milla use special attacks like that before in battle, but they always surprised me nonetheless.

Regardless, Jude continued to unleash punch after kick after punch at the thing, and I felt obliged to help. I ran forward, our linked state giving me courage, and started slashing at it as well. It was my typical fighting style – slice after slice with no real precision, fuelled by fear and adrenaline. Still, this time it was a bit different. Because Jude and I were "linked", I felt attuned to his movements. My slashes seemed to complement his strikes, and between the two of us, we really seemed to be giving this oversized crab hell. With only one tentacle left to strike with, it was resorting to flinging that around wildly while it spat jets of water out at us. I continued hitting it until my luck ran out and a jet of water knocked me back again.

Milla was out of the water at this point, her long mane dripping in her face. With an angry battle cry, she ran forward and managed to slice off the other tentacle of the monster. It started shooting water out of its mouth nonstop, looking much like a fire hydrant in use. Alvin then slid to a crouch and sliced the monster's stomach open up its length. It let out a final howl before collapsing, dead.

"Is it over?" I asked, my breathing heavy.

With great effort, Alvin and Milla pushed the thing into the water and it sank out of view.

"You did good," Jude assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Linking seems to help you out, huh?"

I nodded and smiled at him, too overwhelmed to express the gratitude I felt towards him. I hid my hands in my sleeves so he couldn't see how badly they were shaking.

Alvin walked over, giving Jude an impressed look.

"So you spotted that monster camouflaged as a boulder? Good eyes, kid."

Milla, however, did not look quite as impressed. "Did you ever consider what would've happened if the creature charged at you instead of that woman?"

"It wouldn't have mattered either way," Jude replied simply. "Alvin still would have gotten into that woman's blind spot."

"You thought of all the angles that quickly?" Alvin asked, giving a surprised laugh. "What are you, a tactical genius?"

"Genius is a good word," said Milla.  _Now_ she looked a little impressed. "Not many people can think that fast."

Jude blushed. "H-Hey, it was nothing."

"Thank you Jude," said Milla, smiling. "Alvin, Maggie – you all helped out a great deal."

This, of course, only caused Jude to blush even more.

I hesitantly wandered over to the pool where both the monster and the woman had fallen in.

"Do you think she's still in there?"

"Hm?" Alvin joined me, peering into its depths. The water was clear – I could see even the smallest of rocks settled on the bottom. She was nowhere to be seen. "I guess she got away. Oh well."

"You're not even worried?" Jude asked him in disbelief. "She was after Milla! She could be dangerous. Shouldn't we–?"

"Hold your horses, Mr. Honours Student!" said Alvin, raising his hands in that "I don't give a shit" way of his. "We're not gonna get anywhere if we spend all day worrying about the bad guys. Come on! Let's get moving."

To my surprise, Jude and Milla didn't question it. I knew Milla was impatient to get to Nia Khera, but I found it hard to believe that neither one of them brought it up to Alvin. The two of them started off ahead, but I held back to give Alvin a doubtful look.

"What's with the sour face?" he asked teasingly.

"So you're just gonna act like the two of you totally didn't know each other?" I challenged him.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"That girl!" I said, feeling frustrated at his obvious playing dumb. "She was totally giving you the eyes. The way the two of you were talking all cryptic and stuff – you know her."

Alvin slung an arm around my shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about, kid. Sounds to me like you're a little bit jealous, hm?"

"Grow up," I said, rolling my eyes and shrugging away from him. I made fun of Jude for blushing around Milla, but Alvin very much had the same effect with his idiotic comments.

"Fine, don't tell me!" I sniffed, giving him a glare that was only half-joking. "It's not like it's any of my business if you have a history with a girl who just tried to kill Milla."

He smirked. "Glad you understand."

I rolled my eyes, deciding to drop it. It's not like it was any of my business whether or not Alvin had a history with this person. I trusted him enough to believe he'd say something if he thought it was really going to be a problem.

The two of us continued on ahead to join Milla and Jude.

"Well that was something!" Milla was saying. "I've never seen such a large monster before."

"So that  _is_ a rare thing, then?" I asked, feeling relieved. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it if Rieze Maxia was known for its giant hermit crab monsters. "There's not a lot of big ones like that, are there?"

"Not really," said Jude. "Monsters who experience a mutation in their mana lobes can expand to massive sizes."

"You read that in a book?" Alvin asked, elbowing him in the side.

"Yep."

"Sheesh," said Alvin, sighing dramatically. "Not much gets a rise out of you, does it? You're no fun at all."

"You didn't seem particularly surprised yourself," Milla observed.

He shrugged. "That wasn't anything I hadn't seen before."

"You've travelled around the world and seen all sorts of things, huh?" said Jude.

"All true," he said, in that typical proud tone of his. "But I've never seen anyone pick a fight with a monster that big before."

"Well, I'm glad that we were able to show you a new experience," Milla said happily.

Alvin chuckled, shaking his head. "Mmm. Lucky me!"

* * *

We continued walking for a little while longer, and eventually the rock formations began to thin out, and the sand beneath our feet hardened. I'd been thinking about the encounter with that woman for a while, and it was starting to bug me. I'd made peace with the fact that Alvin wasn't going to give me any details, but it still had me on edge that she'd just vanished like that.

Eventually, Jude voiced my concerns.

"So, any idea who that woman was?"

"No clue," Alvin said, shrugging. "Although, she did seem to know me."

"That's for sure," I muttered, and I didn't miss the look Alvin shot me for it.

"I imagine you mercenaries make a lot of enemies in your line of work," said Milla.

Alvin said nothing, but did give a shameless grin and another shrug as a response.

"I have to admit, she was really pretty," Jude commented.

"I never pegged you for the bad girl type, kid," said Alvin, giving Jude a sly grin. "Or maybe you just like older women."

"I-I don't know," said Jude, laughing self-consciously. "Maybe?"

"It doesn't matter for now," said Milla. "We won't have to worry about her unless she tries to attack again. It would be best to remain on our toes."

I tried to hold in my sigh. Milla was far too casual about the fact that this woman had attacked her and then just vanished. If I was in her shoes, I would be looking over my shoulder every five seconds. I didn't know how she did it.

Anyway, it only took a few more minutes of walking until Nia Khera finally came into view. The sandy path we walked on soon became traced with intricate patterns, and we followed it all the way up to a large, fancily-carved wooden arch that served as the entrance to the village. Dome-like houses dotted the hilly landscape, and all sorts of farm life could be seen roaming around, grazing on the vibrant grass. A stream cut through the middle of the village, and the same rock formations from the seafalls could be seen stretching into the distance, eventually forming into a tall, impressive mountain.

"We've arrived," said Milla, and as soon as we stepped foot into the village, her whole body seemed to relax. I wasn't sure how attached Milla was to this place, but I could imagine the feeling. Coming home after a long trip – it was something I'd been craving since I got here. I felt a little jealous.

"So this is Nia Khera," Jude observed.

"Huh. I thought it would be...fancier," Alvin admitted.

Now that he mentioned it, I had sort of assumed the home of the Lord of Spirits would have a little more grandeur involved. This, for the most part, looked to be a sleepy, peaceful farming village.

Milla ignored all of us and approached an elderly man, sitting cross-legged and looking deep in thought.

"Excuse me," she said politely. "Where's Ivar?"

"Hm? He went off to find Lord Maxwell, and..." The man trailed off as he stood and saw who he was talking to. His eyes widened in surprise. "L-Lord Maxwell?!"

"Yes, I have returned."

The man hastily crouched into a bow. Other nearby villagers had heard the outburst, and were soon gathering around to follow suit.

"I-I can't believe you'd deign to speak to me!" the man exclaimed, his voice shaking. "I am unworthy!"

"This is nuts..." I whispered in shock. Alvin nodded, crossing his arms in disbelief as he took the scene in.

"I guess she really is the real deal."

"She's something alright," Jude said, shaking his head in amazement.

Alvin scratched the back of his head. "Not everyone gets to road-trip with a major deity. I had my doubts."

"Guess this is enough proof," I said.

"Please relax," Milla was saying to the man. "No need for formalities."

The man said nothing; if anything, he deepened his bow. Milla sighed impatiently.

"You say Ivar isn't here?"

"Yes, but he should have returned by now. We're worried about him."

"I see. He always did have a short temper." It was hard to tell, but Milla almost looked annoyed. "Please, return to your work." Milla turned and gave us a look, and I knew that it was expected we follow her.

"What's next?" I asked.

"I need to perform the ritual to resummon the Four at my shrine, but it would seem my handmaid is away. Would you mind lending a hand?"

"What?" Jude looked confused. "You mean we can help you?"

"I'm not exactly a religious scholar," said Alvin, and I had to hold back a laugh. That much was obvious.

"It's nothing difficult," she assured us. "The village has four altars, each with a temporal stone. In order for the ritual to work, I'll need those stones brought to my shrine. They're rather large, otherwise I would be able to do it myself."

"Why not just ask the villagers for help?" Alvin suggested.

"You saw what just happened," Milla replied, motioning to a couple of worshipping villagers as we passed by them. "Except for my handmaid, I don't really fraternize with the villagers. They can barely look at me, let alone hold a conversation.

Alvin shook his head in mock sympathy. "Ah, the trials of godhood. Well, I guess a little physical labour won't kill us, right kid?" He slapped Jude on the back.

"We can handle it," Jude agreed enthusiastically.

"My...upper arm strength is a little lacking," I admitted. "But my lilium orb thing should give me a little boost, I think. I mean, there's four of us, so...that makes one stone per person, right?"

"Exactly," said Milla, giving me an encouraging nod. "I appreciate the help." She then turned to Jude. "Don't worry, Jude. I'll explain your predicament to the villagers after the ceremony. Please be patient for just a little longer."

"Ah, sure," he said awkwardly, ducking his head to stare at the ground.

"The shrine lies beyond the village," Milla informed us. "Let's split up, find the stones, and then meet back here. If you get lost, simply ask the villagers for assistance."

I glanced around the village. It wasn't very big. I doubted it would be very easy to get "lost" here at all, but I acknowledged Milla's advice all the same, and the four us split up to find the stones.

I wandered down the path, feeling self-conscious about my boots messing up the pattern traced into the dirt. I felt bad, but I remembered Milla mentioning something about how the elders in this village traced this pattern every single day. Something about self...meditation, or something.

I paused as I passed over a bridge. There was an opening in the railing, and a path of stepping-stones in the stream leading to one of the altars Milla had been talking about. A stone sat inside of it, blue in colour and roughly the size of a basketball. It looked...heavy.

Sighing, I lowered myself onto the rocks and very carefully made my way across to the altar. I was almost there when I heard the sound – a strangled, high-pitched yelp, like that of a cat in pain. I glanced past the altar and saw it – a small, orange cat, struggling to keep itself afloat in the current of the stream. The water was terribly deep; it was probably only up to my knees, but it was definitely too much for the kitten.

"Hold on!" I called out to it, hopping down into the water. The water instantly soaked through my tights, chilling my bones, but I ignored it and pushed through the current towards the kitten. The stream dipped down a hill and behind one of the huts when I finally caught up to it, scooping the shivering little guy up into my arms and holding him to my chest. I pulled myself up onto the grass, keeping him wrapped in my arms.

"It's okay," I assured him gently. "You're fine now, buddy."

"You're always going to fall for that little trick, aren't you?"

I realized my mistake far too late, as the kitten disappeared from my arms, and the familiar accent seemed to stab through me like...a needle. Now, I understood everything – why that dog from the very first day had seemed to vanish before my very eyes. Magic. Spirit artes. Things were never as they seemed.

Shaking, I rose slowly to my feet, and when I turned around, I came face to face with the very same bitch who'd started all of this.

"I fear I may have been a touch rude the last time we met," she said delicately, her red lips pulling into a smile that was full of hidden venom. "I apologize. My name is Blair."

_"She's gone. That's all that matters. Blair is gone."_

I froze as Keegan's words came rushing back to me, nearly taking my breath. Blair? It wasn't possible. Keegan had told me...

"Blair?" I whispered, staring at her with wide, shocked eyes. "But Keegan said...you were in there. You're  _helping_ him?"

She said nothing. The two of us stared at each other for a moment in silence. I wasn't quite sure how to react, what she was going to do – she just stood there, that blank, serene smile on her face. She wasn't even going to say anything? She didn't even have the decency to try and explain herself?

Did Keegan even know she was alive?

Eventually, something in me snapped. A sudden burst of anger swelled up inside of me, and then I was charging at her. She did nothing to stop me as I crashed into her, and the two of us went tumbling into the river with a loud splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama of it all.......


	7. Rite Of The Four's Advent

The current of the stream wasn't strong, but it took me what felt like several minutes nonetheless to find my way back to the surface. When I did, I immediately pounced on Blair again, using all the strength I could to hold her head under the water.

She, naturally, was stronger, and was able to fling me off of her with ease. As soon as I was pushed back, she lunged at me, keeping me pressed to the riverbed with a knife to my throat.

"You're brave," she hissed, using her free hand to grab a fistful of my hair and yank my head back to expose my throat. I started to tremble as I felt the cold steel gently rest against my neck. "I have to say, I find it rather unexpected that you would actually try to drown me like that. I did not take you for a killer." She pressed the knife down a little more, and my breathing hitched. "Tell me, would you truly have done it?"

I didn't answer straight away. All I could do for a minute was stare into her wide doe-eyes, blank and unfocused and  _dangerous._ Despite the fact that it probably went against the rules of her job, I had no trouble imagining her slitting my throat right now. Even knowing that, how could I ever willingly kill another human being? I heaved a shuddering sigh, my throat thick with fear and the threat of crying.

"I-I don't know," I replied. "I don't want anyone to die. I just know that I can't go back to that place. Please don't take me.  _Please._ " My voice broke and tears I hadn't felt I was holding came spilling down my cheeks. "You of all people should understand."

"Have a bit of responsibility," she said, making a light "tsk" noise with her tongue. "Don't you realize your role in this situation? You only remained with Dr. Elias for a short time. You are painfully unaware of how things operate. The rest of us served our time until our purpose was fulfilled. However, in  _your_  case..."

"Please." I sniffed back my tears to give her a fierce look. "I don't know what happened to make you like this, but it's  _wrong._ We should be helping each other! Keegan is going to get us home. I don't think he even knows that you're - "

"I'm tired of talking about this," she said with a sigh. She pressed the knife down harder against my neck, and I felt a choking pain as it bit into my skin. "Shall we make a deal? Come quietly, and perhaps I can convince Dr. Elias to explain things for you. Only if you cooperate. What do you say?"

"I'm not...c-coming..." I started coughing, my throat muscles convulsing around the blade and making the pain worse. "Please...p- _please_..."

The knife was suddenly wrenched away from my neck, and I didn't bother looking for my saviour right away. So grateful for air, I let out a choked gasp and collapsed to my knees, the water rising up to my chest. My eyes were blurry with thick tears, but I could see that the water was becoming tainted with blood. Who was bleeding?

Oh...I was.

"Get your hands off of me,  _spirit,"_ Blair spat.

"I won't tolerate you attacking my companions," Milla said calmly. I didn't look up, but I assumed she had Blair by the hair.

I felt gentle hands on my shoulders and I flinched, letting out a whimper.

"Hey! It's just me," Jude. Safe, kind, Jude. My frantic nerves calmed themselves a bit.

"J-Jude...I'm so sorry. She was going to take me back..." I glanced up at him. His amber eyes were filled with concern. Confusion. "I-I'm sorry, Jude."

"Stop apologizing," he said gently. With a bit of hesitation, he held his hands towards my neck. I wasn't so much of a mess that I wasn't able to realize he wanted to heal me. I fell still, and was able to breathe more easily once the soothing light from his hands passed across my throat.

"You're outnumbered," Alvin chimed in from...somewhere. Up on the bank, maybe. "I don't know what you want with the girl, but you're not getting near her now. You're better off leaving while you still can."

Blair, who'd managed to break free from Milla's grasp at this point, glared up at him. As she did, her expression softened back to that same, dreamy state it always seemed to be in, and she seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"You're absolutely right." Despite the fact that she was standing at the other end of Milla Maxwell's sword, Blair looked completely calm. Her eyes slowly flitted from person to person until they finally fell on me. "This isn't the end, little mouse. Dr. Elias will have you back." With that, she climbed up onto the riverbank and started sprinting away.

"H-Hey!" Jude called out angrily, quickly moving to follow suit. "We can't just let her get away like that!"

"Let her go," said Alvin calmly, waving a dismissive hand. "As long as we're around, she won't come back to try anything."

Jude scowled at him. "I'm not sure how I feel about you letting all of the mysterious women who attack us escape, Alvin."

I cast my eyes down to the water. I didn't want to say anything, but I agreed with Jude. That cat-ears girl had been one thing – I didn't doubt Milla could handle herself if it came down to it. But now that he was brushing aside the very girl who brought me here? I mean, it wasn't like he  _knew_ that Blair was the one who brought me here, but I was assuming it was pretty obvious what she'd come after me for today. I was weak. I couldn't defend myself if she caught me alone again. What was he thinking? Hurt and panic mixed behind my eyes and I almost started crying again.

"Hey, if you want to go pick a fight with that fox, be my guest," said Alvin. "As things stand now, though, there wouldn't be much point running after her. She won't be back unless she's certain she can get Maggie alone."

"And you know all of this for certain?" Milla questioned him, quirking an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Hey. It's what I would do."

I could tell Jude wanted to push the topic further, but he let out a frustrated sigh instead and turned back to me.

"Are you okay? What did she want?"

"I-I don't know," I lied, keeping my eyes downward. "She mostly was saying a lot of crazy stuff. I-I don't think she's all there, to be honest."

"Ivar's house is nearby," said Milla. "If you would like to wait there while we–"

"N-No I'm fine!" I assured her hastily, jumping to my feet. "Really. I don't want to be alone. I'll come with you guys – you'll probably need a fourth person's help carrying these things anyway."

Milla eyed me carefully. I was pretty sure she was starting to suspect something was up, but she didn't push it.

"Very well. The temporal stone of water rests on the altar just ahead. If you're okay to carry it, we should get moving. I would like to have the Four at my side as soon as possible."

"Right." I climbed out of the river, ignoring Alvin when he tried to offer a hand to help me up. I winced after I did it.  _That_  was probably going to cost me some dramatic, confrontational conversation that I didn't feel like dealing with. At the moment, however, I was too overwhelmingly  _pissed off_ to care about that. I quickly hurried back to the altar and hopped down onto the stepping-stones.

The temporal stone was as heavy as I'd expected. I managed to lug it back to the bridge, where I had, thankfully, set my bag down. I slung the bag over my shoulder and then awkwardly cradled the stone in my arms. The others had set theirs down on the bridge as well, each one a different colour – red, green and yellow.

"So, um, how far is the shrine, exactly?" I asked, already feeling the strain of holding the stone in my arms.

Milla gestured towards the mountain in the distance. "My shrine rests at the foot of the Nia Khera Hallowmont."

"The Hallowmont, huh?"

She nodded. "It's a special place where four spirit climes meet."

With my limited knowledge of spirit climes and how they worked, I wasn't really sure what that meant, or even what that might look like. Either way, it sounded appropriate for someone like the Lord of Spirits to live in a place like that. Definitely more appropriate than this sleepy little village.

"It looks pretty far," was all I said.

"Well, let's get moving, shall we?" Alvin cheerfully suggested. I bit into my lip in an effort to fight back the sharp spike of annoyance just hearing him talk was giving me. I hated it. I didn't want to be mad at Alvin – he was doing so much for me. Still, he had to know how scared I was, even more so than Jude. I couldn't help it. Why was he being so nonchalant?

I silently followed the others as they headed through the northernmost arch in the village. I was surprised to find that the pattern traced on all of the paths in Nia Khera was still visible the further we got from the village. The path snaked through a thin forest of autumn-coloured trees, a brilliantly blue sky stretching over us.

Now that the feeling of being angry towards Alvin had settled in and become familiar, I allowed myself to think about the bigger picture. My mind was racing, combing back over every second of that encounter with Blair.

Had I missed something? Was there some kind of way that it could have been a  _different_ Blair? I desperately searched for something -  _anything_  that could tell me I was wrong. That I'd misinterpreted the situation somehow. A moment, a phrase.

But I knew there was no way I was wrong. Blair had said it herself. Something about "doing her time". I'd assumed from the way Keegan spoke about her that she'd just died like the other girl, but I realized now that wasn't entirely what he meant. There was something weird in his expression when he'd said she was "gone". Something angry and pained.

Was this what he had meant? This dreamy, evil person couldn't have been the same person he'd grown to know and care for in that lab. Granted, I was reading a lot between the lines here, but that was only because Keegan hadn't given me much to work with. What had happened for the two of them to end up on such different paths?

That same fierce anger I'd felt before tackling Blair bubbled up in my chest again. How could she be working for that monster? I remembered the helpless, terrified feeling of being strapped to that table and realized she would have gone through it for much longer than me. I would never in a million years willingly put someone through that same kind of torture. I'd rather die, I think.

Had Keegan known all along that Blair was the one who'd taken me here? Maybe he hadn't told me because it was too painful for him. I had so many questions - more than ever, I wished we'd just stayed together so I could have them answered.

Jude eventually noticed that I was lagging behind a bit, no doubt looking sad and contemplative. The only contribution I was really making to the conversation was a barely-disguised look of annoyance that surfaced whenever Alvin cracked some kind of joke.

"Is...everything okay?" Jude asked hesitantly, hanging back so that Alvin and Milla wouldn't hear.

"Mhm," I replied quietly, staring at the ground. Jude didn't say anything, but his silence was filled with this judgey vibe that prompted me to continue speaking nonetheless. "Well, I mean...to an extent. I don't know." Without thinking, I glanced ahead at Alvin, and Jude noticed.

"Right..." He followed my gaze for a moment before giving me a sympathetic smile. "You know, I don't think he meant any harm by letting her go..."

I gave him a scowl. I had stopped thinking about Alvin altogether at this point, but my anger towards him resurfaced with Jude's words.

"Well yeah, but still. I mean, I get that Alvin is Mr. Carefree and likes to act super chill, but that doesn't give him the right to do stuff like this. You don't just let  _criminals_  run off, do you? You do something about it. Why is this any different?"

"I guess..." He trailed off, looking troubled. "Listen...are you sure you don't know who that girl was? You seemed pretty shaken up back there...a-and you seemed to know what she wanted, at the very least."

I started chewing on my lip and refused to say anything. What was wrong with me? Why had I entrusted such a ridiculous story to Alvin of all people, but I couldn't do the same to trustworthy, caring Jude? Maybe it was because Jude already had enough bullshit to deal with on his own. Maybe it was because Alvin had kind of coerced it out of me as "payment" or whatever. I didn't know. I  _wanted_ to tell Jude everything, but something was holding me back.

"I don't," I finally told him. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," he said, looking unconvinced but smiling all the same. He shifted the weight of the temporal stone in his arms and motioned towards Alvin. "Still...I think you should talk to him. He's taking you to Sharilton, right? It'd be awkward for the both of you if you're not talking to him the whole time."

I sighed heavily. "Maybe."

We continued the walk to Milla's shrine. Several times it happened that we were ambushed by monsters – spirity looking butterflies that mostly used magic, which stung like a  _bitch._ There were more goblins as well, only these ones were even weirder-looking and looked like giant mushrooms.

I hate mushrooms. It wasn't difficult to find the motivation to attack them.

Anyway, whenever this happened, we'd all be forced to set down our respective stones and fight. Battling that giant rock monster back at the seafalls had loosened me up a bit when it came to fighting. After going up against something so frightening, the smaller guys just weren't as scary anymore, and now that Jude and I were "linked", I felt so much more confident.

Don't get me wrong. On the inside, I was still petrified. Every time my sword sliced through real flesh, I felt this sharp spike of anxiety, and once the actual battles ended, it took ages for me to calm myself down. Still, physically, I was getting better. I wasn't nearly as helpful as Milla, or Alvin, or even Jude – but I was getting better. I was contributing  _something_ other than just standing there like an idiot, and that was enough for me, for the moment.

Eventually, the woods began to thicken, and the path we walked on began to slope upwards. We soon reached a long, straight staircase that stretched up to the top of a hill. An arch, similar to the ones present in Nia Khera, could be seen at the top. We'd made it.

"The shrine rests at the top of these stairs," Milla informed us. "Shall we?"

By this point, I was pretty out of breath. Our trek hadn't been hightailing-it-from-the-seahaven-to-Hamil-super-quickly kind of tiring, but the upwards slope,  _plus_  fighting,  _plus_ carrying these freaking concrete basketballs was beginning to take a toll on me. I eyed the stairs wearily.

Alvin slapped me on the back. "Let's get moving, city girl!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, my mood immediately plummeting further. I followed the others up the stairs, feeling like both my lungs and my arms were going to disintegrate by the time we reached the top.

I forgot about my worries, though, when I took in the sight of the shrine. It was  _beautiful._ In shape, it was quite similar to the round huts in Nia Khera, but it was much larger, and much nicer-looking. It sat nestled in a clearing, the looming Hallowmont standing tall behind it and looking much closer than it had before. A gloomy haze hung over the clearing, shrouding the whole sight in an air of mystery – perfect for Milla.

"In here," said Milla.

"Is this your house?" Jude asked, looking impressed.

Milla glanced at the building. "My house? I've never really thought about it that way, but I suppose so."

Alvin let out a low whistle. "Boy, you're  _really_  in the sticks. What do you do for fun out here?"

"My mission is not to entertain myself," she said sternly. Her face soon softened slightly, though. "I do spend time reading books written by humans, if you must know."

"Sounds...fun?" Alvin tried.

"Let's perform the ceremony," Milla said, abruptly turning on her heel and heading into the shrine.

The inside of the shrine was relatively bare, furniture-wise. Various coloured streamers hung from the ceiling, and in the centre of the circular room was an altar. A decorative curtain hung against the back wall. Torches were lit. Someone must have been taking care of this place in Milla's absence. That handmaid of hers, maybe?

Milla was already hard at work. She'd found sticks of chalk, and was currently in the middle of drawing a complex design on the circular floor – I assumed it was some sort of spell circle. There were intricate, smaller circles in each direction, each a different colour – red, green, yellow and blue. She had already set her stone in its respective circle. Jude hesitantly followed suit.

"Like this?" he asked, setting the green stone on the green circle.

"Perfect," Milla replied, motioning for Alvin and me to do the same. She thanked us once all four stones were in the right position, and then sat herself down cross-legged in the middle of all of them.

"I feel like we should stand back," I whispered, backing myself up against the wall. Jude and Alvin joined me, and we watched in quiet awe as the scene unfolded before us.

Milla closed her eyes. Her hands started glowing, and she began to use them to replicate the design on the floor...except the design was appearing in the air before her, like mag...oh. I guess it really was magic. I closed my mouth, which had dropped open at the sight, and kept watching.

As her hands met each direction on the circle, a flash of colour erupted from each. My jaw dropped again as she raised her arms, and a large circle of light stretched over the room, shooting down coloured beams over the temporal stones. I couldn't remember my first experience with fireworks, but I imagined that this feeling was probably something similar – only a million times  _cooler._

Cool, that is, until I heard a faint cracking noise. I glanced at the blue stone in front of us, caught the line that was beginning to break across the surface, and then was forced to squeeze my eyes shut as all four stones simultaneously exploded.

Milla let out a shocked gasp and slumped over, reaching a hand out to catch herself. Her breathing was heavy.

"Milla!" Jude exclaimed, reaching out to her. There was a moment where the three of us could do nothing but stare at her, waiting for her to say something as the smoke around her cleared.

"Lady Milla!" I felt myself stumble as something – or rather,  _someone_  – came bolting through the door, plowing into the three of us in an effort to get by.

The newcomer came to a stop in front of Milla, gracefully falling into a kneel before her. He had silver hair, tied up in a ponytail that fell over his shoulder as he bowed his head. The skin from his shoulder to his elbow was exposed, and I could see that it was quite tan.

"Oh," said Milla, rubbing her head. "Is that you, Ivar?"

"Lady Milla! I was worried sick!" he lamented. He finally lifted his head in favour of looking around at the state of the room – at the shattered pieces of coloured rock on the floor. "This looks like the rite of the Four's Advent...why would you perform such a ritual?" He then quickly rose to his feet, glancing around in alarm. "Wait...what's going on here? Efreet, where are you? Undine, come out!" He had a serious face, with sharp green eyes. He turned them to Milla, looking even more worried than before. "Lady Milla, what has happened?"

Milla gave him a long, serious look before speaking.

"I should think it would be obvious by now. I can no longer summon the Four Great Spirits."

His eyes widened. "What?! How is this possible?"

"It happened in Fennmont," Jude chimed in, coming over to settle on the floor beside them. The dude who I was pretty sure was Ivar gave him a suspicious look, as though only just realizing the rest of us were here. "There was this giant weapon, a-and–"

"Who are these  _people,_ Lady Milla?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. I didn't appreciate his tone.

"They have helped me in my journey," Milla told him simply. "And what Jude said was true. I travelled to Fennmont to destroy the Lance of Kresnik but there were...unforeseen consequences. The Lance activated, and the Four were taken from me. I have not been able to contact them since. I had hoped performing the rite of the Four's Advent might work, but..." She trailed off. Her face had grown hard. None of us really knew what to say, I think.

"I cannot believe it," said Ivar, shaking his head.

Alvin strolled over to join the rest of them, crouching down and resting his elbow on his knee, resting his face on that fist. I awkwardly joined him, kneeling between him and Jude.

"So, why do you think you can't summon the spirits?" he asked. "Are they dead or something?"

"Idiot!" Ivar snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Alvin. Okay, I take back what I said about him having a serious face. He was clearly the type to get easily riled up, as evidenced by his dramatically angry expression. "A Great Spirit cannot die!"

"Was I...supposed to know that?" Alvin muttered to Jude and me.

Ivar relaxed his arm and broke into his explanation. "Just like a lesser spirit, a Great Spirit becomes a fossil when it passes away. Yet its power transfers into the next Great Spirit!" As he spoke, he was dramatically reaching towards the heavens, as though he was some great prophet giving us some kind of earth-shattering revelation. I didn't really know how to react.

"At least that's what they say," said Jude, giving the perfect deadpan to match with Ivar's flair. "Nobody's ever seen it happen."

"Ah, so I've heard," said Alvin. He mostly just looked bored.

"That's blasphemy!" Ivar exclaimed. "Spirits are undying beings that dwell in the spirit world! It's beyond your understanding!" His face grew deadly serious, and he shook his fist. I was quickly finding it harder and harder to take this guy seriously.

"Hm..." Jude brought a finger to the side of his head. I recognized the mannerism – he was tapping into that built-in textbook he had for a brain. "Well, maybe that device  _captured_  the Four Great Spirits instead of killing them."

Milla stared at him thoughtfully.

"Impossible!" said Ivar, jabbing a finger in Jude's direction. "Mere humans could never capture the Great Four!"

"But, the Four Great Spirits aren't answering their lord's summons," Jude insisted. "If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"If you leave an egg in a box, and somehow that egg should get crushed, the cause must lie within the egg itself." When Jude glanced at him in surprise, Alvin chuckled and said, "Good old Howe's Egg Principle. You really are an honours student."

I nodded thoughtfully and acted like I'd heard of that saying, even though I was quickly becoming lost. "So that means that even if it shouldn't be possible, it's the most likely scenario that the Great Spirits were captured by that machine, right?"

Ivar looked like he was about to bust a vein. He was clenching his fists so hard they were shaking, and I could swear his lip was twitching.

Milla was staring at the floor, deep in thought. "A spyrix advanced enough to capture even the Four. When that happened...I then lost my power as Maxwell."

"Milla..."

Jude's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened, as though she had come to some sudden realization. She rose to her feet and turned her back on all of us, walking towards her altar. As soon as she'd come back to us, it appeared she'd become lost in her thoughts once again.

Ivar scrambled to his feet and placed himself between us and Milla. He spread his arms out defiantly.

"Now, you will all leave. This is holy ground and you'll desecrate it no more!"

"Seriously?" I said, staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm never anything  _but_  serious," he informed me gravely. "I'm the only one ordained to serve Lady Milla!" And then, as if to  _completely_ contradict that first bit of what he said, he struck a dramatic pose, tilting his head back and pointing at himself with his thumb, giving us a toothy grin. I swear to  _God_ I saw a sparkle come from one of his teeth. It was  _that_ typical of a cheesy, anime pose. Was he for real? Did Rieze Maxia even  _have_ anime? I didn't even think they had TV.

"Ivar, please leave as well," said Milla. "You can go home."

"Huh?!" He broke out of his pose to whirl around and gape at Milla.

"Let me see, how should I put this...?" She let her words linger in a long pause before sending him something just short of a glare. "You're annoying."

I bit back a laugh as he suddenly sank in on himself like a deflated balloon, his face going from pure shock to teary-eyed disbelief. He sullenly followed the rest of us out of the shrine.

I felt awkward just leaving without saying goodbye to Milla, but at the same time it didn't feel like she was in the mood to talk. The four us silently stood in the clearing, unsure of what to do. Were we supposed to wait until she reached some kind of decision?

Ivar was livid. He stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot angrily until he finally found the words to speak.

"Lady Milla wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you blasphemous fools!" He exploded, his arms flying as he pointed at Jude's back from every direction. Jude kept his back turned, lost in his own thoughts as well.

"Is that so?" I muttered, absently fiddling with my lilium orb. I was half-tuning him out too, my troubled mind drifting back to my own problems.

"It is!" he exclaimed, not even bothering to look back at me. For the love of Maxwell! I knew I never should have left her side!"

"Milla wasn't kidding about his short fuse," Alvin said to me, motioning towards the way Ivar was pretty much sinking to his knees in despair.

Jude suddenly started walking away, prompting Ivar to chase after him and grab him by the shoulder.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jude. He had this dopey look on his face, like he'd just woken up from a nap or something. "I mean...huh?"

"Hmph! Heed my words!" Ivar stared him down defiantly. "Henceforth, only  _I_ shall serve the Lady Milla! Interfere at your peril!"

"For the love of..." Alvin shook his head at the whole fiasco while Jude just kind of stared at Ivar in stun. Then Alvin suddenly glanced over his shoulder, looking alert.

"W-What is it?" I asked, feeling panic swell up in my gut at the sight of  _him_ looking nervous.

"It's nothing," he said, but the look didn't leave his face, and I found it hard to believe him. Ivar had stomped off down the stairs, leaving Jude looking understandably pissed.

Alvin broke away and headed over to Jude. "You gonna stick around?"

"Y-Yeah," said Jude, his eyes trailing over to the shrine.

Alvin clapped him on the shoulder. "Cool. I'll be back at the village."

As Alvin started to walk away, I glanced between him and Jude. The feeling in my gut refused to leave me. For some reason, I had a bad feeling. I didn't even know what it was, but something about it prompted me to make a decision.

"W-Wait!" I called out, running after him.

"Hm?"

"I'm coming with you," I said quickly. "These woods kind of sketch me out." That was a total lie. I felt completely at ease here, for some reason. Maybe it was the...abundance of spirits. As if I could feel something like that. Regardless, I wanted to go with him. At the very least, it would allow me the chance to sort things out with him.

"Uh...sure." He looked surprised, but quickly wiped the look from his face in favour of that trademark smirk of his. "Can't stand to be without my company for very long, can you?"

"Whatever," I sighed. I offered Jude a smile. "You going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," he assured me. "I'm sure I'll see you before the two of you set off for Sharilton."

"Right." With that, Alvin and I set off down the stairs, leaving Jude alone in the clearing.

Alvin and I didn't speak for the first little while of walking. Regardless of if he could sense I was still angry at him or not, something seemed to be troubling him as well...okay maybe not  _troubling_ him, exactly, but he still seemed put off. No snide remarks or teasing jabs. I decided to break the silence.

"Look...about earlier."

He currently had his arms outstretched, hands folded behind his head. He gave me a curious glance.

"With...that woman," I clarified. I suddenly felt very flustered and stared at my hands. I picked at a hangnail as I continued. "When you just brushed it off like that...it made me angry. You understand where she came from, right?"

"Ah, that." He let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Look, I get why you'd be pissed at me. Really, I do. You don't wanna end up some freak's experiment again. But you have to trust me – I wouldn't have let her go if I thought she posed a real threat."

"She had a knife pressed to my throat," I said, fighting to keep the irritation out of my voice. "I'd say that's a pretty big threat."

"She's clearly insane," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "Are you kidding me? She was a twig. The only strengths she has going for her are her looks, and her insanity. She got the jump on you, that's all. Do you really think she would have been able to drag you all the way back to Fort Gandala by herself? You're a tough kid – you  _somehow_ escaped that place the first time, with its military defenses and whatnot. I can't see some crazy chick like her getting the best of you."

_But she almost did..._

"She did the first time," I told him quietly as I thought back on that day. "She lured me in. Tricked me. She wasn't alone, then. She had someone working with her. I never saw his face, though."

"Huh...strange she didn't have him with her this time around," he mused.

"Yeah...maybe she's getting desperate or something. She...said something, to me." I felt my stomach twist at the memory. I still hadn't fully made sense of it in my head. How was I supposed to verbalize it to Alvin? I thought of what Elias had said about the other subjects. They'd either escaped or croaked. That summed up Keegan and Stacy pretty neatly, but where did that leave Blair?

"Maggie?"

Alvin's voice brought me back to reality. I blinked quickly and looked at him.

"S-Sorry."

He tilted his head curiously. "What did she tell you?"

"Oh, um...she's crazy, like you said. It's probably nothing, but...she made it seem like she'd been through the same thing. Like she'd been...experimented on, or whatever."

"That so?" Alvin mulled this over, looking up at the sky like it was going to hold some kind of answer. "In that case, maybe she's been brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?"

"Yeah, you know..." He waved a hand as he searched for words. "Maybe the experiments messed her up somehow, and now she thinks she's on their side."

I didn't say anything, but just let his words sink in. Could that have been true? Could all that time being experimented on have really messed up Blair's brain that badly? I suddenly remembered her ability to catch me off guard with magically conjured animals. How could that have been possible? A spyrix? Or had one of the serums actually worked at the cost of her sanity? None of it made sense. None of it seemed possible.

But then I thought about that "Egg Principle" that Alvin and Jude had been talking about in Milla's shrine. "If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." When I thought about it like that, it seemed like there was no other possibility.

"Ah, it hurts my head to think about it," I finally said with a frustrated groan. I was just going to have to ask Keegan about it all when I finally saw him again. He would know the answer.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter anyway!" He gave me a confident grin. "I'm going to get you to Sharilton safe and sound. You'll be fine – I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Thanks, Alvin," I said, smiling.  _I sure hope that turns out to be the case._

* * *

We eventually reached the village again. Talking with Alvin had cleared up some of my worries. I still wasn't 100 percent okay with him letting Blair go, but I was a bit more confident in his intentions, anyway.

"Why did you want to come to the village, anyway?" I asked him after we'd walked through the big arch. "Is everything okay?"

"Naturally!" he replied casually. "I just feel like old Maxwell up there is going to be a while, and Jude doesn't seem like very good company to be with at the moment. Figured I'd come down here and revel in the fresh air."

"You're full of shit," I sighed. "But I'm not going to push it."

He gave me a shameless grin. "I like the way you operate, kid."

" _Stop,_ " I said, giving him a light push, "calling me kid."

He slung an arm around my shoulder. "C'mon now, lighten up! Why don't we go for a walk around the village? Take in the...uh, sights."

This was enough to make me laugh. I shrugged out of his grip and the two of us began walking down the village path. We didn't get very far, however, before an elderly man approached us.

"You there!" he called, hurrying (well, as much as someone of  _his_ age was able to hurry, anyway) over to us. "Would I be correct in assuming the two of you are responsible for Lord Maxwell's safe return?"

"Uh, well sort of, I guess..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"She hired me for my services," Alvin quickly cut in. "I'm a mercenary. Maggie here is another one of my clients. Can I help you with something?"

The man's eyes widened. "Hired! Well, I hope that you haven't received your payment yet."

"I haven't," said Alvin, looking all-too happy at the prospect of getting paid. "Why do you ask?"

"It would not be right for Lord Maxwell to pay for your services out of her own funds," the man told him. "I would be honoured to donate to the cause myself in her stead. W-Wait right here! I will be back soon." He started to leave, but stopped and abruptly turned around again, bowing and saying, "Thank you for looking after Lord Maxwell. You saved our spirit!"

"No, thank  _you_!" Alvin waved as the man hobbled away, and I couldn't help but give him a glare.

"Swindling money out of old men, Alvin?"

"Hey now, he offered! Besides, if Milla ends up having a problem with it, she can tell him so." He settled down into the grass, leaning against the arch we had entered through. He gave me another shameless smile and patted the grass beside him. "C'mon. Let's take a break. Those poor little city legs of yours are probably on fire, huh?"

I eyed the grass longingly. "M-Maybe..."

He said nothing, but patted the grass again.

I sighed and collapsed into the grass beside him, immediately sprawling out on my back. My legs screamed their thanks for  _finally_ giving them a break.

"I'm gonna fall asleep," I mumbled, closing my eyes to shield them from the sun.

"As is your right," said Alvin, sounding amused.

The two of us remained like that for...well, I lost track of time, to be honest. It felt like I hadn't had a proper chance to sit down since leaving the seahaven. My sleep in Hamil had been  _rudely_ interrupted by a certain smug mercenary, and sleeping on the hard ground outside...well, it was hard for me to qualify that as rest. However, the grass here in Nia Khera felt especially soft, like a plush carpet. I didn't want to leave it.

"So what's waiting for you in Sharilton?" Alvin asked conversationally.

"Uh, my house?" I replied, not quite understanding the question.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, and I felt him lightly flick me in the forehead. "I meant...why go back? I get that it's your home and stuff but if I were you, I'd be staying as far away from Rashugal as I could. Especially Sharilton. It's so close to Fort Gandala."

"I-I know that," I said quietly, slowly opening my eyes. I mentally picked shapes out of the fluffy clouds in the sky. The blue was starting to give way to a faint pink. The sun was beginning to set. "But, that's where my brother thinks I should go. It's my home. I'm not sure how he's going to ensure that I stay safe there, but..." I trailed off, shrugging. "I trust him. He wouldn't lead me astray."

"You're not scared?"

"Of course I am!" I said, perhaps a little too loudly. I reluctantly sat up and gave him a scowl. "I'm terrified! But I can't just start some new life in Auj Oule and ignore all of my problems. My brother...he's working to fix things, somehow. I know he is. I'll be safe."

He gave me this long, searching look before shrugging and leaning back against the post again. "Whatever you say! I guess you're paying me to get you there safely, not judge your choices."

"That's the idea," I said mockingly.

More time passed, and finally, the sound of footsteps approaching roused me out of the very light sleep I had drifted into. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the old man from what now felt like forever ago. However, I was surprised to find that it was Milla and Jude who were approaching us instead.

"Took ya long enough," said Alvin, standing up to greet them. "I didn't expect to see Milla with you."

I reluctantly pulled myself to my feet and joined Alvin.

"Did you reach a decision?" I asked, looking hesitantly between the two of them.

"Yeah," said Jude, looking resolute. "I'm going with Milla."

"Jude..." I stared at him in shock. That was the last thing I had expected to come out of his mouth. Alvin shared my sentiments.

"Whoa, you're quite the flip-flopper! I thought you regretted getting involved."

"True, but I've made my decision to help her, and I'm sticking to it," said Jude. He gave Milla a determined smile – one that she returned, to my surprise.

"Is that right?" Alvin turned away, looking baffled.

"That's...really brave of you, Jude," I said. It was hard for me to find words. If I were him, I would have jumped at the opportunity to return to some semblance of a normal life. How could he so easily head back into danger like that again? It was something I was shocked to see in him. In someone so young.

He blushed. "I-I'm just trying to do what I can."

Milla, meanwhile, had stepped around so that she was back in Alvin's line of sight.

"Alvin, thanks for all of your help," she said graciously. Her eyebrows flew up as she realized something. "Oh! I almost forgot. We still need to pay you."

"Ah, yes. My fee." I could have smacked him. For half a second I really thought he was going to try and swindle more money out of Milla and Jude, but he quickly put my fears to rest. "We ran into some hayseed. He said he'd pay it."

"One of the villagers?" Jude asked, looking confused.

"Yep. He was nothing but gratitude, that one. Said it wouldn't be right for Lord Maxwell to pay out of her own pocket. He was practically bowing at our feet."

"I wish he was kidding," I piped up, sighing.

"Hmm, that sounds like the elder," Milla agreed, nodding. She looked vaguely annoyed. "He shouldn't have offered. Alvin, I'll pay you myself."

"You need to learn how to read your people, Milla," Alvin told her, with a tone that warned me he was about to turn up the drama. "That old man was tickled pink to pay your debt. You'd  _crush_ him if you refused."

"You think so?" Milla looked concerned.

"I know so."

" _Anyway,_ " I cut in, resisting the urge to pull an Ivar and shake my fist at Alvin, "he told us to wait here for him, but that was a while ago. We've just kind of been hanging around here since then – he said he'd be right back."

"He's still in the village, right?" said Jude.

Milla nodded. "Most likely. We should find him. I believe I know where his home is."

The three of us followed Milla as she led us through the village, eventually coming to a stop in front of one of the circular huts. She didn't bother knocking – I guess being the Lord of Spirits, you were kind of exempt from having to perform such courtesies – and opened the door so we could all pile in after her.

The elder was hunched over a shelf digging through some things, but he quickly rose when he heard us approach.

"L-Lord Maxwell! And your companions. Forgive me for making you wait." He did another one of those needlessly deep bows.

"Worry not," said Milla. "I heard you've prepared payment for Alvin.

"Yes, yes," the elder replied, rising from his bow. "The villagers all pitched in and collected a small fund ages ago. It's the least we can do to help you, Lord Maxwell. We're farmers, not fighters, after all."

She bowed her head slightly. "I see."

"Told you," Alvin said with a shrug.

Milla turned back towards the elder and smiled. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

The elder bowed his head before approaching Alvin and handing him a coin purse. He weighed it in his palm before nodding at the elder and stowing it away in his jacket.

The elder returned to his duties, and Milla and Alvin turned back to Jude and me.

"So my debt is paid," Milla said to Alvin. "Thank you for everything."

"Yeah, thanks," Jude chimed in gratefully.

"It was fun!" he said cheerfully. "I guess I'll see you around, then."

I scowled and pulled him back as he tried to leave. "Just hold on a second!"

"Hm?"

"Jude, Milla...what are your plans now?" I asked nervously. The previously light air that had fallen over the group grew heavy again. "Are you going back to Fennmont?"

"I must destroy the Lance of Kresnik, and rescue the Four," Milla replied. "In order to do that, I must return to Fennmont. I wish to leave as soon as Jude is ready."

"W-Well, I mean..." I gulped. I'd grown used to Milla's rather intimidating presence, but the thought of asking anything of her still made me sort of nervous. "Why don't we keep travelling together? Until we get to the seahaven, that is. We're all going the same way, so wouldn't it make sense to stick together?"

Jude, who'd been looking particularly glum at the prospects of a goodbye, perked up at this.

"Hey, I don't see why not. What do you think, Milla?"

She thought it over for a moment. "Hmm...well, I see no problem in such a plan."

"Man, good thinking, kid!" Alvin exclaimed, slapping me on the back and letting out a hearty laugh.

"Stop doing that," I said in annoyance, jumping away from him. "Anyway, if that's the plan, then what should we do?"

"I'm sure the villagers would be happy to offer us their homes for the night," said Milla. "At the very least, I can convince Ivar. We should rest, and leave first thing tomorrow."

"I'm surprised a try-hard like you actually wants to take time to rest," said Alvin, raising his eyebrows.

"Without the Four, I am just as burdened by human inconveniences as you all," Milla informed him, looking somehow annoyed and amused at the same time. "It's fascinating, really. I feel quite tired."

"The novelty will wear off, I assure you," I said, stifling a yawn myself.

"Lady Milla!"

At that moment, Ivar suddenly burst through the door, hurrying over to Milla. I noticed Milla stiffen, as though she wasn't very excited to see him. I couldn't blame her – his personality was a little...grating.

He bowed his head before asking, "Will you be departing again?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning," Milla replied. "Look after the village."

"But I would rather accompany you!" he said boldly, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. He shot a glare towards Jude. "I wouldn't  _dare_ leave your holy care in the hands of this blasphemous, uncouth, shifty, backstabbing stranger!"

"Jeez, he does  _not_ like Jude..." I whispered to Alvin, feeling extremely uncomfortable. I had that icky feeling that you get when you witness someone arguing with a cashier or something.

"Ivar!" Milla all-but snapped, and he visibly straightened and promptly focused his attention on her again. "Tell me again of your duty."

He looked taken aback. "M-My duty? Why, it is to serve you, Lady Milla."

"And what of your other duty?"

"Uh, to protect the people of Nia Khera..." He lowered his head. "Those who can't protect themselves."

"Exactly," said Milla. "And now you see why Jude shall accompany me on this journey."

Jude looked surprised to have been brought into the argument. Everyone in the room, including the elder, had been watching the exchange with bated breath.

"While  _you_  fulfill your second duty," Milla finished.

"But Lady Milla!" Ivar protested, pointing at Jude. "You wouldn't have lost the Great Spirits if not for him!"

"No," Milla said firmly. "The fault was mine and mine alone. Indeed, if Jude hadn't been there..." And with this, she sent a thankful look in Jude's direction. "I might never have returned safely to Nia Khera."

"Thanks," said Jude, surprised even further into returning the smile. "I'm only trying to help."

"But Lady Milla–!"

"The matter is not open to debate." I was amazed at how patient Milla was able to act with him. I would have run out of patience the moment he walked through the door. "Will you abandon your duty to this village?"

Ivar faltered under her challenging stare. "N-No."

"Then it's settled. Jude and I, along with Alvin and Maggie, will be leaving tomorrow morning. May we stay in your home for the night?"

"O-Of course, Lady Milla!" Ivar immediately swooped into a bow, happy to be of  _some_ real help. "I will begin making dinner at once!" He rushed past us and out the door, and my stomach immediately growled at the mention of food.

"I'll be back before supper!" Alvin suddenly announced, and then he was on his way out the door.

"Where are you off to?" Jude asked, frowning.

"A man's gotta have  _some_ secrets!" he called over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

I sighed and shook my head. Whatever. I wasn't really concerned with whatever weird things Alvin was off getting up to. At the moment, the only pressing matters on my mind were a nice warm meal and a long, night's sleep.


	8. Elize

Ivar stood in the middle of his hut, furiously and expertly stirring at a large pot of bubbling stew. His sharp eyes were shooting daggers in Jude's direction, who was completely oblivious and was sending worried looks in Milla's direction, who was staring blankly into space, deep in thought. I was staring Ivar down nervously, worried he was going to snap and have another outburst at Jude, and Alvin (who'd waltzed back in several minutes ago) had picked up on this and was giving me an amused smirk that I could see out of the corner of my eye.

To clarify: Alvin was watching me, watching Ivar, watching Jude, watching Milla, watching...well, nothing. I stuck my bottom lip out to blow a piece of hair away from my face. The situation was so unbelievable that it bordered on comical. I felt like I was trapped in the middle of a bad sitcom or something.

"Uh, so," I said, probably a bit too loudly. I cleared my throat before continuing. "Ivar. That stew smells really good! What kind is it?"

"Of course it smells good," he all-but snapped, refusing to tear his eyes away from Jude. "It is a recipe that has been passed down in my family for generations. Something  _you'd_ know nothing about!"

"Uh..." I blinked in confusion. Had he really just gone vengeful anime protagonist on me? In a way that made absolutely zero sense? But I had a family...

"Good attempt," Alvin assured me quietly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the wall, and the awkward silence re-ensued. Okay, so trying to pry conversation out of Ivar clearly wasn't going to work. Maybe that was for the best, though. I would have hated to risk upsetting him further and have him poison the stew or something like that – especially considering I was really looking forward to the stew. It was going to be the first warm, freshly cooked meal I'd had since landing in the seahaven several days ago. I'd been a picky eater back home, but with all of the walking and fighting and fearing for my life I'd been doing here, my appetite was pretty much a monster, and I was able to stomach almost anything.

Except for mushrooms.

I was half-tempted to get up and go for a walk around the village to pass the time, but after the encounter I'd had with Blair earlier that day, I was too scared to go by myself. So instead, I sat there in total boredom until Ivar reluctantly announced that the stew was ready. This was enough to snap Jude and Milla out of their dazes, and we all gathered around to get some of it.

Ivar had been right to be cocky – it did taste pretty amazing. It was a thick, spicy broth filled with potatoes, carrots, onions, and some kind of meat that I didn't recognize, but was pretty good. I assumed it was probably meat from one of those weird rappig animals I'd seen grazing outside.

Regardless, I wolfed down the stew at an almost embarrassing speed and sighed contentedly when I was finished. We had all eaten with an air of awkward silence hanging over the room, and when Ivar announced that he had some duties to attend to and left, I felt very relieved.

"Hoo boy," Alvin said lightly once Ivar had left. "That handmaid of yours is a piece of work."

"I don't value his temper," Milla agreed, "but he is quite skilled."

"He said he's been serving you for years," Jude added. Now that Ivar was gone, he was actually acknowledging the fact that he existed. "What kind of things does he do for you?"

"Yes," said Milla, her face brightening slightly. "He cleans up the shrine, he runs errands – always with a lot of enthusiasm. He buys my clothes, and arranges them into outfits."

"What?" Jude's face reddened, because the subject was now on Milla's revealing clothing. He looked rather shocked.

I didn't blame him, but I wasn't shocked at all. In fact, everything finally made sense to me. Milla was dressed so ridiculously because she had someone like Ivar picking out her clothes for her. Typical male.

"Wow," said Alvin, choking back a laugh, eying Milla's outfit shamelessly. "Your handmaid has... _exquisite_  taste."

"Yes," Milla agreed obliviously, glancing down at her outfit. "The clothes are very comfortable. I quite like them."

"Yeah, they're great," Alvin agreed whole-heartedly, and I smacked him when Milla wasn't looking.

Jude and I volunteered to take the dishes to the river and wash them. The few bowls we'd used weren't much of a problem to transport – we just tossed them into the stew pot. However, the pot itself was a huge, cast iron one, and it was really freaking heavy. Jude and I struggled to carry it to a shallow section of the stream.

Once we had set the pot into the river, Jude plopped down into the grass and, sponge in hand, started scrubbing at the bowls. I had decided to tackle the pot on my own, and the two of us worked diligently until Jude had finished, and then it was just me scrubbing furiously at this one stubborn spot on the pot that Jude eventually pointed out was what he was pretty sure was just a rust stain.

As we were heading back to Ivar's hut, Alvin was walking out the door, and he grabbed my arm and tugged me away from the pot, causing Jude to stumble and almost drop it.

"Ow, what? What's wrong?" I asked, scowling at him.

"Training time," he said cheerfully. He reached down and pulled the training sword from where its sheath was attached to my belt. He held it in front of my face and gave it a little shake before taking my hand and forcing me to wrap my fingers around the handle.

I didn't bother holding back my groan. "Seriously? Can't I take the night off? Relax?"

"You're not going to want to train when we're spending all day walking on the way to Sharilton," he replied. "You'll need to get the practice in  _sometime._ "

"Does that mean you're not going to make me practice on those days?" I asked hopefully, but he simply gave me a shit-eating grin and dragged me away from the hut, forcing Jude to try and carry the pot back inside by himself.

"Now that Jude taught you how to link, I think we should start working on teaching you some artes," Alvin was saying as we headed towards a more open area – up a hill and towards a spacious field. "You know, something with some style – something that packs more of a punch."

I immediately felt warm with panic. "Uh, no, that's okay."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "And why is that?"

I wracked my brain for a suitable answer. I didn't have a mana lobe – how was I going to be able to use any fancy artes like Jude or Alvin or Milla could? Alvin was such a suspicious, prodding person that I felt like I wouldn't be able to get him to just brush off the fact that I just "couldn't use artes" like Jude had done. He would push, and pry, and try to get some real answers out of me – he would know I was hiding something.

Even now, he was approaching me slowly with this knowing look on his face. I felt suddenly very small under his searching gaze, and then he was right in front of me and I was frozen in place, staring straight ahead and focusing on the details of his scarf.

"I'm going to ask you something," he said, and his tone made my pulse quicken. "And you can lie if you want to, because I'm pretty sure I know the answer anyway. You can't use spirit artes – can you?"

Rather than trying to lie like I wanted to, I simply shook my head and muttered, "No."

To my surprise, he let out what sounded like a sympathetic sigh and took a few steps away from me. I cautioned a glance up at him, and he looked not at all surprised at my answer.

"Alvin?" I said hesitantly.

"It's okay," he said quietly, "because I'm going to let you in on a little secret of my own." He leaned forward, cupping a hand around his mouth, and I instinctively moved my ear towards him so that I was able to hear clearly when he whispered, "I can't use them either."

I jerked away from him in alarm. "W-What?! Seriously?"

"Hey, keep it down," he said, although there was a teasing grin hidden behind the "serious" look he was giving me. "I get why you don't really want people to know. It's not that normal, is it?"

I remembered Jude's surprise when I'd first told him. He was a medical student. He would know best of all if a... _condition_ like mine was commonplace or not, and he certainly had seemed surprised.

"I guess it's not," was all I could say.

"Exactly. It's the same reason I don't tell people either. It's just hard to explain. But when I saw your reaction to Jude's healing artes, followed by the comment he made about your "situation"...well, I kinda put two and two together, you know?"

"Y-Yeah..." I stared blankly at him, confusion fogging my mind. "But...you can still use all of those cool attacks. You wouldn't be able to do that if you really...you know."

"That's the trick," he said, and he pulled his gun out of the holster on his hip. "This baby does all of the work for me. Know what it is?"

"A...gun?" I tried, continuing to stare blankly at him.

Something shifted in his expression upon hearing my answer, but he quickly hid it and his lips pulled into a smile.

"Exactly, kid. A gun. It's, uh, imbued with some spirit artes that work with my lilium orb and they...well, the easy explanation is that it helps me perform artes like that without actually having to do them. That way, no one can ever tell the difference."

I stared at him carefully. Something about his story seemed off. Was that kind of thing normal in Rieze Maxia? Sometimes I wished I could just have a little pocket-sized encyclopaedia so I'd be able to fact-check every time I thought Alvin was bullshitting me. It wasn't that he gave me much reason to doubt him when it really counted, but when it came to less-important things, I always felt like he was trying to play a prank on me.

"It must have been a rare find," I said finally, deciding to play it safe and just pretend to believe him for now. "I'll have to look for something similar once I get to Sharilton, huh?"

"I guess so." We both met each other with an even stare, and I thought maybe he was going to say more on the subject, but he didn't. "In any case, we can just stick to some basic skills for the time-being. If you want to get fancy on your own time, though, be my guest."

"Please, not everyone likes to be a show-off like you," I teased.

He shrugged shamelessly. He then suddenly lunged forward, and I had to bring my sword up in an effort to block him. Thus, the training commenced.

* * *

Alvin and I trained for the rest of the evening, and by the time the sun was gone from the sky, I felt like my arms were going to fall off. Still, I was proud to say that I actually managed to land a few hits on Alvin!

Okay, so maybe it was more like one. And  _maybe_ he had let his guard down on purpose to make me feel better about myself. I was still going to count it though!

We headed back to Ivar's hut after we were finished. Milla had returned to her shrine for the night, meaning Alvin and I had accidentally done the unthinkable and left Jude and Ivar alone together. Jude had some papers spread out before him as we entered (no doubt being the perfect honours student that he was and working on some homework), and Ivar was sat cross-legged on his bed, glaring venomously at Jude.

"Hey," I greeted them both cheerfully, in an effort to diffuse the tension.

Naturally, neither one of them gave me much acknowledgment. Jude briefly glanced up and muttered something incoherent, and I don't even think Ivar blinked.

I didn't bother trying to push further for a conversation. I was tired enough that I had no problem in grabbing some of the spare pillows and blankets that the villagers had offered up to us. I threw them down on the floor and wasted no time in kicking off my boots and snuggling up underneath them. I lay awake listening to Jude and Alvin chat for a little while, and then eventually everyone settled down for the night and we all fell asleep.

The next morning, Milla arrived at Ivar's hut bright and early. I was awoken slightly by the murmurs and talking around me, and then  _completely_ by Alvin prodding me in the side with his foot until I got up.

I sleepily gathered up my things as Milla begin outlining the plan she and Jude were to follow.

"I've been weighing our options," she was saying. "What if we can't take a boat straight to Fennmont?"

"You think the military will have it closed off?" said Jude, looking worried.

"You could always take the land route through the Auj Oule mountains," Alvin suggested helpfully. "But that would take a long time, and would probably be more pain than it's worth. Why don't you just come with us to Sharilton? If you can manage to get through Fort Gandala, Fennmont is only a couple days' journey on foot."

At the mention of Fort Gandala, I felt my stomach twist. Could they really just waltz through there with no problem? Why would they want to? Why would  _anyone_ want to?

But I didn't question it. Milla and Jude were agreeing like they thought it was the most reasonable solution, so I just offered a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"I agree," said Jude. "I'll be glad to be able to see you reunite with your parents."

My smile fell. "Uh, y-yeah. Right."

"First, we should head to Hamil to investigate Rashugal's movements," said Milla.

"If they're still there, that is," Jude added uncertainly.

We finished gathering up the last of our belongings, and then with a quick goodbye to Ivar, we headed out into the early morning air. The sun had barely risen, and a bright haze hung lazily over the village. It wasn't the first time since starting on this journey that I wished I had a camera to capture the moment.

Although, with the intensity of the glare Ivar was giving any of us who weren't Milla, I'd imagine he had the scene burned into his memory regardless.

We headed onwards, and eventually the silence of our trek was broken by the sound of running water as we entered the Seafalls. My hand inched towards my blade in preparation of any monsters attacking us, but for the first little while, it was surprisingly calm.

"So, there's something I don't get," said Alvin out of nowhere. He'd been walking with his arms outstretched, hands folded behind his head, and he was staring ahead with a thoughtful look on his face. "How exactly can the Four be captured?"

"Fundamentally, the Four are masses of mana," Milla explained. "The Lance of Kresnik absorbs mana and, apparently, is able to store it."

"I never thought that was even possible," said Jude, his eyes wide.

"Apparently it is," Milla said grimly.

"That just means that we have to rescue the Four, then!" Jude said in a determined tone.

"I do like the pluck," said Alvin, and he seemed amused. "But this might be a case where a bit of pluck will get you a lot of dead. A pissed-off med student's probably not a tall order for the group that bagged the Four Great Spirits."

"Easy," I said, shooting him a glare.

"No, he's right," said Jude. The determination left him, and now he just looked dejected. "I can't do much on my own. But that's why I have to work to become stronger, so that I can make a difference and help Milla!"

"I admire your courage," said Milla, the smallest of smiles on her face. "But no one is asking you to do that."

A faint blush crept into his cheeks. "I-I know that. I want to."

"Very well then." Her tone didn't hold much sentiment to it, but I suspected she was secretly happy. I liked to imagine that Milla acted all tough and serious, but deep down she was super emotional and loving and got super embarrassed and giddy whenever Jude said stuff like that.

"Are we going to have an emotional moment too?" Alvin asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No," I answered shortly. "But we can high-five or something, if you want."

"Fine," he said after a long pause, and then we high-fived while Jude gave us an exasperated, embarrassed look.

We continued on through the Seafalls, every so often having to stop and fight monsters. However, we got pretty lucky throughout most of the trip, as the monsters generally kept their distance this time around. Night fell just as we'd left the sandy shores and rocky paths of the Seafalls behind, and we set up camp in the shelter of a group of trees.

"So what do we do if we get to Hamil and the army is still there?" I asked worriedly, absently picking at a loose thread on my blanket.

"We will have to proceed with caution," Milla agreed. "However, I would imagine their presence will be known before we even reach the village. If they are still there, we will likely come across a patrol."

"We're not, uh, like..." I trailed off, feeling nervous as Milla trained her steely gaze on me. "We're not gonna try and  _fight_  them, are we?"

"I don't think that would be very wise," said Jude, but it wasn't his confirmation I was looking for. I kept my eyes locked onto Milla, who solemnly shook her head.

"Jude is right. It would be an unnecessary risk."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Despite the fact that I felt a little more confident holding a sword and defending myself than I originally had, the fact remained that I still wasn't good at it. I could keep myself alive – that was it. I doubted I would be able to survive in a fight against people who were extensively trained in sword fighting and pretty much did it for a living. I would be dead in two seconds.

More importantly, though, I didn't want to. Killing a monster was one thing. Killing a human being was entirely different. If the moment came down to it, I would probably let myself die before I could bring myself to actually do that. The thought was too scary.

I glanced at Milla, who had begun settling down for the night, and then at Alvin, who was scratching something down on a piece of paper. Both of them were seasoned fighters – Milla being a heroic spirit lord, and Alvin being a mercenary. I secretly wondered if either of them had ever taken the life of another person. I wondered that, but I was also a bit scared of the answer. Knowing that, would it change my perception of them? I'd never met someone who'd killed another person before – at least, I was pretty sure I hadn't (and I wasn't really counting Blair or Elias either).

I did my best to shake the thoughts away, laying my head down on my bag. None of that would matter, anyway. As long as we managed to escape the army, and I was able to reach Sharilton safely, I would never have to be faced with the option of killing another person.

And believe me, I planned on reaching Sharilton safely.

* * *

A little past noon the next day, the sky finally started to turn pink, signalling our imminent arrival to Hamil. Milla slowed her steps, looking alert as she carefully drew her sword and scanned the area.

"It seems like they turned back," said Jude once we'd reached the outskirts of the village. It seemed just as peaceful as it had when we initially arrived – there wasn't a single person around, and the only sounds that could be heard were that of nature.

"That doesn't mean we should let our guard down," said Milla. She'd put away her sword, for now, and we let her lead the way through the village.

" _Get out of here!"_

I jumped in alarm, thinking that the angry shout was directed at us, and was almost about to duck and hide when I realized it had come from up ahead. A group of people were gathered in front of Mayor Edith's house, and through the spaces in the crowd I was able to pick out the young girl from last time, her strange toy floating behind her. Both of them looked very distressed, and the girl refused to even lift her head.

"I don't like the looks of that," said Jude, his face dark.

"This is all  _your_ fault, you evil brat!" one of the women snarled at her, and I watched with complete, halting shock as she leaned down to grab a stone from the ground. She pelted it at the girl, who collapsed to her knees and covered her head with her hands in an effort to avoid being hit. Several other villagers started joining in, spitting curses at her while she let out muffled sobs.

"Stop it!" the toy behind her wailed. "Sticks and stones  _can_ break bones, you know!"

Panicked, angry tears filled my eyes. I started forward, intent on slapping the shit out of the woman who'd thrown the first stone, but Jude was one step ahead of me. Eyes narrowed with an intensity I'd never seen from him before, he reached forward and gripped the wrist of a man who had been about to throw a stone.

"H-Hey!" the man exclaimed indignantly. "What's the big idea?"

I half-expected Jude to start telling the guy off, but he just gave him a withering glare and shoved him out of the way in favour of approaching the girl.

"You okay?" he asked gently, crouching down in front of her.

She hesitantly lifted her head, blinking tears out of her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you people?" I exploded, rushing to Jude's side to glare at them all. Milla joined me, perhaps to act as another barrier between them and the girl. "Are you crazy? She's a little..." But I trailed off, my words catching in my throat when I realized that at the very front of the crowd was the same, kind Edith who had done so much for us when we'd last been here. She was giving me a hateful look, as though daring me to continue.

"Do you have any idea what you people put us through?" she asked angrily, her eyes motioning to the crowd around us.

It was then that I noticed the state of most of them – many were covered in scrapes and bruises, and others were sprawled on the ground, weapons beside them as people tended to their injuries. All of them were giving us that same hateful, angry look, and I felt my stomach twist.

"Is this Rashugal's doing?" asked Milla.

Edith looked like she wanted to reply, but the venom in her expression wavered, and she just looked pained.

"They couldn't find us, so they took it out on the village," Alvin said gravely.

"Leave here at once!" Edith spat, whirling to give Alvin a fresh glare. "You outsiders are nothing but trouble."

Her words stung, and it felt like she had slapped me in the face. I looked around helplessly as the crowd slowly dispersed, all of them muttering angrily to themselves. Had we done this? Was it our fault these people were hurt? My anger at them faded, briefly, and all I felt was guilt.

"She was like a completely different person," said Jude, looking absolutely stunned.

Now that her assailants had left, the girl suddenly scrambled to her feet, pushing past us to run back the way we'd come. Jude stared after her, looking troubled.

"Let's see if the villagers know anything about Rashugal's activities," Milla suggested, and I marvelled at how calm she sounded. She was eying Jude carefully.

"Are you sure they'll even wanna talk to us?" I asked glumly.

"We'll make 'em talk," said Alvin – he was sounding pretty cheerful himself.

"You wish to go after her, don't you?" said Milla. This finally broke Jude out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"Don't forget, we'll be leaving soon." With that, she headed off in the direction of Edith's house, Alvin close behind her. Jude briefly returned his gaze to the direction where the girl had run before looking at me.

"Do you want to come too?"

I nodded. "Mm. I'm really worried about her. I feel awful."

The two of us followed the path back to the fork – where the split led to either the Seafalls or the orchard. Squinting, I peered into the depths of the orchard, and found that it looked fairly deserted, and I doubted she would have left town with so many monsters around. That left...

"Look," said Jude, nudging me with his elbow. The door to the shack, which had previously been tightly closed, was hanging open slightly. "Do you think that's where she went?"

"Only one way to find out, I guess." In a normal situation, I would never just barge into someone's house uninvited like this, but judging by the way everyone in town (fucking grown adults, too, no less) had been ganging up on her, she seemed to be alone. This was a special case.

The inside of the shack was pretty standard. It was all one room – a large bed pushed against one wall, a dining table and chairs, a rickety old sofa, a wood stove. There was a door in the opposite corner of the room that I assumed was a back entrance, as well as a staircase that descended into what was probably a basement. The girl wasn't in this main room, which really only left downstairs.

The stairs creaked loudly from age, and Jude led the way as we climbed down them and slowly opened the door at the bottom. The cellar was damp and cold, with two large shelves housing huge barrels, which I suspected were probably filled with wine.

A spot of colour – blonde hair and a purple dress – caught my attention. The girl was peeking around the corner of one of the shelves, and when we met eyes, she ducked back and scurried away. Jude and I exchanged a sympathetic look and carefully followed her.

Hidden from view by the shelves were a bed and a nightstand that housed a lamp. The girl was cowering in the corner, and so, it seemed, was her toy.

"H-Hey," Jude said hesitantly, but his tone was gentle. "Can we talk?"

The girl slowly rose to her feet, and I noticed with a pang in my chest that she was shaking. She wrapped her arms tightly around her toy, clutching it to her chest like it was a teddy bear. She angled her body slightly towards us, but she didn't make eye contact.

"We're not here to hurt you," I assured her softly, crouching down in hopes that it would make me seem less threatening. "We wanted to make sure you were okay."

The girl fully turned towards us, her eyes flitting between the two of us nervously. She allowed her hair to hang in her face, as though it would offer her some protection.

"Hi there." Jude smiled at her. He followed my lead, squatting down a bit and placing his hands on his knees. "We've met once before, right?"

The girl's large eyes blinked at him, and the tiniest of smiles formed on her face. She looked away from him shyly, hiding her face behind her toy, and then...

"Wah-hey!"

Jude and I had pretty much the same reaction. I lost my balance, falling flat on my ass, and then Jude tripped on me as he stumbled backwards in alarm, falling down beside me.

The toy's ears wiggled as it let out a laugh, and then I knew for sure I hadn't imagined it. That toy...that toy had actually spoken! Its voice was loud and almost nasally; I was instantly reminded of a cartoon character. I blinked slowly at him, trying to decide if maybe I was going crazy.

"Whoops! Clumsy little folks, aren't you?" it teased us, as the girl lifted her head and smiled at us.

"This is Teepo," she said, affectionately squeezing the toy tighter. "He won't hurt you."

"And this is Elly!" Teepo exclaimed, opening his spiralled eyes wide. "But you should call her Elize! Nice to meetcha!"

"Ah, heh..." Jude did his best to cover up his shock, laughing awkwardly as he tried to pull himself to his feet. "Nice to meet you too...er, both of you."

I, meanwhile, was still a little caught off guard, and was staring at "Teepo" nervously. Was he actually some kind of monster? But he looked just like a plush toy...they couldn't have had that kind of technology in Rieze Maxia, could they? Back home, maybe, but even then – talking toys usually couldn't react to the situation around them like that.

Elize was giving me a worried look. She took a few steps forward, tilting her head.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes!" I exclaimed, maybe too loudly, and snapped out of my daze. I gave her a wide smile and hurried to stand. "Your...uh, friend, just surprised us. That's all." Realizing this was supposed to be an introduction, I added, "I'm Maggie, by the way."

"And my name's Jude."

"Wah-hey! Maggie and Jude!" said Teepo, and I was momentarily distracted yet again by how wide his mouth opened when he spoke – the whole top half of his head flung back, like his jaw was unhinged. "Thanks for helping us out before!"

"Thank you," Elize agreed quietly.

"Of course," I told her kindly.

Jude leaned forward again, giving her a concerned look. "So what exactly happened? Can you tell us?"

"Well first, all these meanie men showed up from who knows where. Some place far away!" Teepo explained excitedly. "Then, the big man whupped 'em all!"

"Oh, Hagrid!" I said, gaining me confused looks from Jude and Elize. I blushed, realizing my mistake, and suddenly became enthralled by the wine barrels. "N-Never mind. Continue."

"But then he wandered away somewhere," Elize continued.

"Right! That's when the meanie men started bullying the villagers!"

"Is the big guy a buddy of yours, Elize?" Jude asked carefully.

"No," she replied, shaking her head and casting her eyes at the ground.

"He's a bad guy!" said Teepo vehemently...well, I say that, but it still sounded pretty comical coming out in that voice of his. "He locked Elly up!"

"We arrived here together in Amnis," said Elize. Oh! I vaguely remembered that name. Months, maybe? It had definitely been on one of Keegan's cheat sheets about time.

"But they started chucking rocks at us the second we stepped out side," Teepo lamented. "Those meanies!"

Jude tensed beside me, and I heard him let out an angry sigh. Elize gave him a curious look, and I patted his shoulder sympathetically to snap him out of it.

"S-Sorry," he muttered, and then focused his attention back on Elize. "Are the two of you waiting for friends here or something?"

Elize's face fell. "Friends? We don't have any."

I almost started crying right there. All of those fears I'd had when we left her here the last time...I knew I was right. I wanted to reach out and hug her, but I worried that the sudden movement might frighten her.

"Well, you do now," said Jude firmly.

"That's right," I added, giving her the warmest smile I could manage. I had a feeling I knew exactly what Jude was thinking, and I knew Milla was going to shut him down. But all the same, I added, "We're your friends now."

Elize glanced up in surprise. When she realized we weren't joking, she blushed and hid her face again behind Teepo, who let out a cry of joy.

"Wah-hey! We've got some new pals!"

Jude was giving the two of them a hard stare, like he was thinking seriously about something. The look confirmed my suspicions, and I nudged him, giving him a frown as if to say, "I know what you're thinking, and Milla is  _not_ going to be okay with this."

He nodded in understanding, but all the same he turned back to Elize.

"Do you mind if we tell our friends about you, Elize?"

"Why?"

"I don't like the way the villagers here treat you," he replied honestly. "I want to ask our friends if there's anything we can do."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Yep, that was exactly what I thought he'd say. Still, even knowing how Milla was going to react, I probably would have said the same thing, had I thought of it first. The memory of those villagers hatefully cursing at Elize and pelting her with rocks filled me with rage – it made me angrier than I'd felt in a long time. All I could think of was my niece back home, barely four years old and the picture of innocence. Sure, Elize was quite a bit older than her, but she was still a kid, and although I didn't know her very well, I couldn't imagine she'd done  _anything_ bad enough to warrant the villagers being so horrible to her.

"I agree," I said finally, and Jude looked relieved that at least  _I_ was on his side. "You seem like such a sweet kid. It's not right."

Elize and Teepo were silent for a moment, and I got the strange sensation that they were having a silent conversation. Eventually, Teepo gave a little hop in Elize's arms.

"Sure, why not? Jude and Maggie are our pals! We can trust them! Right, Elly?"

She nodded.

"Thanks, Elize," said Jude. "Just wait right here. Maggie and I will go grab them and bring them to you, okay?"

She didn't say anything, but when the two of us started to turn to leave, she suddenly reached out and grabbed Jude's hand. He looked down in surprise to find her staring innocently up at him.

"Oh, you want to come with?"

She smiled, and Teepo's ears wiggled happily in response.

"Of course you can come," I told her. I looked around at the sad state of the room. By the sounds of what Hagrid had said when we'd seen the two of them last, she probably didn't get out very much. I'm sure the last thing she wanted was to stay cooped up for any longer. "The fresh air will do you good."

Elize followed closely behind us as we headed back outside. We started back towards the mayor's house, and I couldn't help but sneak a couple of glances at her when she wasn't looking. She was pale – even by  _my_  standards, and I was pretty pasty. Her hair hung in her face, and it looked like it hadn't been properly combed or cut in ages. Her dress was lovely, but it had obviously been with her for several years, as it was showing some serious signs of wear and tear.

I frowned to myself. I'd heard so many horror stories back home about absolute creeps kidnapping young girls and keeping them locked in cellars, and this case was shaping up to be no different. It was obvious even by looking at their complexions that Hagrid wasn't Elize's dad. If that was the case, then why did he have her? Where were her real parents? At the very least, he seemed to be on the side of the village – and he had done his best to protect everyone, it seemed, when Rashugal had invaded. But now that I knew what the villagers were  _really_ like...did that actually add much to his case at all?

Milla and Alvin were waiting outside Edith's house when we arrived. Alvin's eyes zeroed in on Elize, and he looked mildly surprised to see her.

"Oh, it's the doll girl," he said casually.

Elize blushed, hiding her face behind Teepo, who trained his large eyes on Alvin in response.

"We're finished here," said Milla. She didn't acknowledge Elize's presence any further than a brief look in her direction. "We didn't learn anything useful. It's time to go."

Just like that, Milla turned on her heel and was already headed away from us, but she was the only one moving.

"Wait!" Jude called, chasing after her. "We need to talk. It's about the girl."

Milla stopped, and I saw her shoulders rise and fall as she let out what was probably an annoyed sigh. Slowly, she turned around to give Jude an expectant look. Alvin wandered over in curiosity, and I stood at a safe distance between them and Elize so I could keep an eye on the girl. Sensing an important discussion was about to take place, she went off on her own and crouched down to start playing with Teepo. I watched the two of them as Jude explained to Milla and Alvin what Elize had told us.

"The villagers do seem to treat her like a pariah," said Alvin once Jude was finished, looking over at her sympathetically. "When we talked to the mayor, she had nothing but bad things to say about her."

Milla nodded in agreement. "Until that big fellow Jiao returns, I don't see her situation improving."

Jiao? She must have been talking about Hagrid. Well, at least I knew his actual name now so I could quit calling him Hagrid in my head. I was sort of going to miss that...

"But Elize insists that Jiao isn't her friend," said Jude.

"He keeps her locked up in the basement of that shack near the orchard," I added quietly, stepping closer to the group. "I don't like it at all."

"He locks her up when he's around, and the villagers treat her horribly when he's away." Alvin sighed heavily. "Sounds like she's stuck between a jerk and a hard place."

I nervously started fiddling with the ties on my tunic when Jude started to look thoughtful. Well, I guess this was it.

"Unless we bring her with us."

"Bring her with us?" Milla gave Jude a stern look. "And then what? Have you given this any thought? You do remember my mission."

"Yeah..." He hung his head.

Milla stared at him for a long time, until she finally sighed, the stern look fading from her face.

"Very well. She can come."

"Really?" Jude asked in surprise, his head whipping up so he could gape at her. I was pretty much blown away too. I hadn't expected her to say yes at  _all_ , let alone without even the smallest of an argument.

"Jude. Do you remember what I told you at the falls?"

Jude looked confused.

"Be yourself," she elaborated. "And do what you have to do. That's what I said to you."

He smiled, almost fondly, at the memory. "Yeah. I remember."

"Those words still apply. Can I assume your decision to bring the girl is just another step in your path? That it will help you find the answer you seek?"

"Y-Yes," he said, looking sure of himself.

Milla smiled. "Good. Then tell Elize, she's coming."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, feeling a lot less certain in this plan than Jude was. "I just...I know it's probably going to be dangerous, and she's just young..."

"I have no reason to doubt Jude's ability to keep her safe," was Milla's reply, and I knew she was completely serious. She had a lot of faith in him.

Jude excitedly rushed off to tell Elize the good news, and Alvin crossed his arms, looking surprised.

"That was nice of you."

"She won't affect my mission," Milla said simply. "If she slows me down, or gets herself in trouble, then I'll just leave her behind. My intent from the beginning was to do this alone, after all."

I looked over at Jude and Elize. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but a big smile had bloomed across Elize's face, and Teepo was hopping around excitedly. Was that all it was? Did Milla really not care one way or the other what happened to Elize? I couldn't believe that, but she didn't say anything else – she just calmly walked towards the exit of the village to wait for us. Alvin was staring after her too, an odd look on his face.

"Do you think she's really that cold?" I wondered aloud.

"Hard to say." He shrugged, the look leaving his face. "She seems to have enough of a soft spot for Jude, though."

"You've got that right."

Speaking of Jude, he was on his way back over with Elize, who looked considerably happier than she had a few minutes ago.

"Are you ready to go on an adventure?!" I asked her excitedly.

"Oh boy, are we ever!" Teepo exclaimed, dancing in Elize's arms.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," Alvin muttered.

The four of us (well...five, I guess if you counted Teepo) went over to join Milla. As we passed, a group of villagers who had been sitting near a pile of crates let their eyes follow Elize. Elize paused once we'd reached Milla and, clutching Teepo tightly to her chest, turned to take in the sight of the village one last time. She saw the villagers and smiled and waved at them.

She was met with glares and silence.

Her face fell once again.

"Don't let yourself get upset over them," I told her, in a voice loud enough that I knew several of them had to have heard me. "Only awful people would treat you the way they have."

She ducked her head as we started walking away from them.

"I just don't get it," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "The woman who threw the first rock...she put an egg in my porridge one time. A-And one of the men...he patched up the holes in the roof of our shack."

"But none of that matters!" Teepo added angrily. "They hate us – those meanies showed us how they really feel today!"

"These things can be complicated," I told her gently, even though I agreed whole-heartedly that they were pretty much the biggest dicks of all time. "Just don't let it bother you, okay? We're your friends now."

That seemed to lift her spirits some. "R-Right. Thank you!"

"Oh, right!" Jude said suddenly. "I guess I haven't properly introduced Elize yet." He gave her an encouraging look.

"I-I'm Elize Lutus!" she announced, giving a sort of short curtsy. "Hello!"

"Well, you look like you'll be a fine lady when you grow up," said Alvin, pasting on that charming smile of his. "I'm Alvin. It's nice to meet you."

"Unbelievable," I muttered, glaring at him, but his shameless grin didn't fade.

Elize seemed put off by his sudden attention. "I...um, well..."

"Don't talk to strangers, Elize!" Teepo chastised in a sing-songy voice. "Strangers are bad!"

"And Alvin is the strangest of all!" I told her cheerfully, slapping him on the back. Jude laughed, and Alvin didn't look too impressed that I'd used his own move against them.

Milla, meanwhile, was eying Teepo with cautious curiosity.

"Why is this stuffed animal talking?"

"Huh? Teepo always talks," said Elize, as though it should be painfully obvious.

"Naturally!" Teepo added.

"Oh," said Milla, seeming offended. "So,  _I'm_ the one who's reacting strangely?"

"Sure looks that way!" I imagined that if Teepo had shoulders, he would have shrugged.

"I'm arguing with a stuffed animal," she said, almost to herself. "How unusual."

"Unusual, she says." Alvin shook his head in disbelief.

"Coming from  _you,_ Milla?" said Jude, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Regardless, Elize was smiling again as she looked around at the group. "It's nice to meet all of you!"

"We're happy to have you along, Elize," I said, smiling warmly.

With that, we continued on along the highroad, and it seemed that the darker the rosy sky became, and the further away from Hamil we got, Elize's step seemed that much lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elize is best girl, change my mind.


	9. A Slap In The Face

We walked, pretty much without stopping, for the rest of the day, and I was amazed at how much energy Elize seemed to have. She kept pace with us the whole time, stopping only when we told her to get back so we could protect her during a fight. She never once complained, or seemed to lose her breath, and she wore a smile the whole time. I suspected she was mostly just glad to be away from that village. To experience the freedom of the open road.

To have people caring about her.

When the sun finally disappeared completely from the sky, we stopped to set up camp for the night. Elize was glancing around nervously at the darkness, as though something horrifying and dangerous was going to jump out at her from its depths.

I felt bad that she was scared, so I decided to take it upon myself to cheer her up.

"So Elize. Have you ever had a slumber party before?"

Her eyes lit up in curiosity. She quickly shook her head, causing her blonde locks to fly.

"N-No! What is that?"

"It sounds like fun!" Teepo chimed in.

"Oh it is," I said, quite seriously. "It's basically when you and your friends all gather together and have a party, and then you all sleep at one person's house! You stay up late, playing games, telling stories – it's the best."

"That sounds amazing," Elize breathed, her eyes wide.

"Exactly! And this can be your first one," I told her excitedly. "We're all your friends now, so it's basically like a slumber party, except we're camping! My best friend and I used to do it all the time."

While Elize and Teepo started chattering animatedly to each other, I felt my chest constrict at the thought of my best friend. We both led busy lives, so it was normal for us to go months without seeing each other. Still, this stretch of time felt like an eternity. I was instantly overwhelmed with memories – late nights spent watching Harry Potter, camped out in her tent trailer in her driveway. Playing with water balloons in her pool. Video games in her basement.

Tears pricked my eyes when I thought about the possibility of never getting to experience any of that again. Elize noticed, because the giggles died from her throat and she tilted her head, looking concerned.

"M-Maggie? What's wrong?"

This, of course, automatically caused every eye in the group to turn to me.

"Nothing!" I said hastily, sniffing and dabbing my sleeves against the corner of my eyes. "I-I was just thinking of my best friend. I haven't seen her in a while."

Jude's face grew sympathetic. "Don't worry about it! You'll be in Sharilton soon enough. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you!"

I nodded, emotion swelling in my chest and making it impossible for me to speak. Mentally willing my eyes to stop being so damn warm and watery, I forced a smile in Elize's direction.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together, as if the noise would scare everyone's probing eyes away from me. "One of the cardinal rules of slumber parties – hair braiding is a must."

Granted, I had never once braided someone's hair at a slumber party, nor had I had  _my_ hair braided at a slumber party, but it was one of the stereotypical activities, and I needed to give Elize the full experience – even if I was now only doing it to get my mind off of my own problems.

Elize's concerned look lingered, but when I motioned for her to turn around, she did, perhaps deciding that it was nothing to be worried about – for which I was grateful.

I took her hair into my hands and started combing my fingers through it. I wished that I had a comb or a brush or something, but I was still able to successfully separate three chunks of hair and began twisting them together. I noticed as I worked that her hair was pretty lank, like it hadn't been washed properly in a while. At least this way, it would be out of her face. Once I had the braid finished, I held it in one hand while I fished around in my bag for an elastic.

"There!" I said, wrapping the elastic in place. "Not too shabby for my first braid, huh?"

Elize delicately stroked the braid, as though she were worried she'd ruin it. Teepo was flying all around excitedly.

"Wow, Ellie! You look great!"

Upon hearing Teepo's reassurance, her lips pulled into a smile.

"T-Thanks, Maggie. I love it."

"Of course! Don't mention it. Now then. What about supper?"

Elize talked little through supper, but Teepo was able to chatter away enough for the both of them. It wasn't long after we'd finished eating that everyone settled in for the night. Alvin offered Elize his blanket until we could secure her one of her own.

"I'm a mercenary, I'm used to toughing it out in the great outdoors," he'd explained, as though that was supposed to make Elize think he was some super cool hero or something. Naturally, all she'd done was give him a wary, but grateful, look.

As usual, we rose with the sun the next morning. I threw my hair up into a messy bun as we walked; I hadn't had a chance to wash it in days, and it was starting to get gross. I didn't know about the others' plans, but the first thing I planned on doing when I reached the seahaven was hightailing it to the inn and taking an hour-long shower.

Eventually, the walled perimeter of the seahaven came into view, and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The road had been pretty tame as far as monsters went, but having Elize with us now meant that we constantly had to keep an eye on her during battles, which made things a little more complicated. It wasn't that any of us minded, and no huge troubles arose or anything like that, but I was tired, nonetheless.

The salt air hit me as we passed through the gates, and I breathed it in deeply.

"Shall we check on ship schedules?" Milla suggested. She didn't wait for a response, and we all followed after her to the booth in the loading area.

"Excuse me, when is the next ship leaving for Fennmont?" Jude asked politely, though his nerves were clearly showing.

Naturally, the man behind the counter looked apologetic.

"I'm afraid the Rashugal government has blockaded the capital and its surrounding regions. That means all scheduled voyages to Fennmont have been canceled. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Are any ships sailing?" Milla asked, and the stare she gave him was enough to cause him to freeze up in fear.

"S-Sorry ma'am." He frantically looked down at a sheet of paper on the counter, trailing his finger down the list. "Ah! But the route to Sapstrath Seahaven is still open. If you can manage travelling by land, you may be able to cut through Sharilton. Because of the demand, the next voyage doesn't leave until the morning."

"We'll take five tickets, please," said Milla. While the man got the tickets ready, each of us pooled together our gald (Milla had gotten some from the villagers, Jude from selling materials he'd gathered on the journey, and Elize from my own pocket), and then Jude exchanged it all for the tickets.

"Looks like we have a lot of time to kill then," said Alvin.

The words were barely out of his mouth and I was already making a beeline to the inn.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jude called after me.

"Shower!" I replied, waving a hand behind me. I didn't wait for them to catch up with me, but they had caught up regardless by the time I made it through the line to speak to the innkeeper.

"Hi! I was wondering if you had any rooms available? There are five of us."

The innkeeper gave our group a searching look before rummaging around at his desk. He produced a set of keys in each hand.

"Will two be enough?"

"That should be fine," said Jude, accepting the keys. "Thanks." He then turned to the rest of us. "How do we want to split up?"

"Not that it matters to me, but girls in one room, guys in the other?" I suggested. I was dancing in one spot – now that a glorious stream of water was awaiting me, I would have slept on the ground tonight if that's what it took to get to it.

Milla nodded. "That sounds acceptable. Shall we get settled?"

We headed down the hall and up a set of stairs to the second floor. Our rooms were conveniently located across from one another, so we split off and each took to our respective rooms.

The layout was quite similar to the room I'd stayed in during our last visit here, although it was slightly bigger, with two double beds instead of just one. In addition to the armchairs and table, there was a small sofa in one corner.

I set my bag on one of the beds and stretched my arms out.

"Not to be greedy, but does anyone mind if I shower first?"

Milla and Elize both stared at me for a minute, and I soon clued in that they both came from small villages. Neither one of them probably even knew what a shower was, and besides that, something told me that the spirits probably used to help keep Milla clean.

"It's like a bath," I told them awkwardly. "But instead you stand under a stream of water. I can let one of you go first if you wanna check it out."

Milla shook her head. "That's quite alright. You seem to be anxious to bathe. I won't rob you of that pleasure."

"Elly has dibs next!" Teepo declared.

"Thanks, friends!" I happily started undressing, wrapping one of the nearby towels around myself once my clothes were on the floor.

The shower was a tiny stall crammed into the corner of an already small bathroom. I reached out and turned the rusty knob, and a stream of icy cold water began pouring out of the nozzle. I let out a surprised yelp, but after several moments it heated itself to a reasonable temperature (though still not overly warm).

I closed my eyes as the water poured down on me and tried my best to pretend I was home. I sang under my breath as I washed myself, disappointed that this cramped bathroom didn't have nearly as good of acoustics as my more spacious one back home. Still, I let the words to one of my favourite Lights songs drift out of my mouth, and just tried to let my current situation leave my mind.

As much as I wanted to savour the shower, I hurried through my routine as best as I could (desperately wishing I had a razor, because...yikes) and wrapped the towel around myself once I was finished. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Milla had disappeared, and I found Elize sprawled out one of the large beds. Her arms were flung out on either side of her and she was staring up at the ceiling, looking positively content.

"Probably a little fancier than you're used to, huh?"

She jumped, whipping her head towards me in surprise.

"M-Maggie! I...it's very comfy."

"It's almost softer than I am!" Teepo sang in agreement. He was happily nuzzling one of the fluffy pillows at the head of the bed.

I held back a laugh as I flopped down on the other bed. I remembered my first time staying in a hotel – the excitement that came along with it was, for me, something that never really faded with age. I started combing my fingers through my wet hair, absently wondering if there were such things as chlorinated swimming pools in Rieze Maxia.

"Alvin stopped by while you were in the shower," said Elize, looking uncertain. I was pretty sure Elize was still warming up to Alvin, and his...eccentric personality probably wasn't speeding up the process. "He was looking for you."

"Did he say what he wanted?" I asked, but my question was answered as the door swung open and he came waltzing through it.

"Ah, you're out! Perfect."

"Alvin!" I exclaimed, red-faced and scowling as I wrapped my arms around myself to secure the towel. "Hello? I'm in a towel, if you don't mind. What if I had been changing?"

"I don't mind, thanks for asking," he said, grinning shamelessly. "Although, you might want to put on something a little more appropriate for training."

"Training? But–"

"Grab something quick to eat if you want, and then meet me outside. I'm giving you 15 minutes!"

Any other protest I might have made went unheard as he turned and left the room as abruptly as he had entered it. I glared at the closed door, feeling an eternity-long groan building in my throat.

"Can't you just tell him you don't want to train?" Elize piped up nervously.

"You clearly don't know Alvin," I muttered in response. I quickly changed into something light – a dress and tights, as opposed to the rather bulky tunic Edith had given me. I took a moment to eye the crumpled heap it made on the floor, my eyes then wandering to Elize. My stomach twisted when I remembered how drastically different Edith had turned out to be from the kind woman who had given me that tunic. It almost made me not want to wear it again. And the way she had treated Elize...

"Um, Maggie?" Elize said hesitantly. "What's wrong? You look...sad."

"Sorry!" I forced a smile her way. Elize's life seemed to be tragic enough. She didn't need someone like me getting all depressed and reminiscent around her every time there was a lull in the conversation. Something about her just brought it out in me. "Wanna come with me and see if we can find Jude and Milla?"

She nodded, so the two of us set off together. Luckily, Jude and Milla were in the first spot we checked, which was the kitchen. They were the only two there, and judging by the amazing smell drifting into my nostrils, Jude was cooking up something good.

"It smells great in here," I announced, and on cue my stomach did a traitorous gurgle.

"Hey guys!" Jude greeted us over his shoulder. "Dinner should be ready in 20 minutes or so, if you wanted to wait around."

"What are you making?" Elize asked curiously, wandering over to the stove and poking her head over the top.

"I figured I'd just make a simple pasta dish."

"Of course you are!" I groaned, staring longingly at the stove. "I love pasta...but I have to train with Alvin..."

"There's going to be lots," he told me sympathetically. "I'll save you both some."

"Think of how rewarding it will taste after a draining session of sword-fighting," Milla added in what was probably supposed to be a helpful tone. All it succeeded in doing was making me want to do it even less.

"Good point," I said sarcastically, though I doubt she picked up on it. I bid goodbye to everyone in the room, grabbing a porange from the counter as I did.

I ate the porange as I headed to the lobby, but it was gone all-too soon. By the time I made it outside, a frown had settled on my face in remembrance of the sweet, juicy taste of the now-digesting fruit.

"Don't look so happy to see me," Alvin teased upon my arrival. "What's up with you?"

"I'm hungry," I pouted, giving him the most pitiful look I could muster. "And Jude is making pasta. Can't this wait until after supper? Or like...tomorrow?"

Alvin ruffled my still very-much damp hair, and I scowled as I did my best to smooth it down.

"I wanna do this before the sun goes down and the  _real_ nasties come out," he replied, jerking his thumb towards the seahaven gates. It took a moment for me to realize what he meant, but when I did...

"Wait,  _real_ monsters?!" I exploded, absolutely indignant. "Why? Why do we have to fight real monsters? Why can't I just practice on you like normal?"

"Because you need real practice," he said firmly. "You can be  _pretty_ sure I won't kill you, but a treant won't be so nice. I'm worried you're going to get too comfortable with me due to my stunning good looks, which could lead to carelessness, which could lead to injury or death."

"Enough with the lecture, asshole," I muttered, very much wanting to hit him. "So, what? We just head out to the highroad and blindly kill some monsters until you decide it's enough?"

"Calm down, grumpy Gus." His good-natured tone was having the opposite of the intended effect on me. "For your information, I have a request for us to fill. Something about lost goods a little ways outside the seahaven or something."

"Good thing you got all the details," I said through a grimace. "This seriously can't wait until after supper?" I was starting to think that eating the porange had actually made me  _hungrier._

"We'll be back in a flash," he assured me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "At least this way we'll have you working up an appetite."

"I'm already hungry..."

But as usual, my protests went ignored, and we were on our way towards the highroad before I could say another word.

* * *

Because of the spirit clime, judging the passing of time was hard. However, as Alvin and I walked along the highroad, I felt the air cool and noticed the pink hue of the sky begin to tinge with blue. Watching dusk fall upon a permanently dusk-filled sky was an incredible experience; there were several moments where I almost bumped into Alvin because I was so distracted by its beauty.

"Keep focused," he told me one of these times, slowing down and placing a hand on his sword.

"What? Why?" I asked in a sudden panic. I drew my own sword, gazing into the thickening darkness. "Is there something there?"

"No, but there could be," he replied, sounding vaguely amused. "If you spend the whole time staring up at the sky, it'll be pretty easy for some monster to get the jump on you."

I let my shoulders drop, feeling annoyed, but definitely not any less panicked. I knew he was just looking out for me, but I didn't even want to be out here in the first place.

"So you still didn't give me very many specifics," I said. "Do you even know what we're actually looking for? What kind of goods?" If he told me we were going after a food supply or something like that, I was going to lose it. How would we have any way of knowing that the monsters hadn't already eaten it all?

"The request came from a shopkeeper," Alvin replied. "He had ordered some monster parts for customization, but they never made it here. The supplier showed up to the seahaven looking pretty beat up. My best guess? Whatever type of monster those parts came from was  _not_  happy to see the remnants of one of its own kind."

"A vengeful monster? Are they even that smart...?" But I trailed off at my own question. From what I'd come to gather, monsters were this world's equivalent of animals. If an elephant could mourn over the loss of its mate, then I'm sure some scary monster could do the same.

"It would appear so. Anyway, I'm not even sure what kind of monster we're dealing with, but if it's around these parts, it's probably nothing more than a pissed off goblin. It won't take long."

"How do we know where to find it, though?"

Alvin paused and motioned to something up ahead. The path was littered with torn scraps of brown paper packaging and what looked like a weird, green rope.

"We're getting close," he said.

I crouched down and picked up a piece of rope, running it through my fingers.

"Treant ivy," Alvin told me. "It's very strong - perfect for keeping delicate packages secured and tied together."

"So the packaging is all here..." I absently looped the rope around the handle of my sword. "Does that mean the monster is hording the supplies somewhere? That seems weirdly...calculated."

Alvin shrugged. "I've seen weirder things happen. C'mon, let's see where this trail leads."

I let him take the lead. This time, as we made our way down the path, I didn't offer so much as a glance towards the sky. Instead, I was vigilant in scanning the quickly darkening trees, alert for any sort of sound or movement that wasn't our own.

And then I heard it. A faint rustle - so faint I barely heard it - sounded from the trees. There was still enough natural light to make out some of what was around us, but among the trees, the shadows continued to grow. Trees were all I could really see.

"Did you hear that?" I asked sharply, immediately drawing my sword. As usual, the sudden weight pulled me down a little.

"It was probably the wind," said Alvin. His voice was nonchalant, but I noticed that his hands were poised for his weapons as well. "I don't see anything but trees."

Another rustle, this time much louder. I whirled around, and what happened next happened so  _fast_  that I couldn't even process what I was seeing. In my confused mind, I saw a large, thick tree  _lunge_ at me and then suddenly I was slapped in the face with a clawed, hand-shaped branch bigger than half my body. I went flying, my body slamming painfully into the ground.

"Are you okay?!"

I struggled to pull myself up off the ground, but there was no way I could respond just then. The wind had been knocked out of me. Instead, I let out a wheeze and managed to make it to my knees, waving my hand in response.

I heard the sound of steel against bark and looked up to see Alvin squaring off with the thing that had hit me. It was, indeed, some kind of huge tree monster, with thick roots for legs, clawed branches for hands, and a demonic face carved into the front of it, glowing red. Vibrant green moss and vines covered its bark, and, looking down at the vine tied around the handle of my sword, I immediately realized what was going on.

"That thing is the monster?!" I choked out. I remembered him mentioning the vines came from treants. This must have been what that was. I felt frozen. My eyes scanned the ground wildly for my sword, but I wasn't really taking anything in. My head was still spinning from the fall.

"Snap out of it, kid!" Alvin shouted. He fired off several bullets into the base of the treant, and I heard the bark crack loudly. "This is  _your_  training session, remember?"

He was right. I was supposed to be fighting. Besides, something told me that he was only holding that thing off, not actually trying to defeat it. That was probably my job. Ugh...

"Here we go..." I gritted my teeth together and dove for my sword. The treant sensed the sudden movement and whirled around with surprising speed. It then began scuttling towards me.

I reached the blade just in time for the treant to bring its clawed hand down towards me. I tightly gripped the handle and thrust it upwards, successfully slicing through the "palm" of its hand. It wrenched its hand away and I wasn't able to keep my grip on my sword; it left my hands and went sailing through the air.

"Heads up!" Alvin shot a few flaming bullets into the treant's back. The fire caught and began creeping along the moss that encased its body.

The treant reacted by spinning around and using both of its claws to pick Alvin up off the ground. It started slamming him into the ground repeatedly.

" _Shit!"_ I hissed. I sprinted towards my sword and as soon as it was in my hands again I practically dove towards the treant and started wailing on it. The fire was creeping up to its arms, and it only took one or two good whacks until the arm was severed from its body with a blistering crack.

Alvin hit the ground with a loud thud and the treant let out a howl. It tried swinging at me with its good arm, but I somehow managed to avoid it by ducking. I plunged my sword into the thing's base as deep as it would go, and as the fire continued to spread, I saw the life leave its glowing eyes. After a moment, all that remained was a smoldering husk.

Satisfied that I was, for the moment, safe, I let go of my sword and hurried to Alvin's side. He was laying facedown.

"Alvin! Alvin!" I shook him furiously.

"Ugh, quit it, would you?" He rolled over, revealing a bruised and wincing face. "I was just slammed into the ground about ten or eleven times. Could you give a guy a break?"

"I'm sorry. Holy shit..." I sank back onto my butt, feeling immensely relieved. "Are you okay though? Is anything broken? What can I do?"

"Hold on a sec..." He struggled to pull himself into a sitting position. He fished around in his pockets until he pulled out a single apple gel.

I stared blankly at it. "Is that all you brought?"

"Healing the old fashioned way makes you tougher," he explained, shrugging out of his jacket. "It's the way I always did it when I was younger. Except right now I think I have a broken rib or two, so..."

"Healing artes would come in handy at a time like this, huh?" I unscrewed the cap from the gel while he lifted up his shirt. I tried and failed to keep a straight face when I saw his skin - it was already seriously purple and gross. I started applying the gel, and already the colour began to fade. Alvin's face relaxed.

"Yeah, kid. They probably would." He fixed his shirt and then started pulling his jacket back on. As he did, he gave me an impressed look. The attention made my face flush and I looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just...do you realize what you just did?"

I shook my head.

"You, my friend, just finished off that treant - and we weren't even linked."

I gasped and looked down at my lilium orb. It was just sitting there, so...dormant. Obviously, having it on me was slowly making me stronger, but the fact that all of that fighting had come from my  _own_ strength?

"That's...that's not totally true," I said, feeling the blush grow. "It wouldn't have been so easy if you hadn't set it on fire like that."

"I don't think that's entirely true," he said. "You're just being modest! You're improving, slowly, but surely. Not bad for a city slicker like you."

"Thanks, Alvin. You're a good teacher." I stood and offered a hand out to him. When he accepted it, and I helped him to his feet, I looked around. "What about those goods, then? I don't see them anywhere. Just...vines."

_Oh yeah..._

"I think the vines  _were_ the goods," said Alvin. "You gather up whatever is lying around. I'll cut some new vines from the dead body here."

"Don't say dead body," I mumbled, shivering, but did as I was told. It only took a few minutes before we had a sizable bundle of the vines gathered. Alvin used a final piece of vine to tie the bundle in place.

"Ready to head back?" he asked.

"Yes please. And then can we finally eat supper?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The sun had just sunk below the horizon when we made it back to town, and I was about to pass out. My stomach was growling so loudly that I was surprised we didn't attract any monsters on the way back that thought I was one of them.

"I'll go return the goods," said Alvin, tucking the bundle of vines underneath his arm. "Why don't you go grab us some food and meet me by those benches over there?"

"You don't have to tell me that twice." The prospect of food gave me a renewed sense of energy and I practically skipped away from him.

Jude was sitting at the table in the kitchen when I entered, papers and the like spread out before him. I laughed to myself before lightly knocking on the doorframe.

He jumped and glanced up at me; he must have been so wrapped up in his studies that he hadn't even noticed me approach. His surprise melted into pity when he took in the look of me - covered in bruises, the bulk of which had blossomed across the side of my face where the treant had slapped me.

"Let me take care of that." He stood and hurried over to me, concern drawing his eyebrows tightly together as he passed a glowing hand over my face.

"Alvin brought exactly one gel," I clarified. I breathed a sigh of relief as the dull ache faded away. "Evidently his broken ribs were more of a priority."

"What in the world happened? I thought the two of you were just practicing swordplay. You've been gone for hours."

"Alvin thought I needed some real life experience." The fresh smell of warm pasta had long since faded from the room, but I could see a covered pot sitting on the stove. My stomach roared to life. "He took us on a mission after some crazy tree monster."

Jude said nothing, but the look of disapproval on his face said it all. Shaking his head, he headed over to the stove and turned one of the dials. A small flame sparked beneath the pot.

"You guys must be hungry, anyway. It should only take a few minutes for this to heat up."

"Thanks, Jude," I said gratefully. I pulled out a chair and let myself collapse into it. If my legs could speak, they would have screamed their thanks. I had half a mind not to bother going back outside to Alvin and just stay here in the quiet, dim light of the kitchen. I reached for a nearby sheet of Jude's paper and scanned the contents - notes on the biological structure of some kind of monster I didn't recognize.

Jude's cheeks reddened when he saw me looking at his homework.

"You're quite the student," I said, though it didn't hold any of the mocking tone that Alvin liked to use when he said the same thing. "I mean to me, after going through everything you went through..." I trailed off, letting the paper drop. "Hell, I guess we're kind of in the same boat, aren't we? School is the last thing on my mind."

Granted, I wasn't really at Talim for any serious educational reasons. I'd been there strictly to try and "blend in". Besides, I cringed at the thought  _me_ becoming a doctor, especially in a dangerous world such as this. For Jude, however, it was clearly different. He was 15. He'd probably worked unbelievably hard to get where he was now. I didn't blame him for wanting to do whatever he could to keep that position.

"I get it," he said sheepishly. "But I guess...I don't know. Thinking about stuff like this helps to keep my mind off of the big picture. If I'm occupying myself by memorizing definitions and working through problems, then there really isn't time to think about anything else."

My heart ached for him. "Yeah. That totally makes sense."

A brief, heavy silence fell over the room before Jude gave his head a shake and returned to the stove. Grabbing two bowls from the cupboard, he began scooping even portions of pasta into either one. A rich, red sauce had already been mixed in, and even from here I could see the thick chunks of vegetables.

I thought my stomach was going to cave in on itself.

"It really would have been better fresh," he said apologetically, setting the bowls on the table in front of me. "Right now it's only kind of lukewarm and well..."

"It's perfect, don't even worry about it," I assured him. "I would eat cardboard at this point, and I'm sure this is  _much_ better."

"Well, I would hope so."

Giving him a farewell nod, I grabbed the bowls and headed out of the kitchen. After the brief rest I'd given them, my legs almost buckled in protest at being forced to move again, but soon enough I was seated beside Alvin on a bench close to the water, and my hunger was so great that I forgot everything else.

While I shoveled pasta into my mouth at a probably embarrassing rate, Alvin dropped something onto my lap. The pink-tinged night sky offered little light for me to see what it was, but as if by magic a lamp flickered to life above us. All across the seahaven, similar lampposts did the same. I knew better than to think it was electricity - spirit artes of some kind?

"What's this?" I asked, making sure to swallow first. I set my bowl down in favor of examining the pendant he'd tossed at me. It was a flat medallion with some kind of intricate design carved into the front of it.

"Your share from the hunt," he replied, slurping at his own noodles. "There was a gald reward too, but I figured you had enough coin weighing you down so I thought you'd appreciate me holding on to it instead."

"Naturally." I rolled my eyes, weighing the pendant in my palm. "I mean, this is pretty, I guess. Not sure it was worth fighting a demonic tree, but..."

"It's enchanted, smartass. If you wear it while you're fighting, it'll keep you from getting stunned so much. Not that  _you_ have a problem with  _that_..."

I didn't even get mad at the sarcasm dripping from his words. He was totally right; one hit was usually enough to put me out of commission for a few long, dangerous seconds. Maybe this would help with that.

"In that case, this is actually pretty awesome! Thanks, Alvin."

"Thank yourself."

I hung the necklace around my neck, a pleased hum sounding in my throat. I took another bite of my food, feeling warm pride flood through my chest. I never expected to be in a position where being able to kill monsters with minimal injury would be a source of pride for me, and yet here I was. I still had a long way to go if I ever wanted to get even  _close_ to being as good as Alvin, but I was still doing good by my own standards.

I tried to think about how I could apply these skills back in my world. Would I be able to take on an angry bear singlehandedly? What about something more quick and deadly, like a lion? Not that I'd ever run into a lion in the wilderness of Atlantic Canada, but you never knew.

What about a more likely encounter like some guy wielding a knife on a dimly lit street? It's not like I had experience fighting humans in this world, but would those skills translate? Had Alvin actually given be a life-saving skill?

"Thanks for being so patient with me, Alvin," I said suddenly. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taught me as much as you have. I like feeling like I can actually be useful, you know?"

He looked a bit surprised at my sudden seriousness. I wondered for a moment how he'd respond - would he actually try to take the situation seriously as well? Or would he react in typical Alvin fashion and turn it into a joke?

"It's the least I can do," he replied, in a tone that was somewhere in between the two. "Just promise me that once you're back to your cozy city life you won't let yourself get soft, hmm?"

I laughed, but the thought of Sharilton made me suddenly uncomfortable. Being on the road with Alvin and the others, training - it was dangerous, but it was starting to become familiar. I didn't know what I was heading into by going to Sharilton, and once Alvin and I parted ways, I'd be alone. The thought frightened me.

"Do you miss it?" he asked, picking boredly at his own food. "Sharilton, I mean. You must be excited to get back."

"Obviously, I miss it," I told him, but I wasn't thinking about some city I'd never even seen before. I was thinking about my sleepy, familiar town. As much as I hated it, I would have given anything to be back there right now.

"And your parents. You must be excited to see them again, huh?"

"Of course." My voice barely came out as a whisper. Any more than that and I knew I would have started crying. My poor, sweet mother was probably so worried about me. And my father...well, he was a bit clueless, to be perfectly honest, but deep down, I knew he meant well, even if he didn't show it very well. I wondered how he was reacting to this whole situation. The thought made my stomach churn.

"What about you?"

The abruptness of the question made Alvin's fork drop from his hand, hitting the bowl with a loud clatter. He quickly tried to smooth his expression back into that same carefree mask he always wore, but there was no missing the brief look in his eyes, even if I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you love to pry into my life, but I know absolutely nothing about you. Where are you from, for starters?"

Not that I'd probably heard of it anyway.

"Uh...Xian Du," he said after a long pause. "My mother lives there. It's in Auj Oule, on the road to the capital city of Kanbalar."

I blinked at him in surprise. I hadn't expected such a straight answer, even if the initial pause did make me a little suspicious.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"You should visit someday," he went on. "It's a little chilly, I will warn you. Pack warm. It's nothing like balmy Sharilton."

I'd been about to tell him that I was used to cold weather, but that last comment put a stop to it.

"Speaking of Sharilton, maybe you can answer a question for me. It's been bothering me  _all_ day."

"What's that?"

"The governor of Sharilton, what's his name again?" He scrunched up his eyebrows and started knocking on his forehead, as though he was wracking his brain for information. "I cannot for the life of me remember."

"The governor?" I immediately broke out in a panicked sweat. I turned away from him, hoping he hadn't seen the sudden fear evident on my face. "Why do you need to know?"

"I don't  _need_ to know, it's just been bothering me. What's the big deal? Surely someone who's lived in Sharilton all her life would know the governor's name,  _especially_ considering the dramatic circumstances that led him to take the position so young."

"If it's so dramatic of a story, then why don't  _you_ remember his name?"

" _Unless_ ," he pressed, completely ignoring me, "you're not really from Sharilton."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" I asked, but it was way too defensive, way too sharp of a tone.

Alvin grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look him in the eye. He looked more serious than I think he had since I met him.

"Look, I get you have your secrets, and you obviously know that I have mine. I've been pretty okay with letting all your weird little remarks slide until now, but everything's just been adding up and I think I've finally figured out what it is."

My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, making it difficult to breathe. I did my best to stare him evenly in the eye, but it was extremely difficult because  _what the hell was he saying?_  Was he implying that he knew what was really going on with me? There was no way that could be possible because I was fairly certain that the only people who knew about my world were that Exodus group, and those of us that came from there, and Alvin certainly didn't fall into either one of those categories.

"Look, you can tell me," he said in a tone that was surprisingly gentle. He let his hand drop. I didn't move. "Don't you get what's been going on? You think it's just a neat little coincidence that neither one of us can use spirit artes in a world full of people who can?"

Warning alarms started going off in my head, but I refused to acknowledge what they meant. It wasn't possible.

"I know you're not really from Sharilton," he said firmly. "Your parents aren't going to be waiting there for you. Nothing is. I  _know_ that's the truth because I know you're not really from Rieze Maxia."

My breath hitched in my throat. Despite those warning alarms I'd felt, hearing him say that still felt like a blow to the gut. How could he possibly know? Was he making some kind of joke? I fought to keep my expression neutral, even though it was probably a lost cause.

"That's crazy, Alvin," I told him, but my shaky voice made it impossible for the lie to sound genuine. Still, I pressed on. "What are you even talking about? You think I'm, what? From some kind of other world?"

"I know you are," he said calmly, but there was excitement brimming in his eyes. "You're not from Rieze Maxia - "

"Alvin  _honestly - "_

" - because you're from Elympios."

His words made me clamp my mouth shut, genuinely surprised. Whatever I had expected him to say, it had  _certainly_ not been that.

"What?"

Alvin's lips slowly pulled into a victorious smile, but there was nothing malicious about it. If anything, he looked a little relieved.

"Let's just both drop the act, okay? There's no point in acting all secretive about it anymore." He was talking pretty damn casually for someone who had just dropped such a huge bombshell on someone. "Look, I get it, okay? It's all right. Because...I'm from Elympios, too."

"Alvin... _you're_  from Elympios?" I said dumbly. Any need to set him straight was briefly eclipsed by this sudden knowledge.

"I am. Is that really so surprising? I know you're a little slow on the uptake, kid, but c'mon now."

I shook my head in an effort to rid it of the fog that had captured my brain. None of this made sense. How the hell was Alvin from Elympios? Had it been obvious all along or something, and I was just an idiot? A blind, dumb idiot? It just didn't make sense. If Alvin wasn't with Exodus, then…

Fuck. I really  _was_ an idiot, wasn't I?

Shattered from my daze, I practically dove from the bench, pointing a shaking finger at him. " _Y-You."_

"What?" He looked alarmed. "What is it?"

"If you're from Elympios then you're with  _them,_ " I hissed. Panicked tears stung my eyes as I contemplated whether I should draw my sword or scream or do both. "With Exodus! God, I'm such an  _idiot."_

He looked briefly confused, but once he fully took in my words his eyes grew wide. In an instant he was on his feet too.

"What? You mean that military group? What are you talking about? Of course I'm not!"

"Let me guess, you've just been spying on me this whole time, right? What, you were just planning on handing me off to them once we reached Sharilton?"

"Maggie, you need to calm down," he was saying. "You're not making any sense. Why would I spy on you? For some military group?  _Me?_ "

"Then how else would you have gotten here, Alvin?!" I realized I was nearly shouting at him and fought to lower my tone. "You know about them, right? What other answer is there?"

"Well how did  _you_  get here, huh?" he challenged.

"I..." Right. I hadn't exactly denied his claim that I was from Elympios. He was giving me such an earnest look that I started to second-guess myself. If he were really with Exodus, wouldn't he know where I was really from? Wasn't that why I was so angry and scared right now - because I thought he'd been some kind of spy for Elias this whole time?

My blind rage subsided slightly. His reaction wasn't really matching that of a spy who'd been discovered, denials aside.

"Look, I haven't heard tell of that group since I was six years old," he explained gently. "Twenty years ago, when my family was pulled through alongside them. My mother took me away from them so I could grow up peacefully in Xian Du and that was the last time I saw any of them. Hell, I just assumed they'd disbanded and scattered.

I stared at him fearfully, as though any moment he was going to reach out and attack me. But he didn't.

"So...you don't know Elias?"

"Who?" His tone was desperate. He really had no idea what I was talking about.

"Shit." Dazed once again, I let myself drop down onto the bench, staring wordlessly at the ground. What was I supposed to make of this? Alvin really seemed to have no clue about Elias, or Earth or anything that was really going on with me. He thought I was just a stranded Elympion like he was. I thought back to that barely-contained excitement in his eyes. Was that all it was? Was he really just happy to meet someone else like him? Someone he didn't have to lie to?

Wasn't that something I could completely relate to?

He'd presented me with the perfect opportunity, and I was tempted to take it. If I just lied and said that yes, I was from Elympios, and I'd somehow been pulled through to this world, then maybe that would make things easy. He hadn't been there since he was a child. How much of it could he really remember? It would probably be easy to lie about where I was from.

But I couldn't. I was tired of lying.

"What did Exodus do to you?" Alvin was back on the bench beside me, looking serious. "Is that who that woman from Nia Khera is with? Were they the ones in charge of experimenting on you?"

"You're right," I said, breathing a heavy sigh. I made no effort to hide the way my entire body trembled anymore. A few stray tears were leaking down my cheeks. "I'm not from Rieze Maxia."

"I  _knew_ it," he began excitedly. "I told you I - "

"But, I'm not from Elympios either."

This effectively shut him up. His eyes narrowed in confusion, and his whole body sank forward.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about Elympios, but I'm not  _from_ there..." I trailed off, feeling suddenly even more nervous. How was I supposed to explain this? I barely knew what was going on myself.

"Then where are you from?"

I folded my hands in front of my face. "Well, here's the thing. You know how in your...world, none of you have mana lobes?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm from a place called Earth, and it's kind of the same deal. Except it's a  _lot_ different. There's no...spirit artes, or monsters, or any of the stuff that exists here. A-And Elias - the guy who kidnapped me, that is - he found some kind of way to break through into my world, and he's kidnapping people to use as test subjects to try and like...I don't know. Grow mana lobes? It makes no sense to me. He's absolutely nuts, but...that's how I got here. And that Blair girl from Nia Khera, and..."

"Your brother?"

I stared at him. I couldn't read his face - his eyes were unfocused as he tried to take all of this in. At least he wasn't looking at me like I was crazy.

"He's not actually my brother," I admitted. "His name is Keegan, and he was the first one that Elias brought here. He's the one who rescued me from that lab."

He took a long pause. "Here's something I don't understand. If this Elias guy figured out how to travel between worlds, then why hasn't he used it to take everyone home yet?"

"I'm...really not sure about the specifics," I said. I tried to search back through my memory for what Keegan had told me. "But, from what I could gather from what Keegan said, the barrier that separates this world from Elympios, and the one that separates it from my world - they're completely different. It'd be like…if one was made out of cloth and the other one out of wood, or something."

"Different tools for different materials..."

I didn't say anything. Normally I would have scrambled to fill the silence in a situation like this, but Alvin seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and I really wasn't sure what I should say next.

"So why Sharilton?" Finally, he was starting to return back to me. At the very least, he was actually looking me in the eyes again.

"What?"

"Let's say you're telling the truth, and you're from some kind of other world, and you really know nothing at all about Rieze Maxia. If that's the case, then I know you'd have no way of knowing this, but Sharilton is only about a day's journey from Fort Gandala. You'd practically be walking right back into the lion's den, and what's the point? You don't actually have family waiting there for you. It's dangerous, and pretty damn stupid, if you want my opinion."

"I  _know_ ," I snapped, feeling suddenly quite nauseous. "I...I know that. But Keegan promised me that I would be safe there, and I have to trust him. He's out there somewhere right now, trying to find a way to get me home. He's my only hope."

He sighed heavily, casting a glance towards the inn. "Does the kid know about all of this?"

"Jude? Of course not. I haven't told him, and I don't plan on it. He doesn't need to know about any of this."

"Huh. So you don't trust an honest guy like Jude with your big, terrible secret, but you don't mind telling a shady guy like me?"

"I trust Jude," I said firmly, guilt causing my stomach to churn. "But he...he has enough to worry about. I'm not going to drop the whole 'other worlds' bomb on him and disrupt his whole perception of reality. You're already halfway there. You know at least one other world exists out there. Do you believe me about a second one?"

He stared at me for a long time, and I refused to look away, even when I could feel myself starting to blush. After what felt like an eternity, he sighed again.

"I guess I do. I mean, it makes sense, all things considered. And anyway, who am I to call you crazy? My story would sound pretty damn unbelievable to anyone else."

And then it was like a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I'd been walking through sludge up until this point, and now I was running completely free, feeling a lightness I hadn't known was possible.

Alvin believed me. I didn't have to lie anymore. At least not to him.

"Alvin, I'm…" And then, to both of our surprise, I started crying. I didn't try to hold it back this time – I let it happen, full-on sobbing like a little kid. If I was going to be honest with him, I guess I was going to be  _totally_ honest.

"H-Hey, you don't have to cry about it…" He started awkwardly patting my shoulder. His hand settled on my back, rising and falling with each sob.

Finally, I pulled myself together.

"I'm sorry, I just…you have no idea how much of a relief it is that you know now. I thought I was going to go crazy, not having anyone to talk to about it." I sniffed, wiping at the wetness on my cheeks. "God, I'm such a mess. Embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it kid." He gave my shoulder another pat before letting his hand fall. "Your secret is safe with me."

For once, there wasn't anything irritatingly condescending about the way he called me "kid". Instead, I just felt immense gratitude as the ocean waves calmed the last of my rattling nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because confiding in Alvin has never gone wrong for anyone.


	10. Killing Time

The sea stretched out before us, and Elize was enthralled.

We'd risen with the sun, sleepily boarding the ship and leaving the seahaven before most of us were fully awake. We'd been travelling long enough that the seahaven lay forgotten behind us, and the brilliant emerald sea of Fennmont's spirit clime lay sprawling endlessly before us. I'd been confused, momentarily, but Jude had informed me that we were only passing through.

"Wow," Elize sighed, resting her chin atop the ship's railing. She was short enough that it was exactly her level. "I've never seen the sea before…"

"Impressive, huh?" said Jude. He turned to look back at the rest of us. Alvin was watching Elize with a pensive look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked, passing the opportunity to crack a joke. Ever since the night before, I'd gained this newfound respect for Alvin. I still felt a nearly irresistible urge to make fun of him any chance I got, but for a few days, at least, he was getting a grace period. I was too grateful to him.

"Just what was that girl doing in the village?"

"Wasn't she being held captive?" said Milla.

"Maybe it was the other way around," said Jude, coming to stand with us. "Maybe she was being protected?"

Elize let out a startled cry. The four of us immediately went into defensive mode, and Jude whirled around in alarm.

"Elize?!"

But she was laughing now. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as she beamed at Teepo.

"Teepo, look!"

"Wah-hey!" he exclaimed. "Check out that water! You'd die if you fell in!"

The two of them erupted into a fit of giggles, Teepo bouncing dramatically around as he did.

My heart constricted just looking at her. Who was Elize, really? What had happened to her?

"She's not a bad girl," Jude said firmly.

"It doesn't seem that way," Alvin agreed, crossing his arms.

Jude stared at the deck for a long time before he spoke again. He looked worried. Elize and Teepo were oblivious to the conversation – they were playing, lost in their own little world.

"I wonder if we'll find someone who'll take her in."

"That's your responsibility," said Milla. Her tone wasn't cold, but it was definitely lacking in warmth. "You'll have to find someone on your own." And then she walked away from him without another word to go off her own, staring intensely at the horizon in that brooding way of hers.

"I guess she really is mad…" Jude stared after her, crestfallen.

"Isn't she always like that?" said Alvin. Even as the two spoke, Elize hesitantly approached Milla, and the two began talking. I could see Milla's icy posture relax, slightly. "To be honest, I thought for sure she was gonna shoot down your idea to bring the girl along."

"I'm surprised she didn't, honestly…"

Jude stared at the two of us. "You really think she's that cold?"

"She's just so single-minded," Alvin explained. "I bet she'd kick a puppy if it got in the way of her mission."

I scowled at him. "Alvin, come on. She's not  _that_ cold-blooded."

"I wonder."

Clearly this conversation wasn't doing anything for Jude's mood. The only thing that seemed to coax a smile out of him was watching Milla's bafflement as Teepo began zipping around her and Elize.

"Speaking of her mission," said Alvin, slinging an arm around Jude's shoulders. "I hear you two had a rough time at the lab in Fennmont."

"Did Milla tell you about it?"

"She must've swiped something big from there, huh kid? Some juicy national secret that got the army all riled up?"

"Hey, yeah. You never did say what Milla was doing at the lab." I was curious myself. I knew the circumstances that had put the two of them on the run, but why had she broken in there in the first place? I could only imagine what the Lord of Spirits had been planning.

"I don't know," Jude admitted with a shrug. "You'd have to ask her.

"Don't play coy, kid," said Alvin, giving Jude a little squeeze. The look on his face was positively mischievous. "I'll find out eventually. Why not just tell me now? It'll be our little secret."

"I'm sorry," Jude said, shrugging away from him. "I really don't know."

"Wow," said Alvin in a dramatic tone. "I guess she really doesn't trust us."

"No, that's not true," Jude said defensively. "Wait here, I'll go ask her."

"No, no," Alvin sighed. He turned back to face Jude before he could leave. His expression looked vaguely stressed. "If you really don't know about it, then forget I asked." But he still said it in a huffy tone filled with false-hurt. When he saw Jude's face, he softened a bit. "I mean that. I'm not trying to give you a hard time."

"But…"

"I doubt she'll take kindly to me poking in her business," said Alvin. "So don't tell her I asked, okay?"

Jude relented. "Alright. Got it."

"Milla probably has her own reasons for keeping secrets," I finally spoke up. I gave Alvin a pointed look. "Don't you think it's important to respect that anyway?"

"Relax! I told him to drop it!" He returned the look I gave him. He didn't look reproachful in the slightest, but at least he was understanding. "I'm a man of many secrets myself. It's part of the allure for people like me and Milla."

"Well, I agree with half of that statement," I replied, glancing in Milla's direction. The sea wind was doing my hair no favours, but as usual she looked like she was in a commercial for shampoo.

"I wonder how tight Rashugal security is," said Alvin, gazing out at the horizon. It was faint, but I could barely make out land in the distance. "If Fennmont is closed altogether, I can't imagine it's going to be a piece of cake getting in anywhere else."

"We bought our tickets just fine," I said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there won't be some kind of security waiting for us when we get there."

"Must you be so pessimistic?"

"That's coming from  _you,_  keep in mind."

"Milla's our friend!" Teepo suddenly exclaimed from across the deck, causing Milla to visibly sigh and turn towards the sea.

"At least everyone is getting along," said Jude.

* * *

Eventually, we emerged under sunny blue skies, and the seahaven quickly came into view. I breathed in deeply. Despite getting to see blue sky back in Nia Khera, there was something much more  _normal_ about this. I'd discreetly gotten it out of the others that this spirit clime lay over all of Sharilton. Totally normal skies and weather, albeit a bit warm. If there was a place for me to stay permanently, I was pretty glad it was here.

We got off the ship and made it through to the seahaven without issue. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

We took in our new surroundings. Sapstrath Seahaven was more bustling than even the Fennmont one had been. Elize was practically vibrating, always a couple of steps ahead of us as she took everything in. I had to resist the urge to reach out and pull her back a couple of times.

"Looks like security wasn't so tight after all," said Alvin, relieved.

"Soldiers are still patrolling though," Jude pointed out. His eyes lingered on a couple of guards with tall spears, similar to the ones who had questioned me back in Fennmont. "We'll have to be careful."

"Strange," said Milla. "What changed? They were deploying soldiers across the border to find us before."

Alvin shrugged. "Maybe they found something more important to do than to chase after us."

"Here's hoping," I muttered.

"I'm not complaining," Milla agreed. "Let's avoid the soldiers and head to Fennmont." As usual, she was off, not bothering to wait and see if we followed.

"Hang in there Elize," said Jude. "It'll just be a little while longer until we reach the city. Then I'm sure we'll find the perfect person to take you in."

Elize's eyes widened in shock. "What? B-But, I…"

"Take us in?" Teepo questioned, while Elize wrapped her arms tighter around him and buried her face in the back of his head. "What the hay are you talking about?"

"I…"

I tried my best to casually hurry away, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. Alvin caught me by the arm.

"What's up?"

"I don't think Elize realized Jude was looking for a home for her," I told him. "Needless to say, she didn't take it well."

"So he just sprung it on her that he's unloading her on a perfect stranger? That's rough."

"And he thinks I'm inconsiderate," said Milla.

"He didn't do it on purpose," I said defensively.

Alvin nodded, looking solemn. "He's just a kid himself."

Milla looked between the two of us, her face vaguely troubled, but she said nothing. Jude and Elize rejoined us, but Elize was considerably less cheerful than before. Jude was hanging his head as well. My stomach twisted. I wracked my brain for some way to alleviate the tension.

"Why don't we stay here in the inn tonight?" Alvin said suddenly. "If we leave early tomorrow after a good night's rest, we should make it to Sharilton by sundown. The path is pretty straight forward."

"Alvin." Milla broke out of her trance. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can we really afford to relax like that?" said Jude.

"Of course! Besides, if we rise before the sun does, it'll be easier to slip out of the seahaven undetected by guards. Trust me – the beds at the inn here are softer than anywhere else."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

He wrapped an arm around me. "What's that? You know the highroad better than anyone else? Early morning is the safest time to travel it? This inn serves mint chocolates on its pillows? Wow, kid, you've got a way with words. I'm sold."

" _Alvin–"_

"Wow, I sure am glad to have a Sharilton local on our side. I think we should listen to her, folks."

I wanted to argue further, but the thought of those soft inn beds was really tempting. In my mind's eye, I balanced a comfortable sleep and Milla being mad at me, and the choice was clear.

"He's right," I said finally. "There will be less guards on the road, and the monsters tend to not come out until the sun does. I think it's our safest bet if we want to get there in one piece."

Milla fixed me with an icy stare. She didn't look the slightest bit convinced.

"If you say so."

"I'll take care of it," I promised her, shifting the weight of my bag on my shoulders. "I still have plenty of gald left from my brother. It'll be my treat."

"Thanks Maggie," said Jude, giving me a reassuring smile.

Milla said nothing. Her eyes scanned the seahaven, and it was then that she noticed the sailor standing nearby Elize. He was staring at her intently, almost looming over her as she obliviously played with Teepo. Despite Milla's coldness, she tensed, her hand hovering near her sword.

"I'll handle it," said Alvin, smoothing out his coat. He came to stand between the sailor and Elize, breaking the sailor out of whatever trance he'd been in. Seeing Alvin suddenly standing over him, he jumped.

"Hey, buddy, I know our little lady's cute and all, but could you stop leering at her?"

"S-Sorry," said the sailor, but all the same he craned his neck to look around Alvin. This time, it was clear he wasn't staring at Elize, but rather the purple toy bouncing in front of her. "I just couldn't help but notice that stuffed doll she's got."

Teepo zipped up into the air, hovering in front of the sailor's face. "You want a piece of Teepo, pal?"

"Aha, I knew it!" The sailor grinned excitedly. "This one talks too!"

"You mean you've seen a talking doll like this before?" Jude asked.

"Oh, yeah. They look just like that one."

Elize's eyes lit up. "That might be Teepo's family!"

"Where did you see it?" Milla asked curiously.

"A travelling merchant was selling them here a while ago," the sailor replied. "He said he was heading west."

"That must be Sharilton," Alvin reasoned.

"So there might be other Teepo's besides Teepo?" Elize said in awe.

Milla nodded. "That is a possibility."

"I want to meet my family!" Teepo exclaimed, practically shouting in the poor sailor's face.

He didn't look fazed. He stared at Teepo with wide eyes, tilting his head this way and that so he could look at every possible one of his features.

"Wow, these new toys are so impressive. Now I wish I'd bought one for my daughter!"

Sensing this guy was no longer a threat, we stood back and let him play with Elize and Teepo for a little bit. No matter how loud or crazy Teepo got, this sailor just seemed to grow more and more fascinated with him.

"What do you think keeps that Teepo thing floating in the air like that?" Alvin asked.

"Who knows?" Teepo fired back at Alvin. "Sheer talent I guess!"

The sailor was in stitches.

After several more minutes, we bid farewell to the sailor and made our way to the inn. Elize and Teepo were chattering excitedly the whole time about the potential for his new family. It made my heart ache, a little. Was Elize so excited about this because she wished she could find clues about her own family?

"Once we get to Sharilton, we should look around for that merchant!" I told her. "Maybe I could buy you a friend for Teepo."

Her cheeks flushed. "You would do that for me?"

"Sure. What are friends for?"

Her whole body swelled up like she was bursting at the seams with excitement.

When we got to the inn, the receptionist couldn't check us in right away.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," he told me apologetically. "I'm only filling in for my manager. I don't really have the authority to make any new reservations or check anyone in. He'll be back in about 20 minutes if you don't mind waiting."

"Of course not," I said. "We're in no rush. We'll just be waiting over here."

We migrated over to a couple of armchairs that were pulled up around a crackling fireplace. We sat and waited for a couple minutes, and I watched in curiosity as another customer approached the front counter. She was clearly from far away – dressed in a teal, fur-lined coat and tall boots. Her silver hair was cropped just below her ears, but she looked young other than that. At first, she spoke to the receptionists in hushed tones, but she gradually grew louder the more frustrated she became.

"Please, I'm in a hurry!"

Alvin was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes narrowed at her outburst, and he continued to stare at her as the receptionist fought to reason with her.

"What's up?" I asked, sensing his concern. Jude and I came to stand beside him, following his gaze.

"That woman…" His tone was serious at first, but when he turned to look at us he was grinning. "Quite a looker, eh? What do you think?"

"This again?" Jude groaned. He shook his head and returned to sit with Milla and Elize.

I stayed with Alvin, eying the girl carefully. "She doesn't look to be around here. That coat of hers looks heavy."

"She'll be waiting awhile," said Alvin, nudging me with his elbow. "Why don't you go strike up a conversation? I can be your wingman."

"Knock it off." I started swatting him away, but my hand fell when I noticed the two men enter through the front doors. They immediately came up behind the girl, looming threateningly over her.

"Found you, Katte," one of them sneered.

"Now come with us, or else."

The girl glanced over her shoulder. Her whole body tensed up, but from what I saw of her expression, it was resigned.

"N-Nevermind," she told the receptionist. "Just cancel my reservation." Hanging her head, she allowed herself to be escorted from the building. The receptionist stared after her worriedly, but he quickly returned to his paperwork.

Alvin let out a grunt beside me. He scratched the back of his head, staring after the group.

"That was quite the scene," I said quietly. He hadn't said anything, but I felt as though I was agreeing with him all the same.

Without another word, he pushed away from the wall and headed towards the door. I didn't really think after that – I just followed after him. I could hear Jude calling after us, and then the resulting footsteps of him chasing us down.

"Alvin, wait!" I called out once we were outside. He wasn't listening. Jude and I caught up with him as he was rounding the corner up ahead. I bit back a startled yelp when we stumbled upon the scene at the end of the alley – the two men had the girl cornered. One of them had her by the front of the coat.

"I can't believe we fell for your pathetic lies!" he spat, and then it was like time moved in slow motion as he hauled off and punched her in the face.

"Please," she sobbed, "I beg of you! Let me go! Please! You don't understand!" Fear and hysteria caused her words to slur together.

He punched her again and she choked on her sob.

"Who are you working for? Tell us!" Another punch. He threw her against the wall and started wailing on her. I thought I was going to be sick. I wanted to do something, but I felt frozen in place.

Luckily, I wasn't the only one there. Alvin calmly strode to the end of the alleyway and grabbed the guy by the back of his jacket, shoving both him and his partner out of the way. The girl was doubled over on the ground, her body wracked with silent sobs.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!"

"I think the lady's had enough," Alvin said darkly. His shadow fell over the girl's small form. He didn't have any weapons drawn, but the look on his face was enough to cause the two men to hesitate.

"Mind your own business!" the partner spoke up. "You don't know what she's done!"

Alvin was silent.

"So that means you can just assault her in an alleyway?" I snapped, closing the distance between me and the scene. I wouldn't have been so brave normally, but with Alvin and Jude by my side, what was the worst that could happen? Besides, hearing these two justify their actions was making my blood boil.

"Dammit," the attacker hissed. "He's got friends. Let's get out of here."

They turned and bolted, practically slamming into me as they rushed past.

Alvin stared after them for a long time before his body deflated like a balloon. He turned and offered his hand to the girl.

"Katte, was it? That's an unusual name."

"Why did you help me?" she whispered. "You don't know what they'll do to you!"

Alvin didn't look sure himself. "Well…how do I put this?"

"He can't help it," Jude supplied. "Alvin's always had a weakness for pretty faces."

It was hard to tell beneath the already forming bruise, but I'm sure the girl's cheeks reddened.

"That's my Jude!" said Alvin, laughing awkwardly. He walked over and slapped Jude on the back. "Always kidding around. Now then, why don't you take her back to the inn and tend to her wounds?"

"As you command, sir." Jude rolled his eyes but helped the girl to her feet all the same. "Are you alright to walk?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you."

Jude offered his arm and the two of them headed back towards the inn. Alvin crossed his arms. The moment they were out of sight, he'd gone back to being brooding and troubled.

"What's up?" I asked, dropping my voice. "You look like you saw a ghost or something. Do you know her?"

"No, of course not. I just…nah, forget it."

"Alvin, hey." He'd started to walk past me but I blocked his path with my arm. I made sure to give him as serious of an expression as I could manage. "You know you can talk to me right? It's the least I can do."

"Heh, right." He gave me a long stare, but I got the feeling he didn't really see me. "Don't worry about it, kid. She just reminds me of someone I used to know."

"If you say so…"

"Really! I mean it. Besides, don't think I didn't notice the eyes you were giving her," he said slyly. "My wingman offer still stands."

"There were no eyes!" I exclaimed, frustrated. "She had pretty hair. That's it."

The tension was diffused. There was good-natured bickering the rest of the way back to the inn.

* * *

As soon as Jude was finished tending to her wounds, Katte locked herself up in her room. We offered to let her eat dinner with us, but she politely refused, and that was about as far as the conversation continued. Alvin acted like he was over whatever weird tension had happened earlier, but I could tell something was still bothering him about the whole situation.

Whatever it was, he said nothing about it. After supper we headed outside the seahaven gates to spar a little bit, tire ourselves out before bed. Jude joined us for the first time, and whenever Alvin took his first break, he offered to show me what he knew about martial arts.

"What's a city kid like you doing knowing how to fight like this?" I asked him before we started. "It's something I've always been curious about. Why not just buy a weapon?"

"A weapon is only as good as the person wielding it," he told me, shrugging. "You still have to learn how to use it, right? Anyway, I have a friend back home named Leia who's big into martial arts. We used to spar together a lot growing up."

Definitely not the kind of friendly bonding activity  _my_ friends and I partook in.

Learning proper punches and kicks was a lot easier than learning the basics of sword fighting. I didn't have to get used to the extra weight of the sword, for one thing. Jude and I linked using our lilium orbs for the lesson so that we would be better in sync, and it really paid off. He was a lot gentler of a teacher than Alvin, and by the end of the brief lesson I already felt more confident in my abilities.

Unfortunately, my quick success made me a bit too cocky, and so when I went directly back to practicing with Alvin, I became discouraged much more quickly. The three of us practiced until the sun was almost gone from the sky, and then we headed back to the inn.

When we got back to the seahaven, Alvin headed towards the dock, whistling at the sky. I almost asked what he was doing, but then in the dim light I saw a small, white pigeon flutter over and land on his outstretched hand. Alvin took the letter that was tied to its foot before sending it on its way again.

Jude watched him. "That's not something you see every day. You get your mail by carrier pigeon?"

I eyed them carefully. Was there another way in this world? How did  _Jude_ normally get his correspondence – text message? I doubted it.

"Something like that," Alvin replied. "It's how I keep in touch with someone special from afar. I told her a beautiful woman has appeared in my life." He winked in my direction and was rewarded with a scowl. I knew he was probably talking about Milla.

"Hey, I didn't know you were married."

"Heh, do I look like the marrying type to you, Mr. Honors Student?"

"Definitely not," I muttered.

"Huh? You mean you're not?"

"Who knows?" Alvin said mysteriously.

Poor Jude looked even more lost than before.

"Best not to worry about it, Jude," I told him. "I don't think there's a girl out there that could put up with Alvin long enough to marry him."

He covered his heart, looking wounded. "I'm genuinely hurt, kid. Now, I think I'll stay out here and reflect moodily by the water, wondering what I've done to deserve such harsh words from a beauty like you."

"Good night Alvin," I said shortly, and Jude and I headed inside.

Elize was fast asleep by the time I made it back to our room. I decided to hang out in Jude's room for just a while longer while I waited to become sleepy. He sat at the room's desk and poured over a textbook by lamplight, while I scanned the room and thought of a way I could possibly prank Alvin. Alas, it was not meant to be. The guy didn't have too many personal items that I could hide, and that was about the extent of my pranking capabilities.

"Hey, Maggie? Can I ask you something?"

At this point, I was standing in the bathroom debating giving myself a tiny haircut, and Jude's question made me freeze. I poked my head out of the door. He wasn't looking in my direction, but staring at the page in front of him with deep concentration.

"Homework troubles? I'm afraid I'm not your girl."

"It's…not that. I was thinking about some stuff. About what's going to happen when we get to Sharilton. About Elize."

"Oh…yeah. She didn't seem to psyched about going to live with a stranger."

"Yeah…I feel really bad. I want to help her, but I've never done anything like this before. I don't know how."

I carefully lowered myself onto Alvin's bed. "You'll figure it out, Jude. That's just who you are."

"Maybe. But if I don't, I was just wondering…"

The silence seemed to stretch on for ages.

"Just wondering what?"

He finally closed his textbook and looked at me.

"If I can't find anyone to take Elize in, I was wondering if you would mind?"

I stared blankly at him. "If I would mind what?"

"Taking her in. Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but for better or worse, I'm on this journey with Milla. She's not going to want to wait around for me while I scour the city in search of a home for Elize. I was thinking she could live with you for a while, and  _you_ could help find her somewhere."

"Jude…"

"I know it's a lot to ask," he repeated. "And I'm sorry if you don't feel comfortable. I just thought, since you seem to get along so well with her, that you wouldn't mind helping. It would only be for a little while, and I'll try and convince Milla to wait for at least a day so I can help you go out looking. I figured it might be easier for you anyway, since you know the city so well."

I couldn't say anything. My heart had climbed into my throat. I would have loved nothing more than to help Elize out, and had I been back home with an actual house to let her stay in, I would have said yes in a heartbeat. But how was I supposed to logistically do something like this when  _I_ didn't even know if I had a home to go to when we got there? This whole situation was a mess. I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to answer right away," said Jude, looking worried. My panic must have been clear on my face. "Just…will you promise to think about it? I'll understand if you're not comfortable."

"What's this? A marriage proposal?"

For once, I was happy to hear Alvin's taunting tone. He strolled into the room, flopping down on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry to tell ya, bud, but I think she's a bit too old for you. Not that it's stopped you before, hm? You seem to have a taste for older women." He started poking me in the back.

"Real funny, Alvin." Jude tried to sound angry but the blush on his face made him look much less intimidating.

"That's my cue to leave," I said, faking a yawn and standing. I smiled at Jude, lightly punched Alvin's foot, and then was gone from the room before Jude could say anything else.

I made sure to be quiet while getting ready for bed. Elize was slumbering peacefully in the bed beside mine, looking even smaller than normal compared to the bed. I sat quietly on my own bed, watching her. She'd been through so much. All she wanted was a home, wasn't it? I wanted to help her so badly, but…

I shook my head, curling up beneath the covers. I would just have to take it one step at a time. If Keegan had a place planned for me to stay, then it would probably be big enough for Elize too. All I'd have to do would be come up with some excuse as to why my parents weren't around. There was no reason I couldn't help Elize out at the same time.

But then what would happen when I finally got to go home? I didn't want Elize to get so used to my company if I was just going to end up leaving her alone again. That wasn't fair to anyone.

I sighed quietly. The whole thing was giving me a headache. One step at a time. That's what it was going to have to take.

* * *

I've never been one for getting up early, so when I was awakened the next morning by Jude and lifted my head to see that it was still dark outside…needless to say, I was not impressed.

"This was partially your idea," Jude said defensively after I'd made a particularly crabby remark. "Come out and have some breakfast. That'll wake you up."

Sliced kirima and yogurt did not, in fact, wake me up, but it did do wonders on my growling stomach. We ate quickly before checking out with the night manager, still on duty so early in the morning.

There was a slight chill in the air as we headed outside. The sky was a dark teal colour, hinting at the approaching dawn. The seahaven was all but deserted, save for the early morning dock workers. All of the shop stalls were closed, and their customers gone with them.

"Let's be on our way," Milla said firmly, already heading towards the gate.

"Hey, over here!"

The serenity was broken by the shout of a dock worker. About five of them were crowded around an area behind some boxes close to the water. Even from this far away, the tension was palpable. Whatever they were looking at, it wasn't good.

"Sounds like trouble," said Alvin. "We should get going."

"We need a doctor!" another dock worker yelled, and Jude perked up.

"Sounds like they need help. I'm going to go check it out."

Milla paused at the gate, looking impatient. Still, she didn't leave us behind like I would have expected. She instead leaned against the wall, crossing her arms in a very Alvin-esque fashion.

"Stay with Milla," I murmured to Elize, giving her shoulder a squeeze. I headed over to the scene with Alvin and Jude…

…and upon arriving, immediately wished I hadn't. Pushing through the crowd, we were met with the sight of Katte's body sprawled across the cobblestone, blood pooling beneath her. A scream built in my throat, or maybe it was bile. Either way, nothing came out. I swayed, catching my balance by latching onto a nearby box.

Jude wasn't fazed. He was at Katte's side in an instant, checking her vitals or whatever it was that doctors did.

"This was no accident," said the dock worker who'd found her. "Who would do something like this?"

Jude gently set her arm down, looking grave.

"Did you know her? I'm sorry, but by the time I found her, she was already gone."

Jude looked up at Alvin. "What happened? Could it have been those two men from yesterday?"

"No," Alvin said soberly. "It wasn't them."

"You know who did this?"

Alvin took a long pause before looking at the surrounding dock workers. "Hey. Could you give us a moment here? It won't take long. She was a friend of ours."

Everyone looked hesitant, but the emotion we were each displaying couldn't have possibly been faked. The crowd backed away, leaving the three of us alone with…Katte…and all that blood, and…God.

Jude was staring at Alvin intently. "Well?"

"She never came out and said so, but I suspect Katte was a member of the Rats."

"The Rats?"

Through my daze, curiosity won out and I glanced at Alvin, too. Where was this coming from? He said he didn't know her.

"That's what they call the female spy organization that works for the Aktau clan," Alvin explained. "They're one of the shadier tribes in Auj Oule. The Rats use women to gather intelligence. As their name suggests, they sneak in anywhere like rodents. They're pretty well-known in Auj Oule."

"I can't believe it…" Jude stared at Katte's body in dismay.

"I don't think those thugs from yesterday had caught on to her real identity. They must have been from the group she was spying on. Despite everything we saw, I don't think they would have gone this far."

"Then who?"

"Other Rats," Alvin said grimly. "With her cover blown, she became a liability. I had a hunch that she might have been a spy, but…" He shook his head, fixing his eyes on Katte. He looked…sad. "This might be my fault."

"No, this isn't your fault," Jude said gently.

"Are you guys done?" the dock worker asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Alvin replied. "Thanks for that."

"You okay?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. These things happen. You just have to put it out of your mind." And then, with a final, sad tone: "You can't save everyone kid."

They moved away from the body, allowing the dock worker to move in and make preparations to…dispose of it, probably. My stomach churned at the thought. I'd been able to distract myself by listening to Alvin's tale of spies and the like, but now…

Jude noticed something was wrong as he passed me. "Maggie? Are you alright? You're pale as a sheet."

"I-I'm fine," I said hastily, sniffing back tears I hadn't known were forming. "I just…that was a shock. I've never seen a dead body before. Not like that."

"Yeah…" He squeezed my shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you going to be okay? We can wait a little while before leaving."

"And risk Milla's wrath?" I laughed despite myself. I breathed a shaky sigh and then gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, I promise. I appreciate the concern."

"Of course."

We headed back over to Milla and Elize, both of whom were giving us curious looks. I paled. How were we supposed to explain something like this to Elize? I was barely holding it together – Elize was just a kid.

"There was an accident," Jude said vaguely. "I…the person will be fine. Just a minor injury."

Elize smiled widely. "Wow, Jude, you're amazing!"

Milla was clearly unconvinced. She said nothing, instead looking at Jude with what looked suspiciously like respect.

There was no doubt about the amount of respect I had for Jude in that moment. He was 15 years old and he'd just had to identify a dead body. I don't think there was a way I'd  _ever_ be able to do that in my life. The way he'd just grabbed Katte's arm without hesitating…

I shook my head as we slipped out the seahaven gates. For not the first time since arriving in Rieze Maxia, I found myself feeling the realization of different things were here like a slap in the face. Murders weren't just something shown on the news. They happened right in front of you.

One thing was for sure. If there  _was_  sanctuary waiting for me in Sharilton, I was going to hole myself up inside and not leave until I found a way home. This world was much too dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which my chapter titles become self-aware.


	11. Out Of The Woods

The Sapstrath region was a lot warmer compared to the mountains of Hamil and Nia Khera, and I found myself tugging at the back of my dress to air myself out and cool down. It wasn't blistering by any means, but the combination of walking and fighting was making me more than a little sweaty.

Everyone was really starting to feel the effects of the warm weather. Jude had his jacket tied around his waist, and even Alvin had loosened his scarf and rolled up the sleeves of his coat. Elize was sweating in her giant dress, but she didn't complain. The one hair elastic I'd found had long since snapped in battle, and my thick curls were sticking to my forehead in damp clumps. 

Milla was the only one who looked unbothered.

"Ivar was really thinking ahead when he picked out those clothes for you," Alvin said jovially. "You haven't broken a sweat all day."

She shrugged. "Nia Khera is considerably cooler, but I've never paid much attention to the weather. Even without the influence of Four, I don't feel uncomfortable in the slightest."

Alvin's smirk suggested he was about to pipe up with another comment but he caught sight of something up ahead and his face fell.

"Shit."

I followed his gaze. Up ahead, the pass thinned and tapered off into a choking point, and it was currently swarming with activity. Several caravans were lined up, and a group of guards milled about, checking the backs of the caravans and questioning people.

"A military checkpoint," Milla said gravely.

"I knew things were too easy," Alvin sighed.

"What'll we do?" Jude asked.

Sighing once more, Alvin fished around in his pocket and pulled out a few crumpled sheets of paper. He said nothing and turned handed them around the group, one for everyone except for Elize.

"What is this…?" My voice trailed off when I saw what I was holding. It was a badly drawn portrait of a sad-looking girl with straight brown hair, a full face, and too much eyeliner. It was like someone had given my photo ID to a toddler and asked them to recreate it. With renewed confusion, I asked, "What the hell is this?"

"Our wanted posters," he replied. "They've been making the rounds at the seahavens. Milla's been tearing them down and giving them to me for … safekeeping."

" _What?!"_ I exclaimed, earning a stern glare from Milla. I ignored her, waving the paper in Alvin's face. "Alvin, you didn't tell me they'd made a  _wanted_ poster of me!"

"They shouldn't give us too much trouble," Milla said. "Humans must have a different sense of aesthetics than I do. These drawings are certainly … unique."

"It's certainly worrying, but I agree with Milla," Jude said gently. "I don't think we'll be recognized just by walking around. Even if yours was drawn correctly, it doesn't look very much like you."

My pulse stilled a bit as I realized that the photo ID they'd likely copied this from was from years ago. It was amazing what a difference wearing your hair and makeup differently could accomplish.

"I guess you're right…"

"But that doesn't mean they won't have them on hand at the checkpoint," said Milla. "What should we do?"

"Wah-hey!" Teepo suddenly exclaimed from behind us. "What's over yonder?"

He and Elize were turned towards a path a little ways away, a rocky incline partially hidden by trees. It ventured into the depths of a sprawling forest that stretched on out of view.

"That's the Deepwood," said Jude.

Alvin's face lit up. "If we can hike our way through there, we'll come out right near Sharilton. Should only take us a few hours."

"Then our path is clear," Milla said firmly, already striding forward towards the woods.

Jude's face grew hard. "It won't be easy going. What about Elize?"

"You knew she'd face risks on this journey," she said, meeting him with an even stare.

He said nothing. A heavy silence fell over the group as the tension built between them.

"I'm fine," Elize eventually spoke up. "Really. I can go with you."

"Don't argue, you guys!" Teepo added. "You're pals, remember?"

"Elize…"

"The girl has agreed, so this matter is no longer open to debate," said Milla, stopping Jude from anything else he might have said. She turned and continued on into the forest, and I knew she didn't care how many of us followed her. She remained ahead and alone for a while, with the rest of us hanging back.

"What should I know about this place?" I asked Alvin quietly.

He shrugged. "Never actually been in the Deepwood before. There's a first time for everything, even for me."

"Oh yeah? I figured you came out of the womb being a smartass."

It didn't take long for the woods to thicken. The trees became thick and tall, their branches twisting together to cast a permanent gloom over our path. Clusters of giant toadstools lined our path periodically, and I eyed them curiously as we passed.

"Quite a dense forest," said Milla, her curiosity overcoming her previous annoyance, if you could even call it that.

"Let's try to stick together, okay?" Jude suggested. Milla's only response was a curt nod.

I kept my hand hovering close to my sword the deeper into the woods we got. Our first encounter with monsters was as we stepped into a large clearing, a seeming dead-end. Movement rustled in the raised ground around us, and I caught sight of several lupine figures prowling in the shadows. I knew better than to believe they were wolves - even with the dim distance between us, I could see the giant teeth and horn like protrusions from its head.

"Are we in for a fight?" I whispered nervously.

Elize let out a small whimper. She'd locked eyes with one of the creatures, and no one dared to move. After a long stretch of silence, it let out a growl and receded into the shadows, taking its pack with it.

"What was that?" Alvin asked, sounding confused.

Jude squinted into the shadows where the monster once stood. "Was it warning us maybe?"

"Well, Milla certainly seems unfazed."

It was true. I doubted she had paid our brief visitor any mind at all. She'd stepped just ahead and was peering into an undergrowth, a path cutting beneath the gnarled root of a tree on higher ground. Dead leaves covered the path, hiding it from view.

"I see a way through!" Teepo exclaimed. He and Elize were right by Milla's side, staring eagerly down the unknown path. "Hurry up you guys!"

"Great, even the spud is getting gutsy," said Alvin, shaking his head. "Let's go."

Milla, ever the fearless leader, led the way. She crouched down and began inching herself along the path. The roots hung just low enough that she practically had to crawl, being the the amazoness that she was. Elize barely had to duck, and Jude and I didn't have too much of an issue either.

"I'm not so great with these tight passages," Alvin grunted from behind me. "Must be this astonishing physique of mine getting in the way."

"Mhm?" I mumbled back, boasting disinterest.

The path continued like this for a little while, with uneven footing and roots blocking paths. The forest grew on a series of hills, and we were often forced to climb up rocky walls and maneuver our way around steep drops.

It was as we reached a particularly steep climb that I heard rustling behind us. A monster attack. I wasn't happy, but it was about time. Steeling myself for a fight, a pulled out my sword and turned.

Annoyance twinged in my stomach. It was a treant, with green bark and purple flora blooming from atop its head.

"Are you  _fucking -_ "

I never got to finish. The damn thing swung its arms in a way that was far too familiar and knocked us all back, slamming us into the ground. Elize was the only one spared, having ducked for cover the moment a monster appeared.

"These things have reach," Alvin said through gritted teeth. He pulled himself up, slinging his sword over his shoulder and wincing. "Maggie and I fought one just the other day. They pack a punch. It can hit all of us with ease."

"It looks tougher than the one we fought," I said, wheezing through the pain in my stomach. "What do we do?"

Elize poked out from the tree she'd been hiding behind and took a few hesitant steps towards us. Jude flung his arm out to stop her.

"Elize, keep your distance."

"We can't look after you and fight at the same time," said Milla, sounding frustrated. "Stay back!"

The treant took advantage of the momentary distraction and swung its arm back, smacking Jude with a sickening sound and sending him flying. He skidded across the dirt, his face scraping against the rocks.

"Jude!" Alvin exclaimed. He rushed forward to block the treant's next hit with his sword.

"Damn it," Milla cursed, crouching by his side. Blood was pouring freely from somewhere on his head. I couldn't tell where. I was frozen.

"I … I can help!" Elize said urgently. She ran forward, thrusting her hands out over Jude's body. Out of nowhere, a shimmering green glyph sprung to life beneath our feet. I felt the light enter my body and suddenly, much like when Jude had used healing arts on me, I felt … rejuvenated. Even the smallest of aches I'd been feeling vanished.

Jude shot forward, his eyes wide. "Y-You healed us?"

"Heh, glad you brought us along now, huh?" Teepo said smugly, while Elize beamed from ear to ear.

"Man, I feel great all of a sudden!" Alvin said between sword swings.

Milla rolled out of the way of the treant's attack and gracefully parried, casting a glance over her shoulder at Elize in disbelief.

"Stay back, it's dangerous!" Jude said before diving back into the fray.

"But wait!" she called out desperately. "I can help!"

"Elize - !"

I tried to stop her, but she ran past my grasp, brandishing an elaborate-looking staff I had  _never_ seen her with before. I blinked, wondering if I was seeing things. But I wasn't. Elize had rushed into the fray, slashing at the treant with her staff and causing sparks of light to fly upon contact. Teepo was latched to her back, and both of their faces were twisted into masks of pure concentration.

It caught me so off guard that the battle was over before I'd lifted another finger. I still just continued to stare, and with the treant's husk disintegrating back into the ground, everyone else was staring now too.

"A grand victory!" Teepo cheered, bouncing through the air.

Jude stared at Elize, stunned. "That was amazing, Elize."

"That was exhausting," she corrected, her shoulders slumping and her breathing heavy.

Alvin dropped his sword on the ground and started massaging his wrists. "Imagine, a little girl wielding artes like that …"

"You saved us, Elize," said Milla, offering her a genuine smile.

Elize, still hanging her head, suddenly buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Tangible sympathy became lodged in my throat. I remembered the first time I'd had to fight real monsters, the absolute sheer terror I'd felt. I couldn't imagine going through the same thing at her age.

Jude approached her and crouched down, squeezing her shoulder.

"It's okay, Elize. There's nothing to be scared of anymore."

"That's not it," she sniffed.

When he tilted his head in confusion, Teepo clarified with, "You two need to make up! Pals need to stick together!"

Milla stiffened, looking almost reproachful.

"I promise I won't get in your way again," Elize added, looking up from her hands. She wiped the tears from her wide eyes and stared at Milla pleadingly. "Honest!"

"You heard the little lady," Alvin piped up, his tone chiding. "Now make nice with Jude here, for Elize's sake."

"Make nice? It's not like I'm angry or anything." If it was anyone else, I would have assumed they weren't being honest, but Milla genuinely looked confused at the comment.

"That's not how it looks to me!" said Teepo. "You two were getting along better before!"

Elize twisted her fingers together, staring at them intently for a moment. When she lifted her eyes to meet Milla's again, they were resolute.

"I'll do my best. Okay?"

Everyone stared at Milla expectantly. Her arms, at first crossed across her chest, dropped to her sides. She chuckled, a sound that was still totally foreign to me.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the villain here? Fine. All is forgiven."

Alvin pushed himself between Jude and Milla, draping his arms across their shoulders and pulling them both in close to him.

"And hey, don't you have something to say to Elize?"

Jude hung his head. "Sorry for making you worry. And thank you."

"This is some serious friendship stuff right here!" said Teepo, bouncing back and forth. "Level 99 on the friendship meter!"

"Elize's arts could really help us in a pinch, don't you think so?" said Jude.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what we would have done without her here. You'd be in a rough spot, Jude."

"Agreed," said Milla. "Thank you Elize. I'm counting on you."

Elize's eyes grew wide, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

It was then I spotted the glint on Elize's finger. "Hey, you've got a lilium orb, too. No wonder you're able to hold your own in a fight." I knew  _I_ wouldn't be able to without mine.

"Oh, yes!" she said, sticking her hand out. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Where did you get yours?" Milla asked.

"I'm not sure. One day, I just noticed it was inside Teepo."

"I found it on the ground! It was so pretty, I couldn't help myself."

"Wait, you ate it?!" Jude said in disbelief.

"Let's be glad he did," said Alvin. "She wouldn't stand a chance out here without it."

Milla meanwhile was admiring her own orb, squinting in the gloom to get a better look at it. "For a tool of battle, it really is quite beautiful. The humans who designed it did quite a fine job."

"A marvel born of the same human ingenuity that has spawned forth so many horrors," said Alvin.

She nodded. "Well said. Perhaps it is that very duality that defines humans."

Their words hung heavy in my mind. I guess it was the same no matter which realm you found yourself in. Humans - complex, fickle bastards.

"Sally forth, pals!" Teepo suddenly cheered, zipping ahead of the group. Elize followed after him, and then Jude and Milla. Alvin and I were left standing behind, staring after the pair in wonder.

"Lilum orb or not, I don't know how right I feel about letting Elize fight," I said, chewing my lip.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Alvin. "That girl is a gifted channeler. We're lucky to have her, if anything."

I didn't say anything. It wasn't really what I'd meant, and Alvin knew it. This whole time I'd been feeling sorry for myself, an average girl thrust into a world of fighting for my life. Now, I felt like I didn't have a right with Elize here. How could someone so young and fragile keep a happy face when confronted with danger?

We headed on, the path growing more treacherous. Straight paths were far and few between; we were forced to crouch and climb the majority of the time. The further we got into the thick of the forest, the worse the bugs got. My skin was covered for the most part, but they still buzzed around my head and managed to bite my arms through my thin sleeves.

"Look out guys," said Alvin, clapping me  _hard_ on the back. "There are little bugs everywhere."

"Thanks," I said between clenched teeth. "I hadn't noticed."

Elize had her eyes on Milla, who was leading the group as usual.

"I wonder if Milla gets bitten a lot in that outfit."

"You didn't know? She swats the bugs away with her hair!" Alvin said in that annoyingly serious tone of his.

"Wow!" said Teepo. "Like the tail of a cow!"

Milla stopped, shoulders stiffening. "Don't compare my crowning glory to the tail of a cow!"

Alvin stifled a laugh. "Crowning glory, huh? I didn't expect such vanity from the Lord of Spirits!"

"Sylph styled my hair for me," Milla explained, sounding wistful. "He said, 'you're in human form, so you need to take care of your appearance'."

Elize stared at her in awe. "You have the Great Spirit of Wind style your hair? That's incredible!"

"Yes," said Milla, proudly placing her hands on her hips. "I'm quite fond of it. If I swing it around quickly, I can distract a foe between attacks."

"So you do swish it like a cow!" Alvin exclaimed.

Milla scowled, storming ahead. I slapped a mosquito away from my arm, and the whole series of events had me so distracted that I didn't realize I'd stepped right into a patch of toadstools. Purple smoke erupted from beneath me. It burned my throat, sending me into a coughing fit. The combination of smoke and the tears pouring from my eyes blinded me.

"Is everyone okay?" I heard Jude call from somewhere to my right, his voice tight.

"Where is everybody?!" A series of splutters that I was certain came from Elize.

"This smoke? What is it?" Milla, sounding more calm than the rest of us.

"Ah shit, my eyes," Alvin groaned. He was close, right beside me. "This ain't smoke. Some kind of spore, more likely."

"It fucking  _burns,_ whatever it is!" I tried to say, but my voice came out sounding like sandpaper.

Once the smoke cleared, Jude approached the mushroom cluster and crouched down to get a better look.

"I bet these are smokeshroom spores. Once the spores get in your eyes and nose, you can't stop crying."

"It doesn't bother me!" Teepo declared, while Elize still coughed tearfully into her hands. "What a bunch of crybabies."

"Are you okay, Elize?" I asked, tears still falling freely.

She nodded, still coughing.

"We'll have to tread carefully," said Milla. She peered ahead, no doubt scouting for more of the mushrooms. "Watch your footing."

We continued on, and over twenty minutes later the tears had finally stopped, though my throat and eyes still burned. We had to deal with monsters a few times, but they all kept to the shadows for the most part.

Alvin's newest bit when we fought monsters was using it as a training opportunity for me. He would criticize my form and yell out pointers, which often did more harm than good. I ended up with several wolf-bites to the arm because he would yell at me for missing a swing.

"Would you stop that?!" I exclaimed in frustration after finally downing the last of the wolf monsters we'd been fighting. I winced as Jude held my arm, healing the deep claw marks that had been left on it.

"I'm just trying to make you a better fighter."

"It's not helping! Like at  _all."_

"I find it strange you would be a teacher at all, Alvin," said Milla. "Your combat style seems so unrefined."

"I prefer to call it 'powerful'. On the battlefield, delicacy will only get you killed." He clapped a hand on my shoulder, staring me dead in the eyes and pointing his other finger in my face. "Take note, my darling student. In real warfare, you need guts first, power second, vigor third  _and_  fourth, and instinct fifth."

Milla looked thoughtful. "Hmm. You make a persuasive argument."

"I'm never going to be involved in 'warfare'," I told him with a glare. "I only care about staying alive."

"You're talking to a mercenary," said Alvin. "I'm an expert in staying alive."

"How long have you been one?" Jude asked curiously.

"For as long as I can remember. When I was your age, I was already a veteran." He said it casually enough, but there was a hardness to his eyes that chilled my blood. "Trust me kid. I'm a lot wiser than I look. I've been through enough to earn it."

I stared at him. I kept waiting for the punchline to his dramatic speech, but it never came. Out of the corner of his eye, he gave me a loaded look. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to take from it, but it left me vaguely unsettled all the same.

If Milla noticed, she didn't say anything. She simply nodded sagely at his words.

"Since your advice carries the weight of experience, I will remember it well." She then looked at me and said, "You're lucky to have him as a teacher," before walking on ahead.

"Aw come on, cheer up you two!" said Alvin, and it was then that I noticed Jude looking troubled as well. "No reason to bring your spirits down. You do your thing and let me do mine. I'll handle the heavy lifting."

"Yeah…" said Jude. "Okay."

I stayed quiet, following after Milla. It felt like we'd been walking for ages, and I had no idea how deep this forest ran. My arms were starting to burn from the mosquito bites, and my back was aching from the constant crouching we had to endure.

The forest felt like it was closing in on us. I felt movement from every side, and a constant feeling of being watched. It went on for a long time, the fear mounting in my chest until it felt like it was going to burst. Just when I could feel it crawling up my throat like bile, the forest opened up into a clearing.

I looked around. "Are we getting close?"

Any response was cut off by a low growling, as a pack of wolves emerged from the woods to circle around us. The largest stopped in front of us, baring its razor teeth. It was the pack from when we first stepped in the woods.

"So we meet again," said Jude, feet shifting in the leaves as he took on a fighting stance.

Milla's hand hovered near her sword. "They don't look ready to turn tail and run this time."

"What do we do?" I asked quietly, heart pounding in my chest. We'd been dealing with only a handful of monsters at a time, but this group looked tough.

A rustle sounded to our right. A tall, hulking figure in a yellow coat emerged from the treeline, coming to stand between us and the pack.

"Hagrid…" The name escaped my lips in a shocked breath.

"I sure wasn't expecting him," said Alvin.

Elize shrunk back, her arms closing tightly around Teepo. "What are you doing here?"

He raised a hand, and the growling from the wolves ceased. They all shrunk back, standing guard at the treeline.

"Good dogs," he said. "Thank you for telling me of these intruders."

"So he can talk with animals," Milla said to herself. "I thought Ivar was the only one who could do that."

Jude glanced cautiously at the pack of wolves before taking a step forward. "You're Jiao, right?"

"Hm? I don't remember introducing myself."

"We heard your name from the people of Hamil," said Alvin. "What do you want?"

"Is that not obvious?" Jiao walked forward, extending a hand towards Elize. I instinctively moved to shield her, heart hammering in my chest. "Come child, we're returning to the village. You had me worried sick. I never thought you would leave the village while I was away."

Elize buried her face in Jude's back. Teepo went haywire, bouncing frantically in front of Jude.

"No! No! No! Don't let him take us, Jude!"

Jiao retracted his hand, scratching the back of his head. He heaved a heavy sigh. Something like guilt crossed over his face. Maybe that was just my imagination.

"Do you have any idea how the villagers treated Elize when you left her alone?" Jude asked harshly.

"I am truly sorry about that."

"What exactly is Elize to you?" Milla asked.

"Let's just say, I know where she used to live," Jiao replied. "Where she grew up."

I shook my head, annoyance catching in my throat. And that gave him the right to keep her as a prisoner? I reached behind my back, gripping Elize's shoulder.

"So will you take her  _back_  to her home?" Jude challenged. When Jiao didn't answer, just looked at the ground, he pressed on. "Or are you planning on locking her up in Hamil again?"

Jiao bristled, along with the wolf that sat snarling at his side.

"That is my business and mine alone. You will hand the girl over!"

Jude shifted his stance, throwing his arm out to shield Elize.

Jiao hefted the weight of his hammer on his shoulders. Like motors, the wolves revved to life in the treeline behind him.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Alvin stepped beside me, sword in hand. "The bigger they are, right?"

Jiao raised a hand and the pack sprung forward. I drew my sword, bracing myself for the inevitable impact. The wolf closest to me pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. I felt a warm pulse in my chest, right where the medallion sat nestled against my skin. The wind immediately returned to my lungs and I pushed back, digging the blade of my sword into the wolf's chest. It howled. Its teeth dug into my hand and my sword fell to the ground.

"Up and at 'em, kid!"

In one motion, Alvin pitched the wolf off of me with the flat of his sword. In another, he'd hauled me to my feet by the arm.

"Thanks," I said. I placed a hand over my chest. "That medallion really works."

"And yet your ass was still on the ground."

I rolled my eyes, feeling the sudden shift of Alvin linking with me, the pulse of the lillium orb on my finger. Together, we looked towards Jiao, who was barely avoiding crushing Jude with his giant hammer. My heart caught in my throat. The thought of fighting him made me want to run crying in the other direction.

Were we going to have to kill him? Alvin aside, I'd never really fought another human being before.

"Can we really take him?"

"There's four of us and one of him."

"I mean, five of us if you count Elize."

"You're really going to leave the fighting to a little girl? I taught you better than that."

"Of course not," I muttered. Alvin was right. Elize was hanging back, nervously gripping her wand and sizing up the battle in front of her. I noticed that the wolves were, for the most part, ignoring her. Jiao probably ordered them to leave Elize unharmed.

Besides, after living in fear of someone so large and imposing for so long, the poor girl probably didn't have it in her to stand up to him. I imagined the fear and desperation she felt at the thought of going back after finally tasting freedom. I sighed, bending over to pick up my sword.

"Fine, let's just kick this jerk's ass already."

We rushed in, Alvin swatting the wolves out of the way like flies. Jiao had his back turned, focused on going toe-to-toe with Milla. My heart pounded. I cleared my mind of anything other than Elize's safety and, with Alvin covering my back, took my opportunity. I swung, the blade digging into the back of Jiao's knee.

He grunted in surprise. In one swift movement he whirled around and his hammer connected with my stomach. It sent me flying, tumbling across the ground. My chin connected with the rocky earth. I tasted copper.

My surroundings were spinning but I didn't have time to recover. One of the wolves pounced at me and I had to roll out of the way. The wolf felt like an easier target to me, something more familiar. I wiped my mouth, saw the red smear against the back of my hand. I spit and swung.

There was a whimper and the wolf fell silent. Guts spilled out of the tear I'd left in its side and I shuddered, fighting the urge to vomit.

A loud rumble suddenly ripped through the earth, accompanied by a roar from Jiao. He'd slammed his hammer into the earth and it sent a crack through the ground directly towards Jude. Flaming rocks spurted forth from the ground and pierced through him.

Elize was at his side in an instant, healing the damage. I couldn't bear to look at precisely what the damage  _was,_ but it didn't matter. As soon as Elize was in the picture, Jiao changed course and aimed for Milla instead.

And so it went. Even with the four of us putting the pressure on him, Jiao never wavered. I felt like a mosquito; any move I tried to make on him I was simply swatted away. Any hits we landed didn't seem to slow him down at all. I felt close to collapsing with exhaustion.

"Let me guess," said Alvin as he barely avoiding a swing from Jiao's hammer. "You work out?"

Jiao paused, hefting his hammer over his shoulder. His gaze fell on Elize. He looked troubled.

"Why must you remain with these people? They will bring you nothing but trouble. I am sure of it."

I felt a hand grip my arm as Elize came to stand behind me. I could sense the fear radiating off of her, but when she responded there was a newfound courage creeping into her voice.

"I want to stay with them because they made me their friend."

"And friends don't leave friends alone!" Teepo added.

"Elize…"

I heard whispers to my left. Jude was standing close to Alvin murmuring something to him. Jiao didn't notice the exchange, simply continued to speak.

"if it were up to me, I would not bring her back. I'm not doing this by choice." He held a hand out towards Elize. His tone was gentle.

Alvin wordlessly lifted his gun in response.

Jiao's hand dropped. He shook his head, frowning. "Just put that away."

I watched Alvin's finger tighten on the trigger, but his hand twitched last minute and he instead unloaded a round of bullets into the tree branch above Jiao.

"Cover your mouths!" Jude suddenly exclaimed.

The branch splintered and cracked before crashing into the brush just behind Jiao. Thick purple smoke erupted from the hidden smokeshrooms. In mere seconds my vision was completely obscured. I buried my face into the crook of my arm, a hand gripping the hem of my dress and yanking me away from the clearing.

* * *

By the time we were free of the smoke, Jiao was nowhere to be seen. Sunlight broke through the edge of the treeline ahead of us. We'd made it to the end of the forest.

Throat still burning, I glanced over my shoulder. "Did we lose him?"

"It appears he did not follow," said Milla. "Only a fool would give chase in broad daylight."

"I'm sorry," said Elise, her head hanging. "This is all my fault. I never meant to cause you all any trouble."

"Please don't be mad at Elly!" Teepo exclaimed.

"That big lug was the one who picked the fight," said Alvin. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. You don't have to worry. If he comes back, we'll protect you."

Teepo bounced to and fro. "Thanks, Alvin! You're a real pal!"

"We should keep moving," said Milla. "How far is Sharilton from here?"

There was a brief silence. I felt eyes on me and I realized that she'd directed the question towards me. I jumped slightly, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Oh! Sorry. It's not that far away." I gave Alvin a pleading look, one that I hoped was imperceptible to the others.

"She's right," he chimed in, coming to stand beside me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, his fingers curling in just the slightest. "Another hour of walking and we should be there. I'm sure Maggie here is eager to finally get home, so why don't we continue?"

"I like that idea," said Jude. He offered me a smile. "I can't wait to see your hometown! Your journey is finally almost over."

"Yeah." I tried to smile at him but it felt like every muscle in my face was being stretched tightly over my bones. I felt queasy.

While the rest of the group started to move forward out of the forest, my feet remained rooted in place. The trees felt like they were closing in on me.

Alvin stayed beside me, his grip tightening on my shoulder.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured, his lips close to my ear. "Everything is gonna work out, kid. The scary part is over."

I sniffed, nodding silently and pushing forward. I wanted desperately to believe that - that the scary part was over. But with no clue what I was walking into, it only felt like the pit in my stomach was growing bigger and bigger, enough to swallow me whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought my progress on this story to a screeching halt for the longest time so if you're reading this then you're actually sort of reading a piece of priceless history. You're welcome, I guess.


	12. Home Sweet Home

I fell in love with Sharilton the first moment I laid eyes on it.

The first thing that came into view as we neared the city limits were countless windmills, but I didn't realize that's what they were at first. They were more like cylindrical turbines, blades lining the entire length of them. There were walls surrounding the city, but the structures stretched high above them.

I stifled a gasp when I saw them. I'd always had a weird fascination with windmills. There was something surreal and otherworldly about them. I felt a light pinch on my arm and found Alvin giving me a look.

"What?"

"Try to contain your awe," he muttered. "This is supposed to be your hometown, remember?"

 _Shit._ "Right. Thanks."

"It's so big!" Elize exclaimed as we passed through the front gates. Clutching Teepo to her chest, she stared with wide eyes at the tall buildings and bustling crowd. The gates opened right into a thriving marketplace, a giant tree stretching out of the center.

It felt even more like home than Fennmont did. I couldn't contain my smile. Luckily, Jude took notice and mistook it for something else.

"What's it like? Seeing your home again after everything that's happened?"

"Relieving," I replied honestly. "Like a weight's been lifted."

But this was only partially true. I scanned the crowd, recalling what Keegan had written in his letter. He said someone would be waiting to receive me, but how was I supposed to tell who that was? My hand absently wandered to the chain around my neck. Something told me that would be the key.

"Anyway, what's first?"

"Don't let us keep you," said Milla. She was stoic, her eyes flitting back to the guards stationed outside the gates. "I'm sure you're eager to get home."

"Right…" I dug my nails into my palms. "It wouldn't feel right to just peace out after all of this, though. I can stick around until you figure out what to do next."

"Hey, check this shop out," said Alvin, pushing past me to examine a stall set up at the base of the tree. "It looks pretty interesting." He gave me a subtle wink.

_A master at blatantly changing the subject. Thank God for that._

The stall was set up with various dishes and teacups, each painted with differing designs of green and blue and red. A few people were already gathered browsing the wares. The owner of the stall, a long-haired man with dark skin and a goatee, beckoned the rest of us forward.

"Welcome! Please, browse all you want!"

Milla was momentarily distracted. She hunched over the dishes, examining them closely.

"They look like antiques. Very nice."

"Why do all the folks around here seem so tense?" Alvin asked the shopkeeper.

I glanced around in confusion. A couple of guards stood nearby speaking in hushed tones. Was that what he meant? I fished the pendant out from my collar and began toying with it.

The shopkeeper dropped his voice. "Word is foreign spies broke into a military laboratory in the capital. The king sent his personal guards here. They're interrogating anyone who even looks at him funny."

"Yikes," I said, resisting the urge to look at Jude or Milla. I became fascinated by a bowl in front of me.

"Tell me about it," the shopkeeper said with a groan. "Not very good for business, that's for sure."

"Uh, I can imagine!" said Jude.

There was a brief lull, during which I could feel my heart leap to my throat. Thankfully, Elize seemed oblivious to the tension and soon broke the silence by gasping.

"Wow! That cup is so pretty!"

A young woman was crouched in front of the table, turning a teacup over in her hands. It was made of white porcelain, with a red, flame-licked pattern adorning the rim and base. Elize peered over the girl's shoulder, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, it's pretty alright," said Teepo. "Pretty expensive, that's for sure!"

"You have a good eye, young lady!" said the shopkeeper, slipping back into sales mode. "That's a genuine Efreet-fired cup."

The girl's green eyes widened, bright with curiosity. "Is that right? So this was handmade by Efreet?"

Milla reached over and plucked the cup from the girl's hands. Holding it close to her face, she balanced the cup on the tip of her finger and began spinning it, tossing it from one hand to the other as she examined the markings. The red lines blurred.

The entire group collectively held their breath.

"Huh," she said calmly. "Well, I highly doubt that. It looks like these patterns are far too wild. Efreet values order above all else."

The man had broken into a sweat. "What did you say?!"

"Hoho!"

It was then that I noticed the tall man standing at the other girl's side. He had long, silver hair tied back from his face. Elegant facial hair. Wrinkles lined his face, particularly at the sides of kind, hazel eyes. A life well lived - I could tell, just by looking at him.

"Well," he said, "you talk as though you've had the honour of breaking bread with one of the Four Great Spirits." He had a refined voice, crisp and clear. He smiled at Milla, the creases near his eyes becoming even more pronounced with the action. "Your observation is correct. True Efreet-fired ceramics are well-known for their geometric precision."

The shopkeeper was speechless. His mouth hung open, as though he fought for words to defend his wares, but the older man spoke again before he could manage.

"That's odd." He was now holding one of the plates, examining the small print in the middle of the back side. "The stamp here says that this particular set was made over eighteen years ago, I see."

"Yes," the shopkeeper finally said. "What about it?"

I pressed my lips together, giving Jude a wide-eyed look. The man was speaking calmly enough, but the warnings of an argument left me with a nervous flutter in my chest. Jude looked like he shared my sentiments.

"That's quite peculiar. If I'm not mistaken, mankind lost the ability to summon Efreet around twenty years ago."

The shopkeeper paled, his jaw locking.

The girl finally stood, moving to retrieve the cup from Milla. She was petite, with light brown hair pulled to the side of her head and held in place by a glittering jewelled clip. She frowned as she turned the cup over in her hands.

"Efreet didn't make this? What a shame. That's so disappointing." She stared at it for several long moments before breaking into a smile. She turned to the shopkeeper, holding it out to him. "But even still, it's a lovely cup. I'll take a set."

The shopkeeper gave the older man a nervous look before nodding quickly, taking the cup from the girl and placing it on a sheet of brown wrapping paper.

"O-Of course! I'll even be happy to offer you a nice discount."

The girl hummed happily to herself as the shopkeeper carefully wrapped up her cups. We quietly moved away from the stall while they completed the transaction.

The plaza we currently stood in looked out over a lower section of the town. I leaned on the railing, looking out over the sloping houses and the windmill that turned lazily directly above me. It was considerably cooler within the city walls, a faint breeze moving my hair from my face.

Eventually, the pair walked over to us, a brown paper bag hanging from the girl's wrist. She giggled, coming to stand in front of Milla.

"I got quite a good deal, thanks to your help." She smoothed out the pink fabric of her dress. "My name is Driselle Sharil. Pleased to meet you."

"And I am the young madam's butler, Rowen," the man said, giving a shallow bow. "I'm happy to be at your service."

"Thanks again," said Driselle. "You simply must join me for tea at my manor."

"Well, who are we to turn down a free lunch?" Alvin piped up. "Should we swing by later?"

"I live just south of the central plaza," said Driselle. "I look forward to seeing you." She smiled at us before strolling away.

Rowen made to follow, but he glanced at me as he passed and stopped in his tracks. I froze, my hands absently moving to toy with the pendant hanging against my dress. His eyes fell to the pendant and narrowed slightly in recognition.

"Young miss. Might I have a word?"

My heart hammered in my chest. I gave Alvin a panicked look and he stepped forward, his hand hovering at his gun.

"About what?" I asked, my voice paper-thin.

"That necklace," he said. "Might you be the sister of Mr. Gamble?"

My hands fell. "Maybe."

"I apologize if I startled you. Gamble happens to be an acquaintance of the Sharil family. I was wondering if I might speak to you in private for a moment."

Driselle paused up ahead, turning to give her butler a questioning look.

"Perhaps you would accompany us to our manor. I have some matters to discuss with you on behalf of your brother."

Alvin gripped my arm. He was giving me a warning look, but despite logic, I felt deep in my gut somehow that I could trust Rowen. His calm demeanor radiated from him, giving me a sense of peace. It felt foolish to admit to myself, but the childish part of myself was about to latch onto the opportunity to have an older figure point me in the right direction. He was a responsible adult - or so he appeared to be. If I trusted him, things would start to fall into place.

I put a finger up towards Rowen before pulling Alvin aside.

"What are you doing?" Alvin hissed in my ear. "You just met this guy."

"I think I can trust him," I said, twitching my head in Driselle's direction. "And her too. She seems nice. I have no idea what I'm doing here, so any chance at guidance I can get I'm going to take."

"Maggie…"

"Relax. Poke around town a bit and then come find me. I'll have a better plan then. A better lie. Besides…" I wrapped my fingers around my pendant. "Gamble is like a disguise. I don't think the people looking for me know him by that name."

"And he just  _happens_ to be in the marketplace the day you arrive?"

"Guys?" Jude called out, eyebrows knit in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine!" Alvin called, waving a hand over his shoulder. He lowered his voice again, giving me a serious look. "You're too trusting. It's going to get you into trouble."

"I trusted you right away, didn't I?" I challenged. "You're shadier than anyone here."

He said nothing. For once, he didn't have a witty comeback. He didn't even smile.

"Alvin  _please,"_ I pleaded. "What else am I supposed to do? Wander around Sharilton and sleep on the streets?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He breathed in, throwing his hands into the air. "I'll stall the others long enough that you can get your story straight. We'll meet you at the manor in an hour. Just...be careful, okay?"

I gave him a lopsided smile. "Please. I think you've taught me well enough that I can take some rich girl and her elderly butler if they cause me trouble."

That was enough to coax a smirk out of him. "Let's hope."

I turned, nearly slamming right into Milla. She was towering over me, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are the two of you whispering about over here?"

"Lover's quarrel," said Alvin. He sighed dramatically, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry you had to see us like this, Milla."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged away from him. "Rowen is a friend of my brother's. He asked him to find me when I got here. I'm going to go on ahead to the manor, and I'll meet you guys there, okay?"

She didn't seem convinced, but then again, it was hard to read any sort of emotion in those steely eyes of hers.

"It's quite the coincidence you happened to run into him here."

I felt Alvin's eyes on my back.

"I know right?" I laughed, but it sounded empty and forced. "Anyway, I'd hate to keep him waiting…"

"I really don't think we have time to stop for tea," said Milla. "So if you're parting ways with us, then this is goodbye."

"Now wait just a second," Alvin said, rushing to stand between us. "I can think of more than one reason to take these people up on their hospitality."

"He has a point," said Jude, wandering over. "It might not be too smart to stay at an inn with everything going on, and I think we should at least take a night to rest and regroup." He then turned to me. "But if Milla isn't comfortable staying with strangers, what about you, Maggie? We could finally meet your family."

My pulse quickened. "Uh…"

"Read the mood, Jude," said Alvin, slinging his arm across Jude's shoulders. "It isn't polite to invite yourself back to a lady's home. At least buy her dinner first."

Jude turned bright red. "That's not what I meant!"

"I should go," I said quickly, giving Rowen and Driselle apologetic looks. "Just...meet me at their manor in an hour and we can decide what to do from there, okay?"

Milla's jaw locked, but the movement was barely perceptible. "Very well. We will use this time to replenish supplies."

"Yeah," Jude agreed. "See you soon."

I exchanged a final look with Alvin before hurrying to catch up to Rowen, who had joined with Driselle to give us some privacy.

"I'm sorry about that," I said. "There's just...a lot going on."

"I can imagine," said Rowen. He gave me a knowing look - I wasn't sure what to take from it.

"I didn't catch your name," Driselle said kindly, falling into step beside me. "Rowen said you were Mr. Gamble's sister?"

"Um, it's Maggie." I smiled, each mention of Keegan's alias working at calming my nerves. "You know my brother too?"

"He's mostly my brother's friend." There was a faint blush on her face as she spoke. "He's quiet, a bit intimidating at times, but very kind."

I chuckled to myself.  _Yep, that sounds like Keegan, alright._

"How did you know when I was coming?"

"I'm afraid I didn't," Rowen replied. "Gamble sent word you would be arriving in Sharilton. I've been visiting the market daily in hopes of catching your arrival."

"What?" I blinked and averted my gaze to the cobbled streets beneath my feet, stunned. How long ago had Keegan sent word? How many days had Rowen been visiting the market? "You...you didn't have to do that. That's so much trouble. You don't even know me."

"Rowen's been worried about you," said Driselle. "Mr. Gamble told him all about your dreadful situation."

I whipped my head up. "What? He did?"

"I'm so sorry for what you've been through. I can't believe you were kidnapped by an ex-lover." She wrung her hands together, looking distraught. "You poor thing. You must have been so frightened."

I felt a wave of relief wash through me. At least Keegan had thought up a cover story for me.

"It uh, it was," I said, tears pricking at my eyes. "I didn't think I was going to survive."

Driselle fell into thoughtful silence while I fought desperately to collect myself. I focused on our surroundings, trying to memorize some of the paths we took and the sights we passed. Sharilton was already a well-crafted city, but we were starting to pass by large manors and sparkling fountains. The city was littered with bridges connecting different districts, the lower portions of the city stretching out beneath them.

I tried to remember what Alvin had told me. Sapstrath was an arid region, and a large canyon stretched to the west. That was probably why the city had been built on such uneven levelling. Part of me itched to explore every inch of the place, but I knew I would never be safe enough to do so.

Driselle stopped us suddenly in the middle of a bridge. She took my hands in hers, fierce determination lighting up her otherwise gentle face.

"This is all too horrible. I promise, I am going to do everything within my power to help you. You have no reason to be afraid anymore."

I felt an overwhelming urge to cry. It took everything in me to choke it down. Driselle sensed the way I suddenly folded in on myself and tightened her grip on my hands.

"It's best not to discuss this in the open," Rowen advised, glancing over his shoulder. "Let us continue to the manor."

Driselle nodded, slipping her hands out of mine and continuing onward.

We continued the walk to the manor in silence, and the whole time my mind raced. How, after all of the immensely bad luck I'd experienced in Rieze Maxia, had something worked out so perfectly? These complete strangers were willing to help me without question. It felt too good to be true, and this was the only reason my stomach refused to stop flipping.

Driselle's manor was part of a large estate of noble homes and mansions, all lining a perfectly manicured path of rose bushes and lush green grass. A wide, circular plaza stretched in front of the manor - a massive building lined with windows and had vibrant foliage spilling from the roof, similar to the buildings in Fennmont. It was an architectural design I was noticing a lot in Rashugal.

" _This_ is your house?" Breathless, my nerves washed away in favour of staring in awe upon the mansion.

But Driselle didn't answer right away. Her eyes were on a carriage parked just outside the front gates. I recognized the armor of the two guards standing in front of it - the same armor I'd seen in Fennmont. And there were my nerves again.

"Rowen?"

His eyes were narrow, but upon hearing Driselle's voice he smoothed his expression and bowed slightly.

"It would appear your brother has business. Perhaps we should wait in the garden. The air is lovely today."

Driselle nodded. "It will be easier to receive Maggie's friends that way as well."

I followed behind them as they headed through the front gates, making sure to duck my head as I passed the two guards. Driselle led us to the left, down a sleek stone path that branched off into a well-loved area of the estate's garden. Flowers bloomed from every visible space, twisting through the canopy that stretched over comfortable-looking furniture.

Driselle lowered herself onto the velvet chaise and motioned to the one across from her.

"Please, sit."

I sat. The muscles in my calves and feet immediately started singing their thanks to me. Adrenaline had a way of making me forget my utter lack of body strength. Between trekking through the forest and battling Jiao, my body hadn't had any rest and was starting to get angry at me for it.

"I will make this quick," said Rowen. He stood just behind Driselle, his hands clasped behind his back. "In his letter, Mr. Gamble made it clear to me that you have come to Sharilton to seek refuge, not because it is truly your home."

My mouth felt dry. I wasn't sure how to respond so I simply nodded.

"We understand there are details better left undisclosed," said Driselle. "We both trust Mr. Gamble enough to know he wouldn't have contacted Rowen if this wasn't serious."

"Y-Yes."

"In that vein, I have something to give you." Rowen reached into his collar and pulled a chain from around his neck. A simple, unmarked key hung from it.

"A key?"

"To your brother's suite," he explained. "He informed me that for the time being, it is yours to do with what you wish."

I stood, stumbling a bit as I moved to take the key from him. The weight of the key in my palm brought a sense of comfort I hadn't expected. The part of me that had wandered blindly through Auj Oule had started to doubt Keegan's intentions, but holding this key reminded me that we were in this together. He really was looking out for me.

"T-Thank you," I sniffed, hastily placing the chain around my neck. I sank back into the chaise, feeling truly at rest for the first time since this whole journey began.

"The suite will be your home for as long as you need it," Driselle went on, giving me a kind smile. "However, should the loneliness put you ill at ease, don't ever hesitate to come to the manor. You will also have a home here, should you wish it."

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open in shock. It took me a moment before I could gather myself and I shook my head.

"I couldn't. I've barely known you an hour and you've already done so much for me. How can you be so hospitable towards a complete stranger?"

"It is Lady Driselle's way," said Rowen, and he made no effort to hide the fondness in his tone.

She blushed, touching the side of her face. "Please. Your brother has been a good friend to this family. It's the least I could do."

I couldn't say anything. I stayed quiet, pondering everything that had just happened. Keegan had been in my situation not so long ago, and in such a short time he'd built such a life for himself here. He was well-known, loved, even, but still somehow remained hidden from his true enemies.

The thought slipped in before I could help it. If the unthinkable happened, and I could never return home, would I be able to do the same? It was under dire circumstances, but I'd already found friends in Jude, Alvin - and now, even Driselle and Rowen. Would it be so bad to be here a while if it meant having people like this around? Could I really build a life for myself as well?

"Please excuse me," Rowen said then, giving a shallow bow. "I will return shortly when refreshments are ready and we can continue this inside with your friends, should they come. Any requests, Miss?"

I realized that the question was directed towards me and I snapped out of my daze.

"Is coffee an option?"

Driselle laughed. It was a pleasant sound, light and lilting. "Of course. You must be weary from your travels." She nodded towards Rowen and he bowed in response before heading back down the path.

"Your friends are a colourful bunch," Driselle commented.

I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a short laugh. "Oh, you don't know the half of it. It's been quite a journey."

"I'm thankful you made it here in one piece! I bet you must have seen so many amazing things on your travels."

"More than anything, it's just been really scary," I said honestly. I absently trailed my finger over an old training scar. "Monsters and stuff."

Her face fell. "And after everything else...you poor thing."

I shrugged. My eyes wandered across the beautiful garden around us, the way the early evening sunlight glittered through the canopy. Warm air tickled my face.

"How do you live in such a place?" I asked. "If that isn't rude."

"Not at all. My brother is actually the governor here in Sharilton. We inherited this estate from our parents."

My mouth fell open. I was reminded immediately of Alvin's words the night he pushed me into spilling my secret. If what he said was true, then Driselle's brother had become the governor at a young age. Tragically, somehow. I knew better than to outwardly ask, but the sudden sympathy must have been apparent on my face.

"Cline is doing an amazing job for someone so young," she said, smiling sadly. "Our parents would be very proud of him. I know I am."

There was a light cough then, and I saw Rowen standing just outside the gazebo. He bowed before speaking.

"Refreshments are served in the foyer. It would appear our other guests are just in time. Shall we greet them at the gates?"

The three of us made our way back to the front plaza. Jude and the others were just approaching, and I smiled and waved when I saw them.

"We've been waiting for you!" said Driselle.

Jude's eyebrows lifted as he took in the size of the manor. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of clanking armor cut him off and made Milla tense. Two soldiers were making their way down the front steps towards the carriage.

" _Rashugal soldiers,"_ Milla hissed. Her hand was already near her sword but Alvin grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait."

Another duo had emerged from the manor - one was a tall, hulking man with a mane of blonde hair and a scarred face. Thick furs adorned his broad shoulders. Beside him walked a shorter man with bobbed hair and a brooding expression. I didn't get good vibes from either of them, so I was thankful that they paid no attention to us before climbing into the carriage.

Milla's hand fell, but her eyes remained narrowed as she watched them slowly depart down a road to the right. "Who was that?"

Neither Rowen nor Driselle had noticed the exchange. Their backs were turned, watching the whole scene with a similar sense of unease. Rowen gave her a serious look.

"Have our guests departed?"

In response, Driselle turned and smiled at the rest of us. "Please, do come in! Rowen has just served refreshments. We should head in before the tea gets cold, hm?"

No one responded, an anxious cloud having settled over the group, but Driselle was heading towards the manor before anyone could say anything else about the exchange.

So we crossed the plaza, following Driselle as she pushed through the double front doors of the manor. The main entryway was just as beautiful as the outside, with a grand staircase lining either side of the room. Doors and halls branched off in countless directions, rich blue carpet laying a path across the marble. Etched windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling on any available wallspace, flooding the room with natural light.

A young man was pacing in front of the staircase, and I knew right away it had to be Driselle's brother. He was the spitting image of her - the same pale hair framing his face, the same elegant features. He glanced up as he entered, his thoughtful look being replaced with a smile.

"Driselle," he said. "Welcome back. I see you brought some friends."

"Cline! Let me introduce you." She skipped to his side, grabbing his arm. "First of all, this is Maggie, Mr. Gamble's sister! We finally managed to run into her in the marketplace."

"How lucky," said Cline, coming to stand in front of me. He offered me his hand and I awkwardly shook it, forever uncomfortable with formal gestures. "We've been awaiting your arrival. I'm sure your family will be happy to see you back." He gave me a long stare before redirecting his gaze towards the rest of the group. "What about the rest of you?"

"This is, um…" Driselle faltered, her eyes widening. "Oh, um...I never got their names, actually. But they helped me out in the market. A salesperson was trying to scam me."

"Sounds about right," he said with a chuckle. He took a step forward. "I'm Cline Sharil. As you've no doubt guessed, I'm Driselle's older brother."

"Lord Cline is the governor here in Sharilton," Rowen informed them.

Jude blinked in surprise. "Really? That's amazing!"

"How rude of me to keep you waiting," said Cline, shrugging away from the praise. "Please, sit. Let us continue our conversation in comfort."

Rowen had already made quick work of laying out the refreshments. He led us over to a collection of couches and chairs arranged around a dark wooden low table. Platters of sandwiches and sweets were spread across the surface, and the red-patterned cups Driselle had purchased were set up upon matching saucers.

A teapot and a coffee carafe sat upon a nearby cart. Rowen waited patiently for everyone to sit before filling the empty cups. With a bow, he excused himself from the room.

I settled myself into an empty armchair. A lumen plant sat on an end table just behind me, the glowing pollen drifting into my sight. Wrapping my fingers around the warm cup, I sipped at the steaming coffee. I normally loaded mine with cream and sugar, but I was so tired that the bitter taste alone was enough to wake me up before the caffeine would have a chance to.

"So, you protected my sister from wasting her money on worthless trinkets again," said Cline, lowering himself into the chair across from me.

"It's not worthless!" Driselle protested. She was seated on a loveseat next to Elize and Teepo. She lightly tapped her fingernails against the china's surface. "Besides, I got a good deal and made some new friends in the bargain."

She smiled at Elize, whose eyes were fixated on the glistening orange cake in front of her. Without saying anything, Driselle leaned forward and slid a piece onto a plate for her. Elize's cheeks flushed in happiness, and Teepo bounced behind her.

"Wah-hey!"

Cline chuckled, taking a swig from his coffee.

"You have a lovely home," Milla commented, gazing around the room. She was perched on the edge of the other loveseat, and as usual, Jude was by her side.

"Perks of the title, hm?" said Alvin, who was leaning against the wall behind me. I gave him a look - his presence hovering over me made me feel anxious.

"I suppose you could say that," said Cline. "This home has been in my family for generations, though. I didn't do anything other than inherit. It's been tough, but I want to earn my place in this home as a great leader."

"That's an admirable goal," said Jude.

"That's my Cline," said Driselle, swelling with pride. "But he's so modest. He's already done so much for the people of the city."

"And you're friends with Maggie's brother?"

Cline exchanged a look with me. I hadn't had a chance to speak one on one with him before all of this happened - I wasn't sure if we were on the same page. Panic built in my throat while I waited for him to answer.

"I am," he said finally. "Mr. Gamble has done a lot of the commerce of this town. I consider him a close personal friend." Taking another sip from his cup, he gave me a friendly wink. "I must say, it's nice to finally meet you. I can't imagine how our paths haven't crossed until now."

I shrugged, busying myself with reaching for a sandwich.

It wasn't long before Rowen had returned. He bowed before moving to whisper in Cline's ear. Cline's smile froze, his icy eyes looking troubled. He quickly nodded and composed himself before rising out of his chair.

"Rowen, please look after our guests."

"It would be my pleasure, sir."

"I have some matters to attend to," Cline announced to the group. "If you will excuse me." He nodded towards his sister before leaving the room.

"He seems busy," Jude commented.

"A governor's work is never done," said Driselle. If she was at all bothered or concerned by her brother's reaction, she didn't show it. She simply sipped her tea. "I'm surprised he even sat for coffee."

"I've gotta run too," Alvin announced suddenly, pushing himself off from the wall.

Jude blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Nature calls," Alvin replied with a shrug. "I better leave now before things get messy." He winked at Jude, who scowled and turned his head away.

"Jeez, just go already," I muttered around the rim of my cup. I was rewarded with a quick ruffle of my hair before he headed off.

"Third door on your right," Rowen called after him, directing him towards the correct hallway.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Got it!"

Driselle cleared her throat, her cheeks flushed. "So, you're on some great journey, right? You simply must tell me all about your travels!" She smiled in my direction. "From the sounds of things, you've encountered many dangers."

Elize stared at her hands. "Um...well…"

"Please," she pressed, her tone encouraging. "I've never even been out of this town. I want to hear all about the faraway places you've been."

"I've never been outside either," Elize mumbled. "But, then…"

Teepo bounced onto the couch in front of Driselle. "But then Elly became pals with Jude and everyone!" His little eyes furrowed dramatically. "We crossed mighty oceans and explored forbidden forests! We saw giant waves, and toadstools that made everyone cry!"

Miraculously, Driselle didn't bat an eye at the strange toy in front of her. She took in every high-pitched word before craning her neck to look at Elize again. She seemed eager to include her in the conversation, eager to coax a smile or a laugh out of the shy girl.

"Is that true Elly? You actually sailed across the sea? I've never even seen the sea before! What was it like?"

Elize blushed, ducking her face. But there was no hiding the beam her lips had spread into upon hearing Driselle use her nickname.

"It's vast and dangerous, teeming with dangerous creatures," Milla replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "There are giant octopuses pretending to be rocks."

"Rock octopuses?! You don't say!"

"And fish and eels and clams!" Elize spoke up.

Driselle's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, I've seen clams! Their shells anyway. They sell shell jewellery in the shops in the plaza. It's all so gorgeous!"

Elize looked mesmerised by the thought. "That sounds really nice."

"They are!" Driselle reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'll give you one of my favourite pieces as a present sometime - as a token of our friendship."

The word friendship stopped Elize in her tracks. Her wide eyes blinked out from under her curtain of hair and she stared up at Driselle, her lips permanently fixed into a smile. She was speechless, but Teepo quickly filled the silence.

"Icky clams turned into pretty jewellery?! This I gotta see!"

While Teepo and Elize chattered excitedly, Milla looked pensive.

"So giving presents is a way to establish friendship?"

"Um, why, yes," said Driselle. She shot me a questioning look but I simply shrugged and took a bite of my sandwich. I wasn't about to be the one to explain Milla's quirks to her. The warmth never left her eyes, however, and she quickly recovered. "To the giver, a present is a symbol of trust. To the receiver, a present serves as a warm reminder of our friendship."

"And getting stuff for free doesn't stink either!" Teepo added.

Milla nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"It would appear my young mistress has made some very good friends," said Rowen, who'd been watching the whole exchange with silent amusement. He gestured towards the spread on the table. "Please, make yourselves at home. Help yourself to tea and treats."

"Already done," I spoke up, giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Nonsense," Driselle laughed. "By the sounds of things, you all have been travelling all day. Please, eat as much as you'd like."

Time passed and as it did, we ate and drank our fill. Driselle was fascinated with Teepo, and he was all too happy to soak up the attention. The three of them laughed and played while I quietly sat back and sipped my coffee.

It didn't take long for Milla to get restless. She stood, pacing around the room before coming to a stop in front of a china cabinet in the back corner. It was filled to the brim with antique dishes and relics I didn't recognize. She stared at the contents broodingly, her crossed arms the only indication she was losing her patience.

"I should go talk to her," Jude murmured to me.

I didn't say anything, simply nodded as he stood and wandered over to her. I was familiar with her lack of patience, but it wasn't really something I had to concern myself with anymore. My journey was ending here. I could afford to rest.

Curiosity soon got the better of me and I stood, moving to stand next to Rowan who was peering out the large front windows. He glanced down at me as I arrived before returning his gaze to the distance. I'd noticed a certain tension in his stance ever since we'd seen that carriage. I wanted to question it, but I knew it wasn't my place.

"You needn't keep an old fool like me company," he said. "Unless you require my assistance?"

I shook my head, bringing my bottom lip between my teeth. "Not exactly. I just had...some questions, I guess. About my brother."

"Your brother." When he said the word, there was a weight to it that pushed me onward.

"I was just curious about how much you...know," I said carefully. I wasn't about to go spilling the whole story to Rowen, but something told me he'd saw past the whole abusive ex-lover story.

"Only what I need know. For as long as it keeps you from harm, you are the brother of Mr. Gamble, and our honoured guest."

"Okay…" I breathed in a shaky breath, glancing over my shoulder. Alvin still hadn't returned yet, and his absence was a touch alarming. "And Cline? L-Lord Cline?"

"What of the young master?"

"I don't want to cause him any trouble. The kind of trouble I'm in...it could cause him, well…"

"Trouble?" Rowen supplied, lips twitching into a smile.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Do not  _trouble_  yourself," he said, and it took me half a second to realize that the prim and proper butler before me had actually made a joke. "For as long as I've known him, Lord Cline would never turn his back on someone in need."

"How long have you worked with him?"

"I've been in the service of Lord Cline for about two years now" he replied, taking on a wistful tone. "He is a fine ruler, despite his youth. He believes in equality and freedom for all his people."

I exhaled, twisting my fingers together. "It sounds like Sharilton is lucky to have him."

"His only real flaw is that he spoils Lady Driselle too much."

I smiled and looked over at Driselle, who was happily tweaking Teepo's ears.

We stood in silence for a long moment and I followed Rowen's gaze out the window. The glass was thick, blurring the edges slightly of the outer courtyard.

Movement caught my eyes. I vaguely recognized Cline's form, with two bulkier figures trailing behind him. It took a moment to register, but panic flared in my chest when I realized they were guards.

"Oh dear," Rowen murmured. He'd tensed beside me.

The doors opened and Cline strolled in, his expression grave. Across the room, Milla noticed the soldiers and snapped into a defensive stance.

"Cline? Why the unfriendly face?" asked Teepo.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving just yet," said Cline, frowning towards Milla and Jude. "I'm afraid I can't permit it. Not now that I know it was the two of you who infiltrated the laboratory in Fennmont."

Jude took a step forward. His eyes had widened ever so slightly in alarm but for the most part I could tell he was fighting to keep his composure.

I tried to feign shock. It wasn't hard.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked, and as the soldiers stepped further into the room he was backed into sitting on the sofa.

"Save your denials." Cline came to stand in front of him. His tone was cold. "Alvin told me everything."

"He did  _what?"_

I made a choked sound. Was this Alvin's idea of a sick joke? Panic was thick in my throat but I swallowed around it and did my best to speak.

"I'm sorry, but that can't be right. I'm sure Alvin was just...pulling a prank or something."

"The wanted posters are crude, but they are unmistakable now that he's shown me." Now that his attention was on me, I saw his eyes narrow, something like sympathy passing through them. "I understand now the trouble you're in, though I'm unsure how to feel about your brother's deception."

_Deception?_

I couldn't say anything. I felt every eye in the room on me as my own eyes grew hot with tears. Alvin had given me up too? How could he do that to me? Out of everyone, didn't we understand each other the most?

"Now what?" Milla asked calmly, crossing her arms. "Will you hand us over to the military?"

"Please, leave Maggie out of it," Jude pleaded. "She had nothing to do with the lab infiltration."

"Alvin told me differently." Cline looked at me, and while his expression was still gravely serious, there was something...else. I wasn't sure what to take from it. He looked troubled. "I know you were held prisoner in Fort Gandala."

Jude's head whipped towards me, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Maggie…"

"Rashugal has undergone dramatic changes, ever since Nachtigal acceded the throne," Cline went on. "Even those of us in the Six Ruling Houses are not told of his activities." His gaze flicked from me to Jude to Milla. "I want to know what you saw inside those facilities. I want to know why you were kidnapped."

The silence that fell over the room was heavy. I couldn't look at anyone, focusing on the floor as my heart pounded wildly in my ears. I'd been so close. My lies had gotten me this far, so close to being safe and protected. Now, thanks to Alvin, they were about to come crashing down around me.

"I..."

Milla stepped forward. "The military is holding people captive and draining their mana to develop a new weapon."

"Human experimentation?!" Cline's whole body lurched like Milla had punched him in the stomach. "He would go that far?"

Milla said nothing.

"Is that why you were captured?" Cline asked me after a long silence. His voice was strained, and he couldn't look directly in my eyes.

Jude's eyes were on me. I couldn't look at him. I felt the worst about having lied to him. I didn't want to see how hurt he was.

I nodded, a single tear escaping my eye and trailing down my cheek.

"Yes. My brother broke me out of that lab and brought me to Fennmont, hoping I could hide out for a while." It was so close to the truth, I wasn't sure why I hadn't latched onto it sooner. Less questions, maybe - I just wanted this all to be over. "They kidnapped me, from right here in town. Experimented on me."

Rowen eyed me carefully, having remained silent all this time. Maybe he didn't buy anything I was saying, but he said nothing.

"You must have been so frightened," Driselle breathed, her voice wavering.

I dug my teeth into my lip in an effort to keep from crying.

"I'd like to believe you're lying," said Cline, sinking into the chair behind him. "But all the pieces fit."

"So Nachtigal is the man behind all of the experiments?" Milla questioned. "The King of Rashugal?"

"He would have to be."

Milla fell silent, her fist clenching at her side.

"It's hardly hospitable to keep Driselle's friends captive in our home," said Cline. "But you must leave this city at once."

"Cline," said Driselle desperately. "What about Elly and Maggie? They haven't done anything wrong."

He glanced at me and sighed, standing from his chair. "Your presence...complicates things. If you were truly captured from within town like you said, then I have a lot to think about."

"You don't believe her?" Jude said quietly. "This is her hometown. Why would she lie?"

My eyes shot to Rowen in a silent plea for help. I couldn't read his expression, but he looked at me and simply nodded.

"Miss Gamble has been through a traumatic experience, that much is certain. I would imagine her memories of the incident have become quite muddled. Am I correct in assuming so?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. I was sure I knew what he was implying. "I don't remember much about the incident itself, just what my brother told me. He told me to come to Sharilton, and that I would be safe here. And that's all I know."

"Maggie…" Jude said. "I had no idea. You should have told me."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't want to lie, I just…"

"So you aren't really from this town," said Milla, letting the information sink in. "You truly had no parents to return to."

Elize hung her head. "That's too sad…"

I cautioned a glance at Jude. He was chewing the inside of his lip, his eyebrows furrowed. I wanted something,  _anything_  to say to him to try and make this right, but nothing came to mind.

"Regardless, we should leave," said Milla. She turned to Cline. "You've turned the other cheek for now. Thank you."

He nodded, his jaw locking. "Maggie and Elize can remain in the city, but it's probably for the best if they keep their distance from the manor for now." He said nothing else before turning and leaving the room.

"You can stay with me," I said to Elize, mustering up a warm tone just for her. "Until we figure something out."

"O-Okay…"

Driselle remained quiet. Her eyes were sad, her fingers clenching the fabric of her dress, but as the four of us headed through the front door, she couldn't even look at us.

* * *

Elize and I had sort of silently decided that we would see Jude and Milla to the edge of town. None of us spoke - Milla was deep in thought, and Jude's whole body had begun to crumple in on itself.

It was only when we'd crossed the bridge into one of the central plazas that Jude finally spoke.

"That girl in Nia Khera. You did know who she was, didn't you?"

The whole group stopped and stared at me expectantly. I swallowed, my tongue feeling thick and useless in my mouth.

"Her name is Blair. She's the one who kidnapped me."

"Is this person you've told us about even your brother?" Milla asked. There was an accusatory edge to her tone. I didn't blame her.

I shook my head. "He's…no. He's not."

Jude drew a sharp breath through his nose.

"I'm sorry," I said. With all the apologizing I was doing I was beginning to sound like a broken record, but it was the only thing I could think to do to try and make things better. "He's like me - he was a prisoner. It's this guy named Elias. He must work for the king. Kee...Gamble, he broke me out. He's doing everything he can to get me back home."

"Which is where?" Milla questioned.

"I…" I inhaled, so wildly tempted to tell them everything. But I knew after everything if I came out with a crazy story about another world they'd think I was either crazy or hiding something. "It's complicated. It's somewhere far away. It isn't easy for me to get back. Not with the way things are now."

No one spoke, letting the information sink in. I gazed awkwardly around the plaza. I didn't want to look at anyone's faces, least of all Jude.

My eyes fell on Alvin, standing at a nearby lookout. He was just sending off a messenger pigeon, his hand lifted in the air. He looked so contemplative and graceful from where I stood.

The  _asshole._ How dare he act so calm? Without realizing, my gaze had narrowed into a glare. The heat of it was enough to catch Alvin's attention and he looked at me, his lips breaking into a smile.

"Oh," he said, strolling over to us. "Hey."

"Don't 'hey' us," Jude snapped.

"Alvin!" Teepo growled. "You tattletale! You jerk! You...you... _tattlejerk!"_ He lunged towards Alvin then like he wanted to eat his face off, but Milla calmly stepped in front of him and he bounced harmlessly off her outstretched arm.

"How much did Cline pay you to sell us out?"

"Sell you out?" Alvin chuckled, his good-natured demeanour never breaking. "Such an ugly phrase. Money isn't the only currency, you know."

I thought back to that day on the boat, when I'd spilled my guts to Alvin in exchange for being my protector. I felt briefly nauseous.

"It's no secret Lord Cline is unhappy with the current government. If we want info, we have to give some in return. It's called a trade." He was being so condescending, like we were all idiots for not understanding his logic. Like our anger was entirely misplaced.

"That's bullshit," I muttered, shaking my head as angry tears burned my eyes.

"Is it?" Alvin challenged me. "Even if he didn't believe Jude and Milla's story, you're walking proof that it's true. An escaped test subject? You don't see too many of those walking around. I told Cline what I know, and he gave you all some juicy info in return, right?"

I stared at him, too many emotions caught in my throat to speak. I couldn't read his expression and it was infuriating. I didn't give a  _shit_ about Milla's mission. I was just trying to survive long enough to get home and he'd very nearly screwed it all up. And for what? Some stupid game? Why did  _he_ care about Milla's mission?

Milla looked downward, resting her hand to her chin. After a long moment, she lifted her head and there was a renewed fire in her eyes.

"King Nachtigal of Rashugal is the man responsible for everything. So long as he remains alive, he could construct a second or third Lance of Kresnik."

There was a brief pause while her words sank in, but when Jude realized what she was saying he jerked backwards.

"You're...going to assassinate the king?"

"Milla," I said, my heart pounding in my chest. I nervously glanced over my shoulder. Were we really talking about something so  _fucking insane_ in the middle of a city plaza? My anger at Alvin was eclipsed by the severity of what she was suggesting.

Milla didn't look bothered by our shock. "What choice do I have? I can't allow him to continue, even if his death throws your country into chaos."

Jude swallowed, gravely staring at the ground. "I suppose it's the lesser of two evils. We can't let him keep sacrificing innocent people for their mana." He looked at me then, and there was something like sympathy in his eyes.

"This is nuts," I muttered, rubbing my arms. "You people are talking about straight up  _killing_ the king of this country like it's nothing. Do you even realize what the hell you're saying?"

Milla met me with an even stare. "I thought you'd agree. King Nachtigal is the man responsible behind your imprisonment, is he not?"

"I mean...sure, but - "

"Hey, you're those people from the wanted posters!"

A trio of soldiers approached us then, their crimson armor clanking as they hurried over.

"Uh-oh!" Elize chirped, flinging her arms back in surprise.

Alvin scratched the back of his head. "Whoops. I guess standing around wasn't the smartest idea."

The soldier at the forefront of the group held his spear poised towards us. "Come quietly. We don't want a scene."

Milla had already drawn her sword, prepared for a fight. I briefly considered running, but I knew it was hopeless. And besides, sheer terror had me rooted in place. Regardless of what Alvin had done, it meant nothing, because here in this moment those soldiers were going to arrest me and bring me back to Elias and I was  _never_ going to see my home again -

"Hmm. Wind from the southeast, two meters per second. A nice breeze."

My inner ramblings fumbled to a halt as Rowen suddenly appeared behind us. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked, looking just as surprised as I felt.

Rowen folded his hands behind his back. When Milla took a step forward he shook his head, bowing slightly and twisting his body to look at her.

"Please, allow me to handle this."

"Hey gramps!" the head of the soldiers called out. "Step out of the way before you break a hip."

Rowen's eyes narrowed then, his jaw clenching. He reached slowly into his sleeve and pulled out three knives. He flung his hand up as he spun to face them, the knives soaring into the air. I tried to keep my eyes locked on them but I immediately lost sight of them.

"Oh dear," Rowen said in a deadpan tone, waving his hands in fearful surrender. "What a fearsome trio. A bit on the sloppy side, though. You two in the rear, isn't your formation a little bit wide? If you stand so far apart, how will you help your comrades in a moment of crisis?"

The two in the back turned to look at each other, their postures stiffening. The group closed in threateningly, and while their anger was apparent, I couldn't help but notice they'd tightened their formation just as Rowen had suggested.

"Shut up!" the leader snapped. "Like we need your tactical advice!"

"And you, good sir," Rowen went on, stepping forward to evenly match him. "Aren't you standing a little too far forward? From there, you might be able to catch me. But the good people  _behind_ me on the other hand…" He shrugged, nodding slightly towards Milla.

"Hmph," the soldier grunted, taking a reluctant step away from him.

"There's a good soldier," Rowen said jovially.

One of the knives then struck the ground directly in front of the leader. The other two dropped as well, forming a triangle around the soldiers. Lines of light sprung to existence, connecting the daggers, and a glowing field erupted beneath their feet. Immediately, their joints grew stiff, and they made no effort to fight back against Rowen.

"Grr, what the-?"

Rowen placed a hand to his chest and bowed. "Now, if you excuse me."

"I can't move!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, his tone pained.

"Everyone, please follow me," said Rowen, and then he breezed past us, leading the way back towards the manor.

I stayed rooted in place for a moment, my eyes locked on the light that was trapping the soldiers in place. Was it really that easy? They wouldn't follow us?

"The old man's tricks probably won't last for long," Alvin advised, nudging me forward. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded, momentarily forgetting my anger and allowing him to lead me away from the plaza.

We quickly caught up to the others. Teepo was bouncing around frantically, gushing over the display Rowen had just performed.

"Rowen, that was  _awesome!_ You sure showed those meanies!"

"Dear me," Rowen chuckled, shaking his head. "You misuse the word 'awesome'. It was merely a delay tactic."

"Whatever it was, you saved us, uh...Mr. Rowen," said Jude.

"Just Rowen is fine."

"What do you need from us?" Milla asked, crossing her arms with suspicion.

"My, you get right to the point. Indeed, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Of us notorious criminals?" said Alvin. "This can't be good."

Rowen nodded, his expression grave. "The King of Rashugal came to the manor earlier and ordered our citizens be drafted into service."

Milla tensed. "What? Nachtigal was here?"

"Yes. The man you saw leaving by carriage earlier was King Nachtigal himself."

"So he's the king of Rashugal," said Elize, hanging her head. A shudder rippled through her small frame, and I couldn't blame her. That tall, imposing man with the scars - he certainly looked the part of an evil king.

"Why's he forcing people into his service?" Alvin asked. But then his eyes fell on me and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

Jude voiced Alvin's thoughts. "Maybe he needs more experimental subjects?"

"My master couldn't abide seeing his people in danger," said Rowen. "The moment you left the manor he set off to rescue them. I would have stopped him, but he was gone before I'd realized. I fear the worst. Nachtigal is not a man who takes disobedience lightly."

"Is Driselle's brother in danger?" asked Elize. She and Teepo wore matching looks of concern.

"Undoubtedly," said Rowen. "And I wish to rescue him, before it is too late. Will you assist me?"

"Any brother of a pal is a brother of mine!" Teepo exclaimed. "Right Elly?"

Elize nodded, looking determined.

"We can't turn a blind eye at this point," Jude agreed. "We should help."

"Here we go again," Alvin muttered, shaking his head. "For an honours student, you sure are lousy and learning lessons."

I'd remained relatively silent up until this point, letting the facts of the situation settle in my mind. The thought of running into danger after finally having reached my goal should have been enough to send me running the opposite way. This wasn't my problem. I wanted to be done.

But something was stirring deep within me. I imagined the people of Sharilton in my shoes, ripped from their homes against their will and experimented on. The terror was still fresh in my mind - I didn't believe it was ever going away. I also wanted to cry at the thought of anyone else going through the same thing as me. If there was something, however small, I could do to help…

"I'm coming too," I said at last, quickly, before I could take the words back.

Alvin glanced at me in surprise. I avoided his gaze, keeping my eyes locked on Rowen. I tried not to think too hard about what I'd just agreed to. I ignored the implications of Milla's mission - killing King Nachtigal. I just wanted the people of this city to be safe. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Then it's settled," Milla said finally. "We cannot allow Nachtigal to proceed with any plan that involves using that weapon."

Alvin sighed, shrugging before turning to look at Rowen. "Well, there's your answer."

Rowen bowed. "You have my thanks." Straightening his posture, he narrowed his eyes. "The people were taken to Bermia Gorge. It is but a short hike through the Culmar Trail. We must make haste!"

I glanced at the sky. The sun was quickly dipping below the horizon, the golden light fading with every passing second. Exhaustion was settling itself in my bones, but I knew that saving Cline and the people of Sharilton was more important. There'd be time for sleep when everyone was safe.

And so, without much thought to the danger I was throwing myself into, I followed Rowen as he led the way towards the Culmar Trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, no way. That is so badass." - Me @ Rowen in this chapter


	13. Nameless Anomaly

The Culmar Trail was a twisting labyrinth of trees and flowers, and despite its serene appearance, it was dangerous. Monsters lurked around most corners, and while that thought normally would have frightened me enough, I felt perfectly calm. I was used to fighting monsters at this point, as strange as that was to admit. Monsters were a safe, predictable obstacle that I was slowly bettering myself at overcoming. In fact, getting to practice my swordplay on a real target sparked a thrill in my chest I would have never expected to feel.

No, the monsters weren't the scary part about the trek through the trail. It was everything that loomed ahead of and around us - I was marching right back into the danger I'd run so far away from. I had no idea what awaited us. For all I knew, we were about to face off against King Nachtigal himself.

_But if we succeed, we'll be heroes._

Lost in these thoughts, my foot caught a rock and I stumbled, slamming right into Alvin. Instinctively, his arms reached out to catch and steady me.

"Easy."

"I'm fine," I muttered, shrugging away from him once I'd regained my balance.

He drew a short breath. "Are you going to stay mad at me forever? I said I was sorry."

"No," I said, anger swelling in my chest. "You didn't, actually."

"Cline is more likely to help you now than ever, now that he knows what you've been through. After all this, he'll understand why you lied. You might even be able to help him put a stop to it all."

"And  _why_ should that be on me?" My voice was a bit too shrill, and the others paused to stare at my outburst. I waved them off, wrapping my arms across my stomach. Only when they turned and continued on did I lower my voice and shoot Alvin a hurt look. "I didn't want any of that. I just wanted to go home. And I thought that was something you understood."

"I do," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I said nothing. The trees melted into a green blur as a haze of tears stung at my eyes. Part of me knew he was right - if we wanted Cline to trust us, we needed proof. That was me, kind of.

"I really was trying to help."

"Sure, yeah. Maybe," I mumbled, giving my head a shake. The last thing I wanted to do was cry. I sniffed, dabbing quickly at the corners of my eyes. "Maybe you were _._ But I was scared. I thought Cline was going to send me away. Send me back there."

"He's a good man. He wouldn't."

"Well I didn't know that. I was  _scared."_

"I get it."

There was a long stretch of silence. I kept my eyes locked on the grassy rocks scattered at my feet. I focused on the breeze tickling my hair against my cheek. Despite what Alvin had done, I was still here. Alive. And even though my main instinct was to want zero part of it, some deep part of me felt a thrill that I was able to help someone.

Had it not been for Alvin, I probably would have been sitting in Keegan's apartment, twiddling my thumbs. These people we were about to save...well, I didn't really want to think about what would happen to them. What could still happen to them, if we failed.

I breathed a shaky sigh and forced myself to look directly at him.

"I just...I need time to be mad at you."

"Of course."

"Because, like...it's fucked up. You kind of did a fucked up thing. And I get why you did it, but it's still…"

"Fucked up?" His lips twitched.

"Exactly. So just...let me be mad at you and stuff. I'll be  _fine,_  I just need to be mad first, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay...good."

"And then we can kiss and make up?"

I smacked his arm, and his lips pulled fully into a shameless grin when he saw the blush in my cheeks. Already, I could feel the tension melting away. Alvin was somebody who was hard to stay mad at. Regardless of what he did, we had something in common, and without Keegan around, I craved that comfort.

He was a good friend, even if he wasn't a very good person.

I inhaled, the tight coil in my chest beginning to unravel. Satisfied my blood had ceased to boil, Alvin turned the conversation to the matter at hand.

"Cline's quite the fool, attempting to directly defy King Nachtigal."

Rowen glanced over his shoulder, his expression grave. "I too counselled him against it, but as you can see, he can be quite stubborn." There was a tone to his voice that wasn't entirely different from that of an impatient father.

"Hey! Stop saying mean things about Driselle's brother!" Teepo exclaimed.

"Cline is a good man," Elize agreed.

"He most certainly is," said Rowen, smiling fondly. "Never have I met a lord who cares more deeply for his subjects. Indeed, he was kind and gentle before he was even a lord at all. Two years ago, when I had nowhere else to go, he was gracious enough to hire me on as his butler."

"Sounds like he's really important to you," said Jude.

"Very much so."

"And he's  _so_ cool," said Teepo with a dreamy sigh. " _Way_ cooler than Alvin."

"I beg your pardon?" Alvin calmly stepped forward and grabbed Teepo by the face, pinching his cheeks and stretching them roughly. "I didn't quite catch that."

" _Ack! Alvin! Let me go!"_

"I'm sure Cline is still safe," said Jude, paying no mind to the chaos happening behind him.

"Of that, I have no doubt," said Rowen. "No harm will befall him on my watch."

" _Alvin, cut it out! Leave Teepo alone!"_

" _Lemme go!"_

"Hm? Maggie do you hear something?" Alvin asked, tucking Teepo tightly beneath his arm.

"You're such an asshole," I sighed. I pried Teepo away from him and allowed him to bounce back over to Elize. She clutched him to her chest, glaring at Alvin. "So...Bermia Gorge. What's the plan?"

"As you might imagine, the government is quite secretive when it comes to their operations," Rowen replied. "I know little about the facility at Bermia Gorge."

"Either way, we should be prepared for a fight," said Milla. The whole time, she kept her eyes trained forward. Typical Milla, refusing to be distracted from her mission. "I doubt they'll take kindly to us crashing their operations."

I gulped and nodded, praying that the pounding of my heart wasn't as audible to everyone else as it was to me.

Jude let out a yelp then, falling to the ground with a harsh thud. I barely had time to react before he was being dragged across the ground, toward a thicket of bushes.

" _Jude!"_ I dove to the ground, rocks skinning my knees as I gripped his hand and fought desperately to pull him back. Whatever had him in its grip was strong. I dug the tips of my boots into the dirt to try and steady myself but I was in danger of being pulled in as well.

I felt arms around my waist and a grunt of effort in my ear - Alvin, holding the two of us down. Milla lunged forward into the brush and, with a cry, brought her sword down. Alvin and I fell backwards as the creature's grip on Jude was severed and, like a snapped rope, the tension holding Jude's body went slack.

"What the hell was that?" I breathed.

The ground beneath us rumbled. A trail of raised earth shot out from the bushes, circling around until a creature pushed its way through the dirt. The growing darkness hid its form slightly, but from what I could see, it was like a massive millipede, with a wide row of sharp teeth. One long arm protruded from its side, ending in a clawed hand. The other arm ended in a mess of black sinew - likely the hand Milla had severed. The lower half of its body stayed submerged in the dirt.

"A shade," said Rowen. He calmly straightened his posture and unsheathed his weapon - a long, thin saber. "A common beast around these parts, especially when the sun goes down. Mind your backs, I doubt it comes alone."

No sooner than he said that did another rustle sound from the bushes behind us.

I jerked my leg out of the way just in time for a black hand to slap at the air beside me. I scrambled away from the bush and to my feet.

"Why couldn't we stick to wolves and goblins?" I muttered. I unsheathed my sword, though I was unsure of how easily it would find its mark in the dim light. Shifting my stance, I inched closer to my companions. The woods came alive with the sound of grating rocks and whispering leaves. The shades were clearly taking advantage of the lack of sight - I had no clue how many of them there were, but it was clear there was more than a handful.

"We don't have time for this," said Jude, gritting his teeth together. "Cline needs our help."

There was a faint glint from Alvin's lilium orb as he clapped a hand on Jude's shoulder. "Then let's get to it, partner."

As if they'd been waiting for Alvin's cue, the shades surged forward as one unit. I felt one at my back and jumped out of the way, swinging wildly. To my surprise, I felt the satisfying pressure of blade through...well, whatever the shades were made out of. The thing let out a guttural sound and slithered away.

A bright light erupted to my left. Rowen held his rapier poised like a baton, a green spell circle gleaming at his feet. The sight of it was off-putting, despite having seen Elize's own magic in action, it was enough to make me pause and gawk.

The circle evaporated as glowing green blades gusted to life, slicing at the group of shades. A chorus of howls sounded as the shades started shrivelling in on themselves.

"Now!" Rowen barked, and it was with authority I hadn't expected from his refined voice.

"R-Right!" Alvin said hastily. He nodded at Jude and the two of them rushed in and unleashed a flurry of strikes.

The combined assault was enough. Their scaly bodies continued to shrivel and crumble until there was nothing left before us but a pile of smoking husks. I stared at the scene, unblinking. I'd been expecting more of a fight, but Rowen had managed to decimate their numbers with a single spell.

"Rowen," Jude breathed. "That was…"

"Amazing!" Teepo finished, bouncing excitedly. "You totally kicked their butts, Rowen! You're so cool! We barely had to lift a finger!"

"You don't have any fingers," Alvin pointed out, putting his gun away.

"Impressive moves for a butler," said Milla. As usual, I couldn't quite tell if she was suspicious or not.

"Nonsense," he said. "I'm just an old man with an eye for strategy. You young folk did all the hard work."

 _A weird time for modesty,_ I thought. Either way, he was thankfully on  _our_ side so I wasn't about to question it.

With that battle behind us, continued on through the trail. We faced a few more monsters along the way, but Rowen's magic made quick work of most of them. The rest of us were able to easily pick off any stragglers. For the first time since I'd started battling, I felt no fear. It didn't feel like we could lose with someone as strong as Rowen on our side.

As impressed as we were with Rowen's skill, he was just as impressed with Elize. It was as we were finishing a battle that he watched her with fascination in his expression.

"Hm?" she said, blushing. "W-What is it?"

"I was curious about your fighting technique," said Rowen. "My apologies for staring. Tell me, where did someone as young as you learn to channel spirits?"

"Where?" She frowned. "I don't remember."

"She's just really talented!" Teepo explained, as though it were obvious.

"That's why I was going to ask the same thing," said Alvin. "I've never seen a kid with anywhere near you master's level of skill."

"Really?" said Milla. "I was channeling the Four when I was much younger."

"You're a special case," Alvin remarked drily. "Although, it does sound like Elize can channel spirits based on intuition alone, just like Milla."

"You're really something," Jude said to Elize, causing her blush to deepen.

"You betcha!" said Teepo. "Jude knows what's what!"

"Remember that you're still a child, though," said Milla, a touch more serious than normal. "In combat, you must prioritize self-protection."

Though Elize had begun to puff up with pride, Milla's words caused her to shrink back in on herself. "O-Okay."

"Milla's just worried about you," Jude assured her.

"She's right," said Alvin. "You be careful out there."

"Yes," said Milla, blinking slowly. She smiled. "Perhaps that's what I should have said. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Elize, her smile returning.

The trees of the trail gradually gave way to a rocky cliff face that stretched high above us. Outcroppings of rock shot across the sky, giving the impression we were encased in some kind of stone ribcage. Trees grew from the stone, their branches weaving a canopy and casting our surroundings even further in shadow. The moonlight snaked through the leaves, throwing faint dappled patterns on the rocks below us.

We rounded a corner and came upon a broad opening, in the middle of which sat a tall tower of stone. Lavender light pulsed through an opening near the bottom, and also streamed into the night sky high above.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Jude, gazing around in wonder.

"This is one of the few liminal regions in Rashugal," said Rowen. Wind whistled around the twisted stalagmites in front of us as he spoke, and I pushed my hair from my face as I pretended to know what he was talking about.

"Clashing spirit climes," Alvin said, nudging me with his elbow. When I frowned, questioning, he winked at me. "The world sure is amazing, isn't it?"

I snuck him a grateful look.

Teepo floated towards the cliff face. His eyes widened with concern.

"You don't expect us to climb this, do you? I don't even have hands!"

I squinted into the darkness. "Well, maybe we don't have to. That glowing purple light looks suspicious enough to me. Maybe we should - "

" _Look out!"_ Jude suddenly exclaimed.

The next few seconds whizzed by. Jude threw his body across Elize and the two of them went tumbling across the dirt, just before an arrow struck the ground where she'd been standing. I let out a yelp and dove behind a nearby stalagmite. Milla and Alvin were quick to follow once they heard the faint whistle of another arrow flying through the air.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked frantically.

"I caught a glimpse," said Alvin. "The military?"

Milla nodded. "I suppose they don't want people seeing what they're up to here."

Alvin gripped his gun, adjusting himself so that he balanced on the heels of his feet. He bounced slightly, once, twice, before jumping to his feet and taking aim. A volley of arrows immediately fired upon him. He cursed and dropped, his gun falling to the ground with a clatter.

"I can't. I'm pinned down."

The arrows continued to fly through the darkness, pattering the rocks like rain on a tin roof. I squeezed my eyes shut. My heart hammered in my chest. I couldn't focus.

"Superpals! Do something!" Teepo wailed from somewhere far to my right.

"We need a distraction," said Milla.

"I'll draw the shooter's attention," Jude replied. He, Elize and Rowen were crouched behind a chunk of rock across the opening, barely visible in the dark. "You take care of the rest."

"You're going to be the bait? That's quite dangerous." I caught a hint of something in Milla's voice, despite her words. She sounded impressed.

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

"Very well. We'll leave this to you."

"Thanks." Jude nodded and slowly rose to his feet. Beside him, Elize clutched Rowen's jacket. I felt my heart climb into my throat. Was this really such a good idea?

But then Jude was stepping into the open and Milla slipped away from her spot from beside me and I was left to watch the scene unfold.

The fall of arrows stopped as Jude stepped forward, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. I cautioned a glance around the corner and saw our assailant, now lit by the violet glow and a stray beam of moonlight. Judging by the slender frame and the long pale ponytail sprouting from the back of the helmet, I assumed it was a woman.

She poised her crossbow towards Jude. The night fell silent, though I was sure everyone could hear the pounding of my pulse. She pulled the trigger, and time slowed as it sailed towards Jude's head. He responded with barely a twitch, eyes narrowing as he craned his neck at just the right moment and avoided the shot.

Alvin whistled. "Nice one, kid."

The archer recoiled in shock. "How the hell -?"

Her reaction was cut short when she noticed Milla bounding up the slope behind her. The archer whirled, readying an arrow, but Alvin had rushed out from his hiding spot and fired off a shot. The bullet knocked the archer's crossbow from her hands in one moment and in the next Milla had brought her sword down across her chest. I clapped a hand to my mouth as the archer's body fell lifelessly out of view.

Milla sheathed her sword. She leapt from the platform, landing gracefully in front of Jude. She nodded towards Alvin.

"Thank you."

He shrugged, resting his gun against his shoulder. "Sudden dramatic saves are my specialty. It's a mercenary thing."

Milla actually smiled at the comment, but it was cut short when the glow radiating from the cave suddenly pulsed, spilling light across the clearing and illuminating the sea of arrows that littered the ground.

"That feeling again," she murmured, her jaw locking. "The same one from Fennmont."

"We mustn't waste any more time," said Rowen. He stood and smoothed his coat, offering a hand to Elize.

I was the only one who remained crouched in my hiding spot. The wet gasp the archer had breathed when Milla struck her had been clear as day, even at this distance. I couldn't bring myself to stand. It was only when Jude came and gently nudged my shoulder that I snapped out of my daze.

"We need to move."

"R-Right." I allowed him to help me to my feet. The others were already hurrying into the cavern entrance, but I felt rooted in place. I eyed the platform above the opening and meekly asked, "is she dead?"

His face softened with sympathy. "She would have killed us first. That's what she was trying to do. We had to…"

"I know," I said, raising a hand to cut him off. I curled my fingers into a fist to hide how badly they were shaking. "You're right. C'mon, let's go save Cline."

He looked like he wanted to say more but he simply nodded and we followed after the others. They hadn't made it very far into the cave - a giant glyph stretched from floor to ceiling like some kind of force field, blocking our path. Past it, I could see a room lined with strange machines, cannons shooting streams of purple light at something hanging over the center of the room. It almost looked like…

"Is that a cocoon?" I asked, my voice still thick with emotion.

"Lord Cline!" Rowen exclaimed, and it was then that I noticed the row of glass cages that hugged each wall. People filled each of them, looking weak and pained. It took a moment, but I was able to make out Cline, his body slumped and his cheek pressed against the plate of glass. "So they  _were_  performing experiments on humans."

I felt eyes on me, but all I could focus on was the white husk absorbing...what? Life force? Spirits? There was something just above it that I couldn't see, only that it was crystalline in shape and colour.

Milla approached the glyph, hand raised, but Alvin grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her back.

"Stop! It'll tear your hand right off."

"This device is just like the one that killed Professor Haus in the laboratory!" said Jude.

"Are they trying to build a spyrix weapon here, too?" Milla didn't look pleased. She shrugged away from Alvin's touch in favour of glaring at the glyph and the room beyond. "They shouldn't be so easy to make." She stood just in front of the glyph, and I noticed then that she had retrieved something from her belt. I couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it looked like some sort of disc.

"Milla?" said Jude.

"So this is why they gave up the search for us. A bit of knowledge is a big danger to these people."

"The channeling circle being generated here isn't a closed type," said Rowen. He'd spent the whole conversation gazing thoughtfully at the glyph. "I would assume the surplus spirit energy is flowing out from the top."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I remember seeing it from outside."

"Then there must be another opening," said Rowen. "If we enter from the top of the gorge and destroy the core producing the spirit artes…"

"Then we can save everyone," Jude said resolutely.

"So we do have to climb…" said Elize, her voice small.

Milla nodded, stowing the disc back in her belt. She moved past us, already heading out into the night. "We should hurry."

* * *

The terrain was as treacherous as it looked. Some semblance of a path snaked its way up through the gorge, but we spent more time climbing than we did walking a straight path. It was tricky finding our footing in the dark, and coupled with our brisk pace, I ended up stumbling and falling behind.

Jude hung back with me. No one really spoke, but there was a particular silence hanging between the two of us that I knew he was searching for a way to break. Large birds of prey swooped overhead, letting out occasional cries, and I kept my hand near my weapon in anticipation of an attack. I was surprised that we didn't run into any more guards, but instead of feeling relief all I felt was dread.

"How are you feeling?" Jude eventually asked.

I shrugged, keeping my eyes locked on my own footsteps. "Alright."

"Was that…" He swallowed audibly, scratched at his forehead. "I mean, have you ever…?"

I shook my head. "I've never seen someone... _die_ , before, if that's what you're asking."

He winced. "I'm sorry. Is it insensitive to ask?"

"Is it?" Despite the situation, I gave a short laugh. "You probably have more experience with this kind of stuff than me."

_Fifteen years old and more experience with death than me. What a world…_

"You could have hung back you know," said Jude. "No one would have held it against you."

"I know." I couldn't find anything else to say. Jude seemed to understand anyway. He gave me a kind smile and then dropped the subject entirely. Still, the situation hung heavy in the front of my mind, a thick cloud darkening my vision. I couldn't stop thinking about the sickening impact of the archer's lifeless body. I hadn't fully understood what I was agreeing to.

A shudder ripped through me. A sudden fear gripped me that I was going to be sick. I swallowed, pausing to collect myself. The wind whistled through the gorge, warm despite the lack of sunlight.

"Are you gonna hurl?" Teepo asked, bouncing inches in front of my face. "You're all pale and sweaty!"

Every eye in the group turned to me.

"I'm  _fine,"_ I said, mortified. My fingers twitched to shove him away from me but I didn't want to upset Elize. "I'm just tired. We've been walking all day."

"You didn't need to come," said Milla - coldly, if it had been anyone else. I felt Jude's eyes on me as she said it. "We could be facing off against King Nachtigal. There'll be no room for error."

My eyes grew hot. I was thankful for the lack of light.

"Whatever this crazy experiment is, do you really think King Nachtigal himself is gonna be running the show?"

Alvin's doubtful tone was enough to shift the focus away from me. Milla turned to him and frowned, and I took the chance to stare at the sky and control my breathing.

"I do not know," said Rowen. There was a sad note to his voice. "The Nachtigal of old would have fought on the front lines instead of dealing with intrigue behind the scenes."

"Is that right?" Milla asked.

"Nachtigal's a blueblood," said Alvin, "but he didn't shy away from combat as he climbed the military chain of command. Although lately it looks like he's been more busy with political fights for power."

A darkness passed over Rowen's face. He mumbled something to himself that I didn't catch, clearly lost in thought. Milla perked up at the sound of it.

"What was that?"

Her words wrenched Rowen out of whatever daze he'd been in. He blinked slowly, smoothing a careful smile across his face.

"Ah, please disregard my ramblings. Regardless, Lord Cline is a great threat to Nachtigal. Nothing is more threatening to a dictator than another individual with both wealth and growing popularity."

Elize hung her head, looking fearful. "No wonder Cline's in trouble."

The path grew steeper the further we went. My arms began to ache from the effort of pulling myself up the cliffside. Elize struggled, with her small frame and her billowing skirts. Alvin often hung back to help hoist her up the ledge, though his chivalry was usually met with embarrassed yelps.

"I'm just trying to help," Alvin said defensively after a particularly sharp quip from Teepo. "These cliffs are steep."

"Yeah right!" said Teepo. "You big creep!"

Elize was already up on the ledge, looking down at him reproachfully. Alvin lifted his hands in exasperation and looked to Jude for help. As usual, Jude responded to his antics with a blank expression and continued on.

"Jeez, can't a guy catch a break?"

"Who's fault do you think that is?" I asked, placing my hands on the rock in front of me. My palms were starting to blister at this point, and my arms shook as I attempted to pull myself up. My boot slipped and my knee slammed against the stone. " _Shit."_

"Need some help?"

"Shhhhh," I hissed, mostly from the pain. After several moments of struggling I pulled myself up, only to be momentarily blinded by a brilliant light.

When my eyes adjusted, I realized that the top of the gorge had snuck up on us. I wasn't sure how - it was now that I could hear the shaking roar of whatever device lurked in the belly of the tower. It definitely looked more volatile than it had from the bottom. Something must have...activated, somehow. I didn't like the looks of it. My heart climbed into my throat.

Jude had already reached the top. I could see his crouched form, illuminated against the light.

"The core is active now," he said when we'd all pulled ourselves up beside him. "But what can we do from up here?"

"Yeah, we didn't really think this through, huh?" I said, lowering onto my stomach so I could comfortably peek over the side without feeling like I'd fall in. It felt like the stream should burn my face or something, but I didn't really feel anything. Maybe if I had a mana lobe it would be different. All I felt was strong wind, blowing my hair back from my face. "How are we going to get down?"

"Ah, grow wings?" Alvin suggested.

"Good thinking," said Rowen, and was met with a bewildered look from Alvin. Rowen peered into the opening, stroking his chin in thought. "I shall cast a channelling circle on the erupting spirit energy. We may be able to ride it down safely, but only if we can maintain control."

Everyone stared at him, taking in his plan. I tried to match their expressions, but I wasn't sure if his plan was crazy or totally plausible. I had no clue what he was talking about, but it sounded dangerous. I pulled myself up, stepping away from the ledge.

"So, are we going to dive in?" asked Milla, unbothered as usual.

"I should have kept my mouth shut," said Alvin. He shook his head. "We're only gonna get one chance to hit the core."

Jude thought carefully a moment, his mouth twisting into a grave frown. It was quiet, save for the rumbling of the flow of energy. I couldn't place why or how, but for once it didn't feel like we were waiting for Milla to take charge - we were waiting for Jude.

"What are we waiting for?" he finally said. "We have to save those citizens."

Milla nodded. "Right. There's no other way."

Rowen watched the two of them carefully and chuckled. "Your mettle is inspiring."

"Oh, thanks," Alvin spoke up, looking particularly white in the face.

Elize had stayed silent the entire time, hugging Teepo tight to her chest. She peeked over the top of his head, but she stayed far from the edge, a slight tremor rippling across her shoulders. Rowen took notice, bowing to reach her level.

"Young lady, will you wait here, please?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed, before violently shaking her head. She rushed to his side, untangling one arm from around Teepo to grip Rowen's hand. Lifting her chin, she looked at him with something like defiance in her eyes.

Rowen looked shocked, but his face quickly softened. "Alright then. Hold on tight, okay? This might be a turbulent flight."

I knew the warning was meant for Elize, but my heartbeat quickened all the same. If Elize was unafraid to go sailing down into the belly of the beast, then there was no excuse for me. I swallowed, watching Rowen retrieve his trio of throwing knives.

He threw the knives into the air where they formed a triangular light, glowing against the night sky before solidifying into a shape that wasn't too far off from a paper airplane. The plane lowered until it hovered just over the mouth of the tower, right below our feet. Still gripping Elize's hand, Rowen stepped carefully onto the surface. The plane wobbled beneath his weight but Rowen raised a hand it righted itself soon after.

Milla was next to step onto the plane, then Alvin and Jude, until I stood alone on the cliff. My knee throbbed; my tights had torn from the climb, blood seeping through the fabric. I felt rooted in place.

Milla held her hand out to me. "There's no time to waste. I made myself clear earlier - come or don't, but you need to decide."

My face burned. I wasn't used to being the source of her coldness. It gave me a new respect for Jude - the way he was learning not to shrink under her stare. I gulped and grabbed her hand before I could talk myself out of it. The plane shifted under my feet and I yelped. My grip tightened.

"I'll aim our course towards the core," said Rowen, crouching at the head of the plane with Elize at his side. "Brace yourselves. The flow of energy is going to push against us. It shall be anything but smooth sailing. Once I give the cue, you'll aim your weapon for the core."

It took a beat for Alvin to realize Rowen meant him. He grimaced.

"So it's on me, huh? That's a lot of pressure."

"We're counting on you," said Milla. She stood at the back, planting her feet firmly apart.

I fell to my knees, feeling thankful when I felt the presence of Jude and Alvin squeeze in on either side of me. With Rowen and Elize in front of me and Milla standing just behind me, I felt properly anchored. Though the surface of the plane was transparent, it felt less like something made out of energy and more like solid glass. My shaking subsided.

Then the plane lurched downward, ripping a scream from my lungs. The plane and my stomach plunged in tandem and I felt the thick pressure of the wind force tears from my eyes.

"Shit, shit,  _shit!"_

Jude looped his arm through mine. "Just hold on!"

The plane began to shake violently the further down we went. Rowen floated his rapier threw the air, avoiding spires of rock sticking out from the sides. The light grew, nearly blinding, and I could sense Jude searching for his target.

We jerked sharply to the right before flipping  _upside down_  to narrowly avoid an obstacle. I shrieked, pressure spiking behind my eyes. I felt like I was going to vomit. My fingers dug sharply into Jude's arm, and I was thankful that I chewed my nails short enough not to pierce his skin.

"Alvin, there!" Jude shouted suddenly, unfazed "The core! Take your shot!"

"I can't! This ride is too rough!"

Jude nudged me with his elbow. "Help me!"

My eyes were squeezed shut. "With  _what?"_

But he shoved me until I was pressed against Alvin and then wrapped his arms around the both of us. I wasn't sure what was expected of me but I did my best to act as an anchor and pulled the two of them as closely and tightly as I could. Jude managed to tuck himself under Alvin's arm. He reached up and steadied Alvin's arm by gripping his wrist with both hands.

"Need a hand?"

"Much obliged." With my close proximity, I could hear the smirk in his voice. Jude guiding his arm, Alvin took his shot.

When the bullet connected, the crystal shattered. A pulse rippled through the cavern before the energy stopped entirely. The air fell still. A barrier I hadn't noticed surrounding the cocoon fell, dropping to the ground with a glittery splash before vanishing entirely. The machines shooting energy towards the core shuddered to a halt.

Rowen calmly lowered the plane to the ground. The energy dissipated just before touching down, and we dropped the rest of the way. I stumbled slightly before righting myself and looking around.

All around the room, the cell doors slid open. The prisoners inside had delayed reactions. They peered at us, mysterious newcomers, through the glass. Slowly, though, they filtered out and joined us in the center of the room. Dragging their feet at first, but then picking up the pace and excitedly scurrying when they realized they were free. It took little time for the crowd to grow in size - it was clear there were a lot of bodies being held here. People surged and pushed through us in a desperate scramble to find loved ones they had been separated from.

Rowen scanned the room, his face growing with concern. Finally, he perked up, locking his gaze onto the entrance of one of the cells.

"There's Master Cline!"

Cline was propped against the wall, dragging himself out of the cell. His face was pale, his eyes dull. He slapped a hand against his forehead. A feeble groan slipped from his lips before he dropped to his knees.

Rowen was at his side in an instant. He gathered Cline into his arms, cradling his body into a sitting position. Cline's head lolled side to side like he lacked the energy to hold it up. His eyes were lazy slits as he stared up at Rowen.

"Are you alright?" Elize asked, kneeling beside him. She held her staff out, ready to heal if need be.

"Forgive me," Cline croaked. He let out a hiss of pain before continuing. We all gathered around, far enough from the edges of the crowd that we could breathe. "I-I dashed off again without heeding your warnings...a-and I shouldn't have."

"I am just glad that you're safe," said Rowen. His expression was more tender than I'd seen it. His body slumped, briefly free from the rigid posture he'd so carefully trained himself to keep.

Milla hung behind them, looking impatient. "Do you know if Nachtigal is still here?"

Cline sighed shakily. "I-I came here to demand answers about all of this, but his...personal g-guard took me captive."

"I see."

There was a long silence, filled only by the nervous chattering of the crowd. I stared around the room and fully took in the state of it for the first time. Machinery lined most of the walls, but vines were beginning to snake around some of the consoles. There was a small nook cut into one wall with some sort of control desk. A rack of weapons sat nestled in the corner, looking full and untouched.

In fact, the more I looked around, the more abandoned weapons I noticed lying haphazardly on the floor and piled in crates. A sword here, a bow there. I frowned, bringing my lip between my teeth.

"Personal guard, huh? Are they still around?"

"Good point," said Alvin. He, too, was examining his surroundings. "Besides that one archer, we didn't really see anyone."

"The trip here is a treacherous one," said Rowen. "Many people wouldn't risk the journey. I would imagine few would go to the lengths to enter this cave that we did."

Cline nodded, wincing with pain. "I-I haven't seen anyone in a while."

"Ohhhh, I just hate, hate,  _hate_  this place," Teepo burst out, twisting in Elize's arms. "Let's skedaddle!"

A low rumble sounded through the room. Or at least, I think it did. I silently hoped that I'd imagined it.

"The spud's right," Alvin said in a low voice. "I'm getting bad vibes here."

"We need to get these people to safety," Jude began to say, but he was cut off by another rumble and then a shrill hum emitting from the cocoon above us. A white glow was shining brighter and brighter before shooting off as waves of light in every direction. The room shook.

"Everyone take cover!" Milla demanded of the prisoners. The crowd dispersed as people dove for any available hiding space - even if it meant throwing themselves back in their cells.

The light began seeping from the bottom of the cocoon. It solidified and grew, warping and changing until the very real shape of an enormous butterfly unfolded its wings. The action tore the remainder of the cocoon to shreds. As the light faded to a dim shine, the features of the butterfly came into clearer focus. Its thorax and upper wings were blue and ethereal, while the lower wings shined every colour of the rainbow. Two mantis-like claws jutted from its head, a hooked tail swinging from the back of it.

My breath caught in my throat. It was beautiful. More beautiful than anything I'd ever seen in my life, but I knew that if it had come from that cocoon, in this place, then it wasn't a good thing. It was deadly.

Jude tensed, instinctively lifting his fists. "Oh, no. What's that?"

"We're about to find out," said Milla, drawing her sword.

A shriek pierced the air. The butterfly gave one powerful beat of its wings, and the resulting wind was like a punch to the chest. We were all sent flying. I hit the ground with a sickening thud and kept rolling until I slammed into the wall. Nausea clawed wildly at my throat but I shuddered and pushed it down.

"I sense a strong amount of spiritual energy emanating from it," I heard Rowen say somewhere to my left. He'd managed to land gracefully on his feet, still holding Cline's slight form.

"Was their main objective creating this thing?" That was Milla, looking like she'd never been knocked away in the first place. She held her sword towards the creature.

"Something's not right." Jude, a few feet away from me. He was struggling to pull himself up. He wiped blood from his chin. "I think - "

"You can analyze it  _after_ the battle!" Alvin fired off a shot from the other side of the room - despite being the biggest, he'd been thrown far. The bullet grazed the butterfly's tail. It shrieked, swinging the hook and knocking Alvin back off his feet.

"It's so pretty…" Elize murmured, though there was a tearful edge to her voice. She was the smallest, so it hadn't taken much to swat her to the side. "Do we have to fight it?"

"We have no choice!" Milla brought her sword up just as the butterfly swung a claw at her. It hooked around the blade and ripped it out of Milla's hand, throwing it across the room.

A spell circle formed beneath Rowen's feet. "Stay back. It will have trouble finding its mark if you stay out of range."

But with Milla's weapon gone and Jude without a weapon at all, that left them at a disadvantage. Me too, for that matter, if I was able to remember how to stand. It looked like Alvin and Rowen were going to be the only ones able to land any real hits on the thing. The ceiling rose high enough that the butterfly was easily able to fly out of range of our attacks.

I gritted my teeth. But we had to try. We were the only line of defense for those weak, sick prisoners. I used my sword as a crutch and pulled myself up. In the next moment I had it drawn and was rushing to cover Milla.

"Grab your weapon," I told her breathlessly.

"Why don't you stay with Cline? We'll handle the fight. Make sure he's safe from harm."

I tried not to let the comment sting. I didn't blame her for thinking so little of me. My fear was probably etched plainly on my face, and unlike Elize, I had no excuse. I was a coward. All the same, it was my instinct to feel defensive, so when I spoke next, it was probably harsher than it should have been, and with a touch of exasperation.

"Fuck, Milla, just grab your sword. There's no time for this."

She flinched, out of surprise more than anything, I think. I couldn't read her expression. She listened this time and took off in a sprint to where her sword had flown. The butterfly swung its claw towards her but I was there to block the brunt of the hit with my blade. All too late I realized I'd made the same mistake as Milla but I recovered just in time. I squeezed my blistered hands around the handle, so tightly that I let out a cry of pain. I was able to slide the blade free and knick the claw before running out of range.

It was enough. Milla had grabbed her sword again and, from what I could tell, had linked with Alvin across the room. She landed her strikes in perfect rhythm with his, and he punctuated each land of her sword with the fire from his gun.

Rowen's spells, so useful on the journey here, were bouncing harmlessly off the butterfly's wings. His brow furrowed, each failed spell adding to his frustration.

With the creature distracted, I fell back to stand with Rowen.

"How do we beat this thing? Nothing seems to be hurting it."

"We have no choice but to keep up the assault," he told me, though he didn't seem confident in his own words. Either way, he gave me an encouraging look, and I felt the sudden rush and clarity associated with linking. Our rings glinted in unison. "Go. I will have your back."

I was still afraid, but as always, being linked gave me new found confidence - especially with someone as strong as Rowen. Before I could change my mind, I rushed back into the fray, only to be assaulted by a sudden volley of wind blades the creature had summoned towards me. I threw my hands in the air for cover but a faint barrier had sprung to life, encompassing my whole body. The blades slowed, like they were cutting through jelly, and they still bit into my skin, but they vanished by the time they got close enough to do any real damage.

"Rowen…" I said, glancing over my shoulder in amazement. "That was - "

"Keep your guard up!" he commanded. "Behind you! Dodge left!"

My body lurched to meet his order. Shit, did he mean turn and dodge? His left or mine? I ended up diving forward instead. I narrowly avoided the pronged stab of the butterfly's tail. I swung, missed, swung again - it was too fast, too nimble in the air for a short amateur like me to hit.

The sound of Alvin firing bullets was a constant. I always caught myself feeling amazed he didn't run out of bullets before remembering it wasn't a normal gun - something to do with spirit artes or something. It wasn't a full explanation I'd ever gotten. Either way, he was firing shots like crazy at the thing, trying to pierce the wings. His shots never met their mark, but the few hits he and Milla were landing on its body seemed to be slowing it down, if only a little bit.

It seemed to be going well, for a moment. Then, the butterfly reared back and gave three bats of its wings. A thick, purple cloud erupted in the air, settling over every surface in the room before vanishing. It filled my nostrils. My lungs burned. A searing pain erupted in my chest and I started coughing,  _choking._ I could hardly breathe. The strength left my body and I collapsed.

I wasn't the only one. One by one, I watched my teammates fall to the effects of...of what? Poison? The cloud had disappeared but the room still felt unbearably dense, like the air had turned to sludge.

The only one who seemed unaffected was Elize. She'd quickly casted a recovery spell on herself and was looking fine, aside from the terror and worry in her eyes. Jude was nearest to her, collapsed on his hands and knees and fighting for breath. She moved to rush to him but the butterfly swung its tail, blocking her path.

"E-Everyone…" she whimpered. "I want to help! I can heal you!"

But the butterfly continued to swing its tail. Alvin groaned from across the room, his breath rasping in his throat. He raised his gun in an effort to defend Elize but the butterfly swung again and knocked his gun away. Even Milla was struggling, fighting through the pain to keep attacking, but each strike was sluggish and the butterfly was easily able to outmaneuver her.

 _Shit._ Everything was going blurry. Some deep, panicked part of me remembered what I'd learned and knew that we were poisoned. Elize could reach us all with her magic but the butterfly wasn't giving her a moment's rest. Jude had healing items in his bag - maybe Rowen too, for all I knew, but we were too scattered. It had to be Elize, but I watched now and saw she was cornered, fear rooting her in place.

Stars danced on the edge of my vision. I squeezed my eyes shut, shook my head. There had to be something I could do. I wasn't going to lay down and die here. I couldn't. The panic climbed in my chest and I felt what little breath I could draw get stuck in my lungs. I stared wildly around. Something.

Anything.

_There._

So close I could almost reach out and touch the floor - a crate of abandoned weapons. I could make out the rusted tips of swords poking from the cracks in the wood. Laying across the top was a brittle-looking bow, and two arrows lay strewn across the floor beside it.

It was our only chance. I began dragging myself across the floor. Each breath I drew was like a dagger piercing my lungs but I kept forward, refusing to stop until finally my hand caught hold of the splintered wood of the crate. I used the grip to drag myself further. Oh  _god,_ I was going to be sick.

The bow was long, made from dark wood and thick string. I grabbed it in one hand and an arrow in the other. There was a small, brass nocking point. I wracked my brain for everything I had learned in the collective three days I'd practiced archery at summer camp when I was twelve but everything was growing hazy. I fumbled with readying the arrow.

_Okay, the point rests here...where do my fingers go? This arrow is broken, there's no nock, or feathers...what are the feathers called?_

After agonizing moments of struggling, I felt ready. I lifted the bow, resting the arrow against the nocking point to keep it steady. My fingers curled around the string, definitely not in the right spots, but I had no time for etiquette. I aimed, and the arrow immediately strayed away from the point and I nearly dropped it.

"Come  _on."_

Finally, I was able to hold it steady. I pulled back on the string - it was a lot tighter than I was expecting. My weakened muscles screamed with the effort. I kept pulling, fighting through the pain until I felt unable to pull back any further. I adjusted my aim, and…

My arm gave out. The arrow fell short, landing on the ground with a dull clatter and nowhere near the butterfly.

" _Shit."_ Tears started streaming from my eyes, red hot with pain and fear and anger. I had one arrow left. If I didn't do something, then everyone I'd met in this world was going to die. I had to  _do_ something.

It was then that I remembered the single apple gel stowed away in my bag. With numb fingers I searched through the front pocket until I found it and immediately unscrewed the cap, downed the contents. The relief was instant - the painful haze never left my bloodstream, but I felt able to think clearly again, and some strength seeped back into my muscles. I knew it wasn't going to last.

_One shot._

I didn't give myself time to hesitate this time. I grabbed the last arrow and aimed, pulling back, pulling, pulling…

_Thwish!_

Amazingly, the arrow stayed true. It shot forward and met its mark, piercing through the lower rainbow of the butterfly's left wing. The tip ripped through the gossamer surface and tore a giant hole, quick and easy like scissors through paper.

There was the opening. The butterfly screeched, its balance wildly and hopelessly shifted. It spiraled through the air, aggressively beating its remaining good wing to make up for the damage to the other. Elize pushed herself forward, her face knit in determination.

" _Recover!"_

A soothing light flooded the room. Crisp, beautiful air rushed into my lungs and I started gasping mouthfuls of it down. The bow fell from my hands as my fingers clawed at my throat, as if that could help speed the process of the life returning to me. One by one, I watched the poison fade from my companions, pained expressions softening in relief. A stupid grin split my face.

_I did it._

My victory was short-lived. As the butterfly made its final collapse, its tail flicked towards me and the prongs sliced cleanly through my leg. I buckled, crying out from the pain. An immediate river of blood seeped through my tights.

Milla had sprung back to her feet in seconds. She lunged at the butterfly, readying her sword for a finishing blow. Her cry died in her throat when Jude flung himself in front of her.

"Hold up!"

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled at him.

"Wait," he said again, his tone gentle. "Can't you feel that?"

The butterfly's limp body began to float into the air, shining brilliantly. Flecks of light drifted from the surface into the air, illuminating the room.

"They're lesser spirits," Jude breathed.

"How wonderful…" Rowen gazed at the sight, slack jawed. His sheathed his rapier and let his hands hang at his sides.

"Wowie kazowie!" Teepo exclaimed.

Even I was momentarily distracted from my pain. I clutched my leg, watching as the mass dissipated into hundreds of tiny spirits that floated up to the ceiling and out into the night sky. With no further source of light besides a few dim lumen lamps, the room became shrouded in darkness.

There was only silence as everyone processed what they'd seen. The pain roared to life in my leg and I let out a strangled cry.

"Ah, shit," said Alvin when he realized the situation. He and Elize rushed over to me, Alvin looping his arms under my armpits to prop me up. "I didn't realize the damn thing had knicked you."

"It's more than a knick." My shoulders heaved in a tremor. I'd gotten used to seeing my own blood since coming here, but it still made me queasy, especially a deep cut like this.

"S-Sit still," said Elize, holding her staff over my thigh. The spell circle lit up the room. The healing light sank into my leg and I felt the unnerving sensation of flesh pulling itself back together. "Does that feel better?"

"A little." I nodded and gave her a grateful look. I felt dizzy - drunk, almost. "You're...you're pretty amazing Elize, you know that? So cool."

"Okay," Alvin said derisively. He stood, hauling me to my feet but keeping his arm tucked across my back to support my weight. "I think the blood loss made her a little loopy. We should get back."

"Agreed," said Rowen. He was helping Cline to his feet. All around the room, the prisoners were emerging from their hiding places. Many of them looked more shaken than before, but at the very least the poison hadn't reached them. "These people had intolerable amounts of mana extracted from them."

"Mhm," I mumbled. I rested my head against Alvin's chest. The room spun. "Can we go to bed when we get back?"

Alvin cleared his throat, choking back a laugh. "Y'know, I'm gonna let that one slide."

"How considerate," said Jude, rolling his eyes. He started to make his way across the room but Milla's words stopped him.

"Jude...thank you."

"Huh?"

"I forgot myself," she said. Her eyes lingered on the dark, empty space where the spirits had once floated. When she turned fully to him, it was with a grateful look of admiration. "I nearly destroyed those lesser spirits."

Even in the darkness, Jude's blush was apparent. "Oh, I...well…"

But Milla spared him any further embarrassment and started for the mouth of the cave. I knew from experience that we were expected to follow. I frowned, staring after her.

"I gotta apologize to her. I was kind of a bitch."

Alvin let out a booming laugh. A few people in the crowd shot him dirty looks.

"Do you really think Milla's apologized for every harsh comment she's made to one of us in a time of crisis?"

I didn't answer. He wasn't wrong, but my sharp comment sat weighted in my gut, and everything hurt, and all I wanted was to flop onto a huge bed and sleep for three days. With Alvin supporting me and Rowen supporting Cline, we began our long trek back to Sharilton.

* * *

"Do you think they can use that facility anymore?" Jude questioned as we made our way back through the Culmar Trail. Our group filled the narrow pathways, but thankfully the sheer size deterred most monsters. Milla and Jude were able to fight off the few that dared attack us. Navigating the rocky path was difficult, though, especially since I was quickly losing strength in my legs. I wouldn't have been able to make it if not for Alvin's help.

"After we destroyed the core, it didn't appear to be operational anymore," said Milla.

"Those devices looked a lot like the ones we saw in the Laforte Research Center."

Milla nodded. "Yes. They absorb mana and transfer it elsewhere. Definitely a similar design. They must have been trying to create something by mixing human mana with lesser spirits."

"Like that butterfly atrocity," Rowen gravely remarked.

"No. I suspect that was the side effect of a failed creation. Most likely, the lesser spirits they were using went out of control when we intervened."

Rowen paused to shift Cline's weight. "It's frightful to think that such a powerful monster could be an accidental result of a failed experiment."

My mind instantly jumped to Blair. A monster resulting from a failed experiment with mana and spirits - wasn't that exactly what had happened to her? People playing God with something they had no right to mess with and ruining the existence of something innocent. My throat constricted. Was Elias behind this too? Or was it just typical of Nachtigal and his followers?

"Wow…"

Elize's sudden dreamy tone broke me out of my misery.

"Elize? What's up?"

"I just can't believe we all jumped from such a great height!"

"We could have died!" Teepo added dramatically.

"That's very true," said Rowen, as a chuckle rippled through the group.

"Hey, you're the one who suggested we all ride down here on your channelling circle," Alvin pointed out. He sounded slightly stressed. "I mean, you knew it was going to be okay, right?"

"I wouldn't say 'knew', exactly. I do recall having some concerns about the weight."

"So, you staked our lives on a hunch?" Alvin's bewildered sigh blew my hair from my face.

"Suddenly I'm more scared now then I was then," said Jude.

"What's the problem?" asked Milla calmly. "It did work, didn't it?"

"Indeed it did," said Rowen.

"These two scare me more than all that machinery did," Alvin muttered.

Elize walked, thoughtful and quiet, during the exchange. Eventually, she gave Rowen a shy look and said, "Rowen, thank you for taking my hand when we jumped."

He gave her a warm smile. "You needn't thank me at all. I merely did what I'd do for any of my friends."

"That's right," she said, her face lighting up with a pink glow. "We're friends."

"Yay!" Teepo cheered. "I never thought we'd make friends with someone much older!"

The two of them chattered happily to each other, skipping off ahead. I stifled a yawn and watched them go. The mood had already lifted considerably in the group, but their excited laughter was raising it even further.

"You're very good with children," Alvin observed.

"No, not at all. I just know how to treat a lady." He dropped a subtle wink in my direction. I started giggling.

Alvin eyed the exchange with a smirk. "And such a charmer as well."

"I do get that a lot."

"I bet you do."

"He's better at it than you are," I mumbled, earning a light pinch on my shoulder from Alvin.

"You don't know what you're talking about kid. You should stay quiet, save your strength."

"He's...always been that way," Cline spoke up. He'd been staying silent for most of the walk, barely having the strength to put one foot in front of the other. Clearly he couldn't resist poking fun at Rowen.

"Both of you, hush now," said Rowen. "We should be reaching town soon." As if on cue, we rounded a corner and one of Sharilton's windmills came into view. There was renewed energy in the crowd - finally, everyone was home.

When we reached the central plaza in front of the Sharils' manor, I was surprised to find Driselle standing in the middle, holding a lumen lantern and flanked on either side by one of Cline's personal guards. Her mouth fell open when she saw Cline and she ran to him, helping him away from Rowen's grip. Her hands cradled his face.

" _Cline._ Oh, look at you…"

"D-Don't worry about me," he said, leaning into his sister. "Someone get these people to a hospital."

One of the guards stepped forward and gave a brisk bow. "Yes sir!"

"You all must be exhausted," said Driselle - she looked tired herself, with dark circles beginning to form under her eyes. It was late. Worry had likely kept her awake. "Please, come inside. Get some sleep, and we can discuss things tomorrow." She motioned towards Rowen, and then to Alvin and I. "Send for a doctor for our own as well."

Rowen bowed. "Yes, Lady Driselle."

My leg spasmed in response and I dropped, nearly bringing Alvin down with me. He caught me at the last second, grunting in surprise. I glanced down and gagged - the wound had reopened, fresh blood mixing with the old stains on my tights.

"Oh God," I whimpered. My vision blurred, and the last thing I remember before passing out was Alvin scooping me off the ground and starting towards the manor. Then, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter I'm proud of? Wow, a concept. And with that, I'm all caught up and all chapters after this one will be new content! Yay. Stay tuned for that, and thanks if you've enjoyed it so far! If not, this message is simply for the void.


	14. Shattered Peace

When I finally woke, it felt like ages had passed. My body was heavy, and my head felt like it was filled with concrete. I pried my sleep-crusted eyes open to the assault of brilliant sunlight streaming through the windows of the Sharil Manor. I stretched. Every bone felt like it snapped and crackled like a glowstick.

I could feel the phantom of an ache tracing across the surface of my thigh. An unknown panic surged to the surface and I shot upward, gasping for air like it was being stolen from me. It took an agonizing moment to realize that I could breathe. Memories of the poison clogging up my lungs hung heavy in my mind. Laying here with my own thoughts made me truly realize - I had almost died.

My fingers stilled against my throat. Outside, I could hear a bird chirping. The fear subsided - I was alive. I'd saved our lives. The fear was replaced with a strange feeling of giddiness.

I threw the covers off of me. Someone had changed me into a simple white shift. A clean layer of bandages had been wrapped around my leg. I had no clue who'd taken care of me - a random doctor on the manor staff, probably. I sat there, staring into space. What now? The silence that filled the room was overwhelming. This really was a huge place. I wasn't used to not being able to hear the sounds of my mother in the kitchen from my bedroom.

After a long while, I eased my legs over the side of the bed and touched my feet to the floor. My toes sank into a plush, comfortable carpet. When I managed to stand, the room spun briefly. My heels ached. Everything ached.

The bed was tucked into the corner by a window. I glanced outside; the window looked out onto one of the side courtyards, filled with trees and colourful flowers. There was a desk against one wall, with a few armchairs scattered across the room. A dresser, flanked on either side by lumen plants, had a pile of clothes draped across it - a clean blouse and skirt, new tights, and a knit cardigan.

I grabbed the sweater and wrapped it around myself, amazed at the familiarity of it. In fact, I closed my eyes for a moment and ran my fingers along the fabric. I let myself feel at home for just a few moments. Normal. Then, I slipped my feet into the flats sitting just by the door and headed out into the hallway.

I was halfway down the hall before my hands flew up to my hair. As I'd feared, it was matted and sticking in a million directions. I started fussing with it, smoothing it down and tucking it behind my ears. I felt foolish, hobbling down the hall with jungle hair, but curiosity and unease propelled me forward.

I eventually reached the main foyer. I paused at the top of the stairs, eying them with uncertainty. If I tried them would I tumble down to the bottom? I guess that's what railings were for.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Jude rose from his chair. He was sitting where we'd had tea with the Sharils the day before. A few school books were spread across the table. A half-empty coffee cup sat on a crystal-cut coaster. Violet circles hung under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Barely," I said. I began my slow descent down the stairs, waving a hand when Jude moved to help me. When I got to the bottom, I collapsed onto the couch. I pulled my hands into my sleeves, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"Well…" He sat down across from me. "Elize is off with Driselle somewhere. Rowen agreed to teach Milla a few things about spirit channeling. And Alvin, well…"

"Got it. Who ever really knows where Alvin is? What time is it, anyway?"

"It's after lunch" Jude said with a nervous laugh. "You've been asleep for a long time."

I sighed, absently reaching to smooth my hair down again. "Not surprising. Yesterday was...a lot."

"You're telling me."

"You look tired," I noted, twitching my fingers towards the coffee cup.

He waved a dismissive hand. "I-I'm fine."

"How's Cline doing? And the rest of the prisoners?"

"The doctors say all of the captured citizens will recover," Jude replied. "Cline bounced back fast as well. He's already running around, making preparations."

"Preparations?" I said. "For what?"

"Oh, right, you were asleep." He leaned forward, his face growing serious. He worked his jaw. It was like I could see the words lodged in his throat. My stomach sank.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I mean, I guess it doesn't really affect you. It's not like you're coming with us to Fennmont or anything. But…" He swallowed. "We have to pass through Fort Gandala to reach Fennmont. Cline is lending us men to help sneak us through."

" _Jude…"_ I stared at him, eyes wide.

"I know, it's risky." Despite the severity of the conversation, Jude hung his head and laughed. "Not as risky as Milla's original plan. She was going to have us fight our way through."

"Typical Milla." I shook my head. His words held weight, but it felt like they'd bounced around in my head and then fallen out of my ears. I should have been more worried, but I wasn't really registering it at all. My eyes were glazed with simultaneous sleep and exhaustion. I stared at the wallpaper, feeling serene in the silence.

"Hey, um…"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

And there went my heartbeat again. I dug my nails into my cuticles, keeping my hands hidden in my sleeves so I wouldn't start chewing at them.

"About what? Shouldn't we be talking about your suicide mission into Fort Gandala?"

"It's about that, actually." Jude didn't speak again until I finally met his eyes, as serious as always. "You said your brother...or, not your brother. Gamble. He broke you out of there, right?"

"He...did." My mouth felt dry suddenly. I was so used to tiptoeing around the subject that my instinct was to lie to him. I wasn't used to the truth - or at least a version of it - being out in the open. How was I supposed to talk about it now? What did I include or leave out? "I'm not sure how."

"He's not around, is he? If he did it by himself, he must have a good idea of the layout."

I shook my head. "He's not. He's off trying to find me a way home."

"Home…" He lifted his head to the ceiling. "You never did tell me where that is."

"I...I told you. It's complicated."

"I get it, I guess. But Maggie…" Jude looked at me then, leaning forward across the table and holding out his hand. "Whatever is going on with you, you don't have to shoulder it all alone. If you're holding it all in because you don't want to trouble us, well…"

"It's not that," I said. Emotion clawed at my throat as my eyes lingered on his outstretched hand. I wanted to tell him everything. He was  _Jude._ But it felt like something big and cosmic was looming over me, threatening me to keep it to myself. Who was I to shake Jude's whole world view and then never speak to him again? "It really is complicated. I don't even understand everything that's happened myself. The less people know, the better."

He let his hand drop. "Are you talking about Alvin?"

"What? N-No."

"I thought you guys made up."

"We  _did."_  I sighed, rubbing my eyes with my sweater sleeve. "I know now why he did what he did. It doesn't have anything to do with that." Tears pricked my eyes suddenly. The breath I drew to steady myself was shaky. "I don't know when I'm going home. Or if. And I haven't figured out how to explain that to myself yet. I dunno how I can say it to someone else." I reached my hand out then, splaying my fingers across the glass tabletop. "Am I making any sense?"

"I get it," he said softly. He covered my hand with his and gave it a squeeze. "I won't pry anymore. But just know that...if you need someone to talk to...well…"

I watched his cheeks fill with colour and giggled. "Of course. Thank you. And...I'm really sorry for lying to you."

"I forgive you," he said with a smile.

The front door opened then. I glanced over my shoulder to see Alvin strolling into the foyer. His face lit up when he saw us and he let out a long, low whistle.

"Now, what do we have here? Have I stumbled across a moment between two star-crossed lovers?"

"Good morning, Alvin." I rolled my eyes and slipped my hand out from beneath Jude's. I didn't have to bother looking back at Jude to know that his blush had likely deepened from Alvin's comment.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Alvin perched himself on the arm of the couch and ruffled my hair. "Nice of you to finally join us. How's the leg?"

"It's fine," I said, scowling and smoothing my hair down. "Jude was just telling me about your new plan. I haven't decided if it's brave or stupid."

"Oh? I definitely know where I stand on it."

"Really? I dare you to tell Milla."

"Her mission is important," said Jude. His lips had pulled into a frown. "I get that this plan is dangerous, but what choice do we have? Too many people are going to continue to die if we don't do something to stop King Nachtigal. We have to do something."

"I heard a lot of 'we' in that little speech," said Alvin. He crossed his arms, lightly tapping his fingers against his bicep. "I wasn't aware you felt so strongly about this, too. Milla's just that inspiring, isn't she?"

Jude flushed, staring at his hands. "It's not like that."

"Give him a break," I said. "I think it's brave. How many teenagers do you know that are willing to risk their lives for the good of the world?" Even just saying the words gave me an impressive shiver. What was I doing at age 15? Probably not much.

But my words just made Jude blush more. "C'mon, don't say that."

"What about you?" I said, turning to Alvin. Jude seemed to deflate in relief once the spotlight was off him.

"Hm? What  _about_ me?"

"You haven't said whether or not you'll be joining them. I'm just curious."

He shrugged. "I'll go anywhere if there's gald to be made."

"And is there?"

"Is there what?"

" _Gald_ to be made, dummy." I tried to smack him but he contorted his body out of my reach. "Just who do you think is going to be paying you? What happened to doing things out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Do you even know me at all? When, since we've met, have I done that?"

I scowled at him.

"It's not like I'm expecting Milla to cough over a payment for helping," he said hastily, especially now that Jude was giving him a disapproving look. "It's just been my experience that where trouble goes, money will typically follow."

"Helping to assassinate the king for a quick buck," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Hm? What's that?"

"Oh nothing!" I flashed a phony grin at him. "I'm just amazed at your generosity, that's all."

"Ah, yes. I do have that effect on women."

I made a face at Jude, and just like that, his earlier embarrassment was forgotten. He laughed, hiding his smile behind the rim of his coffee cup.

The sound of footsteps drew my attention to the hallway behind us. It was Cline, his gait slightly impaired but otherwise looking much healthier than I'd seen him last. His face lit up as he approached us.

"Good morning everyone. I'm glad to see you've all recovered."

"Alive and kicking," Alvin replied, lightly punching my arm.

Cline came to stand in front of me, slowly nodding. He didn't seem to pay much mind to what Alvin had said, instead giving me an expectant look. I hastily formed a smile in response.

"Uh, yeah! For the most part."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "I was actually wondering if you were free at the moment. I was hoping we could chat."

I blinked slowly, feeling the heat rise to my face. I glanced at Jude, as if he could help me find the words to say, but he looked just as taken aback as I did.

"Of course."

"Perfect." Cline then extended his hand. I eyed it with uncertainty. He raised an eyebrow but his lips quickly broke into a reassuring smile. "I thought we could take a stroll through the gardens. It's a lovely day. Is your leg well enough?"

I took his hand and let him help me to my feet. I applied pressure to my leg, testing its strength. The balls of my feet ached for rest, but otherwise I felt fine. I didn't want to refuse Cline - I wasn't sure the protocol for dealing with government officials. Being impolite felt extra damning in that case.

"A walk sounds nice," I said. I bowed my head slightly, feeling awkward. Thankfully, Cline's smile never wavered.

"Enjoy," said Alvin. He slid off the arm, claiming the spot where I'd been sitting, and sank back comfortably. He winked, so quickly I almost missed it, and I felt immediately flustered. What was he implying? God. Idiot.

Cline didn't notice the exchange. He gave me a curt nod before leading me away. We didn't exit through the front door. Instead, I silently followed Cline through the halls. It took a moment for me to realize that we weren't alone - a guard trailed behind us, clad in emerald green armor. It was a stark difference from the blood red of the Rashugal soldiers, but with that helmet covering his face, it was unnerving all the same. I felt exposed. Any moment, he was going to slap some cuffs on me and carry me away, never to see the light of day.

The fear sat heavy on my tongue as we stepped out into the sunshine. Glass doors opened out into a wide, circular plaza. Flowers bloomed as far as I could see, and a glittering fountain spat water just down the path ahead of us. Despite my unease, I felt my heart lift. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe Cline and Driselle actually lived in a place like this. I suddenly felt that much more intimidated by them.

Cline eventually noticed me glancing over my shoulder. He paused as we reached the fountain, holding his palm up.

The guard came to a halt as well, armor clinking.

"I can sense your discomfort," said Cline. "And I want to apologize. Rest assured, you have nothing to worry about. Those in service of House Sharil are loyal to me before the king. If anything, they're here for your protection."

"Are you sure?" My voice shook and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling embarrassed.

Cline's face softened. He turned to the guard and nodded.

"Major Reyes, if you would."

"Sir." I was surprised to hear a woman's voice, muffled from the armor. She placed her fist across her chest and bowed before reaching up and unclasping the strap of her helmet. With one swift tug she removed it and I was met with the kind, round face of a woman who couldn't have been any older than Alvin. She had dark brown skin and silver hair tied in a knot at the base of her neck.

"Major Lorena Reyes is one of the most trusted members of my guard," said Cline. "I've spoken in detail to her about your situation. You have no reason to be afraid in her presence."

"Ma'am," said Reyes, doing another brief salute. The action was so formal, but there was a permanent kindness in her eyes that set my nerves at ease. "You may speak freely with Lord Cline. I am here only for your protection."

"Why don't you do a patrol?" said Cline. "I trust your speed, should I shout for aid."

"Sir." Reyes saluted once again before putting her helmet back on and heading down the garden path. I watched her go, chewing absently on my lip.

"I'm sorry," I said eventually. "I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful or anything, I'm just...worried. Won't you get in trouble for helping me?"

Cline released a long sigh. He tilted his chin towards the sky, pale eyes roaming across the cerulean expanse. His lips were still pulled into a smile, but the skin around his eyes had tightened.

"I was hoping for at least a little small talk before we got into this."

"S-Sorry." My heart hammered against my chest. I flexed my fingers, my palms clammy. "You're right. My mind just doesn't have a lot of room for it these days."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Of course. How thoughtless of me."

"No, it's…" But my words trailed into silence. I ran my hand across my face, feeling my breathing quicken as I waited for Cline to say something. I could sense the gears turning in his

mind, saw the way he searched for the right words to say. The careful precision of it all.

"The past day or so has been hectic," he said at last.

A realization washed over me like a wave of nausea. "I...I didn't even ask how you're feeling. I'm so sorry. You...you had the mana drained out of you, right?" I had no clue how that was supposed to feel. All I had to go on was how weak Cline had looked when we found him. And all those prisoners…

"You needn't worry," he said kindly. "The doctors on staff here at the manor are the best in their field. They took good care of me." He nodded his head toward the manor. "And your friend, too. He might be young, but he was invaluable when it came to helping heal the wounded. I would imagine he's the reason you're walking right now."

"Jude?" I blinked in surprise. No wonder he looked so tired. And the coffee? Had he even slept?

Cline kept going like I hadn't spoken.

"It's been hectic," he said again. "And I haven't had a chance to really talk to you. The people I was locked up with in that cell were in no position to divulge any useful information. They were scared, in pain - but now that you and I have a chance to speak, I was hoping to get your perspective."

"I...don't really know what to say. If you're looking for...intel on the base, or something, I - "

"Nothing like that," he said. "I can imagine it was a traumatizing experience for you. It's doubtful you were mapping out infiltration routes. Still...I'd like to know what happened. If it isn't too painful for you to talk about."

"There's a lot I can't say," I said immediately, and almost regretted it. The look Cline gave me was so earnest and encouraging that I knew I had to continue. "I'm not from Sharilton. You know that. But either way, I was kidnapped by...well, I guess it was the Rashugal army. There's this scientist named Elias. He's got his own special people working for him. And a woman named Blair was the one to kidnap me. I think…I think she used to be like me. A prisoner."

His eyes narrowed. "What? And she's helping him now?"

"Mhm. There's something not right with her. She's like...unhinged." My eyes were suddenly glazed with tears. Whether it was pity for Blair, or fear that I could have ended up the same, I wasn't sure.

"And what did he do to you? This Elias?" When I flinched, Cline's face softened in sympathy. "I apologize for the bluntness, but this truly is important."

"I know. It's okay." I swallowed around the tightness in my throat. It gave me time to form a lie, or more so a mixture of half-truths. "He injected me with some sort of serum. I'm not sure what he was trying to do. And I don't know what it has to do with Nachtigal's main plan, if anything. I wasn't there long before I was rescued, but…"

"But it was long enough."

I nodded.

Cline sighed heavily, sinking down onto the edge of the fountain. He ran a hand down his face, pausing to rub his eyes. He looked tired.

"I've had a lot of time to think over the past few days, and I think I've finally reached a conclusion."

Unsure of what else to do, I sat beside him. The trickling water soothed my nerves. I stared at a rose bush directly in front of me, waiting for him to speak.

"I've decided I can no longer follow the king."

I squeezed my eyes shut. So there it was. The words I'd been desperately hoping for, but they still came with a fresh wave of panic. I was relieved, and I felt safe, but I couldn't say the same for Cline. He was risking so much.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He laughed drily. "I haven't the slightest clue. If I'm being honest, you're the first person I've spoken these words aloud to. I haven't even told Rowen, or my sister. I think...it might be hard for them to accept."

"Yeah, of course." I nodded, picking at a stray thread on my sleeve. "But...why are you telling  _me_ this?"

"You feel...easy to talk to." His words brought colour to my cheeks but if he noticed he didn't let on. "I'm not sure what it is, it just seems like you're so far removed from all of this. Maybe that's naive to say - you've been forcibly pushed into the middle of it all, but…" He turned a calm smile towards me. "Am I making any sense at all?"

"More so than you'd expect," I said, forcing a laugh. I reached back, letting my fingers dangle in the cool water. "That's nice of you to say. I wish I could say something to help, but like you said - I'm pretty removed. I don't know the first thing about rebelling against a monarchy." Even saying the words sounded silly and false. Regardless, I desperately wanted something to say that would encourage him. I found myself speaking without really thinking. "If I'm being honest, it's really comforting that you care so much about your people. The way you're so desperate to protect them - it makes me feel like everything's going to be okay."

He raised his eyebrows. "You really think I can do it?"

"I don't know much about warfare or politics, but I know that you're a good leader. People will follow you, and the rest will fall into place."

"That's a lot of confidence you have in me." He laughed and then hung his head. "I guess I could stand to learn a thing or to about that."

I let the silence hang between us, listening to the steady trickle of the fountain. A thought was forming in my head, a type of revelation. I was terrified. My mouth felt dry. I ran my tongue across my lips before speaking again.

"I don't know what I can do, but...whatever you need, I'll do it. I want to help."

"What?" He glanced at me in surprise, carefully studying my face. "I appreciate the thought but I would never ask that of you. You've been through enough. You deserve some respite."

"I can't go home," I argued. "Everything in my being wants to just hide away and sleep until this is all over, but who's to say it won't just happen again? If I can stop anyone else from going through what happened to me, then I have to try. I can't fight very well, and I wouldn't be very helpful in political discussions, but...I don't know. I can make a good cup of coffee. And I can write - if you need plans written o-or notes taken…"

He held my gaze while I spoke - or rather, while I rambled. After letting my words sink in he nodded deeply. He extended his hand towards me.

"I'd be happy to have you on my team, one way or another. We'll find a use for you."

I let out a small sigh and smiled, closing my hand around his. Part of me wished I could take my declaration back, but another part, buried deep in the recesses of my very soul, felt  _excited._ A small, almost imperceptible spark of a thrill. 

Cline's face lit up then and he reached behind him for a paper he'd been storing through the loop of his belt. I stared at it, puzzled, but he placed it in my hands.

"I'd almost forgotten," he said. "Much brighter news. This arrived by courier this morning. I haven't read it, but judging by the sender I believe you'll be pleased by the contents."

 _Keegan._ My eyes widened. Immediately, I unfurled the paper and read the contents, soaking up every word.

_Maggie,_

_I received word that you made it safely home. I hope my dear friends are treating you well. They are among the few in this world that I can trust. You're in good hands._

_I'm not sure why I felt the need to write this letter, other than to potentially set your mind at ease. Firstly, my search has been fruitless thus far. With only my own resources to rely on, I'm afraid I've hit a wall. I feel at this point it would be best to return home, and the two of us can sit down and formulate some sort of plan. With our brains combined, maybe we can come up with some sort of solution._

_So, that's the situation. By the time this letter reaches you, I should be well on my way. There are so many factors that could affect things, so right now I'll leave it at this:_

_I will see you tomorrow._

_Your brother. Ha._

I giggled at his final, unexpected stab of humour, bunching the edges of the paper between my fingers. When I finally looked up from the paper, I found Cline watching me with an amused expression.

"Judging by your face, I would guess you received good news."

"He's coming home," I said excitedly. "Tomorrow, I think. I haven't seen him since...well, since everything happened."

"For your sake, I look forward to your reunion."

"Thanks," I said, staring down at the paper. Despite everything, a smile stayed plastered on my face. My one connection to my home world, however dim. I'd be happy to have him back at my side.

"Yes," said Cline. "Well, I am also excited to see your 'brother'. I would imagine Driselle is as well. Perhaps the four of us could all have dinner to celebrate."

His words stirred a niggling thought loose that had been knocking around my brain since I got here. I looked at him curiously.

"Cline, does Driselle like Gamble?"

At first, he pretended to be confused by the question. "Hm? Of course. We all do. Your brother is a great man."

"Not like  _that."_ I sighed, fiddling with a button on my sweater. I felt suddenly embarrassed. "I mean like...are the two of them...y'know?"

"Ah…" His cheeks flushed slightly and he started laughing. "Well, I've never been one to pry into my sister's affairs. I can't speak for Gamble, but I will say that Driselle seems significantly more flustered when he is around."

"Huh." I grinned at him, feeling a laugh building in my throat. That was definitely something I'd be grilling Keegan about when I saw him.

* * *

Things felt normal at the Sharils'. We all ate supper together and it felt like the first peaceful meal I'd had since arriving here. I felt self-conscious about my table manners, especially in such a luxurious setting, but Cline and Driselle didn't seem to mind. It was heartwarming, watching Elize and Driselle interact. We all chatted and ate our fill and then had nothing but freedom for the rest of the evening. It was so...relaxed.

I felt my worries melting away.

I took advantage of the peace by spending some much-needed time alone. I sat on the bed in my guest room, running a brush through my hair for the first time in what felt like weeks, and it felt like nothing had changed. I was still home, ready to hit the hay after a long day of classes. The only thing missing was a video game and some music.

A knock sounded at the door, snapping me out of the fantasy. I pulled my legs into a crisscross and set the brush on the nightstand.

"Come in!"

I wasn't sure who I was expecting it to be, but Milla was certainly at the bottom of the list. I blinked in surprise as she stepped into the room.

"Oh," I said. "Hey Milla. What's up?"

"Am I intruding?"

"Not at all." I motioned towards the empty space at the foot of the bed. "Come sit."

I watched her cross the room. Watching Milla do anything at all was fascinating, even something as mundane as walking. She worked meticulously, as if each movement she made served a great purpose. When she lowered herself onto the bed, I felt heat rise in my cheeks. It hit me that I'd never been alone with her before, at least not in this context. I wasn't sure what to say.

"There's something I wanted to discuss."

I nodded, my heartbeat roaring to life. "Of course. What is it?"

She stared at me carefully for a long time before speaking again.

"I'd like to apologize for my treatment of you."

"What?" I gaped at her. That certainly hadn't been what I was expecting. "What treatment?"

"It's alright," she said. "You needn't play dumb. I was belittling your skills simply because you were afraid. Fear is a natural reaction for a person in your situation."

I shrugged, feeling my eyes grow hot. "It's…"

"It's true." She met me with an even stare. "You fought through the pain when no one else was able and bought Elize time to heal us. We'd likely have died if not for you."

" _That's_ definitely not true," I said with an awkward laugh, but I knew she was right. I remembered how close I'd felt to dying in that moment, how dire the situation had felt. Had I really been the one to stop that? I stared at my hands, the faint scars on my fingers blurring. "A-And anyway, I was going to apologize to  _you._ I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did."

"If I wish for you to accept my apology, I suppose I have to accept yours as well - even if I feel it is unwarranted."

"Then I accept yours too," I said awkwardly, giving her a tight-lipped smile.

"You seem to be a natural with a bow and arrow," Milla went on. "I find it strange you chose a sword as your weapon."

"I didn't really know what my options were," I said. "I've never used a weapon before this journey. You and Alvin were my only real points of reference. I just figured, if I needed to learn…" I shrugged, trailing off. Explaining anything to Milla felt impossible. My words were heavy and foolish on my tongue.

"That makes sense. But you've used a bow?"

"I mean, at summer camp for a couple of years. Nothing crazy."

"Summer camp?"

"Um…" I shook my head. "Forget it."

She looked thoughtful, but if she was at all suspicious of me she decided not to push it. She folded her hands neatly across her lap.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to remain with where your natural talents lie. With time, you could grow to be a talented archer. That's an asset to have on any team.

"I don't know about that," I said quietly. A nervous tremor ripped through me and I pulled my knees to my chest to steady myself. "After this journey, I can't see myself touching a weapon ever again, if I can help it. You're right - I'm not cut out for this kind of thing."

"I see. So you won't be joining us."

I gave her a bewildered look. Had she really been expecting that? I licked my lips, fighting for something to say in response.

"I don't think it's a good idea," I said at last. "I think I used up my one burst of courage on coming to Bermia Gorge. I'm surprised I was even able to do that. Now, I just...I just want to focus on staying safe so I can go home."

"You've still never said where that is."

We stared at each other, neither saying a word. Was this a test? I couldn't read any trace of emotion on her face, but that was nothing new.

"It's…"

"Complicated?"

I nodded. "I understand if you don't trust me or something."

"It's none of my business," she said, standing. "As long as your origins don't do anything to threaten the peace of this world, I see no issue. You've given me no reason to believe you have ill intentions."

"I don't," I said, almost too quickly. "I promise. I want to see Nachtigal brought to justice too."

And again, another long moment of silence. Her eyes trailed over my form. I swallowed, the tightness in my throat making the action difficult. Milla's gaze was as pointed as her blade in that moment, and I had the horrifying feeling I was being threatened. What was the point of trying to hide things from her? Wasn't she some sort of god? Maybe she somehow already knew everything and I was only making a fool out of myself.

"Then you're in luck," she said finally. "I plan on doing just that."

A relieved sigh escaped my lips. I nodded, absently chewing on my bottom lip. Milla turned. Her hair billowed with the slightest movement. I watched, mesmerized, as she walked towards the door. A nagging feeling bit at my throat.

"Milla?"

"Hm? Yes?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"Do what you have to do, but...can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Take care of Jude," I said quickly, before I could convince myself not to. My heart hammered against my chest. "He was telling me about your plan and it sounds so dangerous. The thought of him going into the place where I was locked up makes me so  _anxious._ He's...he's been through enough. I can see he'd do anything for you and I don't want anything bad to happen to him because of that."

Her face softened. She held her fist to her chest, clenching it tightly, before bowing her head.

"I promise you. On my name as the Lord of Spirits, I won't let any harm befall Jude."

My lips curled into a small smile. "That easy, huh?"

"Of course."

"A-And you too, obviously."

"Hm?"

I blushed then, making a silly face to distract her from how flustered I suddenly was. Defending Jude's honour when he wasn't around was easy for me. Verbally expressing any kind of sentiment towards someone in person was a tough one.

"You be careful too," I said, fidgeting with the hem of my skirt. "I know you're like crazy strong and everything, but...you be careful too. Don't do anything reckless."

"Do I seem the reckless type?" she asked evenly.

"You seem the confident type," I said. "And selfless, despite how...well, you can be a little blunt."

She chuckled slightly, shaking her head. "You needn't worry about me. I intend to stay alive long enough to see the Lance of Kresnik destroyed."

"I'm still not sure I even know what the Lance is," I said. "I get that it's a weapon, but what does it do exactly?"

"Even I can't be sure. All I know is that it has the ability to drain mana from people. It's how I lost control of the Four Great Spirits. I can only imagine the damage Nachtigal can do with such a power at his disposal."

 _Like a nuke,_ I thought with dread.

"That sounds...volatile. Are you sure it's safe to destroy it?"

"It's my sworn duty to try. I owe it to everyone who's suffering for the sake of it. That includes you."

I blinked in surprise. "Milla, I…"

"Sleep well, if you're able." Her eyes softened. The action was more cutting than any glare she could have given. I pressed my lips together in some semblance of a smile and she slipped out the door.

Though I was sure it wasn't her intention, Milla's words stayed with me long after she'd left. I found myself unable to relax, worries of war and destruction filling my mind. Time dragged by while I was in that state. My eyes clung to the wall. Focusing on the patterns in the wallpaper helped me clear my thoughts completely. Tracing the outline with my finger soothed my nerves. I took stock of every item in the room, making a mental catalogue.

I was staring at the lumen lamp, trying to figure out if there was a way to shut it off, when a fumbling knock sounded at the door. I paused, feeling my throat constrict. Not that I thought anyone could make it into the manor to hurt me, but I was paranoid all the same. I lifted my head, debating whether or not I should feign sleep.

Before I could answer, the door swung open and Alvin strolled in. He crossed the room, a fancy-looking bottle dangling haphazardly from his fingers. With his free hand, he grabbed the armchair from the other side of the room and dragged it to my bedside.

"You sure hate knocking," I mumbled. "What if I had been asleep? Or changing?"

"You've gotta try this," he said, plopping himself into the chair. It took a moment for me to realize he meant whatever was in the bottle. I forgot my annoyance at him ignoring me. Curiosity pushed me up into a sitting position and I leaned forward.

"What is it?"

"The best damn whiskey you'll ever taste."

"Sounds like you've had enough for both of us," I said, but I grabbed the bottle from him all the same so I could examine it. It was made from thick, amber glass. No label, but the raised ridges across the front spelled out some kind of name I couldn't pronounce. I popped the cork out, sniffed.  _Gagged._

"How the hell can you drink this stuff?"

"With pleasure." He grabbed it back and took a swig. "It's from the Sharils' personal liquor cabinet."

"Did you steal it?"

"Of course not." He gave me a jokingly wounded look, but I honestly couldn't tell if he was being serious. "Rowen gave it to me as thanks for helping to save Cline." He shoved the bottle back in my hands. "Which means this reward is partially yours, seeing as you stole the show."

"I'm good," I began to say, but when I tried to pass it back to him he folded his hands behind his head.

"C'mon, live a little. Don't make a man drink by himself. You're my only option."

"That makes me feel special," I muttered. I knew he was right - Jude was far too young, and I kind of admired the fact that he hadn't tried to get the kid drunk. "What about Milla?"

He just gave me a blank stare.

"Fair enough," I sighed. "Fine. I suppose I could do with a drink after all the shit these past few weeks have brought me."

"Atta girl."

"This whiskey seems really fancy. Aren't we supposed to be drinking it out of crystal tumblers or something?"

"In theory," he replied with a shrug. "And normally I would do things properly. But I'm less concerned with taste testing and more concerned with getting drunk. Now, quit stalling."

Mentally preparing myself, I squeezed my eyes shut and took as big of a gulp as I could stomach. There was the faintest hint of maple, but for the most part it was like I'd taken a shot of nail polish remover. I coughed, my throat burning. A full shudder ripped through my body and I shoved the bottle back at him.

He watched my reaction with an amused grin, drinking from the bottle once I was done with it.

"So what? You're more of an ale girl?"

"Red wine," I corrected with a sniff.

"Oho! A lass of culture."

Against my better judgement, I accepted the bottle when he offered it to me. The initial shot dulled the burn of the second, and I could already feel a calm warmth unfurl in my chest.

"So what did you and His Lordship talk about today?"

I handed the bottle back to him. "I'm not sure that's any of your business."

"Hm?" His eyes flashed strangely. "Don't tell me. Has he decided to 'court' you?"

I rolled my eyes, face reddening. "And if he did? What, you're jealous?"

"A lowly mercenary like me couldn't hope to compete with the esteemed Lord Governor Sharil." His tone was as joking as usual, but I couldn't get past the weird look in his eyes. Maybe it was just the liquor.

"He just wanted to know about Fort Gandala," I said. "Which makes sense, I guess."

"That's it?"

He was in the middle of handing me the bottle. When my fingers closed around the neck, I was met with considerable resistance. I locked eyes with him, lips twitching.

"Seriously dude?"

He squinted when I said that, snorting to himself and releasing his grip on the bottle. I yanked it towards myself and drank.

"You're so weird," I said with a sigh.

"It makes things interesting, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I guess he also gave me a letter from my brother." I gestured towards the folded paper resting on the nightstand. "He's going to be arriving in Sharilton tomorrow."

"You know you don't have to call him that," he said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone knows the truth now."

"I guess...still, it just feels natural at this point to call him that. Either way, I'm excited to finally see him again."

He drank again. "What are you two gonna do now?"

I knew he meant well, but the question still formed a knot in my stomach. I shrugged, grabbing the bottle so I could drown some of my nerves.

"Good question."

"Well, hey. Maybe Milla will succeed and it'll be revealed that King Nachtigal has been keeping your way home hidden all this time."

" _Maybe_ she'll succeed?"

"And then," he went on, as if I hadn't spoken, "you'll be able to go home. And you won't have to get your hands dirty to do it. You can just sit here in luxury while someone else does all the hard work."

"Okay, ouch." I took a drink. "You make it sound so bad. It's not like I have the skills to storm that lab all by myself. What other options do I have?"

"You don't," said Alvin, "but your 'brother' does. Tell me, just how was he able to storm the fortress and rescue you all by himself? That's quite a party trick."

"I don't know," I said, exasperated. "Why don't you stick around and ask him? What is with the interrogation?"

He sighed dramatically and took the bottle from me. When he looked at me again, he was wearing a playful grin. Jeez, this guy. Sometimes I really didn't know how to read him. Maybe my first mistake was trying to take him seriously at all. I decided to change the subject.

"You'll never believe who came in here to apologize to me."

"Oh?"

"Miss Lord Maxwell herself."

" _Oh?"_

And just like that, whatever weird tension that had formed evaporated just as quickly. Alvin and I drank and chatted until we met the end of the bottle, and by that point my eyes had grown so heavy that the room was one giant blur. I flopped back onto my pillow, groaning when the world spun slightly.

"Well that's that," Alvin said, draining what few drops remained. I was amazed at how well he could hold his liquor. What a dick. "We made quick work of this bottle. Thank you for your  _assistance."_

"Mistake," I grumbled, slapping a hand over my eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

"You're a nervous wreck. I thought you could do with a drink. Get your mind off of things. Did it work?"

I squinted up at him. "I guess."

"Then you're  _welcome."_ He flicked me in the forehead before standing and stretching his arms. I gaped at him, but my anger quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You're an ass. I'm going to sleep." I turned away from him. He let out a final chuckle before I heard his feet shuffle towards the door. I think I was asleep before the door closed behind him.

* * *

Another warm day. The sky was as brilliant a blue as ever, but thick, dark clouds roiled in the distance, threatening rain. The air was thick with it. My head lightly throbbed with the faint threat of a hangover.

We stood on the front steps of the manor, watching as one of the manor staff readied Rowen's horse for travel. He hadn't yet received news of the men sent to infiltrate the base, and we were all worried. He was taking it upon himself to check in preparations.

"I'm counting on you, Rowen," said Cline, gripping his butler's hand.

"I will not let you down."

"How long until you return?" Driselle asked.

"Let's see. It should take no less than a day to get to and from on horseback."

"Oh." She nodded, forlornly pressing her palm to her face. "I suppose that means we'll have to bid farewell to our new friends tomorrow."

"It looks that way," said Alvin. "If everything is on track."

 _Tomorrow._ The word sent a chill ripping through me. I hadn't really thought about it like that. I realized, with a building sadness, that I was going to have to say goodbye to them all too. Jude, Alvin, Milla - I'd never see any of them again. I squeezed my hands into fists and tried not to let my emotions show.

"That settles it!" Driselle excitedly clapped her fingers together, turning a beaming smile towards the rest of us. "Today, Elly, Maggie, Milla and I are going shopping!"

"Shopping?" Teepo bounced high into the air, exchanging a look with Elize. "For real?! Hooray!"

I felt a pang in my chest. "Aw, I wish I could. I'm supposed to wait here for Ke...uh, Gamble. I don't want to miss him. But maybe I could come with you guys another day."

"That's too bad," said Driselle, frowning. "But I understand. If you're going to be around for a little while, we have plenty of time."

"But Milla is leaving tomorrow!" Teepo protested. "Today is our only chance!"

"I can say goodbye to her later," I assured him. For good measure, I gave him a few pats on the top of his head. "You guys have fun!"

"Yes, have fun," Milla echoed. "I also won't be joining you. Carry on with your consumerism without me."

Driselle and Elize shared a conspiratorial look. Predicting what was about to happen, I took a step back. As Milla turned to leave, the girls moved in sync, flanking either side of Milla. They looped their arms through hers, and though I doubt their combined strength was enough to overpower Milla, I suspected it was surprise more than anything that stopped her in her tracks.

"Hm? What are you doing?"

"Everyone! To the shops!" Driselle declared.

"To the shops!" Elize and Teepo chanted.

But Driselle must have been stronger than she looked, and Milla must have been truly caught off guard, because the two of them were able to lift Milla practically off the ground. Her heels skimmed the cobblestone as Driselle and Elize began dragging her across the plaza.

"Wait a minute, put me down! I have no use for trinkets!"

Beside me, Alvin was choking back laughter.

"It's not gonna kill you to tag along!"

"Yeah!" Jude called out. "You might actually enjoy acting like a human girl for once."

"Now I'm extra sad I'm missing this," I sighed. "I don't think Milla knows  _how_ to act like a human girl."

"A human girl?" Milla's narrowed eyes flitted between Jude and I. Even as the trio got further and further away, she continued to rattle on. "Strictly speaking, the human concept of gender does not apply to me. I merely took the form of a woman upon manifesting in this realm…"

It was only when her voice faded completely and they turned the corner that we turned back to ourselves, letting laughter ripple through the group. Rowen had moved to his horse and was adjusting the buckles on the saddle. I lifted my chin, watching the clouds roll across the sun.

"I can no longer obey the king."

I hadn't noticed until then, but Cline was standing to the side, watching the scene with a grave expression.

Rowen's hands froze at the saddle. "Lord Cline?"

"He uses his own people as pawns. He condones horrible experiments and torture just to further his own goals."

"C-Cline…" Jude watched him speak, mouth hanging open.

"I spoke with Maggie about it yesterday," he went on. "I've been inspired by your plight - by Milla's mission. It's time to stand against these tyrants. It's the only way to protect this precious peace of ours."

"Are you going to rebel?" Alvin's jaw worked as Cline spoke. I couldn't read his expression.

Jude's eyes were wide with panic. "Is there going to be a war?!"

Cline's hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut like he was in pain. There was silence, the distant chirping of birds all that could be heard. My heart felt heavy in my chest. I'd already known that Cline was going to give us his support, but to see his declaration of rebellion put so plainly…

I didn't know whether I felt comforted or frightened.

"I am certain Nachtigal has consolidated his power for an invasion on Auj Oule. He has already shown that he is willing to sacrifice his own people to satisfy his ambition." We locked eyes, and even though the thud of my pulse was deafening, I couldn't bring myself to look away. "If he isn't stopped, countless lives in Rashugal and Auj Oule will be lost, all for naught."

Hand still frozen, Rowen dropped his head, looking more somber than I'd ever seen him.

"I am the governor," said Cline, with an intensity so fierce it brought tears to my eyes. "And protecting the people who live here is something I must do."

"That's not...easy…" Jude's voice trembled slightly.

He bowed his head, a smile crossing his lips. "You're right. But I'm responsible."

"I've said it already, but...I'd like to help. However I can." My throat felt tight as I spoke. I tried not to meet the others' eyes. I felt a strange sort of shame, like a secret I'd been keeping had been discovered.

"So," said Alvin, a strange hoarseness to his voice, "you knew his plans. That's what the two of you spoke about yesterday."

"I asked her to keep it between us," said Cline. "At least until I could gather my thoughts. Jude is right - this isn't an easy conclusion I've reached. But it's one that I must follow through with. I'm going to need all the support I can gather. Maggie graciously agreed to lend herself to my cause."

"What?" The alarm in Jude's tone was obvious. "You did?"

I shrugged. "Well, uh...yeah. Sort of."

"And here you're calling _us_ crazy," Alvin muttered. I gave him a confused look. Wait, was he mad? I exhaled, feeling flustered suddenly.

"C'mon, it's not like I'm gonna challenge the guy to a fist fight. I can't fight or anything, I just…"

"A sword is not the only valuable tool someone can offer," said Cline. "That being said, we're going to need all manner of allies for this to work. Deposing Nachtigal is in everyone's best interest. We must unite for this cause." He looked between Alvin and Jude, his face surprisingly calm. "Well? Will you lend me your aid?"

Alvin was silent. His crossed his arms, jaw locking as he focused his gaze on the ground. Jude was just as speechless. His mouth fell open, wordless sounds escaping his throat.

As if to encourage him, Cline extended his hand. Jude's eyes clung to it. I could see the shimmer of sweat on his forehead. There was this monumental pressure hanging between us all, and somehow, it felt dependent on Jude. It felt like whatever he chose would change everything.

He never got to choose. Somehow, still, everything changed.

" _Master!"_

It took what felt like years for my brain to catch up with my eyes, to fully process what I was seeing. It was only when Cline's body began to tilt backwards that I realized, that I  _saw_ it - thin and black and long, sticking straight out of Cline's chest. An arrow. He hit the ground before anyone could react. Still, Rowen had collapsed beside him, dragging him into his arms.

Jude's hand still hung there, grasping nothing.

The scream that came out of me was alien. It wasn't mine. But it kept going, and when my throat went raw it just dissolved into horrified sobs. I clung to Jude, trying to anchor us both. Trying to stop the shaking that had gripped the two of us.

" _Dammit."_ Alvin was the only one who had any sense left. He sprung into action, drawing his gun and spinning wildly in search of the culprit. He fired off two shots and I whimpered, my whole body seizing in fear.

Rowen was struggling to lift Cline's weight. His face had crumpled into a mask of pure anguish.

" _Heal_ him. Quickly!"

Jude shook the stunned look off his face. He regained his level head in an instant and gently pulled away from me so he could rush to Cline's side. I was left alone, wrapping my arms around myself and drawing short, sharp breaths.

While Jude ran his glowing hands over Cline's chest, Alvin circled, keeping his gun raised and ready to shoot. After a moment he grabbed me and roughly shook me. I yelped.

"Get it together. Help me look - there could be more."

 _What can I do? I'm useless._ The words I wanted to say died in my throat. Alvin wouldn't accept an excuse like that. I couldn't afford to be the only one losing my shit. Trying to steady my breathing, I forced my chin up and scanned the surrounding rooftops. All I could make out was the distant, crumpled form of whoever Alvin had shot - the one who had shot Cline.

"I...I think we're clear." My voice felt like water - it had no form. No substance. I swallowed, doing my best to keep my eyes away from the scene behind me. "S-Should we get him inside?"

Alvin stared at me for a moment before nodding. Then, to my horror, he shoved his gun towards me.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked in a panic.

"I'm going to help move him. Cover us until we get inside."

"Alv- _uah!"_ My whole body dropped under the weight of the gun as he stepped away from me. It was  _heavy._ How did he lug this thing around with such agility? And with that huge sword in the other hand? "I can't!"

"Listen." He gripped my shoulder, forcing me to meet his stare. "Haven't you noticed the House Guard haven't shown up yet? That's suspicious. We need to get him out of the open until we know what's going on. Snap the hell out of it."

He was right, but it still stung. I nodded, doing my best to lift the gun into an aimable position. My lilium orb pulsed to life, lending me the strength I needed.

"S-Sorry. I'm ready."

Alvin moved to help Rowen lift Cline off the ground. I kept my back to them, scanning the horizon and tapping my clammy fingers against the trigger - lightly, very lightly. I didn't know how sensitive this thing was. I didn't want to find out.

I waited for Alvin's word before backing into the open doorway. Only when the door closed in front of me did I exhale, my whole body sagging. Alvin grabbed the gun from my hands.

"Good job."

 _I didn't do anything._ I gave him a tight-lipped smile in response. A tremor wracked my whole body. No matter what happened, I never wanted to touch that gun again.

They'd laid Cline on the couch. Jude hovered over him, the light from his hands shining brighter and brighter. I didn't want to see any of it - didn't want to see the way Cline's blood had begun to seep through his shirt. I'd seen enough of it trailing across the carpet, pooling on the front steps. But even still, I came to stand in front of them, twisting my hands together.

Rowen held the offending arrow in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. The head wasn't a solid blade like I was used to seeing, but rather several curled points meeting in a lethal tip. It sent a dark chill ripping through me.

"This arrow…" He murmured.

The light coming from Jude's fingers flickered. His eyelids began to flutter, and I realized with dim worry that all the colour had drained from his face. He swayed, dropping to one knee.

Rowen tossed the arrow aside and dropped beside Jude, gripping either of his shoulders and shaking him desperately.

"No, Jude! You musn't give up now!"

"Rowen," I said, my voice wavering. My body twitched, torn between wanting to save Cline and wanting to shove Rowen away from Jude. Because I saw it - I saw how unbelievably exhausted Jude was. Saw how his eyes had become perpetually rimmed with red.  _He's just a kid! Get the fuck off of him!_

But then Cline's voice, choking and fragile, broke through the chaos.

"Rowen...please. You can't expect miracles."

Everyone went silent. Jude fell back onto his palms, breathing heavily. His face was crumpled in pain, but I couldn't even begin to trace it to one source.

"W-We know that the wound is mortal," Cline went on. He stared up at his butler through heavily-lidded eyes. "I-It's up to you to look...after the country n-now."

Rowen's face was pained. He fell to his master's side, taking his hand into his own.

"But I know I'm not up to the task. It's impossible." My stomach flipped when I saw the tears welling in Rowen's eyes.

"You of all people can do it." Cline squeezed his hand weakly. He took a raspy breath, blood spilling across his lips. It was as if each word took every fiber of his being to spit out. "I-I know you can."

With one final sigh, Cline's eyes fluttered closed. His body slumped. All the pain left his face. An unbearable wave of sadness washed over me. I swallowed back a sob.

"M-Master…" Rowen dropped his head, pressing Cline's lifeless hand to his cheek. His shoulders heaved with silent sobs. " _No._ Don't go…"

"Fuck," Alvin hissed under his breath, turning his back on the scene.

I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was only when the sight before me was completely blurred by my own tears that I squeezed my eyes shut, pacing towards the stairs. Mere minutes ago he'd been so vibrant, his passion and values so immense that they spilled from every seam. One arrow had stripped it away in seconds. And now...Cline…

The front doors flung open.

"Lord Cline!"

Through my dim misery, I recognized Major Reyes' elaborate armor even before she removed her helmet, and any brief flash of panic I felt was snuffed out. Her eyes were wide with shock. It was the only indicator her rigid composure had been shaken. She skidded to a halt, frozen.

It took several long, agonizing moments for Rowen to gather his emotions and peel himself away from Cline. He rose, folding his hands behind his back. His face was unreadable - the storm of emotions had been locked away. I envied him.

"Major Reyes. Please, continue with your report."

She snapped to attention. "Yes sir. The Rashugal army has invaded the town. Our troops are engaged throughout the city."

These words were finally enough to breathe some life back into Jude, who'd been crouched all folded in on himself. He jumped to his feet, panic in his glazed eyes.

I lurched. "What?"

"Thing just went from bad to worse," said Alvin, crossing his arms.

The implications hit everyone at once, a collective stab of alarm surging through the room.

"Milla and the others are out there!" Jude exclaimed.

"No…" My eyes stung. I couldn't help it - I looked at Cline's body. "D-Driselle, she - "

" _Lady Driselle."_ Rowen's eyes narrowed into a fierce glare at the mention of his sole remaining charge. "We must protect her at all costs." He turned to face Cline. He gently arranged Cline's arms so that his hands were folded across his stomach. Rowen's face softened as he smoothed the hair from Cline's forehead. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Master. Please forgive me for having to leave your side." He bowed before turning back to Major Reyes. Any trace of emotion had been wiped from his face. "We must defend the manor. Gather any nearby personnel."

She stiffened into a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Rowen didn't wait for us to follow - it was expected of us. He bolted for the door, and Jude was the first to follow. He was moving quickly enough, but I could tell how much heaviness he was carrying in his chest. It had to be at least twice the weight of my own, and I already felt like I was choking. However, I didn't allow myself to linger on it for too long. I knew that if I paused to stew in my own despair, it would consume me. As long as I moved enough that reality couldn't catch up to me, I could still be of use. Thoughts of Milla and Elize and Driselle propelled me forward and I was out the door.

The four of us sprinted through the noble distract, skittering past several altercations as we did. Other than that, the streets were deserted. Soldiers were the only passersby by we found, but they were all too preoccupied fighting one another.

We quickly reached the central plaza, where the source of all the chaos gathered. Green-clad soldiers lay wounded across the cobblestone. I caught sight of a flash of pink - Driselle, hanging her head as a pair of soldiers gripped her arms and led her away. And then - my heart climbed into my throat - just ahead was a single, burly soldier. He held Milla's limp form under one arm, while Elize was slung over his shoulder.

I screamed.

" _No!"_

" _Lady Driselle!"_ Rowen all-but roared. He lurched like he wanted to run after them but clearly had enough self-control to stop himself.

A familiar figure stood in the center of the carnage. He held Teepo, silent and immobile, pinched between two of his gloved fingers. Upon hearing Rowen's cry he paused, turning to face us. His dark visage twisted into a smug grin.

I shuddered.

The single look was all he offered us before continuing on. The scattered soldiers converged, blocking any attempt we might have made at chasing after them. Our current problem then became the row of spears and swords that were held poised towards us.

"Let's clear out these goons," said Alvin, glaring after the man.

"I'm not armed," I realized then, patting wildly at my belt. Panic pounded in my chest. "Shit. I'm so  _sorry,_ I…"

"It's fine," Rowen assured me, moving in front of me. "It would be foolish to fight as things are. It will be a waste of time and energy."

"But…" Jude's mouth hung open helplessly as the girls were piled into the carriage. The man hopped into the front, casting one last menacing look over his shoulder before flicking the reins. The rumble as it rattled away sounded harsh and mocking in my ears.

"Stand down this instant!" Rowen suddenly commanded. "What point is there in fighting after you've completed your mission?"

The soldiers in front of us - five in total - shifted their stances, but not one of them uttered a word. Rowen pressed on.

"What? Don't tell me you're mere savages who take delight in the suffering of your countrymen?"

A long, painful silence ensued. Some distant, detached part of me was amazed at the respect Rowen's tone demanded. And it worked - the soldiers, one by one, lowered their weapons and retreated, paying no mind to the injured Sharilton soldiers they were leaving behind. I watched them go, releasing a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

"What now?" asked Alvin, his tone strangely clipped.

"Let us return to the manor for now," Rowen replied. "The situation is urgent, but rushing in blindly will grant us no success. We must take our time, however brief, to regroup and plan our next move."

How could he stay so calm in a situation like this? His two masters, murdered and kidnapped before his very eyes. Even the thought of it sent fresh panic spiraling into my core. And what was more, whoever that man was…

"I've seen him before," I said weakly. My tongue felt thick and useless in my mouth. "That man, he was with Nachtigal before."

"To think he got the better of Milla…" Jude's fists clenched at his sides. "Just who is he?"

"The manor," Alvin insisted, stowing his weapons. He motioned around at the guards. His lips were pressed into a scowl. "Do we send for help?"

Jude glanced around, audibly swallowing. "I...I can…"

"No," I said firmly. I moved to stand beside him and gripped his arm tightly. "Enough. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up. You're not invincible, Jude, you're…" But I trailed off, because I was suddenly overcome with emotion. The look Jude was giving me was so desperate, yet so hopeless all at the same time. I understood it. It made my chest ache.

"I shall send for medical aid the moment we return to the manor," said Rowen. "Quickly."

Against every instinct that was telling us otherwise, we headed back towards the manor. Each step we took fell in time with the thunderous drum of my own heartbeat, and each step held relief and panic all at once.

Fort Gandala. That had to be where they were taken. The fact that we weren't rushing in, guns blazing, made my fear subside, but it would return and surge to life like a wave when I realized that going after them was inevitable. There was no way I could leave my friends behind. But I couldn't go  _back_ there.

The internal monologue tortured me the entire way back to the manor. The front steps were swarming with activity when we arrived. Rowen was quickly swept up into it all, and after promising to return as quickly as he could, he vanished.

None of us said a word as we headed through the front doors. I squeezed my eyes shut as we passed over the smeared pool of blood still gathered on the steps.

We were all too drained to move at farther than the foyer. Alvin plopped himself onto the stairs, while I opted for curling into a ball on the sofa. I wrapped my arms around my knees and watched as Jude endlessly paced back at forth. His shoulders were slumped, his face as white as ever.

It was only when he stumbled, nearly tripping if not for his grip on the bannister, that I jumped off the couch.

"Okay, that's  _enough._ You need to sit down before you pass out."

"I-I'm fine."

"You're not! You're exhausted. You look like you haven't slept in days, and I'm probably not too far off the mark." I swallowed, and when he refused to look at me I softened my voice. "Cline told me you were up all night healing the townspeople from Bermia Gorge. You shouldn't have done that."

He gave me a sharp look. "What? What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let them suffer."

"You were supposed to sleep and let Cline's doctors handle it. I get that you want to help but you can't always carry everything by yourself."

His eyes welled up then and he looked away from me.

"I know. You're right, but I just...I can't do nothing when people are suffering. If I have the power to help, then aren't I obligated to try?"

I pressed my lips together, at a loss for words. I looked to Alvin for assistance but he all he did was continue to listen intently. What could I say? It wasn't like I could relate to his situation. I stared at him, waiting for him to collect his thoughts.

"But...maybe it is my own fault." He clenched his first. "Maybe if I hadn't tried so hard at first, maybe if I'd given myself time to rest. Or if I had even just  _tried_ to push through it, I…"

"You still wouldn't have saved Cline," said Alvin, his tone hollow.

My stomach flipped. " _Alvin."_

"That's what you're thinking, right?" He glanced over his shoulder at Jude. There was zero sympathy in his face. "There's no use blaming yourself. Cline died because Nachtigal wanted him to. That archer was likely one of his best. Why risk the shot if there was a chance he'd survive?"

"But that's too horrible," I whispered. Fresh grief surged into my chest and I had to choke back tears.

Alvin simply shrugged. "It's what I would do."

"You don't have to say it like that!"

"Sugarcoating it isn't going to do any of us any good," he fired back at me. "Cline is dead. There was nothing any of us could do. Save your anger for the person who deserves it."

"King Nachtigal," said Jude through clenched teeth. "He's responsible for it. All of it."

"Exactly. So quit blaming yourself."

Jude's face finally brightened, if only a little. "Thanks, Alvin."

I sighed, dropping back onto the sofa. Despite getting the best night's sleep I'd had in weeks, exhaustion was beginning to settle throughout my whole body. I lay on my side, tucking my arm beneath my head and letting my eyelids drift closed.

I didn't end up sleeping, instead drifting in and out of consciousness. It felt like hours passed. Maybe they did. I was pulled out of my daze by the sounds of footsteps approaching. I groggily lifted my head as Rowen made his way over to us. My anxiety stirred at his arrival.

"Everything okay?" Alvin asked, pushing away from the bannister.

"Yes," said Rowen with a nod. "I've made arrangements for Lord Cline's funeral, although the ceremony will be brief."

 _Funeral?_ The severe reality of the word knocked the wind out of me. So quick. So final. I sniffed, dropping my eyes.

Jude clearly had the same reaction. "How...How could this have happened?"

"The arrow that took my master's life was of a unique design," said Rowen, though he was fighting to keep his voice even. "It is used only by that of Nachtigal's personal guard."

Just as Alvin had speculated.

"And considering the timing of the army's invasion, it's obvious this was all a plot by Nachtigal. The assassination allowed him to seize complete control of Rashugal."

Alvin crossed his arms. "Nachtigal does think big."

"But how?" I asked, desperation slowly creeping into my words. "How could Nachtigal have known Cline was going to rebel?"

"He probably thought it was a natural conclusion," said Alvin. "He refused to hand over his people on a silver platter. To a guy like Nachtigal, that's as good as treason."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Such a severe reaction, over an injustice  _he'd_ caused? Something dark was building inside me, a burning hatred I had never felt before.

"I wonder where they took Milla and the others," said Jude.

"Fort Gandala, most likely," said Rowen. The confirmation caused a sharp pang in my stomach. "A single division of troops couldn't possibly attack multiple cities in a short time. It's reasonable to assume that Sapstrath Seahaven remains safe and under Sharil control. Thus, our attackers must have been ordered to return to Fennmont. And Fort Gandala is the only place equipped to house troops between here and there."

"Good thinking," said Alvin. "Makes sense to me."

"We have to save them," Jude said fiercely. His words caused me to flinch.

"I like your moxie, kid, but we're talking about a fortress here. It's not like we can storm the walls."

"On the contrary," said Rowen, shaking his head. "We do need to rush. Tonight may be our only chance. The morale among those troops was visibly low. It took little convincing to force them to retreat. And now, they've been forced to march home after battle with no rest. They'll be at their weakest, and don't forget, we have a trump card ready and waiting."

Jude's face lit up. "That's right! The men we sent to infiltrate the fortress!"

As they spoke, I pulled my knees up to my chest, shiver after shiver ripping through me. My teeth chattered. My breathing was shallow. I desperately hoped they wouldn't notice me falling apart at the seams, but as usual, Alvin was too perceptive for his own good.

"Hey, kid, you okay? You don't look so hot."

"I…" To my horror, a single, fat tear rolled down my cheek. I hid my hands in my sleeves, but there was no hiding how badly I was shaking.

"Maggie…" Jude's face crumpled in sympathy. "Of course. I'd forgotten, you…"

"I'm fine," I tried to say, but all that came out was a croak. I sighed. "I-I'm not. I can't go back there.  _Please_ don't make me go back there. I know it's selfish and awful and I'm a horrible person but - "

And then I felt Rowen's eyes fall on me. I blinked at him. A few stray tears escaped in the process. I wiped hastily at my cheeks. There was sympathy in his eyes and I hated that even now, when his whole world had just come crashing down and he was forcing himself to push forward and stay strong, he could still find it in his heart to feel pity for me.

"Nonsense," he said at last. He crossed his fist against his shoulder and bowed. "You will remain here, and defend House Sharil from any who would bring harm."

"It'll be easier to move undetected with a smaller group," Alvin chimed in. "So don't worry."

"You guys…" I sniffed, staring at the ceiling. They were all making valid points, but it still just felt like they were trying to spare my feelings. I felt so useless. "Thank you. I'll do best. A-And in return...bring our girls back safely."

I finally met eyes with Jude. His own gaze flashed with fierce determination and I felt a pang of envy. No matter how tired he was, no matter how much energy he'd thrown into helping others, he always seemed to have more to give.

"We will," he said. "We'll rescue Milla and the others."

There was little time for preparation, so after making sure they had all of their essentials packed, the three were off, an urgency to their pace. I stood on the front steps and watched them go. Relief and shame swirled behind my eyes and I couldn't help it - as soon as they rounded the corner, I collapsed into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gradually releasing drafted chapters, as intended, but I didn't realize they wouldn't update like a normal new chapter would. Silly me! Either way, with this new chapter the story is now up to date on this platform.
> 
> This is my longest chapter to date. I've been picking away at it for weeks trying to update and I actually had to cut myself short or I would have gone crazy with slice of life character interactions and the plot would have just never continued. So!


	15. Reunion

“Where do you need this?”

Nigel paused as he passed me in the hall, nodding his head back towards the way he’d come.

 “Last door on the left. Mar is going to need more bandages brought to her station as well.”

“Bandages. Right.” 

“Supply room,” he said with a weary smile. “Just past the cafeteria.” 

“ _On it.”_

I adjusted my weight on the box I was carrying and, giving him a resolute nod, continued on my way.

I was running on my third hour of this. The city’s small but efficient hospital was currently buzzing with activity. Between the recovering victims from Bermia Gorge and the wounded soldiers from the army’s attack, the doctors more than had their hands full. Helping was the least I could do. 

Rather, it was the _only_ thing I could do to prevent myself from going crazy. After the others had left for the fortress, my first hours spent alone at the manor were not productive ones.  After hiding in the bathroom and allowing myself a soul-soothing, full-body cry, I felt drained and numb enough to hold myself together. I pushed the reality I was dealing with as far away as I could and set about distracting myself. 

I ended up wandering the halls aimlessly. 

That quickly revealed itself to be a bad idea. The manor was even bigger than it looked, and I had a brief, panicked moment of being lost before I eventually found my way outside. The garden was calming enough that I decided to stay there.  

The sun had grown hot. I slipped out of my cardigan, stretching my arms in the humid air. There were plenty of benches strewn throughout the garden, but I instead opted for a lush patch of grass. It was there that Major Reyes eventually came across me.

“Ah, I’ve found you,” she said, removing her helmet and tucking it under the crook of her arm. 

“Major Reyes.” I stood from the bench, performing an awkward sort of half-bow. I still _really_ didn’t know how to act in situations like this. “How is everything? The manor seems so...quiet.”

“Things seemed dire at first, but I believe we are well on our way to restoring order. I spoke in depth with Sir Rowen before he and your companions made their departure, so I am fully aware of the situation.”

“Ah, g-good…” I lowered my head, my eyes growing hot. Not “good”. None of this was good. I lifted my eyes and found Reyes staring at me expectantly. Calmly. “Major Reyes, I’m…I’m so sorry about Cline.” My voice broke on his name. I pressed my lips together in embarrassment. 

Her face softened. “Thank you for saying so.  He was...he was a very good man. I thank you and your companions for doing what you could to save him.”

I nodded, unable to say anything more. It didn’t feel like we’d done enough. It was never going to feel like we’d done enough. I knew if Cline were still here he’d disagree, but…

“I just pray that our Lady Driselle returns safely,” she went on. “And Lady Milla and young Miss Elize. It would be far too tragic for us to suffer any more loss.”

“You’re right.” I sniffed, shaking my body out a little to compose myself. If Major Reyes, who had known Cline for much longer than me, could stay strong at a time like this, than I had to try as well. “In the meantime, what can I do to help?”

Reyes smiled. 

That was how I found myself at the hospital. Reyes had shown me the way - it was at the heart of a bustling street in the town, lined with tradesmen and academic offices. Reyes pointed out the Sharilton Academy of Arts as we passed it and I couldn’t help but laugh. That lie from Fennmont...it felt like a lifetime ago somehow. 

We ran into Nigel almost as soon as we entered the main doors. The main office was a bit more cramped than the one in Fennmont, but the bright windows lining every wall definitely opened the space up. The staff seemed busy - every available seat in the waiting room was filled with soldiers who’d been mildly injured during the attack, as well as a few civilians. 

Nigel lifted his head from a clipboard he was studying and approached us. He looked to be in his thirties - close to my oldest sister’s age, if I had to guess. He had a brilliant crop of red curls and a thick beard to match. He smiled in greeting. 

“Major Reyes. Welcome. I’m sorry we aren’t in a better state to greet you. Things have been, well…”

“Understood,” she said, nodding. She motioned towards me and my face went red. I awkwardly lifted my hand. “This is Maggie. She is an honoured guest of the Sharils.”

“Ah.” He extended his hand for me to shake. “Pleasure. My name is Nigel Laplin, I’m a doctor here at the hospital. I understand you and your friends have done a lot for our city. You have my thanks.”

“Oh, uh…” I shook his hand, feeling more embarrassed by the minute. “It’s nothing. The others, they’re…” I swallowed. “Thank you.”

He chuckled. A frantic nurse came by then and murmured something in his ear. He frowned slightly and nodded. 

“Got it. Do what you think is best. I’ll be doing my rounds again shortly.” He watched her go. A small sigh escaped his lips as he turned back to us. 

“Were there a lot of injuries?” I asked quietly. “From the...attack?”

“I’m afraid so. No one expected an attack from the king’s men. By the time most of the city guard realized what was happening…”

The sound of Cline’s body hitting the ground echoed harshly in my ears. _It was too late._

“But that’s behind us, for the time being.” Nigel clapped his hands together. “Right now, we need to focus on recovery. I suppose I should ask what I can do for you. Is everything alright? Are you hurt?”

I shook my head, looking to Reyes. She smiled encouragingly so I was prompted into speaking. 

“Could you use an extra hand?” I asked. “My friends have left on a rescue mission. I’ll go crazy waiting for them to come back.”

His eyes flashed with concern at the mention of rescue, but he didn’t push the subject. Instead, he concentrated, searching around the crowded reception room for a moment before reaching a conclusion. 

“It would be nice to free up the hands of some of the healers. I’m sure we can get put you to work.”

And that’s just what he did. Hours later, here I was, lugging bandages back and forth and delivering messages between nurses and doctors. I ended up being too busy to worry about the others, but stray thoughts kept slipping through to my brain. After making my delivery, I found myself in the supply closet, staring blankly at the stacks of boxes piled before me. 

How long had it been? A couple hours, at least. Rowen had said it was a day’s journey there and back by horse ride, but they were in a group, and on foot. It would probably take a full day just for them to reach the fort. That would be good timing - they could slip in under the cover of nightfall. 

It was that thought of infiltration that sent my heartbeat soaring. I had faith in them, obviously, but that faith could only carry me so far. How easy could it be to break into a military fortress? Plus they were going to have to face that scary general of Nachtigal’s. Would they face Elias? Elize was so small. What did they want with her? What were they going to do? What if Sharilton lost both of their leaders in the same day? What if - 

The door to the closet flew open. I let out a startled squeak and jumped, my shoulder brushing a precarious tower of boxes. I squeezed my eyes shut as the sound of crashing filled the cramped space.

“Oh...dear. I didn’t mean to startle you. I came looking for those bandages.”

 _Mar._ I turned, face burning, to see the petite girl standing in the doorway, watching the scene with wide eyes. Her wild blonde curls ringed her face like a halo. My panic melted into embarrassment.

“T-The bandages.” I crouched and began fumbling with the fallen boxes. “Right, I’m sorry. I-I was in here looking for them, and I just...I, well - ”

Mar took a step into the closet, blinking slowly.

“Were you...crying?”

“Huh?” I wiped at my face and, to my horror, found my fingers wet. I sniffed. “Oh, uh...I must have been. I’m sorry, it’s just...today has been a lot.”

“I understand.” She nodded, twisting her fingers together. She leaned against the doorframe. “Were you and Lord Cline...did you know him well?”

“Um, no.” It was only then that I could truly feel the hot glaze of tears in my eyes, the lump in my throat that made it hard to speak. “I had only just met him. But he was...he was very kind.

There was a long silence, during which Mar watched me rearrange the boxes. When I was done, I grabbed a couple rolls of bandages and some gauze pads and cradled them in my arms. As I moved to leave the closet, Mar pushed away from the doorframe to step in my path. She had a young face - I was reminded of Jude every time I looked at her, and so it was especially nerve-wracking to do so right now. 

“Dr. Laplin told me that your friends formed a rescue party for Lady Driselle.”

I bit my lip, freezing. “That’s...I don’t know - ”

“It’s okay,” she said, lowering her voice. “I know that people probably aren’t supposed to know about it. But it’s no secret that your friends were among the ones captured during the attack in the square. After something so horrible…” She shuddered. Then, her expression turned steely. “I can’t see anyone in this city continuing to support the king after something so horrific.”

“They shouldn’t,” I said, before I could stop myself. I wished I could take the words back. I now knew the danger of being so careless with such words. But staying quiet felt like a disservice to Cline. So I lifted my chin to meet Mar’s eyes. “And he’s not going to get away with it.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, but she didn’t question it. Instead, she reached forward to take a few of the bandages from my arms.

“Let me help. Do you know how to bandage? You can help out at my station for a bit.”

The tension dissolved after that. I was still worried, but the busy work kept my mind off of things for a while. Mar was a natural at healing with spirit channelling, but she taught me some basic bandage wrapping all the same. The temperature in the cramped hospital was stifling, and I spent the day sweaty, but fulfilled. 

The evening showed no signs of cooling down. I sat outside, a metal plate from the hospital cafeteria in my lap. I normally would have felt exhausted after such a busy day of work, but after spending weeks travelling on foot, my body had gotten used to physical exertion. The only exhaustion I felt was emotional, worry sapping the mental energy from me. 

But because of that, a sort of mental block had formed. I picked at the bland food and felt completely mindless, and compared to the negative feelings I’d been experiencing all day it almost felt...nice. Almost.

I was so lost in that feeling that I almost didn’t notice someone come and sit down on the bench beside me. I only glanced at the person out of the corner of my eye - I could tell they were immersed in whatever papers they were reading. I didn’t want to disturb them, so I focused on my food.

“Beautiful day.”

I nodded, but my hands fell still when I realized that I recognized that voice. I whipped my head around to find Keegan smirking at me from behind a folder. My mouth fell open.

“W-What...you…?”

“You were in such a daze,” he said, piling his papers on the bench. He stood, stretching. “I couldn’t resist.”

I stared at him, and I couldn’t understand the feeling building in my throat. This overwhelming sense of relief. I hadn’t realized how much I was missing this connection to my home, however small. All at once, I felt safe.

I was off the bench and throwing my arms around him before he could realize what was happening. It felt like he was miles higher than me but I squeezed as tight as I could and buried my face into his chest. 

“O-Okay,” he said, a nervous laugh rumbling in his chest. “That’s really not necessary.”

“Oh, _shut up._ ” I sniffled, squeezing him tighter to anchor myself and stop the tears from falling. Not that it helped - I was immediately overcome with sobs. I should have felt embarrassed, but the feeling of pure relief eclipsed any of that. 

“H-Hey…” He awkwardly placed his hand on top of my head, giving a few short pats. He cleared his throat. “C’mon, don’t cry…”

After several long seconds I stepped away, shaking my head and wiping at my eyes. Keegan said nothing while he waited for me to regain my composure. I couldn’t stop my tears from flowing, but I was able to control my breathing enough that my sobs subsided. I smiled up at him, hysterical laughter bubbling out past my lips. He was blurry, but he was here. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he said back, giving a gruff chuckle. “Not the welcome I was expecting, but I’ll take it.”

“I’m sorry…” I sighed, closing my eyes. I didn’t speak again until the threat of crying passed. “It’s...I’m really happy to see you.” 

He nodded, scratching the back of his head. “I’m sorry it took so long. We never should have been apart at all. I...I really am sorry. For leaving.”

“No, it’s…” I shook my head. I fought to keep the smile on my face. “You had to. You were trying to help. For both of us, right?”

As usual, his face was a blank mask. He leaned over to pick up his papers and twitched his thumb over his shoulder. 

“I’m guessing we have a lot to talk about. Out in the open probably isn’t the best spot.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” I trailed my fingers along the chain around my neck, pulling the key out from where it sat under the collar of my dress. I held it flat in the palm of my hand. “I got your key. Why don’t we just go to your apartment?" 

His eyebrows rose. “Oh, good. That sounds like a good plan. Allow me to lead the way.”

Keegan waited while I returned my plate to the cafeteria and said my goodbyes to Nigel and the others. I followed him through the streets, idly listening as he pointed out some of the sights that we passed. The streets were less lively than they normally were. We only passed a handful of people, all of their expressions somber. 

We eventually came to a shop that  was centered on a side street off from the main market square. It was modest in size, but Keegan had clearly made the most of the space - fresh paint, pristine stone walls, crystal-cut glass. A rustic, wooden-sign read “Gamble Trade Goods”. The sign itself had clearly received a facelift, but it was apparent it was old. Well-loved.

I followed Keegan through the front door. A bell jingled, announcing our arrival. The shop was much larger than it appeared from the outside. Shelves stretched back as far as I could see, teeming with all sorts of goods. Food, clothing, weapons, medicine, antiques - Keegan seemed to have his bases covered here.

“I’ll be right with you!” 

I wasn’t sure where the voice had called out from. There was so much to look at that my eyes darted wildly across my surroundings before settling on the girl rounding the corner from behind one of the taller shelves. She was short, probably close to my age, with auburn hair piled into a haphazard bun. She was peering out across the top of her glasses at the clipboard in her hands, so she didn’t look at us right away.

“I apologize for any inconvenience,” she said with a flustered sigh. “I’m just in the middle of inventory. Is there anything I can help you find?”

“It’s alright, Orla,” Keegan said drily. “I can wait.”

She let out a surprised yelp, whipping her head up from her clipboard. 

“M-Mr. Gamble! I wasn’t expecting you back. I-It’s been weeks.”

“I apologize for my absence. I trust you’ve been running a tight ship - you always do.”

“Yes, well…” She scowled and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Someone has to I suppose, hm? Are you just stopping in? There are several matters I’ll be needing your advisement on, now that you’re here.”

“I’ll be in town for the foreseeable future,” he replied. He clapped a hand on my back and gave me a knowing smirk. “Family matters. I don’t suppose you’ve met my sister. This is Maggie. She just arrived in town a few days ago.”

“Sister?” Orla’s eyebrows rose. “I didn’t even know Mr. Gamble had a sister.”

“That ashamed of me, huh?”

“Nailed it.”

Orla watched the exchange with a doubtful expression. Eventually she gave her head a shake and her face softened.

“Well, I’m afraid you couldn’t have arrived at a worse time. I trust you’ve been able to see what’s going on in the city - anyone with eyes could.” She pressed her lips together, her voice dangerously close to tears. “It’s just horrible. I can’t believe...Lord Cline…”

I nervously looked to Keegan for his reaction but his face was blank. He motioned towards a desk - one that I hadn’t even noticed, it was that piled with documents. 

“I’ll be down to catch up on paperwork later tonight. We’re going to head upstairs - ring the buzzer if you need anything.”

Orla sniffled. “R-Right. Yes sir.”

I felt like I needed to say something but Keegan was already moving further into the shop before I could find the words. I gave Orla an awkward wave and smile and followed after him. 

Keegan’s flat lay at the top of a narrow staircase in the back corner of the shop. It was decently sized, but decidedly more barren than the shop below. A simple kitchenette sat in one corner, a small living area in the other, and finally, a “bedroom” that was sectioned off by a plain bamboo divider. There was even a large set of glass sliding doors that let copious amounts of light into the space and opened out onto a balcony. It was nice, but there wasn’t much personality to it. I got the impression he didn’t spend a lot of time here. Still, it was the closest thing to normal I’d seen since arriving here. 

He set his stuff on the end table by the door. His hands rested on his hips as he surveyed the room, clearly deliberating on something. 

“It’s not much, but it’s a place to stay. You can take the bed if you want - I’ll crash on the couch.”

I waved my hand. “I can sleep on the couch. It’s no big deal.”

He gave me a stern look but didn’t say anything else. That would clearly be a fight for later.

I wandered around the room while Keegan rummaged through his kitchen cupboards. The more I searched, the more I came to realize that this place had basically zero personal charm. No decorations, no mess. It was hard to tell whether that was from a lack of care or lack of use.

“So is Orla your assistant or something?”

He closed the last of his cupboards, sighing. Whatever he was searching for, it was clearly hopeless.

“Sort of, yeah. The man I inherited this business from, Riall - she’s his granddaughter. She takes care of things when I’m away on business, or...rescue missions. That kind of stuff.”

“Huh.” My lips twitched at his words. I moved to the patio door, breath catching in my throat when I saw the view this place had. Windmills and blue-tiled roofs as far as I could see. “And does she know? About...where we’re from…?”

“Nah.” He came to join me by the doors, turning the crystal knob and pushing them open. Immediately, the warm breeze rushed into the room, breathing new life into the stale air. “She knows I was on the run when Riall took me in, and that I needed a new identity. That’s all she needed to know. She knows my real name, but when Riall passed away we both agreed it would make the most sense for me to take on his name.”

I took a step onto the balcony. My moves were careful, deliberate. It felt as though I had finally gained the trust of a timid animal. I feared if I moved too harshly, Keegan would slam his walls back down and this moment of insight would be lost. 

“He took you in?”

The balcony had a set of wrought-iron chairs and a matching table. On top of the table was an ornate cigar case and an ashtray, overflowing with old cigar stubs. I smiled to myself. Finally, a spark of personality. I carefully lowered myself onto one of the chairs while I waited for him to respond. It didn’t take long for him to do the same.

“It’s a long story,” he said, waving his hand. “I’m sure you don’t want to hear it. We’ve got more important things to discuss.”

My throat tightened. “I guess, but…”

“Later,” Keegan said firmly. “We have a lot to catch up on. You’ve heard from me a few times but I’ve heard basically nothing from you. What happened?”

“ _God.”_ I groaned, running a hand down my face. Now I really wanted to go back to Keegan’s dramatic backstory. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Well, start with leaving Fennmont.” He grabbed the cigar box from the table and took one out, using the nearby matches to light it. 

“Pretty simple, honestly. They had a warrant out for me - the _city_ guard. It took less than a week for one of them to notice me. If it hadn’t been for Alvin…”

He paused. “Alvin?”

“Someone I met in Fennmont. He’s kind of a shit show of a human being, but he’s been reliable. He got me out of hot water with the guard and then suggested I get out of town, so I took his advice.”

He brought the cigar to his lips, looking pensive. I briefly considered telling him more about Alvin - about his origins as an Elympian, but something stopped me. Maybe it was the judgment I’d be sure to receive if Keegan knew I had confided in another person about all of this. In the end, I decided against it.

“Anyway, some stuff happened and a kid I met at the medical school, Jude, ended up on the same boat as me. He was on the run too. Him and this girl, Milla.” I leaned forward, giving him a wide-eyed look. “Does the term ‘Lord of Spirits’ mean anything to you?”

Keegan looked puzzled. “I mean, yeah. He’s sort of like a deity in this world.”

“ _He_ is actually a _she.”_

He stared at me blankly. 

“Milla. She’s like...the Lord of Spirits in human form or something. She’s the one I’ve been travelling with all this time. Milla Maxwell.”

“As in _Lord Maxwell?_ That sounds fake…”

“I know,” I said, giving a self-conscious laugh. “But it’s true. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. And now she’s on this crazy mission to kill the King of Rashugal because he’s working with those Exodus people - killing spirits and threatening innocent lives. He has this crazy weapon that stole her powers away and now she can’t summon the Four Great Spirits anymore.”

“How convenient.” He tapped the cigar against the edge of the ashtray. His eyes had widened at my words, but when he spoke again his tone sounded unbothered. “So she’s trying to kill the king?” Another puff. “And you have confirmation now that he’s behind all of this?”

“Sort of.” My chest felt heavy then as the day’s events came into focus. “Even without everything I’ve seen, it makes sense. Elias is operating out of Rashugal bases. Nachtigal is kidnapping civilians and draining them of their mana. I don’t know if he’s aware of the whole ‘other worlds’ fiasco, or if Elias and the rest are just using him, but...yeah. I would say your suspicions are correct. It’s more than just a little pull with the army. Exodus has the king himself in their pocket. Or the other way around, or…”

Keegan stayed silent while he let my words sink in. I pulled my legs up onto the chair, staring out over the city. The sky was turning pink. Had the others reached Fort Gandala yet? During that time Keegan absently handed the cigar towards me. I tentatively took it - cigars were the only thing I’d ever smoked, and that was only because it wasn’t really like smoking at all. I brought the tip to my lips, holding the peppery smoke in my mouth before softly exhaling.

“So, yeah. We got whisked away to Auj Oule and caught up in all of Milla’s crap. Alvin - that guy from before, ended up along for the ride. He’s a mercenary, so I paid him to escort me to Sharilton, which he _did…”_

“It just took longer than you expected.”

“Yeah.” I ran my hands over the multitude of scars riddling my hands and arms. “He also taught me how to use a sword, if you can believe it. I’ve had to fight a lot of battles to get here.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, his jaw locking. “I never wanted that for you. I wanted to keep you safe.”

“It’s okay. It’s been scary, obviously, but…” I thought of the arrow, piercing through the butterfly’s wing. The sheer thrill I’d felt at turning the tide in that battle.  “Well, I’m here now. And we’re together. Isn’t that what’s important?”

He’d been watching my hands, absently trailing against scars. I couldn’t ignore the sadness threatening to break through his expression. I wanted to say something to reassure him, but what could I say? He was right. The situation sucked. I never wanted to fight again. But there was still that tiny spark of excitement blooming in my chest.

I hurried on, trying to bury the moment.

“That’s basically it. Milla’s powers were stolen and now she’s trying to save spirits and humans alike by stopping Nachtigal’s plans. We had originally planned to part ways here, but…” And then my heartbeat fluttered again. Milla was so strong, and she’d been captured. What could they be doing to her now? “Things got derailed.”

“I spoke with Lorena Reyes,” said Keegan, his tone solemn. “I went to the manor looking for you. I never expected…” 

His words caused a pang in my chest. I pressed my lips together and returned the cigar to him. What could I even begin to say? I’d only known Cline for a couple of days. Keegan had been a close friend to him for _years_. It was a kind of pain that was inconsolable, especially between two people like Keegan and I. We were bound by shared experience, but we really didn’t know each other at all. 

“It was horrible,” I whispered at last. “It happened so fast. The archer just...and then Cline, he…”

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Despite my best efforts, a few tears slipped loose. I was surprised I had any left. 

“The army stormed the city. They captured Milla, and Driselle, a-and Elize - she’s just a kid. What could they want with a kid, Keegan?”

“I wish I knew.” At the mention of Driselle, his face had grown cold. I thought of Cline’s words from before, but now seemed like an inappropriate time to bring things up. “This is a mess. With both of its leaders gone, the city will…”

“Don’t say that.” I stiffened, feeling a new sense of determination fill me. “Jude and Alvin and Rowen - they’ll save them. I know they will.”

“Rowen…” Keegan sighed. He twirled the cigar between his fingers, as if it could somehow hold the secrets of this whole mess. “I trust Rowen. He’s a good man. But Jude? Didn’t you say he was a kid? And this Alvin guy…”

“I trust them both,” I said firmly. I wasn’t going to allow any room for doubt here - my sanity couldn’t afford it. “Alvin is a mercenary. He’s seen so many battles, and has so much experience in this sort of...thing. He’s quirky, but this is about the one thing I would bet my life he could do. And Jude...Jude is probably the best person I’ve ever met. I mean ‘best’ as in a true sense of what’s ‘good’, you know? He’s brave and smart and he cares about Milla so much that I don’t think an army could stop him from getting to her.”

Before I knew it, I was rambling, but Keegan was perfectly content to let me do so. He listened, nodding thoughtfully.

“You sound like you have faith in them.” His tone was doubtful - I didn’t blame him. He didn’t get this far by blindly trusting people, I was sure. Or maybe he did. I didn’t know much about him at all.

“I do,” I replied. “I’ve spent a lot of time with them over the course of this journey. Hell, I’ve spent more time with them than I have with you, and I trust them just the same. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for them.” My heart felt like it was bursting. I hadn’t realized the truth of my words until just now, speaking them out loud to Keegan. The panic that they wouldn’t return safely hit me all over again.

“Hey.” He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, squeezing it so tightly it hurt. “If that’s how you feel, then I’m sure they’ll succeed. I don’t have a right to judge the allies you made when I wasn’t around to help myself.”

“They’re trustworthy,” I said again, feeling grateful for his harsh grip on my hand. It brought me back down to...well, Rieze Maxia. “C-Cline thought so too. He...he confided in me. Before everything.”

Curious, Keegan quirked an eyebrow.

“After getting captured by the king’s men, and after knowing everything we’d all been through...he was going to help. He wanted my help in fighting back against Nachtigal. He fully supported Milla’s cause, and I think...I think that’s why…” My voice wavered off into tears. 

_It’s not fair._

“That doesn’t surprise me,” said Keegan. His eyes might have been wet, or it might have been a trick of the light. Either way, his voice was even. “Cline is...he _was_ a good man. He cared so much about the people of this city. He was constantly seeking my advice on ways we could improve the local economy. Driselle, too - she enlisted my help in opening a shelter.”

“It’s not fair,” I said, aloud this time. 

“You’re right. It’s not. It’s the kind of world we’ve found ourselves in.” He watched me carefully before continuing. “Just what did you plan on doing to help? Leading the rebellion yourself?”

I shrugged, avoiding his stare. I’d been so enthusiastic at the time, but Keegan was right. It’d been a foolish hope that I could do anything to help Cline. He’d probably only accepted my help because he’d been too polite to say anything else. He probably knew the truth that I knew myself - I was incapable of helping anyone. 

“That’s why Milla needs to make it back alive,” I said, my voice thin. “If anyone can stop Nachtigal, it’s her.”

“The Lord of Spirits…” His cigar was nearing its end. He tapped the ashes into the tray and then just let it sit. “I still can’t believe someone like that really exists.”

“She’s something, alright.”

“If that’s the case, then Driselle is in good hands. I bet they’ll regret locking her up at all.”

I giggled, but I was suddenly struck by the image of that man from the square. A chill ripped through me. I wondered…

“There’s something I want to ask you about,” I said. “There was a man during the attack. He’s the one who took the girls away. He had like...an ugly red and black bowl cut and a super scary face. Do you know him?”

Keegan’s face darkened. “That sounds like Gilland.”

“Gilland?”

“I’m not certain, but I think he’s with Exodus. I saw him a lot when I was locked up. I’m pretty sure Elias answers to him.”

“Gilland…” The name sparked a memory. “Now that you mention it, I remember Elias mentioning that name. He seemed to think finding me would make Gilland happy.”

“I’m not surprised. Gilland seems to be a key figure to Exodus.”

“He was with Nachtigal,” I said. “A couple of days ago, when we first arrived in Sharilton. The two got in a carriage together.” 

Keegan scowled. “That’s troubling news. Though it only confirms my suspicions that Nachtigal is working with them.”

 _Gilland..._ A newfound hatred for the man flared to life. I thought of that twisted smile of his as he carried Teepo away. Gilland, Elias, Nachtigal - there was no shortage of vile men involved in these injustices. I felt restless, suddenly. Helpless. 

“Everytime I turn around, it feels like there’s a new bad guy - a new person to hate.” I sighed, curling in on myself and resting my chin against my knee. “I find myself missing all the people I _thought_ I hated back home. It all seems so stupid now.”

“Mm.” He laughed mirthlessly under his breath. “I get it.”

I looked at him. He was lost in his own thoughts now, staring off into the horizon. More and more questions flooded my mind, but I didn’t know where to start. I knew all of this was a touchy subject for him, no matter how much I felt like I had a right to know it. I deserved answers. I swallowed, my mouth dry.

“You look like you have something to ask.” 

“Oh, I…” I swallowed again. A glass of water would have done wonders right then. I knew now that there was no avoiding the conversation. “It’s hard for me to say. I don’t want you to feel...y’know…”

“Just say it.”

“Okay.” I took a deep breath. My fingers moved for me to bite at my nails and I clenched them into fists to avoid the pain. “So...here’s the thing. On our journey, we ended up in Nia Khera because Milla was trying to re-summon the Four. And when we were there, I sort of got...attacked.”

He tensed. “You what? By who?”

“The person who brought me here.” My voice weakened. “Blair.”

His whole body froze. I watched the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench. His scar rippled like a stream with the action. He wouldn’t meet my eyes - wouldn’t even _speak._ The air was thick suddenly with an unbearable tension. I thought it would swallow us whole if left unbroken, so I quickly rushed to fill the silence.

“This whole time, I thought she’d died in there, but…she didn’t, did she? You knew, this whole time, that she was actually alive. You knew what she’d turned into. It all makes sense to me now, when I think about how you first reacted, but I just thought…” My breath hitched as tears pricked at my eyes. “I thought you would have warned me. I wish I could have been prepared for how...the way that she…”

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, his voice thick with an emotion I couldn’t place. “You’re right. I should have told you. As you can probably imagine, it’s difficult for me to talk about. I’d feared she was the one who brought you here, but…” He cleared his throat. “I’d hoped I was wrong. I _wanted_ to be wrong.”

I sighed, briefly burying my face in my hands. I let a small yelp of frustration escape my throat before jumping to my feet and stretching my arms. Keegan watched me, a wary look on his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Something tells me this is going to be a doozy of a conversation. We need alcohol.”

“Are you serious?” 

“One hundred percent. Do you have a liquor cupboard in this bare-bones apartment of yours?”

* * *

 After a brief search, we came to the conclusion that three shots’ worth of rum was not going to do the trick. As the sun crept below the horizon, we headed down to the shop where I was given my pick from a very extensive liquor cabinet. I wasn’t about to have a repeat of the night before with Alvin, so I settled on a red wine in a sleek green bottle. I didn’t recognize any of the fruits it was made from, but Keegan assured me it was one of the best.

We were both feeling awkward and restless, so we decided to take to the streets. It was only when I was taking a swig from the bottle, halfway down the street, that I realized the potential risk in our plan.

“Wait,” I said. “Is it okay for us to be drinking in public like this? Does Sharilton have some kind of bylaw against that?”

“It probably isn’t,” said Keegan, shrugging. “I’m sure the city guard has bigger things to worry about on a day like today. Besides, I’m well-respected enough around here. We should be fine.”

All the same, a tiny spark of adrenaline bounced around my chest. I took another swig from the bottle. It was soft, without much of a bite, and not super sweet. Much more enjoyable than the whiskey Alvin had forced me to drink. I smacked my lips and handed the bottle back to Keegan.

We walked for a while in silence. I was sure Keegan was gathering his thoughts, and I wasn’t about to disrupt him. The sky grew darker and darker, until the lumen street lamps were the only thing lighting our path. We eventually found ourselves in a quiet, residential district. It was only then that Keegan started to speak. 

“We all took to the serum differently.”

I held my breath, afraid to scare him into silence. Luckily, he kept going without waiting for a response. I got the impression he’d worked himself into a detached trance.

“I told you the truth before. There was me, Stacy, and Blair. Stacy died very quickly. Sometimes, I consider her the lucky one. She didn’t have to go through years of torture like I did. When she died, she was still fully herself, not a shell, or a twisted version of herself.” He took a swig from the bottle, harsh and long. He wiped his lips on his sleeve. “The rest of the story is where I may have misled you. It wasn’t intentional. I wasn’t trying to hide anything. I was trying to spare you.”

Despite everything, I felt a flare of indignation. I wasn’t a child. Did he think I wouldn’t be able to handle the details? I pushed those feelings down. He probably couldn’t handle them himself.

“I spent four years in that hell. I think, during that time, they did something to me that was close to being a success. I could never really spirit channel, but...I became stronger. I felt more aware of these new surroundings, like...like there was this abundance of something more. Am I making sense?”

I thought of the way I’d felt at Milla’s shrine. I’d felt the spirits surging around me. A chill ripped through me. Was that because of Elias…? I didn’t want to believe it.

“I get it.”

“Yeah…” He exhaled softly before continuing. “That’s the extent of it. I’m stronger than I ever could have imagined, but...I’m sure that’s not what Elias was looking for. He could never get it right with me. And then...then he found Blair.”

He stopped in the middle of the street, and stared up at the open sky. I followed his gaze. The stars were so clear here. So _immense._ I could almost pretend this was the same sky as back home, that getting out of here wasn’t going to be as daunting as it seemed. My heart ached for Keegan as I stared up at the sky. I didn’t want him to have to continue, but my mouth couldn’t form the words to stop him.

“I lied to you about Blair,” he said softly. “And I’m so sorry.”

“Keegan…” I let my eyes fall on him. He looked smaller than normal. “You don’t have to…”

“It’s fine.” He took another drink and thrust the bottle towards me. “Let’s keep walking.”

I mimicked the action, hurrying to catch up when he began briskly walking forward.

“Blair was the closest thing Elias ever had to a success. As you probably could tell, it didn’t come without its drawbacks.”

I bit my lip. “Yeah...she seemed…”

“Insane?” he wryly supplied.

“I was going to say...unhinged.” Even that seemed harsh. “Uh, troubled?”

“Both would be correct. I meant what I said before - what Elias is trying to do isn’t possible. Blair is the walking proof of that. The brain is a fragile organ. You can’t just make such drastic alterations to it and not expect equally drastic side effects. Blair was the perfect success at first - she was taught to channel spirits and learned how to do so easily. But I’m sure the combination of the torture she endured and her brain being completely rewired was what sent her over the edge.” He paused, a small smile passing his lips. “You should have seen her before.”

My throat felt tight. “What was she like?”

“She was...like pure sunlight.” His face went red as soon as the words left his mouth. He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “That sounds embarrassing. But it was true. I’d almost given up by the time she showed up, but...she was so strong. Fearless. It inspired me to keep going. And to see that light snuffed out, to see the way Elias manipulated her into the person you saw…”

“I can’t even imagine,” I whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah,” he said gently. “Me too.” He sniffed then, and it was like I could physically see him locking away his emotions. He took the bottle from me and drank for several long seconds. When he was finished, his posture seemed slightly more relaxed. “Anyway. Before Elias really managed to get her under his control, she was borderline feral. She had an episode and destroyed the original spyrix Elias had built. From what I could gather, Gilland didn’t want anything to do with this project after that. He cut all of Elias’s funding.”

I thought of the first moment I’d seen Blair. The sinister glow of the spyrix flashed in front of my eyes, and it felt like I was back in the graveyard all over again.

“He obviously made a new one. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah. It took him years. He had the majority of his resources and staffing taken away. Even his original blueprints didn’t seem to work the same as they once had. By the time I escaped that place, it was with full hope that he’d never be able to make another one.”

His words made me curious. I tilted my head, grabbing the bottle back from him.

“How exactly did you escape? You never told me. I can’t imagine escaping from a military base would be easy.”

“Typically, you’d be right. I had some inside help - a lab assistant of Elias’s who kept me alive all those years with food and gels when Elias wasn’t looking. I imagine he’s probably dead after helping me out of there.” His face hardened and I felt a pang of sympathy. _Fucking Elias…_

“I’m sorry.” The words sounded weak and pathetic against such monumental loss, but I had no clue what else to say. “I want to say something super epic and badass, like promising he’ll pay for what he did, but…”

“He won’t. Men like him never do.”

“That’s not _fair.”_ I cringed at how childish I sounded. “You’ve never tried to use all this power of yours to stop him?”

“It doesn’t work like that. All this ‘power’ is just a mask. A character I built so he couldn’t touch me ever again. Not that it’s stopped him. He’s sent Blair after me more times than I can count. The only reason I knew he’d built a new spyrix was because she stopped coming after me. A little investigating told me why.”

“I can’t believe he’d send her after you. That’s so…”

“I’ve hardened myself to it,” he said, his voice hollow. “It’s the only way I can live with what she’s become.”

“Shit…” I drank again. I didn’t know what else to do with my hands. The heat was creeping up my neck and seeping into my face. It only made me want to cry more. “You don’t have to talk about this anymore. It’s painful, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think I know what pain is anymore.”

I rolled my eyes. “Come on, Keegan. I know you’re not that much of a cliche.”

“It’s _true,”_ he said, letting out a laugh. “Being in there screwed up any sense of emotion I might have had before. I don’t know if it’s from the serum or just being straight up traumatized, but…”

“Then let’s close the book on this talk.” I tucked the bottle under the crook of my arm so I could clap my hands together. The action proved surprisingly difficult with my current level of coordination. “Tell me more about yourself. Tell me about your rise to fame or something.”

His lips twitched. “You make it sound more impressive than it is.”

“ _Keegan.”_ I stumbled to a halt, gaping at him. “Are you kidding me? You somehow managed to come to an entirely new world, spent four years locked up as a test subject, and then waltzed out and started a world-renowned business. What have I done since arriving here? A lot of crying, mostly.”

“ _Now_ you’re being silly.”

I gave him an expectant glare.

“Fine,” he said with a sigh. “Let’s start heading back. I’ll tell you on the way.”

* * *

 Keegan’s spirits seemed to lift as we headed back to his apartment. He told me about Riall, the old man he’d inherited the shop from. Keegan had been living on the streets after escaping from Elias. Riall found him scrounging for food outside the shop and, instead of angrily shooing him away, immediately offered him a place to stay. 

“That’s just the way he was,” Keegan said as we reached the shop. The lights were out inside - Orla had clearly closed up shop for the night. Keegan fished for his key and turned it in the knob. “He didn’t hesitate when it came to helping people who needed him. He could tell I was in some sort of trouble, but he didn’t care. He always said he saw a little of himself in me. He’d never had a son, only a daughter - Orla’s mother. She died young, I guess, so he was raising Orla on his own.”

“That’s so _sad._ ” My words echoed harshly through the empty shop. I shook my head, clamping my lips together, but Keegan didn’t seem to mind either way.

“I ended up vaguely explaining things to him. I told him I was in hiding, and he offered me a new identity - one as his grandson. This was just a modest shop back then. I quickly found out I had a knack for this whole thing - ” He waved his hand, gesturing at the dark shop around us. “I made a few suggestions, and together we really brought this place up before he died. He ended up leaving the place to me, and, well…” He shrugged. “You know the rest, I guess.”

“That’s nuts…”

“It isn’t, really. Rieze Maxia is much different from Earth. Things are somehow simpler here. It wasn’t hard to take an already thriving business and make it into something greater. And if it gave me the new identity I needed in the process, well…”

I just stared at him in awe as we headed back up to his apartment. His perception of the world really must have been skewed after living in Rieze Maxia for so long. He acted like it was no small thing he’d achieved. No amount of time could have allowed me to turn myself into a household name. What could I possibly have to offer a world like this? 

As we stepped into the darkness of his apartment, I let out a small sigh and crossed the room to flop onto the couch. Keegan wandered around the room and began fumbling with the lumen lamps. He cursed under his breath a few times. I watched, biting back laughter. 

“It’s quite a life you’ve got going here,” I said, stretching out onto my side. I propped my head up on the palm of my hand as he continued to struggle. Light bloomed in each corner of the room, one by one. I uttered my next words with careful control. “Got anyone special to share it with?”

“Huh?” He paused, furrowing his eyebrows at me. “Special how? What do you mean?”

“You _know…”_ I batted my lashes at him. 

“Do you mean like a...significant other?”

I rolled my eyes. “That’s so formal, but yes. A girlfriend, a _boyfriend…”_

“Absolutely not.”

“Jeez,” I said with a scowl. “What’s with the hostility? Is it so crazy of a question to ask?”

“I don’t have time for any of that. I have bigger things to worry about, and so should you.”

“Would Driselle say the same thing if I asked her?”

He’d been in the middle of filling a glass with water from the sink and he lurched, the glass slipping from his hands and landing in the sink with a loud clatter. I yelped, but once I was sure the glass wasn’t broken, I had to stifle a laugh between my fingers. 

“I take that reaction as a no.”

“What are you talking about?” Even in the dim light, I could see the flush of his cheeks. Something told me if it wasn’t for the wine, I wouldn’t be getting as much of a reaction out of him. “Did she say something to you?”

“Mm, no. But I’ve had enough crushes to recognize one when I see it. And Cline didn’t exactly _deny_ it when I asked him…”

“You talked to _Cline_ about it?”

Grinning mischievously, I sank down onto my back, tucking one of the throw pillows under my head. The room swam slightly with the sudden movement. I held my body completely still and the feeling passed. The mention of Cline eventually sank in, and with it came a crushing feeling of sadness. Silent tears trailed out of the corner of my eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled. “I wish I could have done more to save him.”

I heard a light clink as Keegan set the glass on the counter. His sigh filled the room.

“Stop saying things like that. This isn’t your fight. You’re a victim too. And now, you don’t have to fight anymore. This time, you’ll be safe. I promise.”

Obviously I wanted to believe him. Maybe I’d become so accustomed to being in peril that the thought of safety was like a far-off dream. I couldn’t feel relief at his words. His words were nothing - air whistling through his lips.

_I won’t be safe until I’m home._

That thought serenaded me to sleep - I was gone before the refrain reached ten.

* * *

 Keegan was gone from the apartment by the time I woke up the next morning. Sunlight poured in through the open windows, and judging by how heavy and useless my body felt, the sun had been up for a while. My tongue was thick and sore in my mouth.  

I sat up, stretching my arms. A single plate sat on the coffee table and was piled with toast and strips of some sort of meat  - the Rieze Maxian equivalent of bacon, perhaps? I took a strip and chewed. It was cold. Keegan must have made it a while ago. There was even a mug - teal and chipped and filled with black coffee. That was cold too. 

I absently chewed on the bacon while I waited for my mind to catch up with the rest of my body. The lack of warmth didn’t really bother me. I was so hungry that the plate was empty in what felt like seconds. I tried to keep sipping at the coffee but it was cold and bitter and making my stomach turn. I moved to the kitchen and searched every cupboard. No sugar. I was appalled. 

 _Well,_ I thought to myself, grabbing a sweater from Keegan’s closet and sliding my arms into the sleeves. _It’s a good thing Keegan lives above a trade goods store._

Careful not to let any coffee splash out of the mug, I made my way downstairs into the shop. A few customers wandered the narrow aisles. I found Keegan sitting at a desk that functioned more as an extra shelf - it was so piled with spare items and papers that he barely had any room to write. I cleared my throat.

He glanced up. His eyes flitted from his sweater, to my bare feet, and then to my coffee. He chuckled.

“Morning. I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

“Well, yeah.” I grinned, lifting the mug. “Do you happen to have any sugar in this shop of yours?”

He sighed, pointing his pen to the left.

“Try the cane sugar in the spice aisle. There’s a few different kinds but the stuff from Aladhi is…” He brought his fingers to his lips and loudly smooched. “Top shelf.”

“Noted,” I said with a nod. I wandered away from him, browsing the rest of the shop’s wares as I made my way over. There were a lot of herbs, both dried and fresh. I wasn’t exactly an expert, but they didn’t look that different from regular herbs from Earth. I paused to pluck a sprig of what looked like lavender from the shelf. There were others beside it, variants of blue and red.

“Crush a sprig of the red in your drink if you really want an energy boost.”

I jumped at Orla’s sudden voice beside me. A couple drops of coffee splashed over the rim of the cup, but I managed to catch them on my foot. 

“Sorry,” she said with a giggle. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No worries,” I said with a nervous laugh. I tucked the lavender sprig behind my ear. The smell was heavenly. “I’m just looking around. This shop is really cool.”

“If you see anything you like, help yourself. Consider it a gift. I’m sure your brother wouldn’t mind.”

“Just the sugar for now.”

She walked with me until we found the sugar. There were several overflowing burlap sacks, as well as a row of unrefined stalks lining the back of the shelf. I dumped a couple spoonfuls into my mug and used a smaller stalk to stir it in.

“I took a walk to the manor this morning,” Keegan said once I returned to the desk. He lowered his voice so the customers milling about the shop couldn’t hear.

I gulped, leaning against the wall behind him. The coffee was sweet now, but at his words it remained cold and bitter in my mouth.

“Any word?”

“A carriage was seen leaving Fort Gandala this morning.”

“What?” My heart leapt into my throat. I jolted forward, setting the mug on the desk. “Is it them?”

“There’s no way to know. Any Sharilton troops who are still able to fight have gathered to intercept the carriage’s arrival. Just in case.”

“In case what?"

Orla cleared her throat, reaching across the desk to grab a stack of papers. Her hands were shaking. 

“Both of Sharilton’s leaders are gone. The city guard is in shambles. Nachtigal would be a fool not to act on such an opportunity.”

“Don’t say that,” I snapped, a bit too loudly. My pulse raced. “We’ve had enough bloodshed.”

“And you think that’s something Nachtigal is going to agree with?”

I pressed my lips tightly together. An indignant scream built in my throat. I turned on my heel and headed towards the back staircase before I could let it escape. There was a scrape against the floor as Keegan stood from his chair and followed after me. I was already sitting on the floor and lacing up my boots by the time he caught up to me.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to the manor. And I’m getting my sword, and then I’m going to wait for that carriage.”

“ _Hey.”_ As I stood, he grabbed me by the arm. “Are you insane? What, you have a death wish or something?”

“No.” I furiously shook my head. “I’m going to be there to welcome back my friends. Because they _will_ be coming back.”

“If you’re so certain it’s them, why bother with the sword at all?”

“Because I’m not _that_ stupid,” I said with a scowl. “I really do understand the risk. We both know that breaking into that place isn’t an easy task. That it’s dangerous. But if I let myself start thinking about the possibility of them having failed, I…” 

“I get it.” He cut me off before I could start blubbering. He sighed, cursing under his breath. He reached into the nook between the wall and his closet and produced an axe - double-bladed and almost the entire height of me. I recognized it instantly.

“That axe…”

“It’s kind of showy, isn’t it? I thought it was so cool when I first picked it.” He adjusted his grip, weighing it flat in his palms. “You’d be amazed at how easy it is to win a fight using pure intimidation.”

“Keegan…” I swallowed.

“Let’s _go,”_ he sound, sounding slightly impatient. “I’m not going to let you do this alone. I told you, we’re in this together now.”

I squeezed my mouth shut. I couldn’t say anything. He gave me an even stare, his green eyes as calm and measured as ever. There was a silent exchange, an understanding. I reached out and mirrored his grip on the axe.

“Alright,” I said, letting out a breath. “Let’s do this shit.”

* * *

 After a quick trip to the manor, Keegan and I headed to the outskirts of town. The Talys Highroad was a barren road cutting through the bottom of a tall canyon. Cacti and brittle-looking bushes dotted the landscape, but there wasn’t much colour besides that.

That’s why the thin green line of soldiers was immediately noticeable. We quickened our pace when we saw them, Keegan taking the lead. Reyes was there to greet us. She bowed, her helmet tucked under the crook of her elbow.

“Mr. Gamble. What brings the two of you here?”

“My sister wanted to see to the arrival of her friends,” Keegan replied. As he spoke, his hands gripped the strap of his axe holster. I subconsciously mimicked the action with my own weapon, nodding quickly. 

“Anything yet?”

She shook her head. “Not yet. Though our reports suggest the carriage should be reaching this point shortly.”

As if on cue, there came a shout from somewhere down the line of soldiers. A distant echo could be heard - the rattling of stone and the falling of hooves against the dusty road. I whipped my head up, rushing forward to stand just behind the line of soldiers. Just over the horizon I saw it - the faint outline of a carriage speeding towards us, dust clouding up in its wake.

“Weapons at the ready!” Reyes barked. In one swift motion she placed her helmet on her head and drew her spear. She briskly made her way to the forefront of the line and took her stance. Like a powerful wave, the other soldiers all fell into formation as well.

My heartbeat pounded in my ears.

_Come on, Jude…_

The carriage reached us with startling speed. A loud cry erupted from whoever was driving it as they yanked on the reins as hard as they could. The horses squealed, digging their hooves into the dirt. The carriage swerved to the side, two of its wheels lifting completely off the ground. I yelped and jumped back, but the carriage managed to stay upright. The wheels slammed back down and it skidded to a halt.

When I saw the driver, I almost collapsed.

“Sir Rowen!” Reyes exclaimed, lowering her spear. She lifted her hand, signalling the rest of the troops to stand down. 

It was then that I noticed Alvin, clinging to the top of the carriage for dear life. His gun was tucked under his arm. When he was sure the carriage had stopped moving, he exhaled loudly and dramatically. He slumped, rolling over and landing on the ground with a loud, ungraceful thud. His gun clattered beside him.

I couldn’t help it - I let out a joyful cry and pushed through the line of soldiers. I dropped to my knees by Alvin’s side, flinging my arms around him. He looked pretty beat up, but he was here - alive.

“Gah! Watch it, would you?”

“Oh, sorry.” I didn’t realize I was crying until I had to sniff back tears. I sat back, helping him into a sitting position and smoothing out the wrinkles in his jacket. I smiled tearfully up at Rowen, who’d dropped down from the front seat. “I’m just so relieved you guys are back.”

The door to the carriage flung open. Elize jumped out first, her skirts billowing up around her. Her arms were around me in an instant, with Teepo nuzzling into any space between us he could fit.

“ _Maggie!”_

_“That was totally not cool! Scary to the max!”_

“You’re safe now,” I said, squeezing them both as tightly as I could.

“About that…”

Alvin’s grave tone had me immediately alert. I pulled away from Elize, casting my gaze up at the carriage. Driselle had just stumbled out, her face white as a sheet.

“ _Please, we need help!”_

Finally, I saw Jude. He was struggling under the weight of Milla’s limp body. As he stepped into the sunlight, I could fully see the overwhelming sight of _blood_ \- red staining the entire front of Jude’s clothes and the floor of the carriage.

And then I saw Milla’s legs. I stumbled back, feeling dizzy. A wave of nausea threatened to knock me off my feet. They were completely...they…

“Snap out of it.”

Keegan appeared from behind me, giving me a rough shake before making his way over to the carriage. He blocked Jude’s path with his arm, forcing him to collapse back into the carriage seat. Jude continued to cradle Milla’s form. His frame shook with sharp, rattling breaths.

“We shouldn’t move her,” Keegan said calmly. “You’re the med student, right? Keep your head straight. We need to get the carriage back to the manor as soon as possible.”

“You’re right,” Jude said softly. “Sorry.”

“Sir Gamble,” said Rowen, placing a hand on his chest and bowing slightly. “I shall return on foot. Please, see to Lady Milla’s safety.”

Keegan nodded, climbing onto the front seat of the carriage. He then motioned towards Elize and Driselle.

“I can walk,” Driselle insisted, a blush creeping into her cheeks. “Don’t worry about me.”

“We’re not arguing this,” said Keegan. “The two of you are in no state to be on foot for very long. Hop in.”

“Y-Yes sir,” Elize said timidly. She waited for Driselle to reluctantly make the first move before she climbed into the carriage after her. 

Keegan glanced over his shoulder to make sure the door was securely closed. We all moved to clear a path for the carriage and then it was off, speeding towards the town.

“So,” Alvin said, pulling himself to his feet. He dusted off his jacket and straightened his scarf. “That pushy bastard was your ‘brother’, huh?”

“That’s him,” I said, but my voice was small as I kept my eyes glued to the quickly vanishing carriage. The lump in my throat was growing bigger by the minute. “Milla, she…”

“We should follow suit,” said Rowen. Even as he spoke, Reyes was gathering the troops into two even lines and directing them back towards town. Rowen nodded at her as she left. “It isn’t safe to be out in the open. We can explain everything that transpired once we are safely within the city’s walls.”

“She’s alive,” Alvin clarified, seeing my expression. “Let’s hurry back and make sure she stays that way.”

I swallowed, the dryness in my throat making the action painful. Rowen and Alvin didn’t give me much time to agree to the plan before they began a brisk walk after everyone else. The sight of Milla’s bloodied and shredded legs played through my mind on loop. I kept my gaze locked to my feet, trying to fight the growing nausea. Squeezing my hands into fists to stop the shaking, I followed after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun solidifying Keegan's backstory with this chapter! It ended up being way longer than I expected, oops. I also had to repost it because my formatting got all screwed up, weeeee
> 
> We're really getting close to some fun stuff so stay tuned! ^^


	16. Strength and Resolve

By the time we caught up to the manor, Jude and Keegan had already brought Milla upstairs. Elize was curled up on the steps of a raised platform in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. Driselle, meanwhile, was pacing the length of the room, twisting her hands together. She lifted her head when we entered.

“You made it back,” she said, but her voice was surprisingly weak. Her skin was pale, a thin layer of sweat glistening on her forehead. 

“How is she?” I asked, jerking my head towards the upper floor. 

“The doctor is with her now.”

No one had spoken much on the walk back to the manor. Rowen and Alvin had both been far too alert to concern themselves with any sort of long winded explanation. Now, I bounced expectantly on my heels.

“There was an...altercation with King Nachtigal,” Rowen said, turning to face me. His tone was grave - I got the impression he was choosing his words with careful precision.

“The guy’s a beast,” Alvin said with a sigh. He crossed the room and leaned his weight against the wall. “Milla couldn’t even land a scratch on him. He caught her sword and flung her like a rag doll.”

Elize flinched.

“Is that how her legs ended up like that?” I asked, panic creeping into my voice. “ _ Nachtigal  _ did that to her?”

Rowen shook his head, gesturing to his ankle. 

“It was part of the security system put into place at the fortress - shackles that explode when a prisoner crosses into a forbidden area. We deactivated the system, but I am afraid we were too slow.”

“Milla jumped right through,” said Elize. Her voice trembled. “She flung herself through the hex zone to stop that scary man.”

“She’s crazy,” I muttered, shaking my head. Tears pricked my eyes. What was the point of it all? To stop Nachtigal? She hadn’t even succeeded, and now… “And Nachtigal?”

“He escaped.” Rowen’s eyes grew dark. 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caught our attention. Keegan calmly approached us, his face as unreadable as ever. Driselle gravitated to his side, clasping her hands under her chin. 

“Well?”

“It could be a while. Nigel and that kid are still working on her.”

“Jude,” I corrected.

“Right,” he said, lips twitching slightly. “Jude. You weren’t lying - that kid is a damn good healer. I don’t know how things are going to turn out, but she’d be dead by now for sure if not for him.”

“Mr. Gamble…” Driselle frowned, her eyes darting to Elize. The poor girl was staring at Keegan with a terrified look on her face. She clutched Teepo with white knuckles. “Maybe you could soften your words a bit. Poor Elize here has had a rough go of it.”

_ So have you,  _ I wanted to say, but Keegan had crossed the room and was crouching in front of Elize before I had the chance to open my mouth. He offered her a surprisingly warm smile.

“You’re Elize?”

She nodded silently.

“I hear your spirit artes really helped keep my sister safe on her journey here. I wanted to thank you.” He held his hand out in as gentle of a motion as he could. “Most people call me Gamble. You can call me Keegan, if you’d like.”

There was a mild, collective sound of surprise from everyone in the room. Driselle let out a light gasp, staring at Keegan with wide eyes.

“Hey…” I moved closer to him and nudged him with my leg. My throat tightened nervously, though I couldn’t say why. “Is that...are you sure you can…”

“It’s fine,” he said calmly. “If you trust everyone here, then so do I. Besides, it doesn’t really matter anymore.”

Elize, meanwhile, was warily eyeing his outstretched hand. Teepo wiggled out from her arms and menacingly scrunched his face up at Keegan.

“You’re not even Maggie’s real brother!”

Keegan looked startled at first, but once he got over that initial shock that Teepo brought out in everyone, he remembered to be annoyed at me. His jaw locked. When he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I shrugged in response.

“I’m sorry, dude. Long story. You can go ahead and blame Alvin - it’s his fault our story got all screwed up.”

Alvin frowned, his tone growing defensive. 

“Hey, I said - ”

“Not by blood,” Keegan finally said in response to Teepo, effectively shutting Alvin up. “But I’m sure you know that Maggie and I have been through some pretty scary stuff together. Our histories are intertwined. We might as well be related by blood. Family comes in all shapes, you know?”

His words gave me goosebumps. A muffled, emotional sound escaped my throat and I gave him another awkward nudge. He smirked in response.  _ Jerk.  _

“Teepo is my family,” Elize said quietly. She hesitantly slipped her hand into his, shaking it once before wrapping the arm back around her knees. “I understand.”

A choked sob cut through the room. Driselle immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, whipping around so her back was to us all. When she spoke, her voice was a barely controlled whisper. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

I almost started crying too. How heartless, I realized, for us to be speaking of brothers and family when Driselle had just lost the only family she had left. In all the chaos, I’d somehow forgotten. I’d been worried before about who was going to break the news to her, but judging by her reaction she’d already somehow discovered the truth. My heart ached for her.

“Lady Driselle,” said Rowen, his own voice tight with emotion. “Perhaps it would be best if I escorted you back to your chambers. These past few days have been trying for us all. The rest would do you well.”

She nodded. I could see her hastily wipe at her eyes. 

“Yes. Thank you, Rowen. I-I’m sorry everyone.”

“Driselle, it’s okay,” I said softly, shaking my head at the apology. 

Keegan stood, moving to stand beside Driselle. He gently touched her arm and bent to whisper something in her ear. She gripped his hand in response, a small tremor shaking her frame. Then she was gone, hurrying up the stairs with Rowen briskly following. 

“God,” I muttered, wiping at my own cheeks with my sleeve. I realized I was still wearing Keegan’s sweater. I watched the tears settle into the wool.“I’m guessing she found out somehow in the fortress?”

Elize nodded, burying her face into Teepo’s fur. 

“That’s a rough deal,” said Alvin with a heavy sigh. “I’m sure she thought getting thrown into a prison cell was the worst thing she’d have to deal with in one day.”

“Driselle is strong,” said Keegan. His eyes hadn’t left the direction she’d gone. “I just worry she’ll try to shoulder this on her own.”

“She’s been through a lot for her age,” Alvin agreed. “I’m sure grieving is second nature to her at this point.”

It was then that Keegan fully noticed Alvin, who was still casually leaning against the wall. Keegan’s eyes narrowed as he sized him up. Alvin simply looked bored, but I knew he was probably doing the same. 

“And so you must be the mercenary,” said Keegan. “I guess I have you to thank for Maggie’s safe return.”

“Nah,” said Alvin, waving his hand. He sent a wink in my direction.“This kid’s got some battle chops of her own, thanks to yours truly. She would probably have been fine on her own.”

Keegan barely registered his words.

“Have I seen you around town? You look familiar.”

“I make it to these parts every now and then,” Alvin said with a shrug. “I’ve definitely darkened the doorway of your famous shop more than once. Plus, who could forget these stunning looks of mine?” He flashed a grin, but it felt completely soulless. I frowned, watching the scene with a growing unease that I was somehow missing something. I felt prompted to stand between them for some reason, and I shifted my stance in an effort to fill the space.

“Must be it,” said Keegan. His lips were pulled together, like Alvin was some sort of puzzle he was trying to solve. I wanted to tell him not to bother. 

“We actually owe Alvin some money,” I said, in hopes to lighten the mood. “Despite what he says, I wouldn’t have made it back alive if it weren’t for him.”

“Oh, that.” Alvin shrugged. “I’d almost forgotten. We’ve gotten so close it didn’t feel like work at all.”

“I don’t  _ have  _ to pay you-“

“I said almost. Cute joke, kid.”

Keegan watched the interaction, his brow furrowed. 

I opened my mouth for a retort but was silenced by Elize jumping up and running towards the stairs. Nigel was making a brisk descent, with Jude sluggishly following behind him. They both looked drained.

“Jude!” said Elize, hurrying to his side. “How’s Milla?”

Jude blinked slowly, clenching his jaw. He turned his head in her direction, but his amber eyes, dull and unfocused, stared right through her. 

“She was fortunate to have someone with medical expertise nearby,” said Nigel. He ran a hand through his beard before smiling down at Elize. “Your healing artes were a real boon. They helped stop the hemorrhaging.”

“Oh,” I said. It felt as though my whole body would deflate and crumble. Relief flooded through me. “That’s good, right?”

“Yes, but she’s lost a great deal of strength. These next few hours will be crucial.” He scanned the room, taking in the heavy energy. “Get some rest, everyone. Spending all your energy worrying won’t help her get better. I’ll take good of her.”

Jude finally shook free of his daze, turning a concerned look towards Nigel.

“Shouldn’t you rest as well, doctor? Between the townspeople and this, you’ve been using spirit artes for days. You must be exhausted”.

 “Now, hold on a second,” said Nigel. “I could say the same of you - ”

“The young man can handle this,” Rowen kindly interjected, shaking his head. “Please, doctor, follow me.”

“Fine. A short rest won’t hurt.” He shook his finger at Jude. “But I expect you to do the same when you’re able. I don’t want you burning yourself out. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Nigel followed Rowen down the hall. The mere mention of rest made me suddenly exhausted. I watched them go, stifling a yawn. 

“Is everything going to be okay?”

Elize’s voice, small and afraid, cut through my heart. She was staring up at Jude with wide eyes, her lip trembling. Even Teepo looked on the verge of tears - if such a thing was possible. He cowered behind Elize.

“Milla’s going to die?”

“Hey,” I said, crouching down beside Elize and taking her delicate hands into mine. “Don’t worry. You guys make a great team. Thanks to you, she’ll get better in no time. Right Jude?”

He locked eyes with me, looking imperceptibly on the verge of panic. After a long pause, he bowed his head, staring resolutely at his hands.

“Milla will pull through. I’m sure of it.” It felt more like he was saying it to himself than anyone else. He let his own words sit for a moment longer before smiling at us. “You all should get some rest too. Dr. Laplin was right - there’s no sense exhausting ourselves with worry.”

But Elize shook her head. “I want to help too, if it’s okay with you.”

“Oh, I…”

“That’s a great idea, Elize,” said Keegan. “Between you and Jude, I’m sure Milla is in good hands. We wouldn’t want Jude to tire himself out, would we?”

“No,” I said firmly, “we wouldn’t.”

“Okay, okay!” He raised his hands in surrender. “Come on, Elize. I’ll bring you up to speed.”

Her face brightened. The two headed upstairs, leaving Keegan, Alvin and me alone. I sighed, dropping down onto the steps where Elize had been sitting. Alvin was still leaning against the wall, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms. I gave him a curious look.

“I still don’t really understand what happened. I feel like you guys were leaving stuff out because Elize was here.”

“You got the gist of it. Nachtigal knew the Sharils were ‘conspiring against the throne’, so he took Driselle prisoner.”

“And we obviously know why he wanted Milla out of the way…”  I rested my chin in my hands, glancing at the staircase. “But why Elize? Did she just get caught in the crossfire?”

“They were doing some kind of weird experiment on Teepo when we showed up,” Alvin replied. “The spud was out of commission for a while. Seemed to mess with Elize’s spirit artes.”

“So that toy helps her with her channeling,” said Keegan, thoughtfully scratching his chin. “I was wondering what the story was there. From what you’ve told me, her channelling ability is remarkable for a girl her age.”

“It really is,” I said, as if I had any authority on the subject. “And she doesn’t even know why. No teacher to speak of, no...crazy  _ origin  _ story or anything. It’s no wonder Gilland wanted to get a hold of Teepo-”

I’d barely muttered those last words before Alvin snapped his head up.

“What did you say?”

“Huh?” I blinked, looking wildly from Keegan to Alvin. “What? What’d I say? That’s the scary guy who works for Nachtigal, right? Isn’t it?”

“That’s correct,” said Keegan, giving me a cautious look. He carefully trailed his gaze towards Alvin. “Is there a problem?”

“Nah.” After a moment, Alvin’s posture relaxed. “I’m just messing with you.”

“Your mood swings are going to give me fucking whiplash one of these days,” I muttered with a scowl. 

“If you ever need a neck massage, I’d be happy to help work out those  _ kinks _ for you.” He pushed off from the wall, reaching out to ruffle my hair as he walked past me. I ducked out of the way, face burning.

“Shut up. Where are you going?”

“This sort of thing isn’t my specialty.” He gestured to our surroundings. “I’m gonna turn in.”

“You’re not staying here?”

“Don’t think I could sleep in air so heavy.”

I shuddered. He definitely wasn’t wrong.

“I’ll catch you later.” He gave us a short, two-finger wave before heading out the door.

Keegan watched him go, a sour expression on his face. The minute the door closed, Keegan said, in a clipped tone, “I don’t like that guy.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “Alvin is something of an acquired taste. I’d be more surprised if you said you  _ did  _ like him.”

Keegan said nothing. Now that the room had emptied, his shoulders slumped. He seemed to release any tension he’d been keeping coiled up in his muscles. I patted the floor beside me and, to my surprise, he actually complied. Even sitting side by side like this, our height difference was painfully obvious. 

“Thanks for bringing them back here,” I said quietly. “I was so worried. The fact that someone could get the best of Milla like that, I…” My throat constricted with fear. 

“I get it. It was no trouble.” He watched me carefully for a moment before turning his gaze towards the ceiling. “I see what you mean now, about Jude. He seems like a good kid. I’m glad you met him.”

“Me too.” With the agreement came the feeling that my heart would shatter in two. I couldn’t even imagine how Jude had to be feeling right now. From there, my thoughts quickly started snowballing into a mass of panic. I felt selfish for thinking about it, but all the same the thought arose -  _ who’s going to stop Nachtigal now? What will happen to this world? _

“And Elize is a curious one,” Keegan went on. He was either oblivious to my panic or he was purposefully ignoring it. “How did you meet her?”

“In Hamil,” I replied. “She was being locked up in a cellar by some huge, crazy guy with a hammer. The villagers were horrible to her. Jude and I agreed it would be better to take her with us, see if we could find her a better home.”

The gears in his head seemed to shift at my words, but he didn’t reply right away. In the end, he simply smiled and said, “She seems pretty at home in your group, if you ask me.”

“Yeah…” I let out a small sigh. “I agree. Jude’s original plan was to just...drop her off here, I guess. And then go on and save the world with Milla. But now…”

“Now, the two nations will likely go to war,” said Keegan. “It’s horrible, but nations back home go to war all the time. And on Earth, there are no mystical heroes like Milla. People just have to deal with the aftermath.”

He was right. But why did this feel so different? Why did politics fade so far into the background for me when it came to my real, everyday life, and yet I felt like this conflict would swallow me whole? What if Milla didn’t get better? Was there nothing we could do?

“Hey Keegan,” I said, a thought occurring to me. “What about Auj Oule? It has a king too, right?”

“King Gaius,” he replied. “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Well, what’s he like? Is he any match for Nachtigal?”

“Hm.” He considered it a moment. “He certainly is formidable. The whole reason Auj Oule exists is because Gaius was able to unite countless warring tribes. He has his own personal guard that might as well be an army in itself - four powerful warriors.  _ Plus  _ his regular army. Normally, it would certainly be quite the match, but…”

“But  _ what?”  _ I could feel myself getting amped up. I gripped his knee and excitedly shook his leg. “You’re this powerful merchant, right? Can’t you pull some strings and get a meeting with him? I mean he probably already knows all this stuff is going on, but probably not to the extent he could. If we like...warned him, and then-”

“And then what?” He looked vaguely annoyed for a split second before catching it and calming his expression. “Look, I get what you’re saying. It’s not a bad plan. And if this were a normal war, under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t be worried. But if these were normal circumstances, Nachigal wouldn’t dare face off against Gaius because he knows he wouldn’t stand a chance. It’s that weapon you mentioned that really worries me, not to mention the fact that he’s working with Exodus, and they probably have access to all kinds of dangerous technology.”

Each word out of his mouth crushed my spirits more and more. I bit my lip, fighting to keep my tone even.

“Keegan, you know more about this world than I do. I get it. But we have to  _ do  _ something.”

“ _ You  _ don’t have to do anything. All you have to do is worry about getting home. None of these problems are going to affect you soon. Stop wasting your energy.”

“What?” I was on my feet before I knew it, standing over him with a glowering expression. “How can you say that? You’ve lived here for  _ ten years.  _ You have a life here. You’re fine with letting some asshole blow it all to pieces? And even if you were in my shoes, and you’d only been here for a few months - these are still real people, Keegan.”

“And you’re telling me that if it was between saving this world or going home, you would choose this world?”

I clamped my mouth shut. His sharp words cut through anything else I might have said. It was then that I realized how stupid I sounded. It was so easy for me to talk big and make elaborate plans. But he was right. More than anything, I wanted to go home. I would gladly forget all of these people I’d met if it meant I could be home safe again.

Wouldn’t I? Despite that thought, I still felt pushed to weakly argue.

“For all we know, we’re never getting home if we don’t stop Elias. And even if we do find a way, who’s to say he won’t just try it again? People are going to keep suffering. If he’s working with Nachtigal in some way then helping Milla stop him is our best chance. Our  _ only  _ chance.”

He stared at me, looking more and more exhausted by the second. He ran a hand down his face and turned his head away from me. Frustration built in my throat. Why was he being so stubborn? He was noble enough to save a girl he’d never met before just because he’d been through the same thing, but his bravery ended there? He was just going to sit back and let this world destroy itself?

“Keegan,” I said softly. “I’m only saying this because I know you have the power to help. What Elias did to you sucks, but it also changed you. It made you strong. And don’t you owe it to us both to try and do something worthwhile with that?”

Any response he might have made was interrupted by somebody lightly clearing their throat. Rowen stood at the foot of the stairs, his hands folded behind his back. My heart pounded in my ears. How long had he been there?

“Rowen,” said Keegan, standing. It was an art, the way he was able to completely wipe his face clean of emotion. He moved past me, taking the remnants of our argument with him. “How is she?”

“Utterly exhausted,” Rowen replied. His facial muscles were tight as he spoke. “She is surprisingly calm, given the circumstances. Though I fear she is waiting until she is alone to let her emotions fully show.”

“I’m so sorry,” I said, roughly shaking my head. “This is all so messed up.”

“Yes, well…” Rowen cleared his throat. “I am just utterly thankful that the young madam is safe.”

“What’s going to happen?” Keegan asked, business as usual. “To the city. Will Driselle take over Cline’s duties?”

“I would imagine so,” said Rowen. “She seems far too young for such grand responsibilities, though I know she is the same age as the young master was when he took on the role.”

“I think Driselle will make a great governor,” I said with a smile. I stumbled on the last word, though, feeling flustered. “Ah, governess?”

“I agree with you,” said Rowen. He returned the smile. It looked so effortless, though I imagined he was fighting through a lot of pain just for that one smile. “However, these are matters that will be handled in the coming days. For now, might I prepare refreshments?”

“You should be resting,” Keegan said sternly. “You haven’t slept since yesterday morning, have you?”

“I’ve gone longer without sleep, though I appreciate your concern. I don’t think I would be able to, given the current situation.”

_ Just like Alvin said. _

“Well,” I said, crossing my arms. “At least let me help you. You might not want to sleep, but that doesn’t mean it’d be right for you to wait on us. Let’s go to the kitchen. Give me a crash course and I’ll do as much as I can.” I nodded towards the upper floor. “Jude and Elize will probably want something to eat too, right? A-And maybe Driselle. I don’t know about Alvin, he left a few minutes ago, but…”

“Quit your rambling,” Keegan said with a sigh. He lightly clapped me on the back. “I’ll help too. Let’s go.”

We let Rowen lead the way to the kitchen. It was smaller than I was expecting, but just as grandly designed as the rest of the manor. A large island counter sat in the middle of the room, lined with tall bar stools and topped with baskets and baskets of fresh fruit. The far wall was set with counters and a huge, old-fashioned iron stove. Various ingredients hung from any available surface - herbs, dried meats, vegetables.

Rowen moved to the oven. A small channeling circle glowed beneath him as he lit the burners. I gulped, watching him.  _ Yep. Definitely can’t do that. _ A kettle sat on the counter nearest to me. Filling it with water was something I could at least accomplish without magic. I grabbed it and brought it over to the sink.

We spent the next little while helping Rowen in the kitchen. It was decided that a hearty stew would be easiest for the amount of people we were feeding. Keegan took on the bulk of the work, preparing the meat and handing out directions to Rowen and me. In the end, Rowen and I wound up sitting across the island from each other, peeling vegetables. The repetitive work was actually kind of relaxing, especially on my troubled mind. I was glad - I was sure Rowen felt the same, as he performed the task with a serene smile. 

“Maggie tells me our little story went up in smoke.” Keegan’s voice broke what had been a long silence. Both the words and the nature of them sent my heart racing. I put down the knife I was holding, knowing that working it with shaking hands would be asking for trouble.

“Unfortunately, that is the case,” said Rowen. “But in the end, it was for the best. Lord Cline was able to learn of the atrocities being performed on his people. I know not of where the two of you truly hail from, but you’ve proven yourselves to be friends to this city. I would make the argument that, because of that, you’ve earned the right to keep some things to yourselves.”

“I’m sorry,” I said, hanging my head. His words were kind, but the guilt they brought made my stomach churn. “If it was simple to tell you, then of course I would, but…”

“I can’t say I’m not curious,” he said with a small chuckle. “Your little ‘family’ is certainly wrapped in intrigue. But I’m no stranger to wishing to keep some things private.”

“I appreciate it,” said Keegan, his voice strained. I could tell he wasn’t happy with how things had turned out. After all, he’d built all these secrets as protection. Even if he didn’t technically need it anymore, it still must have been hard to watch it unravel.

“Anyway! Is this enough potatoes?” I asked loudly, giving my bowl a shake. This was enough to coax a laugh out of the two of them, and the tense moment was buried. 

Not that it helped, in the long run. No matter how many small smiles or laughs we were able to achieve, there was a heavy air blanketing the manor. It wouldn’t start to lift until Milla woke up, and even then I knew that Cline’s absence had caused a permanent hole that nothing would be able to fill.

We finished supper as the sun was starting to set. Rowen went to check on Driselle, while I made my way up to the room Milla was staying in to check on Jude and Elize. I tapped lightly on the door before opening it a crack.

“Jude?”

He glanced up. A chair was pulled up to the bedside, and he was hunched over it, elbows resting on his knees. A weary smile crossed his face and he stood to greet me.

“Hey. How’s it going? I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you since we got back.”

“Why would you even ask that? I’m fine. How are  _ you?” _

“I’ll be okay,” he said. I decided not to comment on how completely dead he looked and sounded. He glanced over his shoulder at Milla. I tried not to follow his gaze. Seeing her so powerless made me uncomfortable. If I kept her body at the corner of my vision, it was easy to pretend she was sleeping peacefully. “And I need to get a second opinion from Doctor Laplin, but I really think the worst is over. She’s breathing normally again.”

“Really?” My lips pulled into a giddy smile. “That’s great news.” I noticed then that he was alone in the room. “Where’s Elize?”

“She’s asleep,” he said with a laugh. “She helped quite a bit with her spirit artes, but after everything she’s been through…”

“She’s exhausted,” I finished. “I would imagine. Well, let’s her sleep. While you’re waiting for Nigel, why don’t you come grab something to eat? We made some stew for everybody.”

“We?”

“Me, Rowen, and Keegan.”

“Keegan…” His eyebrows furrowed slightly. “I’m not sure what I imagined your brother to be like, but...he’s certainly something.”

My lips twitched. “Is that a good thing?”

“Oh!” His cheeks flushed as he realized what he’d said. “Y-Yeah, it is. I guess I just mean I’m impressed. I know you said he was the ‘Great Merchant Gamble’, but that didn’t really sink in until I met him.”

“Hey,” I said, lightly punching his arm. “Guess what? He was really impressed by you, too.”

His cheeks flushed even further. “Really?”

“Yep! And I don’t blame him! You’re pretty amazing.”

“Are you trying to embarass me on purpose?”

“Yep!” I slung an arm around his shoulders. Days of toil and heartache built up in my throat and I wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a comforting hug. I didn’t want to risk ruining the light mood. “Now, come eat. Starving yourself isn’t going to help matters at all.”

“You’re right,” he said with a sigh. He shrugged away from my arm. “But you’re behaving suspiciously like Alvin.”

“That’s just your stomach talking! That means we need to hurry.”

I was finally able to drag him out of the room. We made our way down to the kitchen, and I noticed his spirits had brightened considerably. The feeling was contagious. Knowing Milla wasn’t on the verge of death was a huge load off my shoulders. She’d obviously need time to recover, but I felt my fears from earlier slipping away. It would be hard, but there was still a chance she could stop Nachtigal.

I shook the thought loose from my head. It hit me that I was thinking about this  _ so _ selfishly. Milla was my friend, wasn’t she? That term felt weird to apply to someone like her, but we’d spent enough time together that I realized if something horrible had truly happened to her, I would be sad. I wasn’t just happy because she could stop Nachtigal. 

I was happy I’d be able to speak to her again. 

Keegan nodded at us as we entered the kitchen. Rowen had returned, but Driselle was nowhere to be seen. That fact sent my mood plummeting again. She was probably too sad, too drained to even think about eating. 

“I’ll try to get her to eat something later,” Keegan said when he saw my expression. “Rowen and I both agree she’ll have a hard time saying no to me.”

“Huh,” I said, biting back a smile. “I wonder why that would be.”

Rowen chuckled while Keegan responded by clenching his jaw. As I suspected, he wasn’t as easy to rile up when he was sober. Jude simply glanced between the three of us, looking lost.

“ _ Anyway,”  _ Keegan said sharply. “Where’s the kid? I figured she’d be hungry after using spirit artes all day.”

“We’re letting her sleep for now,” Jude replied. “I practically had to carry her to her room.” He frowned slightly as he searched the room. “Where’s Alvin?”

“Who knows?” I dismissively waved my hand. “I think he headed to the inn to drink away his worries or something. We can go look for him after if you want.”

The look on his face said everything. 

“Alright then,” I said, clapping my hands together. “Any other loose ends? I’m dying to taste the fruits of our labour.”

Keegan shook his head. “Please, dig in.”

* * *

After supper Jude headed back upstairs to check on Milla. I had only just settled onto the sofa in the foyer when he made a brisk descent down the stairs, pulling his blue jacket on and fastening the various clasps and buttons. He paused when he reached the bottom, jerking his head towards the door.

“Do you want to come with me?”

“Hm? Where are you going?” 

“To tell Alvin the good news,” he said, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. “If he’s really drinking away his sorrows like you said, I’d like to give him a reason to not go too overboard.”

“ _ Oh.”  _ I giggled, standing and stretching my arms over my head. “Good point. Yeah, we should probably stop him before he gives us a whole new disaster to deal with.” 

The sky was quickly turning orange as we made our way through the city. The streets were quiet, and the lack of people as we walked left a bad taste in my mouth. Sharilton had been so peaceful when we first arrived. I couldn’t help but think that this was our fault, that we’d brought despair to this town like a plague.

_ Just like Hamil. _

I could tell by Jude’s slumped posture that he felt the same. Neither of us brought it up, but if it was eating away at me like this, I only imagined how Jude was feeling. We walked to the inn in silence, only speaking when we reached the front doors.

“Let’s hope we’re not walking into a shitshow,” I muttered in an effort to lighten the mood. Jude responded with a halfhearted smile, and we entered.

To my surprise, we found Alvin in the main lobby. He was leaning against a half-wall that sectioned off the lobby’s sitting area. In front of him was a girl with short brown hair, a saffron kerchief tied around her neck. His lips were drawn into a tight line as she spoke, arms crossed across his chest.

“Looks like a fun convo,” I whispered. I grabbed Jude’s arm, pulling him back. “I feel like we shouldn’t interrupt. Maybe - ”

But Alvin had already caught my gaze, his expression shifting. Briefly, it was as if he wasn’t happy to see us; his frown deepened, his fingers clenching against his sleeve. The woman noticed the change and whirled around, looking between Jude and me with narrowed eyes. She offered a final look in Alvin’s direction before briskly walking towards us, practically slamming into Jude in her attempts to make it out the door. 

Jude looked startled, but he quickly shook it off in favor of hurrying over to Alvin. I cautiously trailed behind. Alvin’s face brightened once we were standing in front of him, but it looked the slightest bit strained.

“Alvin! Good news - ”

“I know,” Alvin interrupted, his eyes locked to the floor. “She’s out of the woods, right?”

Jude blinked. “Er, yeah. How did you know?”

“It’s written all over your face.” He met Jude’s eyes briefly before uncrossing his arms and pushing off from the partition. He gazed around the room, that strange look never leaving his eyes. “Hey, have you guys ever heard what folks call this city?”

“What?” I furrowed my eyebrows, the action causing a dull ache to form behind my eyes. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he  _ had  _ been drinking. He was acting weird enough. “Can you quit changing the subject? I thought you’d be happier to hear the news.”

“‘The City of Hails and Farewells’,” he said, without even acknowledging I’d spoken. “It’s a waypoint for travelers. They stock up on supplies here before heading out. And people returning from a journey unload their surplus supplies here.” He wouldn’t look at either of us as he spoke. His eyes had found the fireplace at the far end of the room and he stared fixedly at its embers. I felt an odd lump forming in my throat. “Gamble had the right idea, opening a trade business in a spot like this. I personally couldn’t have picked a better place.”

“What do you mean?” Jude asked. He’d been watching Alvin carefully the whole time but at this final statement his eyes dropped as he tried to decipher the statement.

“Have you been drinking?” I asked Alvin, giving him a light shove. “You’re being weird.”

Finally, he met my eyes, a wry smile beginning to form. The look only lasted a moment before he shifted his attention to Jude.

“That woman I was chatting with. She’s my new employer.”

There was a beat of silence as his words sank in. Jude’s mouth hung open, lips moving wordlessly as he fought for something to say. New employer? It made sense, didn’t it? His whole job was finding the highest bidder for his services. Still, I’d just kind of been working under the assumption that he’d be continuing on with Jude and Milla. 

“Oh,” was all I could muster. I gave him a questioning look, but he skillfully avoided it. 

“What do you mean?” Jude finally managed, giving his head a shake. “You’re bailing on us?”

Alvin gave a small shrug, turning his back and taking a few strides towards the door. 

“Why risk my life on someone else’s suicide run? That’s no way for a mercenary to make a living.”

Gears were clicking into place. It made sense now, the vagueness of his answer when I asked about his plans. He’d already made up his mind. I wasn’t really surprised. He was right - Alvin really wasn’t the type to risk his life for nothing in return. He was kind - sort of - but he wasn’t stupid. 

“Milla’s just trying to complete her mission,” Jude protested.

Alvin visibly bristled, scratching the back of his head with an agitated jerk of his hand. When he turned, his face was blank, save for that signature grin of his. His voice was light and casual when he spoke. 

“What about  _ my _ mission? Any idea what it might be?”

“What?” Jude recoiled slightly, confusion pulling his lips into a frown. “How should I know?”

“I don’t know either,” said Alvin, crossing his arms. He met my eyes then and quirked an eyebrow. “Does anybody? How many people do you know that have a mission in life? One they’re willing to risk their lives for? What’s your mission, kid?”

His challenge was directed at Jude, but as he spoke there was a silent understanding hanging in the air between the two of us. Whatever he was getting at, I found it just out of my reach. Jude fumbled with his words, the tension snowballing into something I couldn’t comprehend. 

“I just want to help Milla,” Jude finally said. “That’s all.”

There was such determination on Jude’s face as he said it. On the surface it could have been an epic declaration of steel will. But I saw through it, and so did Alvin - the decree was hollow. The calm passion Milla displayed when talking about her mission was a forest fire compared to Jude’s feeble spark. 

“Fine,” said Alvin at last with a lighthearted shrug. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“You could help her too,” said Jude, desperation hinting in his tone. 

Alvin tongued the inside of his cheek.

“I’ll swing by to say goodbye before you all leave. Keep me in the loop.” The pause Alvin took before his response was so small it was barely noticeable, but I caught it - the way he averted his gaze and immediately began heading towards the door. 

“Alvin,” I called after him, pulse thudding in my ears. “Where are-”

We locked eyes for a quick moment and then he was gone. Jude’s hand hung in the air as he watched the door with a gaping mouth. I probably looked the same. There was a pit in my stomach, frozen and heavy. 

“What was that all about?” I wondered aloud, chewing my lip.

Jude said nothing. When I turned to look at him, I found him hanging his head, staring at the palms of his gloves. My chest tightened. I wanted to offer some kind of explanation on Alvin’s behalf, but that was an impossible task. Maybe I had more understanding of Alvin than most, but that didn’t mean I could begin to wrap my head around his point of view. 

In the end, all I could manage was lightly squeezing Jude’s arm. When he looked at me I hit him with the warmest smile I could summon. 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s probably just having one of his mood swings, you know? I’m sure he’ll stop by to see us once he calms down.”

“It’s like he didn’t even care Milla was okay...” 

“That’s…” I trailed off, letting a burst of air out through my nose. “I’m sure that’s not true, Jude. You know Alvin - he’s not big on sentimental stuff. He’s probably happy, he just…”

“Can’t process it,” he finished. “Right.” He stared off into space for a few more moments before nodding resolutely. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to get all mopey. It’s been a rough couple of days.”

“Oh yeah.” I grinned, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “The roughest. So let’s not worry about Alvin of all people and go get some rest, okay?”

Finally, his face brightened. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

* * *

By the time we made it back to the manor, the moon was high in the sky. Nighttime in Sharilton cooled the streets considerably, and I was grateful for a reprieve from the sticky heat of the day. There was only so much relief the windmills could offer, especially having grown up in such a cold country.

Jude skidded to a halt as we reached the front steps. He nudged me, wildly motioning towards one of the second floor windows. It was open, warm light spilling out from inside. My heart fluttered. 

“Hey, is that Milla’s-“

But Jude was bounding up the front steps before I could finish speaking. I smiled to myself and calmly followed after him.

Keegan was standing by the stairs when I entered, looking vaguely stressed. I felt the smile slowly drop from my face. When I approached him, he took a step forward and urgently nudged me.

“You might wanna go after him.”

“What?” My heart started pounding. “Why?”

He said nothing. It was then that I noticed Nigel, who was standing off to the side with Rowen speaking in hushed tones. Everything about the mood in the room gave me warning bells. 

“Okay…” I nodded at Keegan and headed up the stairs. Jude had already run far ahead of me, disappearing down the hall. I was already walking at a brisk pace, but as I neared Milla’s room I heard a loud thud against the carpet and the sound of Jude exclaiming in alarm.

“ _ Milla!” _

I rushed into the room to find Milla sprawled across the floor, dragging herself up by her elbows. Her legs, wrapped tightly all the way up to her thighs with clean bandages, lay limply behind her. Jude crouched at her side, grabbing either arm to keep her steady.

“Your legs…”

“Yes,” she said, the grimace evident in her voice before she even lifted her head. I couldn’t read her expression when she finally did. Her lips were pulled into a tight line. The fire in her eyes waned. “No tingling, no pain, no anything.”

Jude held her at arm’s length, his eyes glazing over as she spoke. A strangled sound came from his throat, like he was trying to speak but couldn’t bear to release the words. I stood in the doorway and watched, feeling helpless. The realization of what she was saying hit us both at once, but neither of us could figure out how to react.

“Here,” Jude said finally, looping his arms underneath hers and hoisting her up onto the bed. When he got her settled, she sat awkwardly. Her legs were draped against the side of the bed, looking twisted and unnatural. I swallowed and took a step closer. 

“Jude,” said Milla once she was settled, “where’s my sword?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he admonished. “You have to rest.”

“I have rested long enough. I must get to Fennmont.”

Jude stared at her in stunned silence. I ran my teeth across my dry lips before speaking.

“You only just woke up, Milla,” I said nervously. “How can you talk about going to Fennmont so soon when you almost…” I couldn’t bear to say the reality of what had almost happened so I paused, collecting my thoughts. I had no clue how to handle such a delicate situation, especially when it felt like I was on the brink of intruding on a tense moment between Jude and Milla. “Jude’s right. You need rest before you can even think about-”

“I’m afraid I have to disagree” she interrupted calmly, though I could sense something stirring beneath the surface. The fire in her eyes was sparking back to life, her steely tenacity building to a roar. “I can’t let my injuries stop me from completing my mission.”

“You’re still going on about your mission?!” Jude exploded before I could get a word in. The leather of his gloves creaked with the force of his fists clenching. “That’s all over now! Don’t you get it?”

“What gives you the right to make that decision?”

“ _ Decision?”  _ He flung his hands up in exasperation. “Don’t be stubborn. There is no ‘choice’ here! You don’t have any strength left. You can’t even  _ walk,  _ let alone wield a sword. You have to accept reality.”

I’d never heard Jude sound so assertive, his frustration adding an authoritative gleam to his words. It would have been enough to stop me in my tracks, but Milla didn’t back down. She stared up at him evenly, her expression never wavering. 

“Jude,” she said. “Do you remember the people of Hamil?”

“Huh?” He blinked, giving his head a confused shake.

“They were forced into a situation they didn’t choose, and they didn’t have the strength to fight against it.”

“Well...yeah. Maybe things would have turned out differently for them if they were stronger.” He pulled a face, like the words sat sour in his mouth. It was a harsh way of thinking, even if all those people did hate us.

“So what is strength, exactly?” Milla challenged. Her features hardened with resolve. “Is it something you wield to fend off attackers? Is it something you use to control the Four Great Spirits?”

“Milla-”

“Is it something that lets you walk on your own two legs?”

A pause. You could have heard a pin drop against the plush carpet.

“It’s none of those things,” she said finally. “Not  _ real _ strength.”

Jude stared at her, his hands falling helplessly to his sides. He turned and paced away from her, stopping once he reached my eyeline. The muscles in his jaw worked furiously. I softened my expression, hoping it offered him some shred of comfort. The feeling grew that I wasn’t meant to be here but it was too late for me to turn and leave. I gave a small shrug and he sighed gently in response. Milla watched the whole exchange, never making a sound.

“You’re just not going to give up, are you?” Jude said at last.

“I can’t give up,” said Milla. “My mission won’t let me. I must keep moving forward.”

“Milla…” I stared at her legs, trying to imagine the gnarled mess that might have been under the bandages before they healed. Would the skin scar? What use was magic and healing if stuff like this could still happen? Heart aching, I whispered, “Even if your body won’t move at all?”

“That’s who I am.”

Jude let out an angry scoff, ducking his head and shoving past me as he ran from the room. My heart leapt into my throat.

“ _ Jude!” _

“Let him go,” said Milla, with the faintest hint of strain. “He needs time to collect himself.”

“Of course he does,” I scoffed. The whole situation was sending my blood pressure through the roof, propelling me to dizzily pace around the room. “Honestly Milla, no offense, but I don’t think you listen to yourself talk sometimes.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Uh…” I pressed my eyelids closed. Heat crept up the back of my neck. Only now did I realize how harsh I’d sounded. Milla and I definitely didn’t have the kind of relationship that called for brutal honesty. I exhaled, hesitantly moving to lower myself into the chair across from the bed.

“He’s been really worried about you,” I said softly. “We all have. You couldn’t have maybe kept quiet about the whole mission thing?”

“I don’t see the point in lying. Jude has known from the start how important my mission is. This shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

“But Milla you  _ can’t even - _ ” I cut myself off, feeling flustered. I took another breath and tried again. “Milla...you can’t even walk. How do you even expect to make it to Fennmont in your condition?”

“I’ll find a way,” she said simply. “If it comes down to it, I’ll crawl if I must.”

“Do you really think that’s  _ realistic? _ ” 

“It has to be. Nachtigal must be stopped. No matter the cost, I’ll see that through - I’m the only one who can.”

She never broke eye contact with me as we spoke. Pressure filled the room like a stormcloud. I didn’t want to be the first one to look away but hopeless tears pricked at my eyes. No one was going to get through to her. If Jude hadn’t been able to, even in his high temper, then why would I be able to? She wasn’t sane - she wasn’t even human. Reason wasn’t a factor for her. She would calculate any odd, overcome any hurdle.

She was the Lord of Spirits. 

A fucking god. 

“Just give it a little more time,” I pleaded, my voice wavering. “Please. For Jude.”

She said nothing, turning her head away from me and casting her gaze at the floor. It gave me the only signal I needed - the conversation was over. I sniffed, smoothing out my skirt as I stood. I started crossing the room but as I made it halfway I was struck with something. Before I could stop myself I turned and hurried back to the bedside, crouching to fling my arms around Milla.

She let out a grunt of surprise. “Maggie?”

“I’m sorry,” I said, fingers splayed across the bare skin of her back. My arms squeezed tighter as though acting on their own. “I really am glad you’re okay. I don’t know what any of us would have done if…” Still, the thought was too horrid to speak aloud. I untangled myself, stepping back and offering her a teary smile. “I’m just so relieved.”

A faint flush coloured her cheeks, her lips parted in surprise. When she finally found her voice, it was accompanied by an all too rare smile.

“I’m sorry to have worried you.”

Enough seconds had passed that my mind caught up with my body and I remembered to be embarrassed by my own boldness. I ducked my head and hurried from the room.

Keegan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as I descended, looking very Alvin-esque as he leaned against the bannister with crossed arms. He pushed off as I approached, jerking his head towards the hallway.

“The kid came hurtling by here not too long ago. He looked pretty worked up.”

“Uh, yeah…” I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I shuddered when I realized how dry and oily it was - I was in desperate need of a shower. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. “Did you see where he went?”

“Out into the gardens, I think,” he replied. “What happened up there?”

“Hm.” Satisfied he hadn’t run off into the city alone, I motioned towards the door. “Is it cool if we head back for the night? I can explain on the way. I need to shower and wash the last few days off of me.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

I paused as we headed towards the front door, glancing around the foyer.

“Where did everyone disappear to?”

“Bed, for the most part,” he replied. “Driselle invited us back here tomorrow for brunch. She wanted me to tell you to pass along the invitation to Alvin, but I’m guessing you won’t see him before then.”

I remembered Alvin’s weird behaviour at the inn, the way he’d practically stormed out. With everything that had just transpired with Milla, I’d forgotten all about it. I wondered how he’d feel now, knowing that Milla’s mission had been derailed. Would he be relieved? Would I even see him again to find out?

“Definitely not,” I said. “All of these Rieze Maxian men are so temperamental.”

“Oh?” He quirked his eyebrow, on the verge of a rare smile. “Let’s get going then. Tell me all about it.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe she’s going to go through with it.”

Keegan’s voice carried into the bathroom from his spot in the kitchen. I studied my damp reflection in the steam-addled mirror, rolling my eyes. 

“It makes no  _ sense.  _ How is she going to defeat a lunatic like Nachtigal when she can’t even walk? I genuinely don’t understand her thought process. Like...there’s  _ brave  _ and then there’s stupid.”

I could hear the faint sound of Keegan snorting at my ranting. 

“That’s one way to put it.”

I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, shaking my fingers through the wet tangles of my hair. Keegan was puttering around in the kitchen. The sound of boiling water caught my ears. 

“I’m making tea,” he said. “Do you want a cup?”

“Sure.” I crossed the room and flopped onto the couch, tucking my bare legs underneath me. All I wore was my haggard, battle-worn dress. Now that I wouldn’t have to worry about lugging it all around the country with me, I was going to have to invest in a few new outfits - comfortable pajamas, for a start. 

Keegan came to hand me my tea before settling into the armchair in the corner. I brought the mug to my lips and sniffed - not a scent I necessarily recognized. It was fruity and smoky at the same time. I absently sipped while staring into space.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said.”

I slowly blinked myself out of my daze and stared at him. 

“Hm?”

“About...doing something.” He didn’t meet my eyes as he spoke. There was a strange rush of colour to his face - was he embarrassed? He picked absently at his cuticles. “I might have been a bit harsh.”

“Oh…” I shrugged, seeking solace behind the rim of the mug. “It’s…”

“You had a good point. I’m in a unique position. Not using my power to help would be selfish.” He sighed shakily. The lack of stability to the movement unsettled me. “And part of me wants to be selfish. It’s not fair that I’m here - that either of us are. And I put on a good show but I’m pissed as hell. Why should I do  _ anything _ for this world?”

“Keegan…”

“That’s what I want to say. But the truth is…” he turned, gazing out the window and out over the sleepy town. “I didn’t consider that building a life here was possible until you threw it in my face like that. I didn’t want to face the fact that I _had_ because it would be making peace with the fact that I’d never be going home.”

“But you still can,” I said. “If we stop Elias and Exodus and the rest-“

He shook his head, a strange sort of smile crossing his lips. 

“You can go home. I’m not so sure there’s anything left for me there.”

“What…?” My heart plummeted. Was he serious? It was so similar to his reaction back in Fennmont, the way he’d gone cold at the mention of home. 

“My family, they…” The muscles in his jaw tensed ever so slightly. “Riall was as close to family as I ever got.”

“Oh…” I didn’t know what else to say. We had so much in common but that was something I could never even begin to process. I had a family who loved me. I had a sister I didn’t speak to, but I knew that if it came down to it, she would be right there with the rest of my family, having my back in a heartbeat. I couldn’t begin to imagine feeling like there was nothing to return to. 

“So when all is said and done, you’re going to stay here.”

He nodded, that sad smile working its way back onto his face. He raised his mug to me before taking a small sip. 

“That’s right. But don’t worry.” And then he leaned forward, hands gripping the mug tightly as a determined glean shone in his eyes. “I would die fighting for your escape. I can promise you that. Whatever happens, you won’t be trapped here.”

“Keegan-“

“That’s why I’ve made a decision.”

I stilled, feeling an inexplicable fear creep up my throat. 

“What?”

“I’m going to help Milla. If she’s that determined to stop Nachtigal in the state she’s in, then she’s going to need an ally. I will gladly lend her my strength.”

“ _ Whoa.”  _ I slammed the mug down on the table and stood. “I knew Milla was crazy, but  _ you?  _ All that’s going to accomplish is two dead friends instead of just one.”

“I knew you’d say that.” He actually had the nerve to wave a dismissive hand at me. “And I’m sure I can work out the details with her tomorrow. I’m not saying we’re going to go in guns blazing, but -“

“Honestly,” I muttered, shaking my head. “There must be something in the water here because you’re all  _ nuts.  _ The lot of you. Now I really have to get home before I end up certifiably insane like you guys.”

“Huh.” He sat back in his chair, using his free hand to thoughtfully stroke his chin. “What’s that saying about wyverns of a feather?”

“I don’t know ‘Great Merchant of Rashugal’ you tell me. I’m not familiar with that one.”

Keegan’s declaration still left me feeling deeply unsettled, but we’d effectively stuck a pin in the subject for now. The short remainder of the night passed on with idle chat, until Keegan finished his tea and then snuffed the light from the lamps. When I settled into my pillow, I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Despite my best efforts to stay tucked beneath the throw blanket, Keegan roused me awake the next morning. Heat permeated the apartment - it was going to be a warm day. I quickly dressed and pulled my hair up off of my neck with an elastic. Then we were off to the manor, without even a chance for a cup of coffee.

It wasn’t as early as it felt. People already mingled the streets, looking a shade brighter than the day before. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. Such a brilliant sun would lift anyone’s spirits. My own were feeling considerably higher as we climbed the front steps of the manor.

Rowen was waiting for us in the foyer. He gave a swift bow, smiling in greeting. I felt awkward; I still had no clue what to do with my hands while being bowed at. In the end I opted for a polite nod.

“Good morning. I trust you slept well.”

“That’s my line,” I said. “You’ve had a killer few days. Are  _ you _ feeling alright?”

“Nonsense. I've been tenacious since birth.” His smile faded to a slight frown as he searched the doorway behind us. “And no sign of Alvin?”

“Uh…” I shrugged. “I doubt he’s coming. I haven’t seen him since his weird little episode yesterday.”

Rowen quirked a curious eyebrow but he didn’t pry. He may not have known Alvin for very long, but it didn’t take that long to get used to his eccentricities.

“Something smells good,” said Keegan, effectively changing the subject. 

“Of course,” said Rowen. He swept his arm out towards the hallway to the dining room. “Right this way.”

Keegan and I were, it appeared, the last to arrive. It made sense - everyone else was staying in the manor, after all. The dining table was grand in size but simple in design, though the place settings were made up with beautifully designed porcelain dishes. I didn’t have to ask to know Driselle had picked them all out herself. 

The others were all seated in the silk-upholstered chairs - even Milla. She looked completely normal sitting at the table like that. I didn’t want to imagine the awkward maneuvering it took to transport her from her bed upstairs. The thought made me uncomfortable. 

“The rest of our pals are here!” Teepo declared, bouncing up from Elize’s spot at the table. 

“Good morning,” said Jude. The corners of his smile strained slightly as he looked from me to Keegan. “Is Alvin coming?”

“I didn’t see him,” I said apologetically while sliding into the seat across from him. “I’m sorry. But I’m sure he’ll turn up at some point today. He loves bugging us too much, you know?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled in response but there was something off about it. He glanced at Milla out of the corner of his eye. 

I frowned, reaching to twirl a dessert spoon between my fingers. Fresh porange juice filled the crystal glasses in front of us. Rowen had vanished into the adjoining kitchen, likely readying the food to bring out. Keegan sat beside me, with Elize across from him and Driselle to his left at the head of the table.

“How are you feeling?” Keegan asked Driselle in a quiet, polite tone. The sound of it brought a smile to my lips.

“Much better,” said Driselle. Her smile was thin, but it was there. “Thank you for all your help yesterday. It’s...it’s good to have you back in the city.”

Elize watched the interaction with wide eyes. Teepo bounced on the table beside her, practically vibrating. When his mouth opened, I knew a loud, embarrassing comment was about to be made. I quickly took a sip of my juice and faked a coughing fit as dramatically as I could.

“You going to make it?” Keegan asked tensely. I simply gave him a serene smile.

After a few minutes of Rowen bringing out trays from the kitchen, it was time to eat. I practically drooled at the sight of it all. Since arriving in Rieze Maxia, I don’t think I’d ever seen so much food in one place.Trays of fruit piled the center of the table, while our own plates were loaded with fluffy eggs and thick cuts of rappig bacon. There were even kettles for tea and coffee, with small, porcelain dishes for cream and sugar cubes. I poured myself a coffee, sighing contentedly as I sweetened it to my heart’s content.

When Rowen settled himself into the corner, Driselle frowned at him.

“Rowen...must we have this discussion every time? Please, sit and eat with us. You are our guest as well.”

But he merely shook his head and smiled.

“I shall eat later. The parfait I had this morning left me quite sated.”

Her eyes rolled past him to land on the empty seat at the head of the table. She swallowed, shaking off the sadness that had very suddenly gripped her.

“Very well. Please, dig in, everyone.”

There was silence for a few moments as everyone took their first bites. Breakfast was always a meal that unlocked something deep and primal within me. I might have blacked out for a few moments as I chewed on the bacon, pure nirvana enveloping my senses.

And then Milla spoke and snapped me out of my reverie.

“Now that everyone is here, Jude and I have something we’d like to discuss with you all.”

“Oh?” I took a sip of my coffee, carefully eying Jude. Was that why he seemed so off this morning? Had they reconvened after he ran off last night?

Jude nodded, his posture taking on a determined shift. He stared at his plate for a couple long moments before lifting his head.

“I remembered a story my father told me - about a man who’d lost the ability to walk. My father was actually able to help him use his legs again. So I thought…”

“Really?” My heart fluttered in excitement. “But that’s great! You think it will really work?”

“That would certainly make it easier for you to complete that mission of yours,” said Keegan, looking at Milla. “So the two of you will make for Jude’s hometown, I take it?”

“Leronde,” said Jude. “Yeah. We...we actually plan on leaving this afternoon. Driselle, I was hoping you could help us out with a horse, since…”

“Oh!” Driselle had just taken a dainty bite, swallowing a bit too forcefully. She cleared her throat, placing her fingers to her lips. “Of course I can. But…”

“It’s soon,” Keegan finished before she could, with a forcefulness she likely couldn’t manage. “Less than a day ago we weren’t even sure Milla was going to survive. She needs to rest before the two of you go gallivanting off to Leronde.”

“I appreciate the concern, but it isn’t necessary,” Milla said calmly. “Sitting around and waiting for strength that isn’t going to come is a waste of precious time. The sooner I get my legs fixed, the sooner I can stop Nachtigal.”

_ A broken record,  _ I thought drily. The same frustration I’d felt the night before came creeping back. I tapped the side of my coffee cup, trying to find my words.

“I get that Milla, but…”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll have Jude, should anything happen.”

Jude flushed at her words.

“I suppose your mind has already been made up,” said Rowen, a fond smile on his face. “Nothing any of us say will bend such an ironclad resolve.”

“Then at least allow me to accompany you to the seahaven,” said Keegan. “I’ve got a few deliveries to make in some of the coastal towns. I can make sure you make it to your boat safely.”

I paled.

“Keegan, you too? But you just got back.” The objection sounded childish, but I couldn’t help it. We were finally together and safe and he was going to go running off again? 

“It would only be for a week or two,” he said patiently. “Despite everything, I still have a business to run. You’ll be fine here without me. Things are different this time - Driselle and Rowen will ensure your safety.”

I didn’t even have a chance to offer to come along. There was a finality to his tone that kept me silent. It was just a short trip to the seahaven - would it really be so bad to tag along and help? How much danger could be waiting for me in sleepy little seaside towns? There was a warning glint in his eye, like he could read my thoughts.

Milla spoke before I could say anything at all.

“An extra sword arm would be beneficial. If you’re already travelling that way, I see no reason to refuse.”

“The super pals are going to be split up?” Teepo’s eyes were filled with distress, almost looking like a glaze of tears coated them. “But we need to stick together!”

Elize said nothing, but she was staring wildly around the table with a clear sense of panic. 

“I guess that leads to my own piece of news,” said Driselle, lightly clearing her throat. She dabbed at her lips with the emerald cloth napkin. I watched, slightly mesmerized. Every movement she made was so regal. “Or rather, a proposal. I understand that you came to this city hoping to find Ellie a new home. If it’s alright with you, Ellie, I would love to offer you a home within our manor.”

Elize’s eyes, still wide as saucers, softened.

“R-Really?”

“Yes.” Driselle nodded, smiling warmly. “If that’s something you’d want.”

“We’d get to live  _ here?”  _ Teepo bounced excitedly on the table, rattling the silverware.

“I...I’d like that very much,” said Elize. Her cheeks grew pink.

“And of course, the offer extends to you,” said Driselle, turning to face me. “I’m sure you’ll probably choose to stay in Mr. Gamble’s apartment, but if you’re wanting for company, you’re more than welcome here.”

“O-Oh, thank you.” My heartbeat thudded in my ears. The concept of Keegan leaving was still sending me on the verge of a panic attack. The last time we’d been separated, I ended up off on a crazy, dangerous adventure. 

It hadn’t gone so well. 

“I’d like to leave as soon as possible,” said Milla. It was only then that I noticed sometime during the whole exchange, she’d completely cleaned her plate. “How quickly can preparations be made?”

“I’ll have to make a few preparations at the shop,” said Keegan. He pulled a small, leather-bound ledger out of his pocket and flipped through the yellowed pages. I saw a few entries that had messy asterisks scribbled beside them. “I should only need an hour and some change to gather what I need. I can also stock us some provisions for the road. The blockade is gone, so we won’t have to cut through the woods like you guys did.”

“That’s very generous of you,” Jude said gratefully. “It’ll be nice to have you along.”

“I’ll have a horse prepared for you,” said Rowen. “Lady Milla, I trust that will be suitable for your travelling needs?”

“Yes,” she said. “That should be fine.”

Everything was being decided so quickly. A million worries swirled through my head, new ones popping to the forefront every second. I realized dimly that if Milla and Jude left now, what would that mean? Would I ever see them again? Was I really just meant to sit idly by while everyone around me took their places on the chessboard?

Where did I even fit in all of this?

“For now, let’s eat our fill,” said Driselle, clapping her hands together. “You’re going to need extra strength for the road.”

There was a collective sound of agreement from the table. Gradually, the sound of eating and idle chatter filled the hall again. I tried to focus on the relief I felt that Milla would walk again. Instead, a sinking feeling settled deep into my gut. No matter how many sugarcubes I plopped into my cup, the coffee’s bitterness burned my tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! I hope everyone is having a restful holiday, regardless of what you celebrate.
> 
> I've said this before but I seriously had to cut this shorter than I wanted because it was getting ridiculously long. This update took long because of that, but also because I've been writing future scenes pretty much nonstop. I keep needing to like...stop doing that and remind myself to work on an actual current update.
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying so far! These next few chapters will be a struggle since it's basically ALL stuff outside of the game's main plot, but I've also been planning a lot of this since I started so hopefully it will go quick.
> 
> Until next time!


	17. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in folks, this is a long one.

Shortly after brunch ended, Keegan and I made our way back to the shop in silence. There were several times I wanted to speak, but everytime I found the words missing. It was only when we rounded the corner and Keegan’s shop came into view that I stopped, digging my heels into the cobbles.

Keegan stilled, glancing over his shoulder at me.

“What’s up?”

“I…” I gave my head a shake. “I think I should come with you.”

“No,” he sighed. “That’s not necessary.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer to stick together at this point?”

He turned, quickening his pace towards the shop. The action caused a spark of annoyance to flare up in my chest. I hurried to catch up to him, reaching him just before he made it through the door.

“This isn’t up for discussion,” he said, hand resting on the doorknob. “The safest place for you is here, in a secure place, with people like the Sharils…” He trailed off, swallowing forcefully. “Like _Driselle_ who can protect you.”

“I’m within pissing distance of that stupid fortress, Keegan. How is that safer?”

He tongued the inside of his cheek, his patience visibly fraying.

“I know how to protect myself on the road. You don’t.”

He pushed his way into the shop before I could even react. My face burned. I stayed rooted in the doorway, my fingers absently moving to fiddle with my lilium orb. The skin around the scar on my leg twitched. Eventually my legs started moving on their own and soon I found myself directly behind Keegan as he rattled off instructions to Orla.

“How can you even say that to me?” Tears pricked my eyes, my voice an angry warble. 

Orla froze, visibly gulping. 

Keegan ran a weary hand across his forehead.

“Maggie-”

“Do you even know half the shit I dealt with on that journey? I’d never even touched a sword before coming here but Alvin trained me everyday until I wanted to cry and pass out but I still _did_ it. Did you know I helped him take down a treant without even being linked to him? Did you know I saved our asses at Bermia Gorge?”

“I can go-” Orla began.

“You’re right,” Keegan said patiently. “That’s all very impressive. I’m not belittling any of the things that you did on that journey. It’s impressive. It is.”

“Stop saying that,” I hissed. “If you really thought that then you’d let me come with you.”

“You’re acting like a child. I have no doubts you can handle yourself against a couple monsters. What’s going to happen when a squad of Exodus agents shows up and wants to take you in? Do you think your pathetic amount of sword training is going to be a match for someone who’s been swinging a blade or shooting an arrow since they could walk?”

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. It wouldn’t have mattered if it had, because Keegan kept going, his tone softening.

“I’m not saying this to be spiteful. I’m saying it because it’s true. Maybe I’m being paranoid. You could come along and the journey would be completely uneventful. But on the off chance I’m not, and something terrible was to happen, I would never forgive myself.”

“I’ll go grab the jerky,” Orla said awkwardly, nodding to herself before disappearing further into the shop.

I tried to swallow but the lump in my throat made it impossible. Keegan watched me, folding his arms across his chest. When he spoke again it was in a gentle tone. 

“Why do you even want to come?”

“ _Because.”_ I flung my arms up in exasperation but quickly found that I didn’t have a follow up. Any reason I managed to grasp sounded lame when I thought about saying it aloud. “I just...I feel powerless sitting still. I’ve never been invested in Milla’s mission but I can’t help but feel that...now that I’ve _met_ her it’s just-”

“You think she’s the one to save you.”

Shame crept up the back of my neck. Was he right? Did that automatically mean I didn’t have faith in him? Keegan was strong, but he was, for the most part, just like me. A lost kid from another world. Milla was basically a superhero. She considered it her duty to help and protect the people of this world. Didn’t I, for the time being, count as a person of this world? I bit my lip, sinking my weight against the cabinet beside me. 

“I don’t know what I think,” I admitted. “I keep flipping between needing to do something to help and never wanting to step outside again. I know I would only slow everyone down. I know I’d just be putting myself in danger.”

“I get it,” said Keegan. “Last time I left you, things didn’t go great. But I promise, this time is different. You’ve said it yourself - you found people you can trust.”

“Yeah…” But the people I trusted most were Jude, Milla, and Alvin. Now I wasn’t sure I’d ever see them again. Worry seeped from every pore in my body. I couldn’t even pinpoint a specific source. 

I was just scared. 

“This world just sucks,” I said. “I never know when saying goodbye to someone is the last time I’ll ever see them.”

“I get that.”

“I really didn’t expect to make friends here.” Despite the situation, I smiled. It hadn’t been that long, all things considered, but… “What if I never see them again? What if something happens? I feel so hopeless.”

“Hey,” he said seriously. He didn’t continue until I finally met his eyes. All I could see was endless calm and determination. “I’ll get them there safely, okay? You have my word.”

“Promise?” It came out as a squeak. I felt pathetic.

“I promise.” He reached out and gripped my shoulders, giving me a gentle shake. “You realize you’re worrying about the Lord of Spirits, right? I’ve never heard of a more powerful person, even if she’s a little down and out right now.”

“You know that’s not what I’m worrying about…”

“You’ll see them again,” he said. “When all is said and done, and we have a working spyrix back in our hands, I’ll make sure you have your chance to say goodbye.”

“Thanks, Keegan,” I said, forcing myself to smile. “I’m sorry if you think I was doubting you. I’m gonna hold you to that promise.”

“Naturally,” he said with a smirk. “We’re not all as fragile as you. It’s a pretty badass group you’re worrying about. You know that right?”

The comment didn’t sting like before. Instead, it brought a weary smile to my face. He was right - if anyone needed to be worried about, it was probably me. Jude was resilient, able to heal any wound we’d encountered on the journey. Milla had gotten her legs blown off and still had her fighting spirit. And Keegan…

“You’re right,” I said at last. I sniffed, motioning towards the shelf behind him. “Now let me help you get packed. You’ve got a horse to catch.”

* * *

A short while later, we were headed towards the main plaza. Keegan had changed into his “travel gear” - a well-loved leather trench coat covered in pockets and buckles, with a large messenger bag. His great axe was strapped across his back, nearly as tall as he was. Every time I saw it, I couldn’t help but think of the sight of him in Elias’s lab - terrifying and heroic, all at once.

“You know,” I said, “you never did tell me how you managed to fight your way in and out of Fort Gandala. _Especially_ lugging me around as dead weight.”

“You’re asking me for this story now?” said Keegan, chuckling. “Your timing is certainly strange.”

I shrugged. “As if there’s been a spare moment for me to ask before now.”

“Well, you’ll have to stay wondering,” he said, clapping me on the back. “It’s a long story. All that matters is it’s _certainly_ not something I’d be able to pull off a second time.”

“Guess that means I’ll have to stay safe while you’re gone.”

He gave me a wry grin. We reached the plaza then to find that Jude and the others had already arrived. Milla certainly stuck out first - her already impressive height had doubled, as she was sitting atop a white horse. The bandages reaching up to the tops of her thighs made her legs look even longer than they already were.

“You made it,” said Jude, waving.

“Hopefully you weren’t waiting long,” said Keegan. “Is everything ready to go?”

“Driselle ensured preparations were made quickly,” said Milla. She bowed her head to Driselle. “You have my gratitude.”

“And you have my hopes for a full recovery,” Driselle said earnestly. 

“Please,” said Rowen, “take the utmost caution on your journey. I am truly sorry we cannot accompany you.”

“No need to apologize,” said Milla, shaking her head. “You have much to keep you occupied here. Driselle’s life is about to become very busy. She’ll need your guidance.”

“Best of luck in the coming weeks,” said Keegan, moving to stand in front of Driselle. I had to choke back a laugh at how painfully awkward his body language was, like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. “I wish I could be here to help, but I know you’ll do an excellent job.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gamble,” she said, her cheeks turning pink. “And thank you for helping to keep our friends safe. I shall pray for your safe return as well.”

“You’re really leaving?”

It was then that I noticed Elize, who hung at the outer edge of the group like a tiny moon in orbit. She stared at Jude with wide, shining eyes. Jude approached her with a sad smile on his face.

“Yeah. Take care, okay? You don’t have to worry about being lonely anymore. Driselle and Rowen will keep you company.”

“And me!” I chimed in brightly. I moved to stand next to her, placing a gentle hand on top of her head. My voice was strained despite my best efforts to sound optimistic. “I may not be staying in the manor with you, but we can have sleepovers at my brother’s place whenever you want!”

“R-Really?” Her eyes widened in excitement for a brief moment, but her sadness was quick to return. She clutched Teepo tightly to her chest, frowning at the ground. “Still…”

I smoothed out her hair, watching as Jude began casting a searching gaze around the plaza. His lips pulled further and further into a frown the longer he looked. It took me a moment, but I soon realized just what he was trying to find. Or rather, “who”.

“He never showed up, huh?” I said quietly.

Jude tore his eyes away from the horizon to focus his attention on me. He sighed dejectedly.

“No. I would have liked to say goodbye to him before we left, but…”

“He said he was starting a new job, right? Maybe he just had to leave...like _right_ away. I’m sure if he could help it, he would have been here.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” He didn’t look too convinced as he said it. His eyes flickered to the road. My heart twisted in my chest. I stepped forward, wrapping him up in my arms and squeezing as tightly as I could.

“Hey,” I mumbled, eyes misting over. “ _I’m_ here. And I’m going to miss you a lot.”

“H-Hey,” he said, sounding embarrassed. “Don’t sound so emotional. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again. I’ll come visit when this is all over.”

But his words had the opposite effect. I wasn’t comforted at all. Instead, a sudden, overwhelming feeling of grief surged through my whole body and it was all I could do not to dissolve into sobs then and there. I squeezed him even tighter, anchoring myself against the shivers that started ripping through me.

“Just stay safe,” I whispered. “Okay? No matter what happens, just keep yourself safe. Don’t do anything stupid.”

He succeeded in pulling himself free, holding me at arm’s length to search my face. He reached out to catch a stray tear against his glove, frowning in confusion.

“C’mon, don’t cry.”

“Thank you for everything,” I said. “You’re a good kid.”

His face was starting to fill with colour. “I...of course, I mean-”

“A-And Milla!” I sniffed back any more tears that threatened to escape, moving to stand beside the horse. She was obviously too high up for me to hug, so I instead held my hand out to her. She accepted, fingers lacing through mine. Her eyebrows lifted curiously. “Same goes for you, okay? Go get your legs back and then use them to kick Nachtigal’s ass, okay?”

She almost looked like she was about to laugh at that. She stared at our interlocked hands, lips pulling into a calm smile.

“Thank you. I wish you luck in your search for a way home.” Her expression grew hard around the edges, and for not the first time since meeting her, I felt like she was testing me. The words themselves sent a fresh spark of panic through my throat but I swallowed it down, nodding. She removed her hand from mine and cast her gaze on the rest of the group. “We should get moving. Everyone, you’ve been a great help. I am in your debt.”

“Time to hit the road,” said Jude, moving to grab the lead that was secured around the horse’s neck. “Thanks, all of you.”

I gave Keegan a final, clingy hug, and then the three of them were off, Jude leading the horse and Keegan taking up the rear. Teepo wriggled out of Elize’s arms and bounced desperately in the air.

“Superpals, don’t split up! We stay together forever!”

“I hope we get to see them soon,” said Elize quietly. 

My hand found its way to her hair again. “Yeah. Me too.”

We fell into silence, watching the trio slink further and further away. As they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, my knees grew weak. I knew I would see Keegan again - hell, I was clinging to that fact to keep from going insane. But part of me knew that I had very likely just said goodbye to Jude and Milla for the last time. That thought was far too tragic for my brain to wrap itself around.

“Maggie?”

Driselle’s voice tore me away from my self-pity.

“Yes?”

“How would you like to come back to the manor for some tea?”

“That sounds really nice,” I said gratefully. A stray thought nipped at the back of my brain and I found myself speaking again without really knowing what I meant. “But what now?

“What do you mean?” Driselle blinked obliviously at me.

“I just mean…” Shit, what _did_ I mean? I sighed shakily, taking a moment to collect my thoughts. “The wanted posters. That’s what I meant. There’s literally _wanted posters_ of me at the seahaven. When we first got here, we almost got arrested just standing around town. I just…I don’t…”

“ _Oh.”_ She glanced at Rowen briefly, as if for approval. All he offered was a sage nod, but it did the trick. Her posture immediately relaxed. “Right. Well, I believe it’s safe to say that Sharilton has broken free from Rashugal’s control, at least until the king’s terror has been put to rest. It’s what Cline wanted, and I intend on upholding his final wish.”

“Wowie, Driselle,” Teepo breathed. “That’s amazing!”

“Not at all.” She shook her head. I had expected more emotion in her tone at the mention of Cline, but she was perfectly calm. “I would still be held prisoner if it weren’t for you all. We owe your group a great debt. And besides…” Then that signature, warm smile of hers appeared and it buried any remainder of my anxiety. “We’re friends, right?”

“Driselle…” Relieved tears pricked my eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“Not to mention,” Rowen added, “I can’t see that wanted poster of yours causing much of a stir. It does little justice to your lovely features. I’m sure it was the men of the group who drew the attention of the guards.”

I giggled, blushing and ducking my head. 

“All this is to say do not be afraid,” said Driselle with a giggle of her own. “I want you to walk freely within our city. The only guards who have permission to patrol the streets are that of House Sharil. If anything should happen, please don’t be afraid to seek their aid. Alright?”

“Yes.” I nodded. “Thank you so much.”

“Now then!” She clapped her hands together, lips pulling into a gleeful grin. “Time for tea!”

* * *

My first full day alone in Sharilton was spent in bed. After returning home from the manor the night before, I collapsed into Keegan’s bed and passed out. By the time I awoke the next day, it was well past noon. My body felt heavy and useless, but I relished that feeling. I drifted in and out of sleep for the entirety of the day, choosing to leave the bed only when I was hungry or needed to pee. It was a luxury I hadn’t been afforded since leaving Fennmont - not possible with Milla urging us forward or Alvin constantly poking at me for sword practice. 

My time awake was spent staring at the ceiling, letting my mind go completely blank. Still, a dull uneasiness throbbed at the back of my skull. My body still hadn’t unlearned how to sleep on high alert.

I figured it would be a while before it did.

The next day was much more productive. I rose with the sun - something that would have been _impossible_ without an alarm pre-Rieze Maxia. I took my time brewing coffee and making a small breakfast of eggs, toast, and sliced kirima. Then I sat on the balcony, watching as the sun gradually spilled its light across the town.

After breakfast I got dressed and headed downstairs. As I was heading out the door, my eyes fell on my sword, nestled beside the closet. I debated with myself for a couple minutes but in the end I quickly looped the sheath around my waist and continued on. “Too careful” was not about to become a phrase in my vocabulary.

I found Orla stocking shelves. She lifted her head in greeting when she saw me.

“There you are! I didn’t see you at all yesterday - I worried you’d died up there.”

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly, running a hand through my hair. “I guess I still wasn’t caught up on sleep from my journey.”

“Well, now that you’re awake, you can help me with some errands. I have some deliveries that need doing, if you’re up for it.”

“I-I can,” I said with a gulp. “But I don’t really know my way around the city yet.”

She waved a dismissive hand. “All the more reason to do it. It’ll help you get acquainted with the area. I can give you a travel map of the commercial district to help. It’s all rather straightforward.”

“Then sure,” I said. “I wanted to do some exploring today anyway. I might as well be useful while I do it.”

Orla spent some time gathering the supplies for me, securing each delivery in brown paper packaging. After stowing it all in a delivery satchel, I was on my way, heading down the cobbled streets with a determined stride.

Finding my way around proved to be less of a trial than I thought it would be. The stops were all fairly close to the shop - a bakery, a pharmacy, a boutique. I even managed to get some shopping done at the last stop, buying a few dresses and a new pair of boots for myself. 

When lunch rolled around I found myself a cute little bistro nestled on the corner of the market square. Afterwards, the best coffee I had ever tasted at a cafe a couple streets over. Sharilton was a big city as far as Rieze Maxia was concerned, but the commercial district was relatively small. By the end of the day, I felt more than comfortable navigating my way around.

That was how I spent my next few days. Each day I went out, doing deliveries for Orla, and each day I returned with a new purchase to liven up the otherwise barren apartment. Clothes, books, makeup - I even started keeping a journal, though nothing of interest ever happened to write down. It ended up being home to a lot of mindless doodles, for the most part, but at least I was doodling everyday.

I woke up one morning to a note that Orla had slid underneath the door. It was written on rose-coloured stationery, a waft of perfume drifting beneath my nostrils as I unfolded it. 

_Maggie,_

_Your honoured presence is requested at the Sharil Manor this afternoon for tea and cake. Please feel free to dress in your finest attire, though do not feel obligated._

_We look forward to seeing you!_

_Driselle Sharil (and Elize!)_

I smiled softly as I read Elize’s name. She had clearly written it herself - the letters were large and crooked on the page, a far cry from Driselle’s flowery script. Perhaps Driselle was teaching her to write. I doubted she had much opportunity to learn locked up in that shack in Hamil. 

In any case, I spent the rest of the morning getting ready. I’d bought a crisp white dress the day before, and while it was relatively simple in design, I decided white was a deceptively “fancy” colour. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining my reflection for what felt like the first time in weeks.

I’d lost a lot of body fat from all the walking and fighting I’d been doing, but in its place had grown _muscle._ I marvelled at the sight of it. I’d always straddled the line of thick and thin - not skinny enough to be enviable by society’s gross beauty standards, by any means, but not big enough to regale myself in the body positivity movement. Hopelessly average, with soft, squishy skin.

The squish was on its way out. I barely recognized the scarred, almost _sculpted_ arms staring back at me. My skin was lightly tanned everywhere but my face - instead, a spattering of freckles had found their home there. I hadn’t been on the road long enough to undergo any irreversible changes, but still, I wondered - if I were to return home now, would my family even recognize me?

I gave my head a shake, hastily applying my makeup. Dabbing blush on my cheeks, I sighed happily - I never knew that an activity I used to loathe could bring me such mundane bliss.

Once I was ready, I made my way to the manor. The day was pleasantly warm, with big, fluffy clouds casting shade when they covered the sun. I took a few extra minutes to reach my destination because I kept finding myself stopping, blissfully letting the warmth roll over me.

My anxiety was still present, but I’d managed to lock it away at the back of my mind. The days wrapped me in a sense of peace that I hadn’t felt in a long time - since even before coming here. I had no responsibilities, nobody to answer to, no immediate danger to worry about. I felt aimless, sure.

But I also felt free.

Rowen was waiting for me when I finally reached the manor. It was the first I’d seen of him since leaving the manor the night everyone left. An unexpected, excited stab of energy pushed me forward.

“Hey!” I greeted him happily, beaming from ear to ear. “How are you?”

“I am doing quite well,” he said, giving a short bow. When he straightened, he fixed me with a warm smile. “You look quite lovely today. I’m pleased you took time out of your day to pay us a visit?”

My face felt warm, but it wasn’t the same as when Alvin paid me a “compliment”. I didn’t feel embarrassed or belittled. Rowen was simply charming, in every sense of the word. I smiled shyly in response.

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Well, the ladies are in the side garden. Please, allow me to escort you.”

I followed Rowen as he led me to the same garden gazebo we’d sat in when I’d first met him and Driselle. The glass tabletop was already set up with the faux-Efreet tea set Driselle had purchased in the market, though I barely noticed it past the multitude of colourful sweets and sandwiches arranged on the tiered cake stands.

“You came!” Driselle exclaimed happily, jumping up from the chaise and rushing over to pull me into a hug. I realized, for the first time, that she smelled delightfully of strawberries.

“Of course,” I said, returning the hug. “I was so happy to get your invitation.”

“Wowie _kazowie!_ ” said Teepo, bouncing over to me and nuzzling his face into my chest. “You look amazing!”

“Good to see you too, Teepo,” I said drily, grabbing onto him so I could hold him at arm’s length. 

“I...I like your dress,” Elize said shyly, still delicately perched on the edge of the chaise. It was then that I really got a good look at her. Her ratty old dress was nowhere to be seen. She was dressed in one that was very similar - the same extravagant crinoline, like flower petals, peeking out from beneath a vibrant purple skirt. Her bangs had been trimmed slightly, and though her poor posture still caused her hair to hang in her face, the small change made her green eyes that much more striking.

“Look at _you,_ ” I breathed, moving to sit beside her. Some weird, maternal instinct sprung forward and I tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I should say the same! I hardly recognized you.”

“Driselle is _so_ nice!” Teepo gushed. He floated over to reclaim his seat on Elize’s lap. “She took us shopping and bought us new dresses and hair clips and she lets us eat sweets and gave us a _huge_ comfy bed to sleep in-”

“It’s the least I could do,” said Driselle, sitting down across from us. “You came to me with nothing, after all. I don’t mean to spoil you, but a girl really should have the basics.”

My heart felt warm and light in my chest. Among the veritable zoo of worries I’d been juggling on the journey, Elize’s wellbeing had been a prominent one. Looking at her now, her cheeks flushed pink with joy, I couldn’t imagine those worries at all.

“Y-You should come shopping with us sometime,” said Elize, tugging at my sleeve. “It’s so much fun!”

“I would love that. How about tomorrow?”

She broke into a broad smile.

“Well, don’t be shy,” said Rowen, clasping his hands behind his back. “I would hate for the tea to get cold. As usual, please help yourself to the refreshments.”

Unsure of etiquette, I waited for Driselle to pour the first cup before I started loading my plate with food. As I scanned the table, I was quickly noticing a trend - strawberry macaroons, strawberry cream cheese sandwiches on rose-tinted bread, whole strawberries, drizzled in white chocolate. Even the sugar cubes were a lovely shade of pink.

“Pink is Elly’s favourite colour,” said Driselle, watching me examine the table. “As it so happens, strawberries are my personal favourite. I thought this would be a good way to combine the two, wouldn’t you say? I hope you don’t mind. There are some bergamot and lemon macarons as well, with egg salad sandwiches.”

“It all looks amazing,” I laughed, carefully using the ornate tongs to pick out my food. “It’s like you dug around inside my mind and handcrafted my dream tea party.”

“Perhaps great minds think alike, then.” She smiled, sipping at her tea.

We passed the time with idle chatter, and I ate and drank until it felt like I would explode. Driselle recommended boutiques and restaurants to me, having nothing but kind words to say about the owners of each and every one. She touched briefly on her new daily responsibilities, but the conversation never lingered on that topic. 

As we spoke, I noticed Elize shrink back slightly, a contemplative frown on her face. I bit into a macaron, giving her a slight nudge.

“What’s up?”

“Oh!” she said in surprise. “I-It’s nothing. I just...I wonder whatever happened to Alvin.”

“Oh...right.” Truth be told, I’d been so worked up about saying goodbye to Milla and Jude that I’d forgotten Alvin had vanished without a word. Part of me wasn’t really surprised - him being flakey wasn’t news to me. But still, another part of me felt...bothered. After everything we’d been through together, did I not deserve, at the very least, a proper goodbye?

“Maybe we’ll see him around one of these days,” I said, sighing into my teacup. “You know, after he finishes that new job of his. And then you can give him a piece of your mind.”

“A piece...of my mind?” Elize blinked slowly.

“Yeah! You know…” I set my cup on the table and punched the air a couple times. “Beat him up. For bailing on us. I’ll help you.”

This was enough to coax a few giggles out of her. The sight of Elize happy was enough to push away any worries in my mind. I forced a smile onto my face, and soon enough, it didn’t feel forced at all. Sitting in the sunshine with Elize and Driselle, eating delicious food - I felt normal, for the first time in a long time.

I wanted that feeling to last.

* * *

The day was warm, as usual. The air in the apartment clung to my skin in a sticky sheen of sweat. I sat curled up on the couch in a thin cotton blouse and linen shorts, one of Keegan’s many travel guides keeping me occupied. Now that the danger of constantly moving forward wasn’t looming over me, I felt compelled to learn everything I could about this world. 

It had been officially two weeks since the others had left Sharilton. At this point, I was hardly looking over my shoulder. I’d developed a routine by now - breakfast on the balcony, lunch at the bistro down the street, helping Orla in the shop. Sometimes I would accompany Rowen on his trips into town to pick up supplies for the manor. Other times Driselle and I browsed the shops, though I tried to avoid that activity as she usually insisted on buying me things I didn’t need.

Keegan’s apartment was finally starting to look lived in, the few belongings I’d purchased for myself spread across various surfaces. The barren closet was now being filled with dresses and jackets, some gifts from Driselle, others I’d bought for myself.

Things were starting to feel normal. It was easy to forget the predicament I was in, easy to forget that I wasn’t just on vacation. That sense of ease was the only reason I felt comfortable lounging like this. Choosing to educate myself was my one way of making sure I didn’t get too comfortable. After all - as long as I was in this world, I would never truly be safe.

And so I read. Fascinated, I flipped through sketches of the snowy mountains of Kanbalar and labyrinthian mines of Leronde. The guide was a newer edition, as it contained many entries about King Gaius’s rule. There was even a portrait - a stoic man with long black hair and piercing eyes. He looked just as frightening as Nachtigal, but in completely different ways. 

I traced my fingers over the page, pausing to take a sip of my coffee. Frightening, yes. But also strong. I could practically sense his power rolling of the page in waves. Would getting him to help really be so hard? Back home, getting an audience with a king would obviously be something I’d never even dream of trying. But things were different here. As hard as it was to believe, I played a part in all of this. Even if it was just my own bad luck that put me here, I was still _here._ People like the Lord of Spirits and the Governess of Sharilton could be considered my allies. My friends. 

Did that give me any kind of sway at all? If all else failed and Milla couldn’t get her legs back, was there any way I could get to him to plead my case? The very thought of being in the same room as him sent the butterflies in my stomach swarming to life. I took another sip of coffee, letting the sweetness wash over my tongue. 

It was probably a lost cause. Even if it were possible, I’d never muster up the nerve to do it. What would I even say?

Still, I folded down the corner of the page before flipping to the next.

A rhythmic knock sounded from the front door. I stood, assuming it was Orla or even Rowen, but the voice that followed stopped me in my tracks. 

“Rashugal Guard,” the voice barked. Deep, authoritative, male. “Open the door immediately or we _will_ use force.”

I instantly broke into a sweat. Panicked tears pricked at my eyes as I stared wildly around the room in search of my sword. I found it propped up against the wall in the entryway. I gulped. My legs shook. Keegan’s words echoed harshly in my head. 

_“Do you think your pathetic amount of sword training is going to be a match for someone who’s been swinging a blade or shooting an arrow since they could walk?”_

_No_ , I thought meekly. _But I have to try._

The urge to cry was quickly toppling any sense of bravery I might have summoned. I paused before I reached the door, clammy fingers wrapping around the handle of the sword. I only allowed myself a final inhale before I flung the door open and jumped back, keeping my sword poised shakily towards the enemy.

“ _Stay back!”_

_“Whoa! Damn, relax! It’s just me!”_

“A-Alvin?” Adrenaline had sent all the blood rushing to my head, stars dancing in my vision. I blinked rapidly to clear them. Sure enough, there was Alvin, his hands thrown into the air in a panic. The sight of him sent relief flooding through my body and I deflated. My sword slipped from my fingers and landed on the floor with a loud clang. 

“Geez,” he said, straightening his scarf and taking a step into the room. “A little jumpy, are we?”

“You _asshole!”_ I smacked him in the arm before he could get any further. I could barely hear myself speak over my pulse thudding in my ears.  “Why would you do that? You scared me half to death.”

“At least it was only half. Maybe you should get better security down there - that lovely assistant of your brother’s let me right up the stairs.” He paused, lips pulling into a smirk as his eyes fell on my fallen sword. “You were really planning on cutting down a trained soldier with that, huh? Cute.”

“Shut up.” My face burned. I stared at his chest, my own chest aching from the force of my anxious heartbeat. The moment stretched on long enough for me to remember myself and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his torso. When he grunted in surprise I squeezed tighter.

“ _Now_ who‘s having a moodswing?” he asked, chuckling. But then he rested his chin on my head and wrapped me in a giant bear hug, practically lifting me off my feet.

When it went on long enough to feel embarrassing, I pulled away and punched him in the arm.

“ _Ow._ What’s the big idea?”

“What happened with you?” I demanded. “You vanished. You’re really just going to show up and act like you didn’t bail on everybody? What happened to saying goodbye?”

“Uh, yeah…” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “See, I was _going_ to, but…”

“Jude was pretty disappointed…” My throat tightened as I said it. Thinking about Jude made me _sad_. I still felt like there hadn’t been enough time, that no goodbye I could have given would ever have been enough. I sniffed and moved on. “He and Milla left, you know.”

“I know.”

“And you didn’t even want to say goodbye to them?”

“It’s not that I didn’t _want_ to,” he said, exasperation hinting in his voice. “That new employer of mine was pretty strict. I barely had time to throw my crap in a bag before she had me running all over the place. I didn’t even know they were leaving until it was too late. Are they headed towards Fennmont now?”

His words caused me to pause, brows knitting together. 

“Wait, what? Didn’t you hear what happened?”

He raised his hands, shrugging. 

“Alvin…” I sighed, any previous annoyance evaporating. He watched me with his eyebrows raised, lids hanging heavy with a touch of boredom. Curious, but unconcerned. Boy, he really was out of the loop, wasn’t he? I ran my tongue across my teeth. How could I begin to explain?

“What?” he said finally. “What did I miss?”

“They’re not...going to Fennmont. Milla, she...she can’t use her legs.”

I expected him to look shocked, but his expression barely changed. His lips pulling into a grim line were the only indicator he’d even heard what I said. 

“Ah, shit. I was worried that might be the case.”

“You were…?” I blinked, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. “How could you possibly know?”

“She’s as good as human now, isn’t she?” He strolled further into the apartment, running his gloved fingers along the screen divider by Keegan’s bed. I watched him, feeling self-conscious suddenly about my clothes flung haphazardly around the room. A bra hung from the corner of the divider. I prayed that he wouldn’t notice. “It’s not like she has the Four’s power to draw from. An injury like that would kill a normal person. And lest you forget, I was there when it happened. You only saw her legs after the kid had a chance to work his healing artes on her.”

I shuddered. I hadn’t even imagined that possibility, that her injury had been any worse than when I’d seen it. My stomach fluttered at the thought. 

“That makes sense. Is that why you acted so strange when we came to tell you the news?”

“Hm.” He rubbed his chin. “I guess. In any case, what are their plans now?”

“Uh, Leronde,” I said. While he explored the room I hastily began gathering up any clutter I could and tossing it behind the screen divider. “Jude’s family’s from there, I’m not sure if you knew that. But I guess his dad like...healed somebody’s legs, a long time ago. Or so Jude says. He, Milla, and Keegan all left for Leronde to see if there’s any chance he could do it again.”

Alvin paused, grabbing the travel guide I’d been reading and turning it over in his hands.

“Big Bro went too?”

“Yeah. He had business so he followed along to help protect Milla.” I rolled my eyes, quickly plucking the bra from the divider while his back was still turned. “A merchant never rests, or whatever.”

“You sound bitter.”

“Nope!” I finished kicking the rest of my belongings into hiding. When I turned I found Alvin watching me, lips twitching in amusement. He tossed the guide onto the table and then lowered himself onto the couch, crossing his legs.

“If you say so.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” I crossed the room and sat in the armchair, tucking my legs underneath myself. “I thought you said that job of yours was keeping you busy.”

He shrugged. “Eh, it didn’t work out. Like I said, she had me running all over the place. That’d be fine if the pay was half decent, but even a mercenary has standards.”

“That’s surprising.”

He furrowed his brow at me. I pretended not to notice.

“What even was this mysterious job of yours?

“Now, now, _you_ should know I can’t tell you that.”

“I should?”

“Well, yeah.” He waved his hand. “It’s called mercenary-client confidentiality. Would you like it if I went around telling all of _your_ secrets from our fond times together?”

“But you did,” I pointed out drily. “You literally told Cline I was a fugitive the second you got a chance.”

“And I’ve _learned_ from that.” He folded his hands across his heart, faking an earnest look. “No more blabbing from this guy. I’ve seen the damage it can cause.”

I eyed him skeptically, and he returned the look with that typical, unbothered smile of his. Why was I even bothering trying to pry information out of him? Unless he wanted otherwise, Alvin was very much a closed book. More than that, he was like a...paranoid middle schooler’s diary. The kind with a voice-activated lock. Hidden in a sock drawer - quite literally, impenetrable. 

“Whatever,” I finally said, shaking my head. Something occurred to me then, and I lifted myself out of the chair. “You’re right, it’s none of my business. But all this talk of business reminds me - I never paid you.”

An odd look crossed his face. “What? No. That can’t be right.”

“I’m certain.” I walked over to the coat stand where my bag hung. After a few moments of digging I retrieved the sack of gald that I’d kept during our journey. Testing its weight in my palm, I turned towards Alvin. “How much do I owe you?”

“Oh, come now,” said Alvin. “Don’t put me in an awkward situation. How am I supposed to accept money from my best friend?”

Even though I knew it was a joke, the comment still made my face heat up. I loosened the strings on the coin purse and poked a finger inside. 

“You didn’t have a problem doing it before. Come on, I know this is your job. Hiring you to bring me here was one thing, but you wouldn’t have been dragged into this whole mess if I didn’t insist on chasing after Jude and Milla. You probably could have finished a lot of jobs during the time you were with us.”

“You make it sound like I was miserable!” he said lightly. “It wasn’t so bad. You’re good company.”

I rolled my eyes. After sifting through the coins for a few more seconds I came to a decision. Nodding resolutely, I yanked the purse closed and proceeded to toss it into Alvin’s lap. He blinked in surprise at the sheer weight of it.

“What are you doing?”

“Take all of it.”

“Kid…” He shook his head, turning the purse over in his hand. “I know you have zero working knowledge of this world’s economy, but this is way too much. Normally I’d have no problem taking advantage of someone’s naive nature, but-”

“It’s nothing,” I insisted. “Look, I told you I’d pay extra for following Jude and Milla. Not to mention, you spent so much time teaching me to fight when you didn’t have to. _Plus_ , when you agreed to help me, I don’t think either of us could have predicted what you’d be signing on for. You could have gotten killed going to Bermia Gorge, you know. Or Fort Gandala.”

“It’s not like any of that is your fault. I could have left any time I wanted after getting you here safely.”

“But you didn’t,” I protested. “And I can’t help but feel like I’m somehow responsible.”

“Maggie-”

“Just take it!” I let out an exasperated laugh. “Seriously. It’s not like I need it anymore - any food or supplies I need, I can just take them from Keegan’s shop. I have zero expenses.” I softened my voice, feeling suddenly awkward. “It’s...it’s the only way I can thank you. For everything. Please, just take it.”

He set the coin purse on the table, sighing in defeat.

“Fine. You win! I can only turn down money for so long before it starts to feel unnatural.”

I giggled, ducking my head. I wasn’t used to having genuine moments with Alvin, so my mind raced to think of some sort of witty rebuttal. The longer I took, the more heat I felt creeping up the back of my neck. Dammit, why did I have to be so awkward? I cleared my throat, wandering over to the kitchen to busy myself with pouring a glass of water.

“So,” I said finally, “now you’re back in Sharilton. How long do you plan on staying?”

“Oh, that depends,” he replied, and I squeaked in surprise because I hadn’t heard him sneak up behind me. I whirled just in time to see him lean dramatically against the counter. “Give me a reason to stick around.”

“Please,” I scoffed, hiding my blush behind my water glass. “As if you’ve ever needed a reason to torment me.”

He watched me for a moment, grabbing a porange from the fruit bowl on the counter and tossing it between his hands.

“True. Either way, how about I take you out for a day on the town and you can catch me up on your fabulous adventures in the big city?” Before I could say anything to refuse he jerked his head towards the purse, still sitting on the coffee table. “My treat, of course. I just came into some gald that’s burning a hole in my pocket.”

“That could be fun,” I said, swallowing loudly. “Why don’t we swing by the manor and grab Elize as well? I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

“Elize?” His expression shifted into this strange, good-natured version of a scowl. “C’mon, kid. I was kind of hoping this could be just the two of us. We can hang out with Elize tomorrow.”

“The two of us?” I squinted at him, pulse thudding in my ears. I tried my best to keep my tone even when I spoke again but his implications made it hard to focus. “Alvin, after everything we’ve been through together, are you hitting on me _for real?_ Are you asking me on a date?”

“Of course not,” he said, but his lips were pulling into that idiotic smirk of his. “I was merely suggesting a nice, friendly meal between two adults. It’s not my fault your mind went somewhere else.” He paused, taking a loud, purposeful bite out of the porange. “Why? Do you _want_ it to be a date?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Well?” He swept his arm out towards the door, raising his eyebrows expectantly at me. “Come on, I’d imagine you’re getting bored of sitting idly and playing tea party. How about we have some real fun?”

There was something weird in his tone, barely perceptible. I searched his face, hoping to glean some kind of reasoning for his strange behaviour, but that grin of his was opaque as could be. Maybe I was reading too much into it. Maybe the lack of danger in my life had me searching for it in places it didn’t belong. 

And besides - it had been lonely not having one of the only people I could confide in around. With Keegan gone, it was hard having to keep up appearances in front of Driselle and Rowen. Alvin was basically the next best thing. And truthfully, I missed hanging out with him.

“Fine,” I said at last. “I guess that sounds fun. But I get to pick the lunch spot. _And_ I’m going to show you a coffee spot that will literally change your life.”

Alvin snorted. “That’s high praise. It’s going to take more than a cup of coffee, I’m afraid.”

“That’s just because you haven’t tried _this_ coffee yet.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

* * *

I forced Alvin to wait downstairs in the shop while I changed into a simple, brown buttoned sundress. I took a moment to examine my reflection in the mirror, debating whether or not to apply the makeup I’d finally gotten my hands on. These days I wore it any chance I had - anything to feel more human - but I didn’t want to give Alvin any extra fodder for teasing me about our “date”. In the end, I settled for a bit of mascara and lip stain. 

I found Alvin chatting with Orla, whose face had grown quite pink. He let out a low whistle when he saw me. 

“I wondered what was taking so long! Now I see you’ve mastered shapeshifting in my absence.”

“Shut up.”

“Kidding, of course.” He straightened his posture, taking a moment to adjust his scarf. He made a big show of gesturing grandly to my appearance. I knew he was just doing it to embarrass me. “You do clean up nice, though. I must be special.”

“Okay, enough.” I cleared my throat, giving Orla an awkward smile. “Orla, I see you’ve met Alvin. He’s a companion from my journey. I hope he isn’t causing you too much trouble.”

“Oh, no! N-Not at all.” She ducked her head, pretending suddenly to be busy with straightening the quills in front of her. “He was just telling me about all the dangerous battles you fought together. It sounds very impressive.”

I rolled my eyes at him. 

“I, of course, painted you in a wonderful light.”

“Are you done bothering Keegan’s employees?” I asked drily. “Or are you ready to head out?”

“Oh!” Orla perked up as I spoke. She fished around in the pocket of her apron before claiming her prize - a slightly crumpled piece of paper. “Are you heading into town? Do you think you’d be able to deliver a few things from the shop? I’d bring them myself, but your brother left me a list of things to do that would easily stretch from here to Kanbalar - ”

“It’s fine, Orla,” I assured her, gently plucking the list from her grasp. “I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure? I’d hate to disrupt your date.”

Alvin snorted, the action quickly dissolving into barely contained snickering. I wanted the floor to swallow me up then and there.

“ _Um._ Not a date, Orla! It’s really fine.” I strained my voice to drown Alvin’s incessant laughter out. Grabbing a satchel from behind the counter, I hurried away from the two of them. 

I made quick work of gathering the supplies from the list - grain bundles, dried herbs, panacea bottles, gel bases. I scanned the list, noting that each item had its intended recipient noted beside it. In the end, it was only going to amount to about three or four extra stops. 

I eventually made my way back to where Orla and Alvin stood, adjusting the weight of the bag on my shoulder. Orla was giving me a vaguely apologetic look - I didn’t even want to _see_ what kind of look Alvin was giving me. I tucked the list into my pocket and smiled at Orla.

“I think I’ve got everything. I’m sorry my brother took off again.” I distinctly remembered meeting Orla for the first time and Keegan promising he would be in town for a while. I could only imagine how annoying that would be as an employee.

“Yes,” she sniffed. “Well. It doesn’t come as a surprise. It’s rare for Mr. Gamble to stay home for too long. He gets rather antsy when he’s forced to stay cooped up indoors.”

“That sounds like him,” I said with a laugh. “Well, in any case, we should get going. I’ll probably be home later tonight, Orla.”

She nodded. “Thank you, again. I shall leave the porchlight on for you.”

With only a brief glance behind me to make sure Alvin was following, I made my way out of the shop. It was even warmer outside, and I was forced to squint as the bright sunlight assaulted my eyes. I toyed with the strap on my bag while I pondered the most efficient course of action.

“Errand duty, huh?” Alvin leaned over and plucked the list from my dress pocket. After scanning the contents for a few seconds he gave me a skeptical look. “Do you even know where any of these places are? Or were you just putting on a show?”

“Please,” I said, scowling at him. “I’ve had two weeks to familiarize myself with this place. Orla’s gotten me to make deliveries once or twice before. I’m not as dumb as I look.”

“Oh, I would argue you look _very_ intelligent.”

“Anyway, Staniv’s Medicine is our first stop,” I said, grabbing the list back from him. “Are you sure you don’t mind running these errands with me? I’m realizing now that I didn’t even ask you. I know it’s a bit of a leap from the ‘exciting day on the town’ you had in mind.”

He shrugged. “Ah, well. You can show me around town in the process, right? This just gives us even more time to catch up.”

“Ok, great! Let’s get going.”

We set off down the cobbled street. Luckily, Keegan’s shop was situated in the heart of Sharilton’s commercial district. The pharmacy we were looking for was nestled into a small corner of the main market square. It was a “blink and you’ll miss it” sort of place with a skinny, green-painted door and a frosted glass window.

A bell jingled as we stepped inside. The small space was crammed with shelves that were home to countless gels and bottles. Staniv, a short, round man with thick glasses, beamed at me from his spot behind the counter.

“Miss Gamble!” he said jovially, clapping his hands together. “I hope seeing your lovely face means I’m about to get my hands on those gel bases I ordered from your brother.”

“Hm?” I approached the counter, digging around in the bag. When I produced the gel bases, his face lit up. “Oh, you mean these?”

“That’s my girl,” he said warmly, taking the bases carefully into his hands. He reached beneath the counter and produced a handful of glittering coins. “You keep the change as a tip, alright? Our little secret.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. Give my regards to your brother when he returns - and tell him to take a break now and then, would you?”

“Yes,” I scoffed. “Though I doubt it’ll do any good.”

Alvin had been watching the whole exchange with a calculating silence. When we stepped back outside, he cleared his throat.

“You were right - you’re a real natural at this.”

“Why do I feel like that’s not a genuine remark?”

He said nothing, simply lifting his hands lazily above his head.

We moved on to the next stop on the list, and as we walked I filled Alvin in on my peaceful little life here. There wasn’t really much to divulge - tea parties and shopping trips weren’t exactly on par with breaking into government experimental facilities. Still, Alvin was content to politely listen to my rambling, walking with his hands locked behind his head. 

It was surprisingly late in the day by the time we reached the bistro. Having skipped lunch, my hunger was threatening to knock me off my feet. Still, I paused at the end of the walkway, allowing Alvin a moment to take in the sight of the ivy-laden walls and sprawling outdoor seating. Then I beckoned for him to follow me as I headed towards my usual seat - one situated right on the corner, overlooking the great tree in the market square.

“Quite the little spot,” said Alvin, giving me a strange look. 

“It’s my favourite,” I said obliviously. 

The waiter came over with water and coffee and then took our orders - a ramen bowl for me, a Mabo curry for Alvin. As I handed him our menus and happily waved him off, I realized Alvin was still watching me with that puzzled frown on his face. 

“What?” I started pouring cream into my coffee. “What’s with that look?”

“Nothing,” he said finally. He took a long sip of his water. “I’m just...surprised at how quickly you’ve settled in here. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were born and raised in Sharilton. 

For some reason, the comment made me self-conscious. I stirred the sugar into my cup, flushing slightly. 

“Well, I can’t take all the credit. I spent a lot of time with Driselle and Rowen at first, and they helped me get familiar with everything. After that, I started exploring on my own a lot.”

“Huh.”

 _“What?”_ I said impatiently. 

“That’s an awful brave mindset for somebody who was about to cut me down with her sword.” He smirked at me over the rim of his glass. 

“That was entirely your fault. You shouldn’t make those kinds of jokes if you’re not ready to suffer the potential consequences.”

That was enough to coax a laugh out of him, evaporating his...confusion, or whatever it was.

I sighed contentedly, leaning back in my chair and letting the sunshine pour over me. This had grown to become my favourite spot in the city, besides Keegan’s balcony. I could sit for hours, watching the people pass by, soaking in a culture I still knew so little about. The space felt like a strange pocket universe, an overlap of this dimension and my own. Despite being able to take in so much of Rieze Maxia from this one little corner, it was also easy to shut off my mind and pretend I was back home, safe and sound. 

The milky depths of my coffee stayed constant, no matter which dimension I was in. 

“Hey,” said Alvin, giving a short jerk of his fingers to catch my attention. “You still with us?”

“Y-Yeah!” I quickly shook my head and let out an awkward laugh. “Sorry. It’s just...weird.”

“What is?”

“I don’t know how to explain it.” I leaned forward, propping my chin atop my knuckles. “It’s like...when we were on the journey, fighting monsters all the time, seeing Milla accomplish all of these crazy things, I was really scared. I didn’t think I would ever get used to seeing Jude use healing artes or...hell, even sleeping outside on the ground.”

“So you’re saying you’re used to that now?”

I snorted. “Obviously not. But when it’s not happening right in front of me I feel...normal. Like...okay.” I placed my palms flat on the table, straightening my posture. I looked Alvin dead in the face. He returned my serious look with a barely-suppressed smile. “If I just ignore all the weird clothes, and focus on the fact that I’m drinking coffee and spending time with my _dear_ friend-”

“I’m sensing some sarcasm in that last remark.”

I scrunched my nose up at him. 

“Anyway, if I just focus on all of that, it kind of feels like I’m just...on vacation.” I took a gulp of coffee. “A kind of stressful, shitty vacation, but you know. I just feel so...free. My worries feel so far away right now.”

At that moment the waiter arrived at the table with our meals. I kept a polite smile on my face as he placed our dishes in front of us. My stomach roared to life at the delicious smell. Any previous conversation topic went out the window as I took a messy bite of braised pork.

Alvin shook his head at the spectacle, watching as I wiped broth from my chin. When I looked up from my napkin and saw him looking, I grinned.

“You know,” he said decidedly, “I’ve gotta say. You’ve changed.”

I blinked. “Have I?”

“You were such a fish out of water when I first met you,” he said. “I could tell you were hiding something right away.”

“What?” My heartbeat stuttered. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. You’re a _terrible_ liar.”

“Wow…” I fell into stunned silence, twirling a noodle around my chopsticks. That first meeting in Fennmont felt like so long ago. It seemed like such a fluke - like Alvin was someone I’d never meet again. So much had happened since then. Had he really been suspicious of me for that long? “Did you think I was from Elympios that early on?”

“Oh, not _that_ early,” he said, but something flashed in his eyes that told me otherwise. “But you didn’t make it hard to jump to conclusions. A regular person from Rieze Maxia probably wouldn’t suspect something, but someone in _my_ position…”

“Ugh…” 

“But now - you’ve really come into your own here. Like I said before, I wouldn’t be surprised if you really did grow up in Sharilton. It’s a far cry from that scared little girl who could barely swing her sword.”

“Hey…” I frowned mid-slurp, noodles hanging from my mouth.

“Though I see your table manners haven’t changed a bit.” He punctuated the final word with a stab of the fork into his curry. 

“Ha-ha.” I swallowed, wistfully staring into the depths of my ramen. The conversation was letting loose a million different thoughts that I usually tried to keep at bay. Something about Alvin’s typical demeanour made bottling things up much more difficult. “I mean, it’s been easy for this place to start to feel like home. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Keegan.”

“Keegan…” Alvin took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Tell me, why didn’t you accompany him on his little journey with the ‘Lord of Spirits Protection Unit’? Too scared?”

“ _No._ ” I gave him an offended look. “He...wouldn’t let me.”

“He wouldn’t ‘let’ you?” He lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “Don’t tell me you actually wanted to?”

“Is that so weird?”

“Like I said - you could barely swing a sword when we met. I figured you’d want to stay as far away from the danger as possible.”

“I do,” I admitted, sinking into my chair. “And even now, I’m happy with being here. The days just roll by so peacefully. It’s hard to feel stressed when I feel so safe for the first time in forever.”

“But?”

“But…” I pooled some broth onto my spoon, frowning. “Part of me still feels like I’m wasting time. I know that there’s nothing I can do on my own. And I know I should be grateful for this break I’ve been given. It’s when I’m falling asleep at night, actually - that’s when my brain starts taunting me. Going with Keegan would have been accomplishing _something._ Helping Milla achieve her mission…” I looked up at him sheepishly. “I almost feel guilty for sitting around doing nothing. Does that make any sense?

Alvin gave a lazy shrug. “Sure. The devil finds work for idle hands, after all.”

“R-Right.” I sipped at the broth. The warmth in my throat soothed my nerves, if only a little. “But, hey. Good food, warm breeze - I couldn’t pick a nicer spot to be stuck in. It’s a lot sunnier than Fennmont, that’s for sure. That’s why I try to keep focusing on the positive, not worrying over things I can’t change.”

“That’s surprisingly optimistic, coming from you,” he commented wryly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re getting a little too comfortable in this prison of yours.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I still miss my home. And I would do _anything_ to go back there. Not a day goes by where I don’t miss my family, or think about my mom, but…” I shrugged, emotion suddenly clogging my throat and making it difficult to speak. “You know.”

“Yeah.” He didn’t say anything else, but the silence was kind of comforting, because yeah, he probably _did_ know. His face hardened, and I imagined he was thinking of his own home. We never had many chances to talk about it after all was said and done, but it was nice to have another person who understood what I was going through.

“Hey, um...thanks.”

He blinked himself out of his daze, quirking an eyebrow.

“For what?”

“For keeping my secret.” I gave him as genuine of a smile as I could. “I mean, I guess you have your own secret to keep, so you didn’t have much of a choice. But I really do appreciate that you were around to help me out.”

“Like you said,” he said around a mouthful of curry. “I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“You can say ‘you’re welcome’, you know.”

“Fine.” He swallowed, and then he fixed me with a smile that would have knocked most girls off their feet. I did my best not to react. “You’re welcome. It was my _pleasure_.”

I cleared my throat, shovelling in a mouthful of noodles. Luckily the ramen was delicious enough to distract me from Alvin’s snickering from across the table. I was beginning to suspect that neither one of us could be serious for long enough to have a touching moment, but I didn’t mind so much. I couldn’t imagine it any other way.

As we neared the end of our meal, I glanced up at the sky. The sun was gradually beginning to dip towards the horizon, an orange hue tinting the fluffy clouds. I unceremoniously lifted my bowl and downed the remainder of my broth. 

“Oh, shit, it’s getting late. We still haven’t even had our coffee yet!”

“I thought _this_ was the coffee,” said Alvin, motioning towards the empty mugs. I scowled in response.

“I’m not even going to humour that with a response,” I said stiffly. “C’mon, let’s hurry and pay so we can leave.”

Alvin flagged down our waiter so that we could pay, and then we were on our way. I led a brisk pace to the cafe, throwing frequent glances behind me to make sure Alvin was keeping up. Finally he gave me an exasperated look, skidding to a halt.

“Seriously, what’s the big hurry? Are they going to sell out or something?”

I gave my head a wild shake. 

“ _No._ But there’s this hill behind the cafe where you can see the whole town. I haven’t done it, but I feel like the sunset will be beautiful from there. We’ve gotta hurry so we don’t miss it!”

I turned and kept moving before I could see his reaction, but I was able to hear his sigh of defeat and the scuff of his boots against the stone as he jogged to catch up. 

We shortly reached the cafe and headed inside to place our orders. The girl working the counter gave me a bright smile as we approached, hurrying to write down my usual order. She blinked expectantly at Alvin and he faltered.

“Oh, I, uh...coffee, please,” he said. “Black?”

“Boring,” I muttered.

“Coming right up,” the girl said, smiling gratefully at Alvin as he handed her the money. We moved to the end of the counter to wait for our order.

“I’ll wait for the drinks,” said Alvin. “Why don’t you head up the hill and I’ll meet you up there? I’ve gotta take a leak anyway.”

“Ugh, too much information,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Fine, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

I headed outside and began the trek up the hill. It was a steep climb that, in my old life, would have knocked the wind out of me. Now, I felt nothing more than a slight ache in my calves as I reached the top, and that was mostly just because I’d been running around all day. 

I plopped onto the bench as I reached the top, my breath catching in my throat when I noticed how beautiful the scene before me already was. Golden light spilled from the sky and coated every visible surface. From this high up, I could see the sprawling Deepwood, the winding path of the highroad. In the far distance, I could make out the faint glint of the ocean. 

I revelled in the silence for a few minutes. 

_Rieze Maxia. It can’t be all bad if it looks this beautiful._

“Here you go, ma’am.” A steaming paper cup suddenly appeared in front of my face, breaking me out of my thoughts. I gratefully took it as Alvin settled onto the bench beside me.

“Thanks!” I took a long swig, humming in surprise as the rich taste of chocolate washed over my tongue. “Oh, this tastes amazing. I don’t think I ordered this.”

“The barista made it special just for you,” Alvin said with a shrug. “I _thought_ I saw her making eyes at you. Must have made quite the impression, hm?”

“Oh, shut up,” I said, blushing. The barista? I wasn’t sure I even remembered her name. Angel, maybe? Either way, I wasn’t about to complain. The sweet taste reminded me of cold winter nights back home, bundled up in warm clothes with a Tim Hortons cup in my hand. “I never thought I’d taste something this good in Rieze Maxia.”

“You must really miss your home world.”

I glanced at him in surprise. His eyes were trained on the gold-washed town before us. I took the opportunity to study his face, hoping I could pluck any one emotion out of his expression, but it was a lost cause. It didn’t really matter either way. I may not have been able to name an emotion, but I could understand it perfectly. Twenty years in Rieze Maxia and he still felt exactly the same as I did.

“Of course,” I said at last, with a voice as soft as cotton. “I miss...junk food.” I immediately started laughing at myself. “That sounds stupid, I’m sorry. I miss my dog, my bed, and...and my mom.” My throat tightened.

“So you want to go back.” It was more of a statement than a question. His voice sounded strange.

I gave him a confused look. “Well, I mean...yeah, I do. Obviously I want _nothing_ more than to go home to my normal life. Still, despite all the dangers, I actually kind of like Rieze Maxia. I don’t mind waiting here until I can find a way home. And obviously I’ll miss everyone here when I’m gone.”

He didn’t say anything right away, just nodded his head thoughtfully. The silence stretched on, but for once it didn’t feel awkward. I took a moment to watch the sky. Pink and violet was starting to melt into the orange and blue, and the rainbow of colours was glinting off every reflective surface in the town.

“What about you?” I said after a while, nudging Alvin with my shoulder.

“Hm?” Finally, he glanced over at me.

“Tell me about Elympios,” I said, nudging him again. “What’s it like there?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “C’mon, now. You don’t want to know about Elympios.”

“Yeah I do!” I insisted. I pulled my legs up onto the bench and tucked them underneath me. To show he had my full attention, I turned so that I completely faced him. “C’mon, if you tell me about Elympios then I’ll tell you about Earth. It’s only fair.”

“I haven’t been there since I was six. I honestly don’t remember much.”

“You have to remember _something.”_

“I don’t-”

“Pleeeeeease?” I gave him the best pout I could manage, which caused him to let out a heavy sigh. 

“Fine!” he exclaimed in mock annoyance. “Jeez, you’re persistent.”

I batted my eyelashes in response.

“Uh, Elympios probably isn’t as interesting as Rieze Maxia. It’s a lot more...industrialized. Definitely not as lush or easy on the eyes.”

“So, kind of like Earth!” I cut in happily. I took a long swig of coffee. “Some parts of it, anyway. A lot of the major cities are polluted and dreary, but there are places in nature that are seriously beautiful…” I trailed off wistfully. “Not that I’ve ever really seen them.”

“You never did much travelling back home?”

I shook my head. “I didn’t have one of those rich families that went on fancy vacations. We weren’t _poor_ or anything, but...I guess I’ve lived a pretty sheltered life all the same. All I really did was go to school and play video games.”

“Play what?”

“Uh…” I pressed my lips together. “Nevermind. Like I said - Earth is pretty different. There’s all sorts of technology that people here would lose their minds about. You don’t have to hire mercenaries to protect you from wildlife, for starters. You just hop in a car and...go.”

“Sounds convenient,” he said. “Elympios is pretty advanced too, as far as I remember. Or at least, it was. The cruise ship I was on when my family got pulled through...I’ve never seen one like it here.”

“Your family…” I trailed off, biting my lip. Did I dare broach that topic? It wasn’t as though Alvin had any problem prying into my life. Still… 

“That’s a complicated topic,” said Alvin, as though he’d read my thoughts. “We _were_ one of those rich families that went on fancy vacations. It’s how we got stuck here in the first place.” His jaw tightened for a moment. He stared quietly into his drink for a couple more seconds before looking back up at me with a mischievous grin. “My, uh, family name is actually pretty _prestigious_ back home…”

The moment felt too fragile for joking, but he’d already effectively steered us down that path. I lightly punched his arm, feigning shock to mask my disappointment.

“ _Wow,_ how impressive! And very modestly put, might I add.”

“Well, I need _someone_ in the group to start giving me the respect I deserve.”

“Oh! Is that right?” I laughed loudly, giving him an incredulous look. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Why don’t you drink up that lovely drink this ‘asshole’ bought for you?” He feigned like he was going to smack it out of my hand. I pulled it away and took a long drink so that there’d be less to spill if he succeeded. 

“Sorry, ‘Lord Alvin’.” I poured on a haughty tone. “Is such a title respectful enough for someone as noble as yourself?”

“It’ll do.”

I giggled, but it was cut off by a large yawn. I wiped my watery eyes and looked back out over the town. With all the chaos I’d gone through since arriving here, it still felt strange to do something as mundane as watching the sun go down. It was peaceful, but also oddly unsettling. With nothing else to focus on, my thoughts clanged loudly around in my skull.

“Do you think Milla is going to be okay?” I asked.

Alvin looked taken aback. “Whoa, what brought that on?”

“S-Sorry.” I blushed and stared down at my drink. “I’m not sure what made me think of it all of a sudden. I just...I’m worried Jude will have a hard time protecting her all on his own. Well, not on his _own_ , I guess Keegan is there too, I just-”

“So you think you made the wrong choice?” When I didn’t answer right away, he pressed on. “You’d rather be out there fighting right now?”

“I don’t know. I realize that me going would just make for an extra person that needed protecting. I’d get in the way more than anything else.”

“Hey.” He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I don’t see how you can still be so hard on yourself after all this time. Nobody becomes an expert at sword-fighting overnight, and I’d say you’ve made quite a bit of progress under my _expert_ tutelage. Don’t sell yourself so short, kid. You’re tougher than you think.”

I allowed myself to smile a bit. “You think so?”

“Of course!” He gently squeezed my shoulder before letting his hand drop. “And so is Milla. _And_ that honours student - they’ll all be fine.”

“Yeah…” My throat felt dry, despite the encouragement. I took another drink. “I just hope Jude’s plan works. I don’t know what we’re going to do if it doesn’t.”

“Have a little faith,” he said, leaning back on the bench. “You really do worry too much.”

“I guess you’re right.”

 I sipped my coffee as the two of us fell into silence. Like ink soaking a blank page, night was quickly enveloping the sky. Despite the caffeine sloshing around in my cup, I was feeling drowsier by the minute. I yawned again, frowning into my drink.

“I think that barista gave me decaf,” I said. “This coffee is _not_ working like it should.”

“Probably because there’s more sugar than coffee in that cup.” Alvin reached out and pinched my cheek. “Time to take the sleepy girl home? Tuck you in? Read you a bedtime story?”

“Funny.” I rolled my eyes, just as another yawn plumed from my throat. I unfolded my legs from underneath me and bounced to my feet. 

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. The world went sideways as I swayed and my vision swam. I gagged on the vertigo that had very suddenly grabbed ahold of me. 

“Whoa, hey!” Alvin jumped to his feet, just in time for me to stumble backwards into his chest. His arms wrapped around me in an effort to keep me on my feet. “You okay?”

“S-Sorry,” I mumbled, but even as the words left my mouth my fingers went numb and my coffee slipped to the ground. My knees buckled. I slumped completely against Alvin, his grip on me the only thing keeping me upright.

“It’s alright, I got you.”

Gears clicked into place as I felt the coffee soak through my boots. The sound of it splashing against the ground, coupled with the feeling of Alvin’s arms around me, combined into a swift force that knocked the wind out of me. 

All of it felt too familiar. 

“A-Alvin?” I croaked. “What’s...I…”

“You gonna make it?”

Alvin’s voice was loud and harsh in my ears. I tried to shove myself away from him but my limbs had turned to jelly. 

“My drink...it…”

“Shh, settle. What are you saying? You think that barista did something to your drink?”

Despite everything, my eyes were able to produce tears - the only thing about my body able to function, it would seem. The realization was creeping up, a looming shadow in my mind, but I wanted to squash it down. There was no way it was true. He wouldn’t do it - not Alvin. 

All the same, I rasped, “it was you. What did you do?”

I couldn’t see his face, but I felt the sudden shift in his hold on me. When he spoke, I hardly recognized his voice. There was a coldness to it I’d never heard before, low and hollow. Was that pain I sensed? Guilt? Maybe I just wanted that to be the case. Everything was swimming. 

“Sorry for the dramatics. I get it if you hate me at first, but I promise everything will be fine. 

“Alvin…” What was left of my voice cracked and wavered. “Tell me you didn’t. Please.”

He tightened his grip on me slightly. His fingers brushed softly against my arm. Was he...trying to comfort me? Was this sick bastard actually trying to _comfort_ me?

“I’m going to get you home. You just have to trust me.”

A laugh bubbled up and died in my throat. I _had_ trusted him. I put all of my trust in him and where had it gotten me? A dry sob escaped my lips. I fought against my despair and the dark cloud that pulled at my vision, but both threatened to swallow me whole. 

“ _Fuck you_ ,” I hissed, the effort of it taking every ounce of strength I had. As soon as the hateful air had whistled through my lips, I lost my grip on consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GET TO THIS CHAPTER SINCE I STARTED WRITING THIS FIC AHHHHH
> 
> This first phase of the story has been fun for establishing relationships but this next phase is where I'm REALLY going to have some fun. Hope y'all are enjoying so far!


End file.
